


The Verge of Destruction

by Caitlinnetje



Series: Devilish Dennis Chronicles [2]
Category: SpongeBob SquarePants (Cartoon), The SpongeBob Musical - Various/Anthony & Coulton/Jarrow
Genre: Abuse, Attempted Murder, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Fake Marriage, False Pregnancy, Forced, Gay, Gay Sex, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Insults, Kidnapping, Kissing, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Multi, Physical Abuse, Stabbing, The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie, Unconsciousness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:49:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 76,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28697226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caitlinnetje/pseuds/Caitlinnetje
Summary: Dennis has come back from the 'Land of Love' SpongeBob sent him too. And now he's ready to show ALL of them what he is capable of doing. And they will get hurt. Hurt a lot. But in-between it all there's a lot of love and cuteness.
Relationships: Karen & Sheldon J. Plankton, SpongeBob SquarePants/Squidward Tentacles
Series: Devilish Dennis Chronicles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2068545
Comments: 17
Kudos: 4





	1. 1.

**Author's Note:**

> Another story I wrote with my all time favorite friend (IG: @greasermcgoo__27) who once again wrote for Plankton and Karen, while I wrote for Squidward, Dennis and SpongeBob again - same stuffsies. Human based again also.  
> If you think the first part of the Devilish Dennis Chronicles was long and abusive... well... prepare yourself! And yes - there is a part three being written and a part four being thought out already. Dennis isn't going to be gone anytime soon...!  
> We hope someone other than us will enjoy this! ♥

_Fade in on the outskirts of town_ where the sun is beginning to set, everything seemingly calm and quiet, the seaweed blowing in the wind and brushing across the life-preserver sign that reads ‘Bikini Bottom’

Suddenly there is a bright purple glow out of nowhere, there being a quick flash before the purple fades away. 

A lone boot suddenly steps down, disturbing the quiet

_Cut to a shot of just Dennis’s narrowed eyes, a quiet growl being heard_

_Cut to Dennis’s hand at his side, which soon turns into a tight fist_

_Fade to Black_

_Cut to the outside of the Chum Bucket_ , Plankton just arriving home from a late night out, a little tired and worn out from having lost again in arm-wrestling with Mr. Krabs, just wanting to go inside and be with his wife and go to sleep

Plankton: (coming inside, scratching at his face as he stretches, his arm aching from Mr. Krabs being so harsh from the match) Honeeeyy, fire up those holographic synthesizers cause I’m so hungry I could eat as many meatloaf’s as I am tall (realizing what he just said, looking down at himself, dwindling on it a moment, an annoyed look coming over him, frazzled) Errr, maybe more.

Plankton: (he frowns when he doesn’t get a response, wondering why Karen isn’t coming up to see him, also looking around for Spot, who is nowhere to be found) Karen? (he then tried to remember if it was one of her ‘Gal Pals’ nights and she was off with Sandy and Mrs. Puff, but he didn’t think so, going to the bedroom, thinking she just went to bed early) 

Plankton: (opening the door) Karen, when I say I want-

Dennis: (interrupting, lying across the bed with Karen next to him in his arms, Dennis just grinning) Oh hello tiny. (now to Karen) We were having fun waiting for you to get back, weren’t we, babe? (turning to Plankton) Good thing you took your sweet time coming back, I’ve been enjoying it all.

Plankton: (he gasps in alarm, stepping backwards in horror, frightened and startled, not at all expecting Dennis to be there, especially not him with KAREN) D-Dennis?! 

Looking at his wife, he sees Dennis’s arms around her as he’s practically on top of her, her feet tied up and so are her hands, her hair and dress out of place, tears running down her cheeks, Plankton realizing he had already put his hands all over her and Neptune knows what else, able to tell.

Plankton: (fury and rage overcomes him, his entire body tensing up defensively) GET THE BARNACLES AWAY FROM MY WIFE! You can’t hurt her again!

Dennis: Awww, but she enjoyed it so much last time, didn’t you? (putting his hands down Karen’s dress, squeezing roughly at her breasts, smug) I want you back, babe, I’ve missed your pretty body. (Karen crying out as he mishandles her)

Plankton: (seeing this, snarling in rage, already coming over) I said get away from her!

Dennis: (moving quickly, getting up and moving away from Karen, practically very nearly pushing her off the bed, him eyeing Plankton) Or what? You’re going to beat me with your teeny little fists?

Plankton: (glaring, not even feeling all that scared of him, just so furious, remembering all the awful stuff he had done before to Karen, hating him, fists clenched, memories of wanting to strangle him to death returning) I’m going to kill you for laying a finger on my wife! And then I’m-

Dennis cuts him off by punching him straight in the face, Plankton hitting the nearby wall and falling to the floor with a yelp, looking up frightened, suddenly very scared, remembering what happened last time

Karen: Sheldon! (she screams, doing her best to sit up from the bed)

Dennis: (making grabby hands, coming towards Plankton, grinning) Kill me? Ha! Not before I kill you, pathetic algae.

Plankton: (looking up with his eye wide in fear, he suddenly gets up and scrambles out of the room with a whimper, managing to get out and close the door before Dennis can, Plankton holding the door shut so Dennis can’t open it, Dennis already snarling and slamming into it with his shoulder.

Flinching, in a panic, scared, Plankton locks it and looks around for something to barricade the door with, spotting a nearby chair

Dennis: (yelling from the other side, sing-songy) Come heeere, tiny. I’ll geeeet youuu.

Plankton grabs the chair and hurriedly props it up against the door handle to help keep it shut, quickly looking proud of himself and feeling safe now, suddenly realizing he had just barricaded in Dennis AND Karen.

Fearing and knowing what he would do to her, Plankton quickly takes the chair away and unlocks the door, Dennis immediately coming out, Plankton dashing and scrambling to get away, going to the nearest room, opening the door, Spot suddenly running out, having been trapped in there earlier by Dennis.

Spot darts out barking angrily, quickly running in front of Plankton, growling at Dennis, Plankton quickly looking relieved, feeling protected

Dennis: Get away, you anklebiter! Shoo!

Spot snarls and bites him on the leg, making Dennis cry out in pain, furiously kicking him away.

Spot whimpers as he lands on the floor, whining loudly in pain, Plankton gasping in fear, watching as Dennis suddenly pulls out his knife

Dennis: (pointing it at Spot) Should’ve gotten rid of you sooner.

Plankton: (not wanting him to kill his pet, coming over with a scared, desperate look) No, no don’t, I-

Dennis: YOU….! (he suddenly grabs him by the throat and slams him straight into the wall, holding him high above the ground so his feet don’t touch the floor, choking him) You’re gonna pay for what you did to me.

Plankton: (he’s gasping and coughing, squirming a little, weakly trying to pry his hand off his throat, whimpering between coughs, looking terrified)

Dennis: (now pointing the knife at him, still choking him) Spongeboy taught me some good things about love… Love for killing little shrimps like you.

He finally throws Plankton to the floor before he loses consciousness, Plankton lying there now coughing and gasping to breathe again, unable to get up until he does

Dennis stomps over to him and harshly steps down right on Plankton’s chest as he’s still coughing, pressing down as hard as he can, Plankton crying out, looking helpless underneath him, whimpering and pushing at his boot weakly

Dennis: And you’re pretty wifey is gonna be MINE now. I’ll show her my LOVE for her.

Plankton: (tears in his eye, shaking his head no rapidly, looking scared) N-No, please, I-

Dennis: (kicking him in the mouth) SHUT UP! Your babe and you are coming with me now.

Plankton: (lip now bloody, his eyes flashing in anger and fear, frightened of what he’ll do with Karen) No you can’t do that! (snarling) You won’t get away with this!

Dennis: Oh but I will. YOU can’t stop me. (smirking, he then kicks Plankton in the head, Plankton yelping, instantly falling unconscious)

Dennis: (huffing, taking his foot off of him, pleased)

Karen: (yelling out from the bedroom, her unable to get very far being tied up, though she managed to roll off the bed to the floor, wanting to know what’s happening, hoping Dennis isn’t hurting Plankton, hoping he’s alright) Sheldon? Sheldon! Answer me, are you okay?!

Dennis: (hearing her, smirking down at Plankton’s unconscious form, pleased to see him hurt and unmoving, Plankton’s mouth hung open, lying motionless) Oh, he’s just fine, babe (chuckling darkly)

Spot comes over to Plankton with a whine, licking at his face with a worried look, Dennis snarling, instantly grabbing him by his collar, lifting him off the ground

Dennis: Shut up you piece of scum! (he throws Spot into another room and closes the door behind him, locking him in there, coming back over to Plankton, chuckling as he hovers above him, starting to grab at him to tie up his hands and feet) I’m going to have so much fun with you. It’s going to be even better than last time, shrimpy.

He ties him up, grabbing him by his braids, yanking his head up, putting tape over his mouth.

Dennis: And crybaby and creepy-legs are coming too. (laughing loudly at his own plan now) Oh, just think of all the FUN we’ll have.

Dennis: (chuckling as he lets go of his hair and admires his work, Plankton still not moving or aware) I can’t wait to see you cry again, little one. (now grabbing at Plankton to pick him and get him over his shoulder, being smug) Now I need your wife (turning towards the bedroom with a dark expression) Ohhhh baaaabe.

_Fade to Black_

_Cut to SpongeBob’s House_

SpongeBob is sleeping soundly, making his little sleepy noises, turning around with a smile on his face as he’s having a pleasant dream about going jellyfishing with Patrick.

Downstairs Dennis has opened the door, walking inside the dark house. Feeling his way around, suddenly tripping over something. He grabs a flashlight from his back pocket angrily.

Dennis: Rah! What’s that!? (shining the flashlight straight in Gary’s eyes, them reflecting back at him)

He lifts up his boot to kick it away, but Gary has other plans. He is hissing at him, the hairs on his back straight up, looking at the intruder like this for a while. Dennis just laughing at the sponge’s pathetic little cat.

Dennis: (mocking Gary, bending down) Awww, what are you going to do? You’re just a stupid ca--

He is stopped by Gary jumping up at him, hanging onto his head, his nails clawing at his skin.

Dennis: (tripping, wanting the cat off, pulling at him) AHH, get off me! LISTEN YOU LITTLE PEST! GET OFF ME!

Gary just hissing at him even louder, scratching him with his nails everywhere he can lay his paws on, leaving bloody marks on Dennis’ face.

Dennis finally managing to push Gary off, now coming after him, wanting to put his hands around his neck and strangle him. Gary meowing, shaking his head, licking his painful back from the fall.

Dennis: (thinking he has tired him out already, wanting to take advantage of him just quietly sitting there) COME HERE YOU BEAS—

Gary suddenly jumps up, running towards Dennis. Dennis not awaiting this, quickly scrambling away, not wanting to receive more scratches on his face.

Dennis: (while running around the room) GET AWAY YOU! SHOO! GO, GO, GO! FIND YOUR CRYBABY OWNER AND SHOO! SHOO!

Gary catching up with him, grabbing onto Dennis’ legs every now and then. Biting at them, scratching them. Dennis, knowing he has to get away before the little cat is going to cut him up entirely, starts running up the stairs, not even thinking about where he’s going, just wanting to get away from him.

Dennis: SHOO, SHOO, SHOO! (hurriedly running up the stairs, holding onto the railing trying to go even quicker) SCRAM! GET AWAY FROM ME!

He manages to close the door to SpongeBob’s bedroom, leaving Gary outside. He is leaning against the door, catching his breath.

Dennis: (talking to the closed door) HA! Who’s smart now?! (suddenly noticing SpongeBob’s sleeping noises, turning towards him, surprised that the little kid has slept through all of his screaming) Now, let’s get your pathetic owner.

Dennis sits down on SpongeBob’s bed, hovering over him, removing the sheets, making SpongeBob shiver a little as the cold night breeze now touches his body. Dennis starts running his hands through his hair roughly, wanting him to wake up. When he doesn’t respond at all he decides to have a little fun with the kid.

Dennis: (unbuttoning SpongeBob’s pajama shirt, running his cold hands all over his chest, SpongeBob still not responding, only wriggling a little at the touch of the cold hands on his warm body) Spongy, spongy, spongy. Wake up crybaby.

Dennis is starting to get annoyed at SpongeBob sleeping so deeply, wanting action. He yanks off SpongeBob’s pajama shirt so harshly that SpongeBob almost rolls out of bed. Dennis stops him, SpongeBob now lying on his side. Dennis starting to more furiously run his hands all over his body. This awakening the sponge a little.

SpongeBob: (eyes still closed, only half awake, drowsily giggling) Squiddy, that tickles.

Dennis grinning, enjoying the fact that the kid thinks it’s his boyfriend doing this, thinking he can have some more fun with this. He starts pinching his back, going down to his butt, grabbing it roughly, making SpongeBob call out.

SpongeBob: SQUIDWARD! (shocked, now opening his eyes, it still taking a moment for him to get used to the darkness however) You can’t do that, remembe--- (eyes widening in shock when he sees it isn’t Squidward) D-D-Dennis. (wanting to back away, but Dennis still sitting on top of him, preventing him from doing so)

Dennis: (smug) Well good morning sleepyhead.

SpongeBob: (confused, terrified) H-how did you g-get back?

Dennis: Oh, it was all a matter of- (grabbing SpongeBob by his arm, pulling him out of bed) –LOVE.

SpongeBob struggling in his grip, afraid because it seems that Dennis still hasn’t learned a thing about love. He tries to get away, but Dennis is holding onto his arm too tightly, dragging him down the stairs, his body getting sorer with every step he hits, not able to prevent himself from hitting them, not able to stand up on his own feet.

Gary notices his owners cries of pain and rushes towards the scene, Dennis being prepared this time and kicking him away before he can hurt him, quickly closing the door behind him.

SpongeBob: (shocked at seeing this, now pulling desperately at Dennis’ hands, pushing his bare feet into the sand, wanting to help Gary, tears jumping into his eyes) GARY! GARY! LET ME GO TO GARY!

Dennis not responding, just dragging the crying kid along, throwing him into his boat, quickly putting duct tape over his mouth to prevent him from waking up everyone in town, tying his hands and feet up as well.

Dennis: And now for your leggy boyfriend (grinning, walking towards Squidwards house)

SpongeBob: (now really terrified, struggling to sit up straight and call after him) MMMMMM!

_Fade to Black_

_Cut to Squidward’s House_

Squidward is lying in bed, his sleeping mask over his eyes, his hands holding onto the pillow as he is sleeping, smacking his lips, already starting to wake up a little at the sound of his front door opening.

Dennis walks up the stairs, opening to door to his bedroom, the sound of this now really waking Squidward up. He sits up straight and removes the mask from his eyes, it now on top of his forehead.

Squidward: Who’s there? (hearing some stumbling) SpongeBob, how many times do I have to tell you that you can’t come over in the middle of the night? I know you want to—

Dennis turning the light on, looking at Squidward smugly. It startling Squidward, who just blinks, unable to speak.

Dennis: Missing your little pillow-biter already? I see you have something else that will do the trick just right (grinning, taking Squidward’s clarinet from behind his back, shaking it around a little)

Squidward: (terrified at seeing this, tears forming in his eyes) N-no! Let go of my clarinet! P-please!

Dennis: (coming closer, now realizing how much the thing means to him, grinning) But you can pleaaase a man with this thing. Here, let me try.

Squidward: (now actually crying, hating seeing his clarinet be handled by the brute, not even thinking about what he is talking about) G-get your hands off my Clarry! Put her down!

Dennis: Oh, I see you’re suddenly into girls now, eh? (he is now standing in front of Squidwards bed, stroking his clarinet, playing with the buttons, putting his mouth on the mouthpiece, licking it)

Squidward: (disgusted by this, feeling like he is going to throw up) Stop! Stop you thickhead! Take me! (he is holding out his hands to Dennis) Take ME, but leave Clarry alone!

Dennis: (eyes widening, shaking his head a little in shock, mumbling to himself) Well that was easy.

He goes over to Squidward and ties up his hands, Squidward not even struggling, only looking at his beloved clarinet lying on the cold ground, being so terribly mistreated.

Dennis: Get going. (he yanks Squidward out of bed, him walking along willingly)

Squidward: (still hardly noticing what’s going on) I’ll give you a good cleanse, Clarry. Get all of his disgusting germs off of you.

Dennis: (annoyed at Squidward’s constant babbling about the clarinet, walking past it he stops for a second) I can get rid of those ‘germs’ way quicker (he stomps on it, the clarinet shattering under his weight) There.

Squidward: NOOO!! CLARRY! (he yanks his hands away from Dennis, being so furious he suddenly has a lot of strength)

But instead of running away from him he just sits down next the broken instrument, holding the pieces in his tied-up hands, crying. Then standing up and sternly starting to lecture Dennis.

Squidward: Do you know what you just did?! You destroyed my LIFE! Do you know how much she means to me?! (tears streaming down his face as he puts the broken pieces to his face, rubbing them lovingly against his cheek)

Dennis: (confused for a second, not ever having seen someone so disturbed over an instrument, then shaking his head and returning to himself, pushing Squidward over) See your little crybaby boyfriend thought you his ways. (he kicks the remaining pieces out of his way, this making Squidward very angry again)

Squidward: (he puts one of his legs in front of Dennis, making him trip and fall to the floor) Ha! That’ll teach you!

Dennis quickly coming back up however, towering over Squidward, who now gulps looking at him.

Dennis: (picking him up, throwing him over his shoulder) YOU’RE COMING WITH ME, BLUE-HAIR! (walking away)

Squidward: (his feet kicking around, trying to get them to hook behind something, one of them doing so on the doorpost) LET ME GO! (trying his hardest to stop Dennis from retrieving his foot) I have to go back! Let me go!

Dennis: (having removed his foot, now grabbing hold of them as he walks towards his boat) Oh, you’re not going anywhere, sissy.

Squidward just lifting his head as Dennis walks away with him thrown over his shoulder, calling out for Clarry, crying. Dennis taking him to his boat, putting a little note on Squidward’s door the same way he did with the others, it telling everyone that they are gone for some time and to NOT go looking for them because they are fine.

_Fade to Black_

_Cut to Cage, the next morning_

SpongeBob is the first to wake up, looking around as he soon realizes he’s anywhere but home, recognizing the all too familiar cage, remembering Dennis from last night, beginning to panic, spotting Squidward and Plankton lying on the floor nearby

SpongeBob: (waking up Squidward, beginning to cry out in a panic) Squiddy! Squiddy! Squidward! Squidward! Squiddy! Wake up!

Squidward: (looking at SpongeBob drowsily) Quit your yelling, you’re making me deaf (he notices how terrified SpongeBob looks and quickly feels sorry for calling out to him like that) Come here, Sponge.

SpongeBob now shaking Plankton awake, not even having heard Squidward tell him to come over yet.

Plankton: (he groans awake, quickly annoyed by SpongeBob’s yelling, not yet realizing what’s going on)

SpongeBob: (running around in circles, yelling) I don’t want to be back here! And he kicked Gary! I need to go see Gary! I need to go see Gary (he now sits back down, sobbing, his voice shaky) I… need to… go see Gary…

Squidward comes over and puts his arms around him, letting SpongeBob rest against his chest until his crying calms down.

Plankton: (He sits up with a glare, growling at SpongeBob, soon stopping though when he looks around, pain returning to his head, quickly becoming aware of what’s happened, sitting up with a gasp, looking around for Karen)

Squidward: (still comforting SpongeBob) Shhh, Gary is fine. I’m sure- (clearing his throat, not believing at all what he is about to say) -Patrick will take good care of him.

SpongeBob: (looking up at him with teary eyes) Y-you think?

Squidward: I’m sure (he kisses him gently on the top of his head)

Plankton: (not seeing Karen, panicking, fully aware of what’s happening, panicking as memories and the nightmares from what happened last time flood back to him) No, no! Karen! (he rushes over to the front of the cage and starts pulling desperately at the bars, wanting to get out to find her) Karen! This-This can’t be happening! Not again!

SpongeBob: (worried at seeing Plankton like that, memories also coming back to his mind, starting to cry again) Sq-sq-Squidward, I d-d-don’t want t-t-this to happen again!

Squidward: Shhh, shhh, SpongeBob, it’s going to be okay. This time I’m here, and I won’t let him hurt you again.

SpongeBob: (admiringly looking at him, sniffling) Y-you promise?

Squidward: (lifting his chin up with his fingers) I promise. (he kisses him, wanting SpongeBob to feel like his happy self again, not quite sure if he will be able to prevent him from being hurt, but at least going to try his hardest)

Plankton: (he just continues pulling at the bars and staying there, knowing he’ll be there when Dennis gets back, just waiting, furious but scared all at once)

SpongeBob: (the kiss indeed having taken his worries away for just a second) I love you more Squiddy.

Squidward: (answering him, this being their usual way ever since SpongeBob came up with it) I love you more-est.

They soon hear footsteps approaching, Plankton looking up from leaning against the bars, his defensive stance returning as he growls when Dennis approaches.

SpongeBob clenching himself into Squidward’s arms, wriggling himself in-between his legs, wanting to feel his safety around his entire body, terrified at seeing Dennis return. Squidward just holding him as closely as possible, stroking through his hair, although he’s doing it with shaking fingers.

Dennis: Rise and shine jailbirds! See you had a nice night together. (coming inside) 

Plankton: (already coming at him, snarling and raging) YOU! I’m going to destroy you! I’ll-

Dennis just grabs him by his collar before he can throw the first punch, eyeing him for a moment with a chuckle before he lifts him up high into the air effortlessly, starting to walk around as he holds him high up in front of him.

Dennis: (to SpongeBob and Squidward) Do you know what this is? (showing them a weakly squirming Plankton)

SpongeBob: (timidly, scared, raising a finger) Um, it’s Plankton?

Dennis: Wrong! (still marching around, holding Plankton as if he were a prize he had just won) It’s someone who thinks he can fight back. Thinks he can win. Well lucky for me, none of you have a chance, especially this one. (throwing Plankton to the ground, who lands with an ‘oof!’) None of you will be fighting back soon enough, ‘cause I’m going to break each and every one of you. (he steps a foot down on Plankton’s chest at the word break, smirking down at him) 

Plankton: (he grunts in pain and tries to pry it off of him, wincing and attempting to squirm, glaring up at him) I-I’ll get you, Dennis!

Dennis: (chuckling, looking around at them gleefully) We’re going to have so much fun.

Plankton: (still under his foot, grunting) Wh-Where’s Karen?!

Dennis: Ooh, you’re right. Why, I’m going to have fun with her most of all. I’ve got my pretty babe all ready for me!

Plankton: (snarling, getting angrier, his squirming increasing) Let me see her!

Dennis: Hmm, not yet. She enjoys being tied-up, gets her in the mood. (getting off of him, now going towards Squidward and SpongeBob) And you two? What’s up with all the smooching in MY cave. I don’t want pooves here.

SpongeBob: (still in Squidward’s arms, looking up at Dennis confused) Pooves? (turning to Squidward) What’s a poove?

Squidward: (holding SpongeBob even tighter, offended) Hey you muttonhead! You don’t get to call him that!

Dennis: Him? HIM? (looking at Squidward, who is still caressing SpongeBob’s hair) I think YOU’RE the biggest one of all!

Squidward: (getting angry, wanting to come after him, but knowing he won’t stand a chance, just growling and mumbling, looking away and trying to ignore him)

Dennis: (smug) I see that got you all offended, leggy guy. You still have to come out to your parents? (making kissing sounds, mocking him, laughing at himself)

Plankton meanwhile has just gotten to his feet and with a snarl, he comes over and tackles Dennis, interrupting their conversation

Plankton: (attempting to pin him down, snarling) Where’s my Karen?!

Dennis: (quickly overpowering him, now on top of him, growling) You want to see my babe THAT bad? Fine. (smirking) These two will probably have some fun together, just like last time.

Squidward: (despite him still being angry he starts to blush) Oh, mind your own business already.

SpongeBob: (his face also red, hugging Squidward even tighter, thinking that that moment they shared is the only happy memory he has from being here, it making his stomach flutter despite the circumstances, whispering to Squidward) Can we?

Squidward just swallows loudly and a bit uncomfortable as a response, not expecting the sponge to think about that at this moment at all.

Dennis grabs Plankton by his collar and starts dragging him away, leaving Squidward and SpongeBob behind

_Cut to Dennis’s throne in a different section of the caves_ , Plankton on his knees before him with his arms held back by the guards, Dennis lying across his throne, a guard bringing Karen to him, her hands tied behind her back

Dennis: Ahh,(taking her gleefully, pulling her even closer by her arms) I can’t stand to be away from you one second, wifey. (letting his hands go over her stomach and breasts)

Plankton: (already freaking out, snarling and struggling around, angry and scared) Karen! Don’t you touch her!

Karen: (Dennis grabbing at her, her crying out and kicking around) Stop! Let go of me!

Dennis: (continuing, now grabbing her breasts, smirking) Oh babe, you’ve got such a firm body.

Plankton: DENNIS! (He snarls in rage, fighting with the guards, trying to get to his feet, outraged) Enough!

Dennis: (laughing, looking at Plankton) Enough? I bet you’ve never really pleased her before, tiny. (to Karen, whispering in her ear) But I’ll show you how it’s done.

Karen: He’d kill you if he got the chance! Let him go and see what he can really do! (she growls, glaring angrily, wanting to see Plankton beat the life out of him)

Dennis: (this making him angry) Oh yeah, you want to see what he can do?! Well first let’s see what I can do, babe… (starts unzipping the back of her dress, wanting it off)

Plankton: (watching, able to see what he’s doing) No! NO! Leave her alone!

Dennis: (he unzips it and has to wiggle her body out of it a bit, managing to slip it off her despite Karen struggling around, Karen’s bare chest and stomach exposed, her bra in complete view) Oh you’re even prettier than I remember. I took good care of you last time, must’ve stuck with you. (starting to take off her boots as well, not wanting her to kick him again with those)

Karen: (her chest heaving in a panic, trying not to cry yet, kicking and jerking around underneath him) Get off of me! Shel-Sheldon!

Plankton: (freaking out, now more scared then angry at the sight of her dress gone, panicking, tears in his eye, struggling furiously) K-Karen! 

Dennis: (to Karen, breathing into her ear) Hmmm, he can’t help you now. You’re mine. (roughly letting his hands go through her hair) But I can give you all you need. (he kisses her chest, moving his hands all over her now almost naked body)

Plankton: No, NO! Leave her alone, she’s my wife!

Dennis: (he grabs her breasts roughly, ignoring Plankton’s screaming) Oh yeah, babe, I’ll give you my all.

Karen: (crying out, angry and scared, hating his touch, just wanting Plankton) Stop it! STOP! Le-Leave me alone! (she sobs)

Dennis: (fiddling with the clasps of her bra, breathing in her neck) I’ll never leave you alone, not one minute, hmmm.

Karen: (crying out underneath it all, struggling weakly) I-I-I want Sheldon!

Dennis: Oh, little guy? Well, glad he’s watching all this (grinning when he sees him sobbing) How did you ever end up with teeny in the first place?

Karen: (glaring at him angrily through her tears) H-He built me and I love him! We’ve been married 26 years!

Dennis: (stopping his touching for a second, eyes widening) 26 years? Eh… That’s a long time… (continuing his touching again) Now you’re mine for 26 years, you can be my wifey.

Karen: (snarling now, angry, struggling more now) N-Never! You will never be my husband! I love Plankton and you could never be as good as him!

Dennis: (angrier, his touching becoming rougher, pinching at her arms, stomach and chest) I’M BETTER THAN THAT SHRIMPY! AND I’LL SHOW YOU!

Plankton: (he can only hear parts of their conversation through the sounds of his own sobbing, not really knowing what they’re talking about, growling when he sees him hurting her, wanting to go over there and strangle him) Leave her alone! Get your hands off her!

Dennis: I said I want you to be MY wifey. And I ALWAYS get my way! (kissing her on her cheek, Karen crying underneath him and sobbing)

Plankton: (He can’t take it anymore, just wanting Dennis off of her) I said get your hands off her! I’ll kill you, you big COWARD! (he screams, his words echoing as they bounce off the ceiling, it suddenly silent)

Dennis: (outraged, forgetting about Karen, now advancing on Plankton, snatching him up by his collar) WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?!

Plankton: (glaring, not wanting to look afraid, trying to pry at his hand, squirming in his grip, panting as he snarls) I said you’re a COWARD! A man who uses his power on a woman is nothing but weak. You’ve got no bravery, you’re no victor here. All you’ve got is strength. A real man would never hurt a woman, therefore you’re a COWARD!

Dennis: (losing it, slamming him down onto the ground) A REAL MAN?! A REAL MAN! What do YOU know about being a real man, sissy?

Plankton: (panting, wincing in pain, still managing to glare) Well I know that you’re not one! You only think you’re so great ‘cause you’re hurting a woman.

Dennis: (snarling) A woman, eh? Well, I can kick a man too! (he kicks Plankton over onto his stomach, getting on top of him to pin him down before Plankton can get up, Dennis very easily crushing him, using a hand to press Plankton’s face into the ground) At least someone who THINKS he’s a man.

Plankton: (He whimpers and cries out, trying to struggle around, attempting to use his arms to push himself up but he can’t, Dennis’s whole body pinning him down) L-Let me up!

Dennis: (not moving, trying to keep Plankton struggling to use up all his strength, pinning him down harshly) Much of a man you are, tiny! Ha!

Plankton: (he’s already getting tired from having to struggle on his stomach, it very uncomfortable, panting as he keeps trying to use his arms to get up, unable to, squirming the best he can) G-Get off!

Dennis: (he just waits, remaining on top of him, it only taking a few minutes before Plankton loses most of his strength and fighting power) There you go. This shows just how much a ‘man’ you really are. (pleased)

Plankton: (panting, he stops trying to get up, very tired now, his eye closed tight as his chest heaves, a faint whimper of exhaustion escaping him, unable to say anything)

Dennis: (grinning) Shrimpy’s unable to move, eh? Let’s have some fun with you than. (grabbing him by his shirt to drag him off) 

_Cut to cage with SpongeBob and Squidward_

SpongeBob still sitting in-between Squidward’s legs, however now looking up again, curling Squidward’s hair around his fingers and singing a song gently. Squidward just letting him, his eyes half closed, listening to his lover’s comforting voice.

Squidward notices Dennis walking closer and instantly pulls SpongeBob, who hasn’t seen him yet, closer, wrapping his arms around him.

SpongeBob: (confused as to why his face is now against Squidward’s chest so he isn’t able to see, his voice muffled because of it) Squiddy, what are you doing?

Squidward: Shhh, just hug me.

Dennis comes in, throwing a lifeless Plankton on the ground, who grunts in pain, unable to try and get up, breathing heavily still as he looks very tired

Dennis: (turning to Squidward and SpongeBob) Hey pansies, let’s have some fun with tiny here, shall we? (he points at Squidward) YOU.

Squidward: Me? 

Dennis: I want you to pick on shrimpy here (giving a kick to Plankton who tries to sit up)

Squidward: (agitated) What makes you think I’ll do that? I have better things to do, simpleton.

Dennis: (grabbing SpongeBob out of his embrace, holding him up by his collar) ‘Cause if you don’t he’s gonna get hurt. BADLY hurt.

Squidward: (hissing) Get your filthy paws off of him! I made a promise to him, and I’m going to keep myself to that. Now LET HIM GO!

Dennis: (smug) A promise, eh? Well you better start doing as I say, or you won’t be able to keep to it.

SpongeBob: (holding his hands out to Squidward, tears streaming down his face) S-s-Squidwa-a-ard! H-help me!

Squidward: (growling, not wanting SpongeBob to get hurt, speaking through gritted teeth) Okay, I’ll do it. Let him go.

Dennis: (letting go of SpongeBob with a grin, him dropping to the floor and immediately scrambling towards Squidward) Stand on him (pointing at Plankton) It’ll be much more fun with four legs.

Squidward: Oh no, I’m not doing that! I’m not setting even ONE of my precious feet near that filthy copepod.

Dennis: (coming closer, yanking at SpongeBob’s hair, turning to the kid) I see your boyfriend is going to break his promise. See he doesn’t care about you at all.

Squidward: STOP IT! (voice smaller) I do care…

Dennis: Then DO it or he’s going to feel it! (pulling an entire string of hair out of SpongeBob’s head, him screaming in pain)

Squidward: (wanting to go to SpongeBob but not being able to, pursing his lips, turning to Dennis) Alright. But YOU’RE going to pay for new shoes. 

Dennis: (angry, pulling Squidward upright and shoving him towards Plankton) Just get going already, four-legged creep!

Squidward walks over to Plankton, grossed out at having to do what Dennis told him. Not wanting his nice shoes to get dirty, not wanting to come anywhere near him. But SpongeBob’s scared crying is urging him to do it, not wanting him to be hurt by Dennis anymore. He looks behind his shoulder at the sobbing kid before reluctantly stepping down on Plankton.

Plankton: (He cries out as Squidward steps down right on his chest, whimpering as he tries to move around a little, his foot, or rather feet, hurting him, starting to try and pry it off, looking angry) G-G-Get off!

Dennis: DON’T GET OFF! I WANT TO HEAR HIM SCREAM!

Squidward: (absolutely miserable, not so much for Plankton, but the more so for himself) He already did. Now can I go back?

Dennis: Not yet you don’t! Keep going blue-hair!

Plankton: (yelping as Squidward’s feet press right into his stomach, whimpering as he tries to push them away, the heels of Squidward’s tap shoes digging and piercing right into his skin) St-Stop, stop it!

Dennis: (absolutely ecstatic at seeing Plankton in pain, calling out excitedly) KEEP GOING! KEEP GOING, KEEP GOING!

Plankton: (he can’t fight back as he’s too tired now and in pain, unable to get Squidward’s feet off him, whimpering loudly)

Squidward: (still hearing SpongeBob’s frightened cries, wanting it to stop, putting his hands to his side) I’m not going to. You do it yourself if you want to hear him scream so bad. I’m sure your weight will crush him the moment you step on him. I’m going. (he steps off)

Dennis: (grabbing Squidward by his arm) YOU are NOT finished. Maybe you like it better if he’s on his stomach, must be a familiar sight for you (smirking, his eyes moving to SpongeBob for a second before looking at Squidward again) Turn him around!

Squidward: (crossing his hands) I’m not touching that murky rug over there. You can’t make me.

Dennis: Can’t make you?! Can’t make you?! I thought you had a certain PROMISE to keep.

Squidward: (growling, turning Plankton over, not doing anything) There.

Dennis: How many times do I have to repeat myself! (lifting up Squidward and putting him on top of Plankton) DO IT!

Plankton: (now even weaker on his stomach, trying not to cry as it hurts so bad as Squidwards steps down hard right on his back, sniffling, unable to do much of anything except cry out in pain)

Dennis: (laughing, starting to get a bit manic at seeing Plankton in so much pain) Get his butt! Get it! Get it!

Squidward doing as he says, just wanting it to be over with as quickly as possible, absolutely disgusted with Dennis.

Plankton: (he yelps and cries out louder, squirming a little, not liking how painful and sharp Squidward’s shoes are, scared and in pain but he’s too tired to try and struggle and fight)

Dennis: (tears of manic laughter now streaming down his face) His face! Step on his face! He’ll like that! Step on it!

Squidward: (freaked out at seeing Dennis in that state, not knowing what he’ll be up to if he’s like this, especially not with SpongeBob so nearby, just obeying him)

Plankton: (He cries out in pain as his face gets smooshed and crushed, his cheek smeared right in the dirt, trying to struggle at first because it hurts so bad but he quickly stops, going still, whimpering with pain, crying a little)

Dennis: (his laughter calming down, wiping the tears from his eyes) Alright, that’s enough for now. I’ve seen enough of dwarfy now.

Squidward: (hastily taking his feet off, wanting to go towards SpongeBob, but being stopped by Dennis grabbing him by his arm) Hey, let go of me! That’s my good arm, I need it to paint!

SpongeBob: (scared at seeing Dennis holding Squidward like that, sniffling) W-what are y-you doing?

Dennis dragging Squidward towards the bars, tying his hands to it. Squidward trying to struggle, calling out for someone to stop Dennis. Dennis just grinning.

Dennis: You, spongebaby. You’re going to feed shrimpy over here. (picking up the exhausted copepod as he tells him, Plankton groaning, Dennis grabbing a bowl of food the guards had set inside)

SpongeBob: (scared, looking at Plankton who seems to him to be exhausted) H-he wants to sleep. H-he can e-eat later.

Dennis: Oh, he wants to eat alright. Otherwise your precious creepy little octopus is going to feel my fist in his precious little ugly face. (shoving SpongeBob closer towards Plankton)

SpongeBob is scared but doing as Dennis wants, afraid he will hurt Squidward if he doesn’t.

Dennis: (pinning Plankton’s arms to his sides with an arm wrapped around him, the three of them on the floor, Plankton lying back against Dennis’s chest and shoulder, Dennis grabbing his braids to pull his head back)

Plankton: (he’s very tired, not struggling, his groan turning into a whimper when he pulls, lifting his chin up)

Dennis: (turning to SpongeBob, who is holding the bowl and spoon in his hands while shaking) SHOVE IT IN!

SpongeBob: (giving Plankton a spoonful of the mush, his chin starting to quiver thinking about Squidward hurt and tied-up)

Plankton: (his eye closed, he eats it, swallowing, willing to eat more of it, opening his mouth as SpongeBob gives him spoonfuls)

Dennis: (smirking) That’s it, my boy. Keep shoving those in.

SpongeBob: O-okay. (giving Plankton another spoonful) J-just don’t hurt Squiddy, please…

Dennis: (watching gleefully) I won’t if you keep shoving those in (smug) You really care about creepy-legs, don’t you? (SpongeBob nodding) Did he shove something in YOU last time? What did you do when we were gone, eh?

SpongeBob: (timidly, looking down at his shoes, blushing) He did… I did… we had…

Dennis: (looking at him with a smirk, wanting to hear him say it) He DID shove something in, didn’t he?

SpongeBob: (feeling a little ashamed at him knowing what happened, nodding shyly, not looking at Dennis) Y-yes…

Dennis: (purposefully wanting to make Plankton mad) Oh, good to know you two were having as good a time as I was when my hands were on Karen’s breasts.

Plankton: (snapping into attention, he instantly spits out the food in his mouth, some of it getting on SpongeBob, snarling in rage to try and attack him but Dennis pushes him away and backhands him across the face as hard as he can with a snarl)

Dennis: Now go shove something inside your boyfriend’s mouth. (smirking) But give him the food first.

Plankton: (now crumbled up into a ball on the floor, whimpering in pain, blood smeared across his cheek, not moving)

Dennis grabbing SpongeBob by his arm, walking him towards Squidward, not untying him but shoving SpongeBob closer, telling him to start feeding him.

SpongeBob: (scared to tell Dennis what to do, but not wanting Squidward tied-up anymore) I-I can’t feed him while h-he’s tied-up.

Dennis: Stop your whining and do as I say!

SpongeBob starts to feed Squidward. Squidward incredibly embarrassed with Dennis watching SpongeBob feeding him like an infant. Swallowing the food reluctantly, it also being the grossest thing his taste buds have ever tasted.

SpongeBob: (wanting to comfort him, seeing how much Squidward dislikes the food) I just pretended it was a Krabb--- oh, you don’t like those… Just pretend it’s an uh…

Squidward: (speaking in-between swallows) All the imagination in the world couldn’t let me believe this is anything other than mushed up mud.

Dennis: (annoyed) Did I say you could talk?! (SpongeBob quickly putting another spoonful in Squidward’s mouth, scared)

Meanwhile Plankton tries to sit up, breathing heavily, narrowed eyes on Dennis as he struggles to his feet.

Dennis: (laughing at Squidward struggling) Aww, my poor creep. He can give you something else later if you like taking a bite of that better.

Squidward: (growling, wanting Dennis to stop watching and wanting SpongeBob to stop feeding him as if he can’t do it himself)

SpongeBob: (not understanding, turning to Dennis) Do you have more food here? Oh, do you have a Krabby Patty? I want a bite of that too! Oh, can you give me one of those too?

Plankton: (he manages to stagger over, not really knowing what to do though since he’s so tired, just sorta jumping onto Dennis, trying to knock him down, though he mostly just ends up on Dennis’s back, piggy-back style)

Dennis: Look! There’s a little leech on my back. Let’s give him the blood he wants (he yanks Plankton of his back and throws him on the floor, Plankton just unable to fight back, crying out)

Dennis: (angry with him, he drags Plankton over to the bars of the cage on the other side, now tying him up, yanking the rope as tight as he possibly can, Plankton crying out, leaning his head back against the bars tiredly and in pain) I know who I’m going to make bleed, and you can’t do anything about it (putting tape over his mouth) I’ve had enough of you. Your pretty babe is going to feel it for you disobeying me.

Plankton: (his eye goes huge and he screams through the tape, shaking his head no, looking horrified and desperate to stop him, pulling at the rope, tears in his eye) Mmm mmmmmm!

Dennis: (just laughing) She’s going to scream for me so hard you’ll hear it from here. (turning to SpongeBob and Squidward) And don’t you let shrimpy go, or I’ll kill the both of you.

Dennis leaves, Plankton now starting to sob, frightened, struggling and pulling against the tight rope, wanting his wife to be okay, crying.

SpongeBob: (crying, terrified) W-what’s Dennis going to do to K-Karen?

Squidward: (knowing what Dennis is going to do, not wanting to say it loudly for Plankton to be reminded of it, whispering to SpongeBob) He’s not going to do anything nice. You know how we… (blushing, thinking of the right way to say this) …enjoy ourselves?

SpongeBob: (nodding, his face reddening) Y-yes.

Squidward: Well, you can only do that if the both of you want it. And Dennis is going to… (suddenly thinking the kid will be better off not knowing what’s happening) He’s going to…. uh… make her a delicious dinner.

SpongeBob: (confused at what their intimate moments have to do with dinner and why Dennis said Karen would scream) W-why would she scream for dinner, Squiddy?

Squidward: Oh, uh… because she’ll like it so much. (whispering in his ear as if it was a secret he told him) He’s making her Krabby Patties.

SpongeBob: (eyes start to widen) Really?

Squidward: (nodding) Now can you please untie my hands, Sponge.

SpongeBob does as he says, not scared to untie Squidward because Dennis had only told him to not do it to Plankton. Giving him his bowl, huddling close to him while starting to eat his own food. Squidward not eating any more, disgusted with the food, and with the thought of what Dennis is doing meanwhile, just brushing his hands through the innocent kid’s hair while he’s eating without knowing what’s going on.

_Cut back to cage, Dennis coming inside_

Plankton: (hanging his head from crying so much, looking up immediately, still tied up, pulling and struggling, trying to talk, wanting to know what Dennis did, angry) MMM MMM!

Dennis: (laughing, coming straight to him, hovering above him, ripping off the tape) Oh your babe made me sweat alright. I can do this all day long! She received me perfectly, never seen someone take me like that. (wanting to drag the story as long as possible to see Plankton get furious, enjoying talking about all the details) Did you hear her scream for me? And her breasts, hmmm, so firm and inviting to put your hands on. Not to speak about how beautiful the rest of her body is. She wanted me to never stop, kept on screaming my name as I went for her.

Plankton: (his eye goes wide and he freezes, whimpering faintly as his face goes white and he stops breathing a minute as he starts shaking his head no, already beginning to cry) N-No, no…..

Dennis: (just laughs) And the good thing is… YOU made me do it. Thanks to your disobeying I got to enjoy your pretty wifey.

Plankton: (he hangs his head in guilt and fear, sobbing) N-No!

Dennis: (now to Squidward and SpongeBob) You hear that, tonks? I just raped his wife! And it’s all tiny’s fault! (chuckling) Why don’t we let him know just what Karen had to go through? (pointing at SpongeBob) YOU.

SpongeBob: (grabbing hold of Squidward, not wanting Dennis to do anything to him) N-no, not m-me...

Dennis: (shoving SpongeBob aside, grabbing Squidward by his throat) I’ll kill your precious fudgepacker if you don’t do what I say WHEN I say it!

SpongeBob: (starting to cry) I-I’ll do it! I’ll do it! Let him go, please!

Dennis: (dropping Squidward to the floor, kicking him in his stomach just for fun, before taking SpongeBob to Plankton, who’s still sobbing) Now, I’m sure your boyfriend taught you how to please a man, didn’t he?

SpongeBob: (nodding, bashful) Y-yes, but he said I c-can only do that to h-him. 

Dennis: Well now I want you to do it to tiny over here. 

SpongeBob: B-but you can’t! Y-you can only have one special f-friend at a time (starting to sob thinking about cheating on Squidward)

Dennis: (smug) You’re going to do it, or I’m going to kill your- (imitating SpongeBob’s voice) -one special friend. 

SpongeBob: (crying while doing everything Squidward has taught him to do, taking off Plankton’s jacket, starting to unbutton his shirt) 

Plankton: (suddenly aware of what’s happening, opening his eye through his tears, growling) H-Hey! Get away from me, st-stop that! (watching SpongeBob’s hand, squirming a little)

SpongeBob: (not even hearing him, just doing everything he normally does to Squidward on autopilot, rubbing his hands all over Plankton’s chest, hardly able to see anything through his tears however for ‘cheating’ on Squidward)

Plankton: (he’s still crying, gasping though at the hands, immediately angry, flinching and trying to jerk away) G-Get your hands off me! SpongeBob!

Dennis: (tired with Plankton’s complaining, ripping off a piece of duct tape and pushing it in SpongeBob’s hand) Put that on.

Plankton: (seeing it, shaking his head no, knowing SpongeBob won’t listen if he can’t speak) No, No! SpongeBob, listen to me, stop!

SpongeBob: O-okay. (barely hearing him, just listening to Dennis, putting the tape on Plankton’s mouth, muffling his cries, still rubbing at his chest like Dennis wanted)

Dennis: That’s it. You’re doing so good, my little crybaby. He is enjoying it so much. (smirking at Plankton who is snarling through the tape, leaning his head back in frustration as his chest heaves as he’s breathing heavily through his nose, hating this, squirming, but weakly)

SpongeBob: (still sobbing, not wanting Squidward to get hurt because of what he’s doing) C-can I s-stop n-now?

Dennis: Not yet. I want you to feel at his legs, give ‘em a good squeeze.

SpongeBob doing as Dennis says, pinching Plankton’s legs roughly.

Plankton: (he yells out, doing his best to try and move away, his voice coming out more of a whimper cause he’s still crying, too distraught to stop, still thinking of Karen) Mmmmmm!

Dennis: (moving SpongeBob’s hands up Plankton’s legs) Squeeze ‘em here. He’ll like that even better.

SpongeBob not comfortable at all, but obeying Dennis because he is otherwise going to kill Squidward, Plankton yelling out in pain and anger.

SpongeBob: I-I want t-to stop, please. 

Dennis: (already thinking of what to do next) Alright. 

Plankton lets out a grunt of relief through the tape, thinking it’s over, closing his eye again, relaxing a little. 

Dennis: But first, (grinning as he sees their reactions as they find out there’s more) Give him a little peck on the cheek. Make him feel better about what you just did to him. 

SpongeBob: (not minding doing this, doing it to his friends all the time, giving Plankton a little kiss on the cheek, Plankton snarling as his face goes hot with anger and embarrassment)

Dennis: Awww see, he liked all that (pinching at Plankton’s cheeks)

SpongeBob: (shaking his head) I-I-I didn’t like it…

Dennis: You didn’t like it?

SpongeBob: (looking down at his shoes) N-no.

Dennis: (this giving him the perfect idea of what to do next) Well, let’s LET you like it then, spongy. (he grabs hold of SpongeBob’s arms, pinning him down to the ground)

SpongeBob: (wanting to get away but not even able to move an inch in Dennis’ strong grip, quickly taking his earlier comment back, hoping it will stop Dennis from doing whatever he is going to do) No, no, I DID like it!

Dennis: (not even listening) You’ve been running around half-naked the entire time. Does it have a reason? (moving closer to SpongeBob’s bare chest, exhaling his hot breath on top of it)

SpongeBob: (timidly speaking up) W-well, you took it off.

Dennis: (a confused look on his face for a second before remembering he indeed was the one that did this) Hmmm, I bet your ugly boyfriend doesn’t mind seeing THIS happen (he puts his hands on SpongeBob’s chest) Otherwise he would’ve given you a shirt or something to shield you from me.

SpongeBob: (trying to look at Squidward, calling out loudly in fear) Sq-Squiddyyyyy!

Dennis starting to feel around more furiously, sitting on top of SpongeBob to prevent him from struggling. He starts pinching all the pieces of skin he can put his hands on, up to SpongeBob’s chest, arms and cheeks and then down to his legs. SpongeBob crying in his hands, crying at them touching something that is only meant for Squidward to touch…. gently.

Dennis: You like it now? Do you like it now, crybaby?!

SpongeBob: (shaking his head no, crying) No, it hurts Dennis, it hurts!

Dennis: But don’t you remember I told you it’s SUPPOSED to hurt? (twisting a piece of skin around, making SpongeBob scream loudly)

SpongeBob: (squirming, kicking his feet in the sand) AAAH! Stop, stop, please! I-I-It’s not supposed to hurt… Squiddy t-told me.

Dennis: (smirking) Oh, but what does leggy know about this?

SpongeBob: I-I-I don’t know… (Dennis twisting his skin around again) NOOO, AHH, STOP, please!

Dennis gives SpongeBob’s stomach one last squeeze before getting to his feet again. SpongeBob too in pain to move or go anywhere, just lying there, curling himself into a ball.

Dennis: (grinning) Now that was fun, wasn’t it boys? Oh, how I just LOVE to see you all so happy. Crybaby taught me some good things about love. (he kicks curled-up SpongeBob) Love, love, love, love…

He walks off, still repeating the word ‘love’ until they can no longer hear him. Each of them just lying there, unable to do anything other than cry and feel miserable.

_Fade to Black_

_Cut to Cage,_ the sound of the door opening with a loud creak, everyone looking up at Dennis both in anger and fear.

SpongeBob quickly scrambling towards his lover’s safe arms, wrapping them around himself. Squidward letting him, wanting to keep his promise and keep Dennis away from him.

Plankton looks up with his eye still red from all the sobbing he did though he managed to stop now, looking up at Dennis angrily, pulling weakly at the rope around his hands, growling faintly

Dennis: (smirking at SpongeBob and Squidward hugging) Aww look, two little sissies comforting each other from the big scaaaary outside world.

SpongeBob: (pushing his face into Squidward’s chest, muffled speaking) It’s just you that’s scary.

Squidward: (turning to Dennis) Don’t you have anywhere else to waste your time? How long are you going to keep us here for anyway?

Dennis: (grinning) I like wasting my time with YOU boys best, and oh, I dunno, until I get what I want (going over to Plankton, untying him and removing the tape) And I’m not satisfied yet.

Plankton snarls and starts to get to his feet to attack him but Dennis picks him up by the back of the collar and lifts him up before he can do anything, carrying him over to SpongeBob and Squidward, dropping him into a heap on the floor, making him yelp

Dennis: (grabbing hold of Squidward by his legs, dragging him away from SpongeBob) Watch and learn, leggy guy, watch and learn.

Squidward: (struggling in his grip, wanting to get away) Let go of me, dimwit! Let go of my legs!

SpongeBob: (wanting to help, thinking he’s doing something good) Stop Dennis! H-he doesn’t like it when people talk about his legs, or look at them, or touch them, or ---

Dennis: (smirking at receiving this useful information, taking it in) Oh reeeeally? I’ll make sure to stop anyone from touching them than (grabbing a rope, tying his legs together, struggling as Squidward is kicking all of them around to prevent him from doing this)

Squidward: (a little annoyed at SpongeBob telling Dennis about his insecurities and the thing that also makes him him) Wow, thanks a lot SpongeBob…

SpongeBob: (not knowing what he did wrong) No problem…?

Dennis: (coming back to SpongeBob and Plankton, who’s on his feet now, glaring) Ah, my two SPECIAL prisoners, all the good times we shared togeth-- (Plankton interrupts by swinging a fist, Dennis quickly blocking it, giving him a rough shove knocking him back down) HEY SIT DOWN! You too, spongy! (pushing SpongeBob down also)

Plankton: (he snarls and quickly starts to sit back up, Dennis stopping him by lifting up his foot, threatening to squash him with a snarl, Plankton stopping, remaining on the floor angrily)

Dennis: Let’s give creepy-legs a little show, shall we? Let’s treat crybaby to some of your best work. (voice now stricter) Touch him.

Plankton: (His eye widens and he looks disgusted, huffing) What? No way. You could never make me do that. (crossing his arms over his chest, turning away)

Dennis: Oh, you’ll do it, alright!

Plankton: NEVER gonna happen. (he snaps, his arms still crossed)

Dennis: (yelling furiously) I’M GIVING YOU ONE LAST CHANCE TO DO WHAT I SAY WHEN I SAY IT!

Plankton: Listen Too-Tall, there’s nothing you can do that will ever make me put a finger on that sponge! (he huffs with a growl)

Dennis: (yelling, though he’s half-pleased) Well, well, well, seems you enjoy disobeying me. Lucky for me disobeying means I get to rape your pretty babe again. (grinning evilly) Not that I mind. (already turning away)

Plankton: (fear overcomes him in sudden horror, not realizing Dennis would do it again, already stumbling after him in desperation, though it’s more like a crawl, frightened) No, no wait! Don’t, PLEASE! 

Dennis just leaves without another word, Plankton left on his knees, still yelling out, his voice a desperate plea, begging for Dennis to come back and not to do it, screaming for his wife

SpongeBob: (frightened at Plankton crying like that, although not really getting what’s happening, going over to Squidward again) I-I-Is Dennis going to make her another (whispering, still thinking it’s a secret) Krabby Patty?

Squidward: Oh uh… yes…

SpongeBob: (smiling, ‘understanding’) And Plankton’s crying because he wants one too. He wants to have the formula, doesn’t he?

Squidward: (not wanting to have to explain) Yes. He does. Just untie me now, Sponge. Please? (SpongeBob starts untying his hands and feet, after that just hugging him, rubbing at his sore hands)

Plankton: (sobbing when Dennis doesn’t come back, crying into his hands, looking helpless there on the floor)

It isn’t too long before Dennis comes back, it’s obvious he had just finished with Karen, still breathing heavily and panting, sweating, Plankton seeing this, his face going white in horror

Dennis: There. (barking at Plankton now) Now let’s try this again, shall we?!

Plankton: (he can’t help but start sobbing again, his entire heart aching, crying loudly, too distraught to even be angry) 

Dennis: (growling, picking him up and shaking him) HEY! I don’t have time for your crying! No tears, just hands! (he suddenly notices SpongeBob had went over and untied Squidward, growling as he drops Plankton, stomping over) DID I TELL YOU YOU COULD DO THAT?!

SpongeBob: (terrified, trying to crawl as far away from him as possible, pushing himself against the bars) N-no. I-I’m sorry Dennis.

Dennis: (turning to Squidward, knowing he must have told the kid to untie him because SpongeBob always obeys him) Don’t go telling your little crybaby boyfriend what to do! I make the rules here! (he grabs his legs and starts tying them together again)

Squidward: (grumbling, kicking at Dennis to stop) Well, he’s still MY boyfriend!

SpongeBob: (despite it all he’s looking up admirably, this being the first time Squidward had called him that, he speaks softly, choking up) Your boyfriend?

Dennis: (managing to tie Squidward against the bars again, turning his attention to SpongeBob) From now on you will only listen to ME spongeboy! Or I’m going to do THIS- (kicking Squidward in his stomach) – every time you don’t!

Squidward wanting to fold over in pain, but not able to do so because he’s all tied up, now just lying there crying out, unable to do anything.

Dennis: (pointing angrily to Plankton who’s back to crying on the floor, yelling at SpongeBob) Get next to tiny, NOW! 

SpongeBob: (crying at seeing Squidward in pain, crawling to Plankton) I-I-I’m coming. Don’t h-h-hurt him, please…

Dennis: (yanks Plankton to his feet, still furious with everyone disobeying him) You ready to listen now? Or do I have to go away another time!?

Plankton: (whimpering, still sniveling and crying, looking terrified and scared as he cowers, knowing he has to do what he says now) Y-Y-Y-Yes….

Dennis: (smacks him) STOP CRYING! You’re getting even WORSE than that crybaby! (handing him rope) Now, tie up his hands!

Plankton: (taking it, sniffling, he turns to SpongeBob, who is still sitting on his hands and feet and sobbing loudly, Plankton swallowing, reluctantly grabbing SpongeBob’s arms and bringing his hands behind his back to tie them to the bars of the cage, feeling sorry about having to do it though)

Dennis: Tie them tight! (he barks, making Plankton flinch, tying the knots tighter)

SpongeBob: (the rope cutting at his skin, squirming his feet around) Plankton! You’re hurting me! Stop! Stop! (his yelling becoming softer as the pain overwhelms him, now just more of a hiccup) Stop… stop…

Dennis: Thatta boy, shrimpy… (chuckling darkly to himself) Now, shut his mouth so I don’t have to hear his whining. (handing him the tape, Plankton looking hesitant, not wanting to, knowing how awful it was when he couldn’t speak while it was happening to him)

Plankton: I-I don’t want to….

Dennis: YOU’LL DO AS I SAY! (smugly adding) Or you remember what is going to happen.

Plankton: (he flinches and frowns deeply, quickly putting the tape firmly over SpongeBob’s mouth, trying not to look directly at him)

SpongeBob: (before the tape gets put on, wanting to see Squidward and tell him he doesn’t want this, sobbing) I’m s-s-s-sorry Squidw-w-w-ward.

Dennis: (pleased, watching, glad to see Plankton doing what he’s told for once) Now, put your hands on him.

Squidward: (getting angry at both Plankton and Dennis for treating SpongeBob like that, making SpongeBob feel that HE is the one having to say sorry) LET GO OF HIM NOW! PLANKTON DON’T YOU DARE TOUCH HIM! (talking to SpongeBob now, sweetly) It’s okay, don’t say sorry Sponge.

Plankton: (he raises his hands with a whimper but they freeze in the air as he hesitates, hovering above SpongeBob’s chest as he doesn’t move)

Dennis: WHAT’S HOLDING YOU TINY? DO IT!

Plankton: (he flinches and quickly obeys, putting his hands on SpongeBob’s chest, starting to rub them everywhere, up and down)

SpongeBob: (squirming around, not liking that anyone other than Squidward is touching him, crying uncontrollably at the touch of Plankton’s hands, afraid Squidward won’t love him anymore)

Dennis: (enjoying seeing SpongeBob like that, wanting to push Plankton even further, grinning) Now pinch him. You know how it feels. I want to see you do it.

Plankton: (he looks up with a pleading eye, hands still roaming, not wanting to, knowing how bad it hurts, not wanting to have to do that to the poor kid) N-No

Dennis: (losing his patience) This is your FINAL warning or I’m going to get your wifey like no other!

Plankton: (he quickly obeys and looks away, quickly squeezing and rubbing harder, his hands rough and hurting SpongeBob badly, not watching as he does it though, not wanting to)

SpongeBob: (kicking his feet around, crying, calling out for Squidward underneath the tape, his cheeks going bright red from all his muffled screaming, hardly able to breathe because of this and the pain from the squeezing)

Squidward: (angry tears rolling down his cheeks, furious at Plankton for doing this) STOP IT DIMWIT! You’re hurting him! NOBODY hurts him!

Dennis: (laughing as he’s watching, watching as SpongeBob’s chest turns quite red, not taking his eyes off Plankton’s hands who is doing exactly what he wants, watching them go up and down slowly, squeezing and pinching) Perfect…. Don’t forget to play with his nipples, he’ll like that even better, teeny.

Plankton: (he lets out a little noise indicating he doesn’t want to but he listens and does so, pinching and rubbing around roughly at SpongeBob’s nipples, flinching at the sounds of SpongeBob crying out)

SpongeBob: (now crying so much the tears are starting to form a little puddle under his head, squirming around, not even screaming anymore, too tired from being in so much pain and fear of losing Squidward because he’s being touched by someone else)

Squidward: (pulling at the ropes, wanting to stop Plankton) Let him go! Just let him go! (pulling more desperately) Please! Please!

Dennis: (growling at Plankton) Don’t listen to him! Keep going…. (watching Plankton’s hands now slide down to SpongeBob’s stomach, grabbing and squeezing around)

Plankton: (not wanting to do it anymore, frowning deeply, sniffling, half thinking about Dennis doing this to his Karen) I-I wanna stop now…..it’s only hurting him.

Dennis: (he snaps) That’s the whole POINT, stupid dwarf! (grinning now) Besides, I think your little tonk likes it (watching SpongeBob gleefully)

SpongeBob: (Dennis saying this making him call out again, thinking that Squidward will think that it’s true too, crying, kicking his feet around in the sand, wanting Plankton to stop)

Squidward: (raging, balling his fists, pulling at the ropes like a wild animal wanting to be let go) PLANKTON! I’m warning you! I’m warning you ONE last time, STOP!

Plankton: (he gives SpongeBob’s chest one last squeeze but decides he can’t keep doing it, taking his hands off) I-I won’t do it.

Dennis: You won’t do it?! You won’t do it?! I’ll MAKE you do it! (turning his head towards the exit) Oh Kaaaaaren!

Plankton: (his eye widens but nevertheless he crosses his arms over his chest again, speaking in a firm voice) I said NO. But you’re not going to touch my wife again. You can hurt ME instead. (glaring, showing he’s dead serious)

Dennis: (he’s angry and furious, but just smirks) Fine. You wanna get hurt? I know someone who wants you to get hurt (getting up and going to Squidward to untie him, Squidward clenching his teeth together furiously, Dennis now having untied him) Get him, leggy! Make it hurt!

Squidward: (flying at Plankton, his feet barely even touching the ground, pushing him down immediately) I TOLD YOU TO STOP! (he slams his fists onto Plankton’s chest, repeatedly beating him, Plankton trying to stop him)

Dennis: (ripping the duct tape from SpongeBob’s mouth roughly, grinning) Why don’t you cheer your boyfriend on?! (SpongeBob not doing anything, too scared, just rubbing over his mouth painfully)

Plankton: (underneath Squidward, completely startled by his attack, yelling out and trying to push him away, looking scared) S-S-Stop! Get off me!

Squidward: (not paying any attention to him, slapping his face hard, this making Plankton’s lip burst) Why didn’t you listen to me?! You should’ve listened to me! (slapping his face again, Plankton’s cheek now bright red)

Plankton: Gah! (crying out in pain, struggling less) I-It wasn’t me! Don’t waste your time, ah-OW!.....On-On me! Beat up D-Dennis instead, OW!

Squidward: (crying hot tears, the blood from Plankton’s lip now all over his shirt, still beating but slower, a little worn-out) It WAS your fault! You did it! You did it! 

SpongeBob: (first having looked at it all quietly, now timidly speaking up, still afraid Squidward doesn’t love him anymore) Squiddy… It wasn’t his fault… please… 

Squidward: (hearing SpongeBob’s voice has calmed him down, now only wanting to hold him close, he lets his head down, stopping his beating, Plankton taking the chance to push him off and stand up)

Plankton: (he huffs, looking a little angry at first before he starts to look embarrassed and hurt, rubbing at his sore cheek, bringing a hand to his bloody lip, trying to wipe away the blood, wincing, trying not to whimper)

SpongeBob: I-I’m sorry Squiddy… I did a wrong thing… (starting to babble) I-know-you-can-only-have-one-special-friend-to-do-that-to-and-now-I-have-two-and-I-am-sorry-Squiddy-don’t-hate-me-please (tears streaming down his face)

Squidward: (not even getting angry at Plankton for pushing him to the ground, solemnly focused on SpongeBob, coming over) Sponge… Sponge, listen to me. (he holds his hands in his) I don’t hate you! I couldn’t hate you EVER again. 

SpongeBob: (catching his breath in-between sobs) B-but I did a b-bad thing. 

Squidward: (squeezing his hands a little) YOU didn’t do a bad thing. You didn’t want it to happen SpongeBob. The only one who did a bad thing was Dennis. 

SpongeBob: Y-you don’t hate me? (looking up at him, still not sure)

Dennis: (interrupting, tired of all the smooching, turning to SpongeBob) Oh, for sure he hates you. You cheated on him with shrimpy. You should be ashamed of yourself, spongeboy!

Squidward: (now absolutely having heard enough of Dennis’ messing with SpongeBob’s feelings) The ONLY one that should be ashamed here is you, big lamebrain! (standing up, wanting to seem taller than he actually is) I’m telling you once and for all to STOP this foolish nonsense and let us go at once. I’m not staying in this stuffy cave one more second! Come on, SpongeBob, let’s go. (holding his hand out to SpongeBob, who grabs hold of it a bit confused) 

Plankton: (listening, he watches closely and a little curiously, knowing if they somehow got to leave, he had to go with them, crawling a few steps closer after them, though he half-suspected this can’t end well)

Squidward pulls SpongeBob up to his feet and puts his free hand out to Dennis. 

Squidward: Give me the keys. 

Dennis: (grinning) The keys, eh? Just come and get them. 

Squidward: No. Give. Them. To. Me.

SpongeBob: (starting to shake Squidward’s hand a little, even him knowing this can’t end too well) Squiddy, let’s go back…

Squidward: (letting go of SpongeBob’s hand, walking even closer to Dennis so he is now standing right in front of him, looking him straight in the eyes, coolly speaking) I said to give me the keys, you big bru---

Squidward’s talking stopped by Dennis hitting him straight in his jaw, knocking him down. Squidward now lying on the ground unmoving. SpongeBob hurrying over, putting his hands on Squidward’s face, whispering, wanting to see if he is okay. 

Dennis: (looking at it, smirking) Can’t even take a little beating this one. 

Plankton: (though he really didn’t care much about Squidward, he was sick of Dennis constantly bullying them all, growling from the floor, still in a crawling position) Hey! That was uncalled for, you brute!

Dennis: (looking at Plankton) And THAT’S what I do with people who think they’re smarter than me. (walking away, laughing) Let it be a warning, tiny. 

Dennis leaves, locking the cage behind him. Squidward still lying on the ground unconscious, SpongeBob freaking out, not knowing what to do, Plankton already annoyed with his crying out. 

Plankton: Kid, could you keep it down? (He growls with a huff, rolling his eye, trying to turn away to be alone in the corner)

SpongeBob: (noticing Plankton is there with him, relieved even though he is just annoyed with him) Plankton! Plankton! You know what to do! Please help my Squiddy, please!

Plankton: (turning his head with an angrier scowl, looking ticked off) Why should I help him after what he did to me?

SpongeBob: (running over to Plankton, pulling at his arms, wanting him to come, crying) Please! Please! Plankton please! (voice breaking) I don’t want him to die…

Plankton: (not liking all his whining, frustrated, pulling his arm away) He’s not going to die! Now leave me alone already.

SpongeBob: (not even hearing Plankton, distressed) No, no, no, no! I don’t want him to die! Plea-ea-ea-ease help me! 

Plankton: (annoyed, growling) Ugh, if it’ll get you to shut up already!

SpongeBob: (already relieved with this, stopping his crying) Thank you, Plankton, thank you, thank you, thank you.

The two walk over to Squidward, SpongeBob walking so close to Plankton they occasionally bump into each other, Plankton not liking the touch of SpongeBob’s bare skin after everything that happened. 

Plankton: (sneering, taking his jacket off, giving it to him) Ugh, take this, kid.

SpongeBob: (putting the jacket on, feeling cozy with it warming him up, sitting down next to Squidward) I-Is he okay? 

Plankton: (scowling, listening to make sure Squidward was breathing, just getting up again) He’s fine, just asleep for a while. Now will you please leave me alone? (he goes far away from SpongeBob again, back to his corner of the cage, sitting with his back to them) 

SpongeBob thanking Plankton, looking at him walking away for a moment, feeling sad that there is nobody to comfort him the way he can comfort Squidward, but also not quite knowing how to do it himself. He lays down next to Squidward, putting his cheek on his, nuzzling. 

The cave stays quiet for a few moments before SpongeBob starts to speak again, looking at the far end where Plankton is sitting. 

SpongeBob: Plankton?

Plankton: I don’t want to talk to you. (irritation in his voice, as his face is propped in his hands by his elbows, eyeing the floor)

SpongeBob: Plankton?

Plankton: Not now, SpongeBob!

Plankton: Plankton?

Plankton: WHAT?! What, what, what the barnacles is it?! (he snaps)

SpongeBob: (voice small) Aren’t you scared to be here again? 

Plankton: (he scowls, just looking away, huffing, lying through his teeth) No. 

SpongeBob wriggling his feet in the sand, looking at them shyly. 

SpongeBob: W-well I am. I just want to go home…

Plankton: (saying it before he realizes it) I wanna go home too, kid.

SpongeBob: (smiling a broken smile, looking at Squidward) Maybe Mr. Krabs can save us this time.

Plankton: (grumbling, eyebrow furrowing at the thought of his ex-best friend, who he knew would save SpongeBob in a heartbeat, but not him) Pssh, please.

SpongeBob throwing Squidward’s limp arm around him, huddling closer to him, liking the warm feeling of his body against his, wishing he would wake up though.

SpongeBob: (mumbling, but just loud enough for Plankton to hear) I’m glad my Squiddy is here with me… (kissing his nose gently)

Plankton: (he’s watching out of the corner of his eye, a frown forming on his face, starting to tear up at SpongeBob’s words, wishing Karen was here as well, scared and worried about her)

SpongeBob: (kissing Squidward’s nose again, his cheeks, his forehead, his hair, placing gentle kisses all over his head, whispering) I love you more. 

Plankton: (his frown grows deeper and he now clenches his fists) Do you really have to do that in front of me?! When I can’t be with my Karen!

SpongeBob: S-sorry Plankton… I didn’t… think about it. I’m sorry! We’ll get her out of there. Just like we did last time! 

Plankton: (he scowls, not answering, not so sure himself)

SpongeBob: (thinking about Dennis ‘making dinner for Karen’ all the time) Do you think she’ll give me a Krabby Patty when we see he--- (realizing it was a ‘secret’ Squidward told him, quickly putting his hands over his mouth)

Plankton: (not knowing what SB means of course, looking even more angry) What’s that supposed to mean? You’re thinking about Krabby Patties at a time like this?!

SpongeBob: (cheerful) I always think about Krabby Patties! They are good for your soul and your heart and your… (realizing) Oh you wouldn’t know I guess… Sorry Plankton…

Plankton: (snarling, just getting more and more frustrated, realizing this conversation is going nowhere, wanting SpongeBob to stop talking, turning away again) Just shut up, kid. See how long you can be quiet.

SpongeBob now rests his head against Squidward’s chest, listening to his breathing, it making him feel safe. He wraps his arms around him and closes his eyes, wanting to forget about all the terrible things he witnessed today and only wanting to feel loved. Plankton is just huddled in the corner, hugging his knees to his chest, his eye closed tight, crying silently, thinking of Karen, a terrible feeling of pain in his stomach, unable to make it go away, too distraught for his wife, crying for quite a long time.

_Fade to black, cut back to cage later that day_

Squidward starts to stir around, waking up. Immediately he can feel how painful his face is and reaches for it, rubbing it gently, his eyes still half closed.

Squidward: Uh-whu-what happened?

SpongeBob who has been lying on his stomach in the sand making a sandcastle, is alerted, surprised to see Squidward is awake again. He jumps up and comes hurrying over, wrapping his arms around him, glad to see he’s well.

SpongeBob: Oh Squidward…! (wanting to say so much more but nothing coming out, choking up)

Squidward: (nuzzling in SpongeBob’s arms, feeling something unfamiliar, opening his eyes and noticing Plankton’s jacket, confused) What’s that?

SpongeBob: Oh, that’s Plankton’s jacket.

Squidward: I can see that! (rolling his eyes) What are you wearing it for?

SpongeBob: (looking over at Plankton for a second) He gave it to me. It’s nice and warm (he wriggles around cozily)

Plankton is just still in the corner, tears occasionally slowly sliding down his cheek silently.

Squidward: (wanting to drop the subject, not quite liking how SpongeBob is wearing the filthy and bloody jacket, a little annoyed) Okay.

SpongeBob: (not noticing the annoyance in his voice, grabbing hold of his hand, trying to pull him along) Squidward, I want to show you this! Look, look, look! I made a castle, and you’re the knight!

He manages to get Squidward to his feet and enthusiastically shows him the creation he made. There indeed being a little Squidward made out of sand on top of the castle.

Squidward: (impressed, forgetting how ‘childish’ it actually is) Wow, Sponge, I look perfect!

SpongeBob: (starting to blush) W-will you put the flag on? (he hands him a little oval stone)

Squidward: Of course. (placing the stone next to his sand figure) Is there okay?

SpongeBob: (nodding vigorously) Yes, yes, yes! (looking Squidward into his eyes, his own eyes shimmering) It looks perfect next to my knight in shining armor.

Now it’s Squidward’s turn to blush. He bites his lip and looks away. SpongeBob already turning his attention back to the castle, not noticing, making a little sand figure of Patrick.

_Fade to black, cut back to cage late in the evening_

The three are soon startled by the sound of a key turning around. Dennis comes back in, holding three bowls of food, it now late in the evening. He throws two down next to Squidward and SpongeBob, hardly even looking at them.

Dennis: Eat nancy boys. I want to see it gone in a minute (he then spots Plankton in the corner, grinning, barking at him to come over) YOU, get here!

Plankton: (he raises his head with a groan, looking miserable as he slowly starts to get up and come over, not wanting to but knowing he has to listen, his voice quiet and sad as he keeps his head down) What is it?

Dennis: (holding up the bowl) I’ve got something for you.

Plankton: (looks up for a second but just looks away) I don’t want it.

Dennis: Oh but you do, shrimpy. (coming over, yanking Plankton’s head upright, smirking) You do.

Plankton: (he whimpers a little, but doesn’t struggle) I-I’m not hungry, I don’t want it.

Dennis: (getting annoyed, pushing Plankton’s head back down) I SAID YOU DO! Now EAT!

Plankton: (his expression doesn’t change, truly not hungry, the painful feeling still in his stomach) No thanks. 

Dennis: No? NO? Well then… NO! (he throws the bowl on the ground furiously, most of it ending all over Plankton, who flinches) 

SpongeBob and Squidward looking over in shock, stopping their eating for a second. 

Dennis: (growling angrily, kicking Plankton on his leg) I hope you STARVE!

Plankton: (he cries out in pain and holds his leg as he hops a little, but doesn’t get angry about it, feeling too miserable)

SpongeBob and Squidward are looking at a miserable Plankton as well as a furious Dennis, quickly starting to finish their food, not wanting the same to happen to them. 

Some time later the two are finished eating.

Dennis: (coming over to SpongeBob and Squidward, kicking the bowls out of his way) I’m glad you know how to listen, twinkies. (noticing SpongeBob is wearing Plankton’s jacket, grinning, a new idea coming up in his head) That’s not yours, is it?

SpongeBob shakes his head. 

Dennis: (eying SpongeBob) Well, let’s take it off then. Give it back to shrimpy. 

SpongeBob: (wrapping his arms around himself, not wanting to lose the warm and cozy feeling) But I’ll be cold…

Dennis: (smug) Why doesn’t your ugly squid-guy give you HIS shirt than?

SpongeBob looking at Squidward with his mouth slightly opened, hopeful, always having wanted to put that shirt on. 

Squidward: Oh no! And what should I wear if I did that?

Dennis: (turning to SpongeBob, grinning at his plan going exactly how he hoped) See, your boyfriend doesn’t care about you at all! 

SpongeBob: (looking up at Squidward, his chin starting to quiver, questioning) Sq-Squiddy…?

Squidward: Of course I care about him, but I don’t want to freeze to death here, since you’re keeping us in these inhumane circumstances! Why don’t you first buy a heater, then I’ll gladly give him whatever you want me to give him. But I already have to deal with my feet starting to become numb due to the temperature you are –

Dennis: (talking right through Squidward to SpongeBob, not even hearing him, smirking) He doesn’t even want you to be warm, he couldn’t care less about you. (seeing him starting to tear up and believe him, adding a fake apology) I’m sorry to deliver the news, kid. 

SpongeBob: (pulling at Squidward’s arm, crying) D-don’t you love me no m-more?

Squidward: I do! Neanderthal over there is just messing with you, Sponge. (clenching his teeth, eying Dennis)

Dennis: Then why don’t you give it to him? (looking directly back at Squidward, knowing exactly what he’s doing)

Squidward growling annoyed, knowing SpongeBob won’t stop crying and will keep on believing Dennis until he does what he says. He takes off his shirt and pushes it onto SpongeBob’s lap, crossing his arms in annoyance. 

Squidward: (irritated) There you go. Happy now?

Dennis: (grinning) Almost. Teeny needs his jacket back. (bowing down to look at SpongeBob) NOW. 

SpongeBob starts unbuttoning the jacket, taking it off, shivering at the cold air he’s now exposed to again, wanting to put Squidward’s shirt on instead, but Dennis stopping him.

Dennis: Ah, but don’t you like for your boyfriend to see you like that? I bet you don’t mind looking at him like this?

SpongeBob: (bashful, starting to blush) N-no, I-I-I don’t…

Squidward: (quickly shielding himself from everyone, not comfortable with not having his shirt on in front of all these people, still irritated) Have you had your fun? Ha ha ha, we had a blast. (trying to grab his shirt out of Dennis’ hands) Now give me back my shirt.

Dennis: Oh, but my fun is just starting! And we can’t leave tiny out, that wouldn’t be fair! (starting to walk over to Plankton)

Plankton: (he’s just been in the corner of the cage again, frowning up at him, letting out a little noise of worry that’s more like a sigh, knowing this isn’t going to go well) 

Dennis: (pulling at Plankton’s suspenders) We’ve got to take this off as well. 

Plankton: (he flinches and looks up at him a little scared, frowning) No way.

Dennis: (letting the suspenders go so they slap against his chest) But you will. 

Plankton: (he flinches again and winces a little, taking a step back, bumping against the wall, frowning even more) I said no.

Dennis: (agitated) Yes you WILL! Or you know what I’m going to do!

Plankton: (a look of worry washes over him, knowing he has to listen, not wanting to, but doing it, sighing as he starts to unbutton his shirt, wanting to take it off)

Dennis stops him, holding both Plankton’s hands in one of his. Signing SpongeBob to come over, SpongeBob standing up, always obeying Dennis because he knows what will happen if he doesn’t, Squidward stopping him however, grabbing his arm.

Squidward: SpongeBob, you don’t have to listen to him. Sit back down. 

SpongeBob: (hesitating, looking at Dennis who is holding Plankton and is eying him angrily) I-I-I…

Plankton: (joining Squidward, not wanting SpongeBob to come anywhere near him) SpongeBob, don’t do it, just ignore him!

Dennis: (shouting at SpongeBob) CRYBABY! HERE! NOW!

SpongeBob letting go of Squidwards hand, Squidward still calling after him not to do it in vain. SpongeBob now kneeling in front of Plankton, not looking at him, Dennis still holding Plankton’s hands so he can’t go anywhere.

Dennis: (smug) Take his shirt off. 

Squidward: (now having heard enough, coming over) Hey, stop it airhead! You can’t force him to do this, it’s against the law! 

Dennis: I make my OWN laws in my OWN cave, is that clear?! (grabbing his knife from his belt) And you will let him do it, or else… (putting the knife at SpongeBob’s throat, who gasps and starts crying)

Squidward: (wanting to argue, deciding it will be better if he doesn’t because Dennis will for sure keep his promise, just mumbling, crossing his arms, looking away angrily)

SpongeBob starts unclipping Plankton’s suspenders, scared at Dennis holding the knife against his throat. 

Plankton: (he squeaks and quickly begins to move and step away, growling as he gets defensive, managing to push SpongeBob away with a hiss) Get away from me!

Dennis: (getting annoyed, grabbing a piece of rope) If you don’t want to listen you will have to feel!

Plankton: (remembering how tight Dennis always ties it, frowning, not wanting it, Dennis not tying him, Plankton keeping still, reluctant)

Dennis: Good choice tiny… (turning to Squidward) And that goes for you too four-legs! (shoving SpongeBob towards Plankton again) Do it!

SpongeBob unbuttoning the shirt, Plankton squirms uncomfortably, his eye closed tight as he wants to step away and run but he doesn’t, letting out little soft whines as his chest becomes revealed, extremely uncomfortable by this. 

Dennis: (laughing at seeing Plankton like that) Good, my boy, good. 

SpongeBob has now removed Plankton’s shirt. He looks at his chest for some time, as if he’s inspecting it. Looking at the few marks still left from the last time they were here and were beat up, wanting to feel how they feel, to know if they still hurt like his ones occasionally do. 

Plankton: (still standing in place, peeking an eye open, noticing SpongeBob is looking at his chest, scowling) Stop staring at my chest! (He growls lowly through his teeth)

SpongeBob quickly looking away, although he didn’t mean anything by looking. Squidward’s eyes widen at the mention of SpongeBob looking at someone other than him, but quickly shakes that thought away knowing the kid, thinking it is probably just an innocent glance.

Dennis: (having noticed that SpongeBob was looking) You like seeing his chest? (grinning) Why don’t you remove something else so there’s more for you to look at?

Plankton: (his eye widens, tension overflooding him, the color draining from his face) Oh no. Barnacles no….(he starts shaking his head no, not believing this to be happening)

SpongeBob: (reluctant, his hands glued to his body) M-more?

Squidward: No Dennis, you can’t make him do that! He’s just a little kid!

Dennis: (coming over to Squidward) A little kid, eh? Well, that makes you a pervert, creepy legs! 

Squidward: (eyes widening, a frown appearing on his face, realizing what he just said and how weird it actually sounds) No… No, I’m not a pervert! He-He’s not really a k-kid…

Dennis: (ignoring this) Why don’t we tie you up, pervy-legs, you must enjoy seeing all this. (tying Squidward's hands together, Squidward too confused to actually struggle much) 

Squidward: (only half noticing everything Dennis is doing, just mumbling to himself, tears welling up) He-He’s not a kid… I-I-I… 

Dennis: (going back over to SpongeBob and Plankton, who’s backed himself as far against the wall as he can) So, where were we? (grinning) Oh right, take his pants off, spongeboy. 

SpongeBob: (looking at Dennis in shock, only now realizing what is happening, shaking his head vigorously) I can’t do that! 

Dennis: You see your precious squid over there? He’ll get some more things tied-up if you don’t.

SpongeBob starting to tear up, not wanting Squidward to get hurt but also not wanting to do what Dennis tells him, knowing you can’t do that if people don’t give you permission. He eyes the entire cage, wanting someone to help him decide what to do, nothing happening however. He starts crying, not wanting to do it at all but knowing he HAS to, starting to move forward a little.

Plankton: (seeing this, he panics, shaking his head no even more furiously) No no don’t you come any closer! SpongeBob! I’m warning you!

Dennis: (urging SpongeBob to go on) Come on, do it! DO IT! (holding down Plankton in the meantime so he can’t struggle as much)

SpongeBob moves forward, opening the button and zipper of Plankton’s pants, Plankton yelling out and squirming, completely panicked, wanting to get away. SpongeBob stops for a second after that, feeling incredibly uncomfortable and guilty. 

Dennis: Whattaya waiting for, spongebaby? 

SpongeBob: (head down, looking at the sand) I just… Plankton doesn’t like it…

Plankton: (still struggling around) No I DON’T! 

Dennis: (quickly talking through Plankton) Oh, but you just have to MAKE him like it. He likes it when you take them off reaaaal slow. 

SpongeBob: I-I don’t want to do it… please…

Dennis: (getting to his feet) I guess I’ll hurt blue-hair again than. Your decision, spongeboy. 

Squidward: (alerted, suddenly awakening from his thoughts) Get away from me! 

SpongeBob: (panicking) Squidward! No, no, don’t hurt him! I’ll do it! 

Plankton: Oh no you won’t! You’re not coming anywhere near me! (he yells but Dennis just grabs ahold of him again)

SpongeBob putting his hands on Plankton’s pants, flinching at his screams as he pulls them down, struggling to do so because of Plankton kicking his legs around wanting to prevent him from doing it, Dennis noticing this, putting the knife to his throat.

Dennis: (threatening him) Stay still, shrimpy. I know how to use this. 

Plankton: (He lets out a squeak and stops kicking, whimpering out loudly, tears in his eye, his cheeks red with embarrassment, his chest heaving as he still struggles, but much weaker)

SpongeBob now managing to pull them all the way down to Plankton’s shoes, them blocking him from taking them off completely. Not having looked up the entire time, feeling very weird at being forced to do this, not liking it one bit. 

SpongeBob: I-I can’t go any further. C-can I go to Sq-Squiddy now?

Dennis: You know how to untie shoes, don’t ya? I want those pants off and I want it NOW!

Plankton: (his eye squeezed shut, shaking his head no) Neptune, what is wrong with you, you creep! Leave me alone!

SpongeBob: (untying Plankton’s shoes, taking them off, pulling his pants all the way down, Plankton now lying in only his underwear, extremely uncomfortable) L-like this?

Dennis: (smug) Yes, exactly. Why don’t you take a closer look at it all now?

SpongeBob: (shaking his head) Squidward said I can’t do that. Because you can only have one special friend to do that too and th—

Dennis now hitting him in his face, annoyed with the kid’s babbling and refusing. 

Squidward: (pulling at the ropes) HEY! Stop! He said he doesn’t want to! 

SpongeBob: (crying, holding his hands to his sore face) 

Dennis: (picking up SpongeBob in one move, placing him on top of Plankton, grinning) Let’s try this again. You liked looking at his chest so much, so look at it! (he pushes SpongeBob’s face on top of it, Plankton starting to struggle more, feeling absolutely grossed out) 

Plankton: Gah, get the barnacles off of me! (he snarls, trying to push him away)

Dennis: (laughing, pushing SpongeBob’s face down even harder) Why don’t you kiss him? You liked doing that so much last time!

SpongeBob: (muffled voice, still against Plankton’s chest) No, no, I don’t want to. You can only kiss people you love.. more!

Dennis: (agitated, pulling SpongeBob up again, forcing his face down on Plankton’s face) Your boyfriend told you how to do it. Now do it!

Plankton: N-No! (he’s trying to get away but he can’t, squirming around) Don’t do it!

SpongeBob afraid of Dennis, putting his lips on Plankton’s lips, absolutely terrified at the thought he’s cheating on Squidward, this idea overwhelming his fear for Dennis, so he quickly let’s go.

SpongeBob: I don’t want to do that.

Dennis: (growling) His lips not good enough for you, eh? Why don’t you kiss his chest than? Seems you have a special liking for that.

Plankton: (more to himself, grossed out and extremely uncomfortable) This isn’t happening! M-Make it stop!

SpongeBob: (chin starting to quiver, tears streaming down his face) Please, please, I don’t want to, Dennis, please…

Dennis: (grinning) I’m going to see some blood flowing I guess. Oh peeeervy!

Squidward: (in terror) NO! NO! HELP! NO!

SpongeBob: (hearing this, quickly obeying Dennis, hovering over Plankton’s chest, starting to kiss it) 

Dennis: I knew you’d make up your mind, spongy. Kiss his nipples too, that’s the best spot. 

SpongeBob is not able to see anything through his tears but does as Dennis tells him, Plankton squirming underneath him, still pinned to the ground by Dennis. 

Plankton: (flinching, shaking, keeping his eye closed as tight as possible, just wishing it would stop already, continuing to whimper) Gah...

When SpongeBob lifts up his head, not wanting to do it anymore, Dennis shoves him aside, turning all his attention to Plankton.

Dennis: (smirking) Now, let’s give shrimpy something to touch as well. I bet he’s missed it since I’ve got his babe all to myself.

Plankton: (his shoulders droop and he swallows hard, lowering his head at hearing the mention of Karen, looking guilty)

Dennis: But I’m sure Spongeboy could satisfy your every need. (urging) Undress him!

SpongeBob starting to crawl away backwards, his eyes still focused on everything that’s happening, but not wanting to be anywhere near it. 

Plankton: (he looks up, completely forgetting about being sad, huffing in disgust, especially considering what had just happened to him) No way! You’re sick!

Dennis: (grinning, knowing he will always be on the winning hand) You just like me raping your wifey, don’t you?

Plankton: (he immediately goes back to looking scared and reluctant, a crumbled look on his face, his body in a cowering position, speaking sadly) I-I’ll do it...

Dennis pins down SpongeBob to the ground, Plankton coming over reluctantly, sitting down next to him, starting to take off his pants, looking away so he doesn’t have to see what he’s doing.

SpongeBob squirming around in Dennis’ grip and at the touch of Plankton pulling his pants down, crying out for Squidward.

SpongeBob: (hiccupping, tears and dirt all over his face) SQUIDDYYYY! SQUIDWAAAARD! 

Plankton: (he cringes and tries his best to ignore him, managing to slide SpongeBob’s pants all the way down his legs, not liking having to do it however)

SpongeBob: (kicking around his feet, trying to get Dennis and Plankton off him, still screaming loudly) SQUIDWARD, SQUIDWAAAARD, SQUIDDYYYY!

Dennis: Let’s treat crybaby to something, eh? 

Plankton: (he sits there and still doesn’t look at SpongeBob, uncomfortable now that they’re BOTH in their underwear, not wanting to do anything to that kid) I-I won’t do it….

Dennis: (SpongeBob is still calling for Squidward, this giving him an idea) You like the four-legged creep better? I bet he likes LITTLE people touching him – (looking at Squidward) – don’t you? (grabbing hold of Plankton by his hair, he drags him towards Squidward)

Squidward: (realizing the attention is now all on him, not liking this after all that happened) Oh no, no, no, don’t you come ANY closer, miniscule moron! 

Plankton: (he struggles and cries out, doing his best to try to get away, growling) I don’t want to come any closer either!

Dennis: Let’s take your pants off too. You must LOVE for little hands to touch you. (grinning at the look on Squidward’s face)

Plankton: No way, Dennis! (he pants, struggling to pull away, Dennis still gripping his hair) L-Let go of me!

Squidward pulls up his legs, holding them closely to his chest so nobody can take off his pants. Not liking the sight of an almost naked Plankton so close to him, not liking the thought of someone touching his legs, not even liking the idea of anyone seeing them at all. He’s never had anyone see him without his pants on, not even SpongeBob, never gotten dressed with him seeing it, having the lights out during all their intimate moments. NEVER has anyone other than him see his legs without pants.

Squidward: No, please, please, don’t! Y-you can do anything, but-but don’t take my pants off, please.. (starting to cry a little, extremely uncomfortable, scared and insecure) 

SpongeBob: (innocently wanting to help, again doing the complete opposite) Stop Dennis! He doesn’t want anyone to see them in the light. He doesn’t like it!

Dennis: (smirking) Thanks, spongebaby. (turning to Plankton) Take it off. Nice and slow. Make sure we have them ALL in sight. 

Plankton: I’m not going to! (he huffs crossly, getting very frustrated and sick of this, refusing) 

Dennis: (reminding Plankton, smugly) I have your pretty babe all ready for me, I bet she can hardly wait to receive me again. Get the shoes too.

Plankton quickly frowns deeply and starts doing it, also removing his shoes, grossed out, Squidward struggling, crying out, pulling at the ropes, feeling extremely exposed, feeling like his biggest secrets and insecurities are put out there for everyone to see, point and laugh at, just like people have always done. 

Squidward now lies there, crying so loudly that he can’t even complain or comment anymore, wanting everyone to go away and stop looking at him, knowing all three of them are inspecting him, looking at how weird he is. 

Dennis: (after having looked at it both a little amazed and grossed out, shaking his head, returning to reality) Take his socks off, tiny. I want to see the whole thing.

Plankton doesn’t even try and protest this time, knowing he has to do it, taking off all four of his socks, Squidward trying to stop him only a little, his crying numbing his ability to do hardly anything else blah blah

Dennis: (lifting up Squidward’s feet) Look what we’ve got here! 

Squidward: (now starting to awaken from his crying a little) No, stop! Let them go!

Dennis: (turning to Plankton) Play with them, teeny. I wanna see all of them squirm. (laughing at the vision of this in his head)

Squidward: (now furious at Dennis, desperately wanting it all to stop) LISTEN CRUDHEAD! Those are MY feet and MY FEET ALONE! And nobody touches them, is that understood?!

Plankton: Perfectly understood. I’m outta here. (he huffs, completely grossed out that he has now taken off both SpongeBob and Squidward’s pants)

Dennis: Perfectly understood indeed. (grabbing hold of Plankton’s arms before he can take off) PLAY WITH THEM!

Plankton: (he growls in annoyance and starts to do it reluctantly, knowing what will happen if he doesn’t, starting to tickle them, looking away, tickling one foot at a time)

Dennis: (laughing at seeing Squidward like that) Yeah, keep going little man! 

Squidward: (plain uncomfortable, not giggling or laughing at all, kicking his feet around vigorously, pulling at the rope, making his wrists bleed, wanting Plankton to stop) You thickhead copepod, let me go! Stop it now! 

Plankton: You think I like doing this? (he huffs in annoyance, still tickling because Dennis won’t stop eyeing him, though its awkward because Squidward is hardly reacting) 

Dennis: (laughing) But I do! 

Plankton: I think you’re enjoying it a little too much if you ask me…. (he huffs under his breath as he tickles Squidward for a few more moments before he stops, completely wanting to be done with this whole thing, turning his head away as he crosses his arms over his chest, refusing to keep going)

Squidward: (a little relieved, pulling his legs up to his chest again, his face all wet with tears) Now go away. Leave me alone. 

Dennis: (just pleased everything’s been going his way, a new plan already in mind) Oh, we’ll leave you alone alright, treat you to a little show. I hope you enjoy being tied-up? (he grins and grabs him and takes him over to the bars of the cages, tying him so he can’t get away)

Squidward: (sarcastically) Oh yeah sure, it’s what I spend all my free time doing. Now just get your hands off me nitwit!

Dennis: Good, ‘cause that’s what you’ll be doing for some time. (taping his mouth shut with a smug grin, coming back over to SpongeBob and Plankton, first barking at Plankton) YOU! Get here!

Plankton: (he doesn’t get up, looking cross and annoyed, glaring) Can I just put my clothes back on?

Dennis: Didn’t you hear me? I said GET HERE!

Plankton starts to get up with a sigh, coming over slowly, a little timid.

Dennis: Crybaby! I want you here next to tiny. NOW!

SpongeBob: O-okay (coming over)

Dennis: Both of you, up against each other with hands behind your backs, NOW!

Plankton: (he swallows and starts doing it reluctantly, still grossed out they’re both only in their underwear, going back-to-back with SpongeBob, willingly bringing his hands behind his back)

SpongeBob: (doing the same, both back to back)

Dennis: Now get on the ground, NOW! 

Plankton: (he does so with hesitation, not liking where this is going, sitting down still back-to-back with SpongeBob, their hands brushing against each other’s, making him flinch and start to move away)

Dennis: I miss seeing this little couple together (taking rope and tying their hands together in one big knot, yanking it tight, tying the two pairs together) Why not reconnect your relationship a little, eh?

SpongeBob: (trying to look at Squidward, panicking at the thought he will think they are together) No! No! No! I don’t want to! I want to go back!

Plankton: (not liking his hands getting tied like this, glaring at him crossly, hating this)

Dennis: (already getting more rope, starting to wrap it around both of their chests, tying the two of them to each other even more, grinning) See how close you guys are, isn’t it just darling?

SpongeBob: (starting to cry, thinking about Squidward) I-I don’t want to be d-darling!

Plankton: (he’s getting more worried but yet panicked, not liking this, moving his tied-up hands around but they’re pretty much stuck against SpongeBob’s) You big creepy g-O-OW! (he winces as Dennis gives the rope a yank, the rope tied so tightly between them, it squeezing directly on their bare skin, hurting both of them, right on their chests)

SpongeBob: S-stop, it’s hurting me! Please…

Dennis: (he gets their feet connected too, it getting quite impossible for them to struggle around, tied right up against one another, smirking) I bet creepy-legs is enjoying all this. (he bows down to look directly at SpongeBob) Why don’t we make him a little jealous, show him he’s not the only one you’ve had fun with.

Plankton: (he tries to struggle, pulling around a little, it only tightening the rope on SpongeBob’s end) St-Stop it you big brute! Let us go!

SpongeBob: (the rope cutting at his skin) Ow, ow! D-Dennis I want to g-go back!

Dennis: (ignoring them, taking out even more rope that he had somehow been keeping in his pocket, chuckling) But you’re just so adorable tied-up together! (having two pieces of rope, he starts tying the longer one into a noose)

Plankton: (Noticing, getting a little more scared, struggling still) I-I-I said let us go! You can’t do this to us!

Dennis: (he gets the other piece into a noose as well, grinning as he takes one and slips it over Plankton’s head down to his neck, doing the same with SpongeBob)

Plankton: (he gulps, panicking more, breathing heavily in fear) W-W-Wait….

SpongeBob: (crying even louder) Dennis, I don’t like this! I don’t like it!

Dennis: (he adjusts the knots of the nooses by pulling on them until they squeeze extremely tight at each of their throats, grinning as he takes the longer end of the first noose which is around Plankton’s neck, connecting it by tying it to SpongeBob’s noose, the connecting rope between them very small, keeping both nooses tight so neither of them will want to move) But you twinkies used to be so close! It’s such a shame ugly squid came along and ruined it. Let’s reconnect a little.

Plankton: (he doesn’t like the tight rope around his neck and at first he whimpers but soon growls, starting to lean forward, already struggling, but this pulls on SpongeBob’s noose) Why I outta -- 

SpongeBob: (choking from Plankton’s struggling and moving around) Plankt-.. ACK! Plankton, you’re… ACK! Plankt--

Dennis: (glad to see it’s already working, knowing how much Plankton likes to struggle, knowing this won’t be any fun for either of them) Good, good. (he smiles villainous) Have fun my favorite couple!

Plankton: (he’s tied so tight and so close to SpongeBob, it’s hard for him to struggle, but he keeps leaning forward, not really realizing what he’s doing to SpongeBob behind him) I HATE YOU, Dennis! Lemme, grah, (struggling) Lemme go!

SpongeBob: (coughing and choking again, this time leaning forward, which only tightens Plankton’s noose, now choking him, who squeaks and starts to choke, surprised) I-I want to g-g-go, please!

Dennis: (just laughing, pleased at seeing Plankton choke like that) Oh but you’re just so PERFECT together! I can look at this all day!

Plankton: (he growls and keeps pulling, but it only tightens SpongeBob’s noose again, the two choking each other as they move around, SpongeBob pulling as an attempt to make him stop, Plankton coughing now) St-St-Stop!

Dennis: (just laughs as this keeps going on for some time, getting to his feet) Have fun tonight my precious little ones. I’ll see you tomorrow… if you’re still alive! (laughing as he leaves)

SpongeBob: (Plankton is still struggling and squirming around, it hurting him, making him scared) I don’t want to d-die…! Pl-Plankton…

Plankton: (he snarls and tries to fight, not liking how tight the ropes are around them, also not liking being directly up against SpongeBob, pulling and jerking around, his chest already turning bright red where the rope is digging painfully into his skin, seeming to get more and more tight as he struggles, the same happening to SpongeBob’s cause of this) Rah! We got to get….outta here!

SpongeBob: (coughing and hurting, struggling because he’s choking and can’t breathe, his moving tightening Plankton’s noose) Pl-Plankton, s-stop moving! W-we’ll die if you m… ACK! m-move! S-stay still, p- ACK! please!

Plankton: (he coughs, both of their necks also turning bright red, still not stopping though, panting as he just wants to get away, pulling) H-How-How can I keep still, gah (he takes a moment to catch his breath, his neck and chest hurting) -When we have to get outta here?! I-I gotta try and save Karen, I can’t take it anymore!

SpongeBob: (he can tell Plankton’s half-panicking, frowning as he’s still coughing, the noose choking him) Plankton, please, please, you’re hurting us both! (Plankton not responding, continuing to struggle, it hurting him a lot) Plankton just STOP! (he finally yells)

Plankton: (he suddenly stops moving but looks tired and scared, panting heavily, whimpering faintly)

SpongeBob: (catching his breath, talking softly) It won’t hurt so bad if you just keep still (he starts locking his fingers with Plankton’s, trying to hold his hand) Just relax, Plankton, please. I promise it will be okay. Just lean your head back against mine.

Plankton: (still half-panicked, he slowly leans his head back but when it starts to brush against the back of SpongeBob’s head, he stops and hesitates, but nevertheless, his noose is no longer pulling on SpongeBob’s) I-I can’t relax…..he has my wife. (his voice is shaky)

SpongeBob: (just trying to keep him calm and still so it won’t hurt them) Please try it Plankton, it will make you feel better. I promise.

Plankton: (he slowly does so, the back of their heads now against each other’s, the touch surprisingly easing him a little, keeping it there, the rest of his body now still, his breathing calming a little more)

SpongeBob: See? I promised you. (glad for Plankton’s touch as it is comforting, but also worried because he knew Squidward is watching, not knowing what he thinks) Just stay still Plankton. It will be okay. 

Plankton: H-How-How can I keep still when-when I know what he could be doing to Karen? (he frowns deeply, tears in his eye, looking like he might cry)

SpongeBob: (trying to comfort him, holding his tied-together hands in his) Shhh... She is okay Plankton, she’s okay. (honestly thinking she is, so sounding very sure of this himself)

Plankton: (still thinking about how Karen had gotten raped not just once but TWICE, just so scared and worried about her) Th-This shouldn’t be happening to her! If-If I was only stronger I could stop him….(silent tears start rolling down his cheek, his head still leaned back against SpongeBob’s in comfort)

SpongeBob: (still shushing him, wanting him to be okay) Shhh, it’s not your fault. Dennis is… just an… an eyesore eel!

Plankton: Sh-Sh-She’s my wife, I’m supposed to save her, b-but-but I don’t know how! (he shakes, completely vulnerable right now, scared and worried as he’s all tied up, TO SpongeBob, in his underwear nonetheless, unable to do anything about any of this) I-I-I’m scared, kid….I dunno what to do…

SpongeBob: (he can tell Plankton is crying, frowning deeply, wishing he could hug him if he could only move) Don’t be scared, please. W-we should just go to sleep and save your strength for tomorrow. (he then looks at Squidward on the other side of the cage, wishing he could be up against him instead but with cuddles, not rope, tears forming in his eyes)

Plankton: I-I guess you’re right….(he sniffles once and shifts his head a little, leaning it further against SpongeBob’s, it looking a little like they’re snuggling though this was not his intention, the feeling just comforting) Maybe I can kick Dennis’s posterior in the morning...

SpongeBob: (smiling a little sourly, trying his hardest to stop his tears from falling down his cheeks) Y-yeah… G-good night Plankton.

Plankton: (sighing, knowing he probably won’t sleep well at all, closing his eye, hating that they had to be tied in such an uncomfortable position, especially that they were tied to EACH OTHER) Yeah. Uh….you too, kid. 

SpongeBob: (still holding back his tears but wanting to sound like his cheerful self for Plankton to feel better) D-don’t let the bedbugs b-bite (his head cuddled against his, starting to try to go to sleep)

Squidward meanwhile has just been watching them, a terrible feeling of jealousy welling up inside his stomach. A feeling he doesn’t like. Why does SpongeBob talk to Plankton sweetly, why are they snuggled up together, why did Dennis say that he wasn’t the first one SpongeBob was with? He clenches his fists, the feeling of jealousy now going through his entire body, hating it. All of it.

_Fade to Black, Cut to Cage Next Morning_

SpongeBob and Plankton are still sound asleep with their heads still against each other’s, still in the same sitting position, Dennis coming up to them, chuckling softly at the sight of this, heading over to Squidward, who’s still asleep also.

Dennis: (yanking him upright by his hair, awakening him) Awww, look! Aren’t they just adorable together? (Squidward growling as a response, not wanting to look at it, Dennis noticing this, smirking) Does it make you jealous, leggy?

Squidward: (closing his eyes, trying to talk in a steady voice, Dennis of course hearing what he truly feels) No. Go away from me.

Dennis: (chuckling as he now heads back over to SpongeBob and Plankton, not untying Squidward yet, bending down by their bare feet, starting to tickle each of theirs so they’ll wake up) Wakey wakey my precious couple.

Plankton: (he feels this and starts to giggle in his sleep, his giggling getting louder until it turns into laughter, soon waking up, looking startled) H-H-Huh? Wh-What?

SpongeBob: (also giggling, very loudly however, waking up crying with laughter, him being very ticklish) Hee hee st-o- hee hee -stop!

Dennis: Good morning pooves (getting to his feet, starting to circle them) Did you sleep well TOGETHER? (grinning)

Plankton: (he eyes him angrily with a growl, his fury and strength returning, wanting to strangle him) You lousy-

Dennis: (cutting him off, going on and on about how cute of a couple they are, touching and playing with their faces as he circles them) Aww, you sure did reconnect tonight. (pinching Plankton’s cheeks) Turns out you DO prefer crybaby over anyone else (he sees how red their chests and necks are from the ropes, grinning, he pulls at the rope a little so it hurts them again) Aww, does it hurt my precious little babies?

SpongeBob: (crying, just wanting to go to Squidward, being hurt and feeling guilty) Y-yes!

Plankton: Just untie us already! (he snaps, holding back the urge to tug and squirm, wanting to lash out)

Dennis: (he bends down in front of him) Where’s the fun in that, teeny? (he grabs ahold of both Plankton’s nipples, twisting and pinching at them harshly)

Plankton: (he screams in pain and quickly leans back as a reaction, his head only bonking against SpongeBob’s, adding to his pain) Ahhh, gaahhh! (he whimpers, it hurting extremely)

Dennis: (he finally lets go but starts doing the same to SpongeBob, laughing loudly) See, this is what I call RECONNECTING! The two of you sharing the same pain, isn’t that adorable?

SpongeBob: (crying and screaming out, it hurting more than anything he’s ever felt before) S-stop! Stop! Aahhh, ple-please!

Plankton: (he snarls loudly, absolutely furious and fed up with Dennis) Just let us go! I-I’m freezing! (he indeed shivers, it having been very cold through the night, just wanting his clothes back on)

Dennis: Didn’t your little boyfriend warm you up tonight? Such a disappointment! (just grins, grabbing ahold of the rope connecting their nooses) Well maybe I can bring you a little CLOSER so you’ll be warm again (he suddenly yanks on SpongeBob’s end hard, choking Plankton harshly, who gasps and coughs loudly, unable to breathe, choking until Dennis finally lets go)

SpongeBob: (worried about Plankton, not liking the sounds of him choking) Let him go Dennis! You’re hurting him! (Dennis comes over and does the same thing to him, SpongeBob now choking and gasping to breathe)

Dennis: I just LOVE it when you’re sharing moments like these (just laughing, enjoying himself and how clever he was, finally letting go, smirking to see both of them trying to catch their breaths) Okay, okay, I’ll let you go so you’ll stay alive for longer and I can have some more fun with you (he decides to finally untie them, starting with their feet)

Plankton: (he lets out a sigh and relaxes in relief as Dennis moves from rope to rope, untying them)

SpongeBob: (finally separated from Plankton, relieved, still crying, crawling towards Squidward, wanting to feel his familiar body against his again) Squiddy! Squidward!

Plankton starts crawling away too, back to where his clothes are. Dennis meanwhile looks between them all, trying to decide who to pick on next.

Dennis: Hmmm… eeny meeny miny moe, let’s see… (looking back and forth as if he already doesn’t know, smirking) Aha… SHORTY! Stop where you are!

Plankton: (he cringes and makes a little noise of worry, stopping in place though he looks angry, debating if he should disobey)

Dennis: (stomping over to Squidward and SpongeBob) HEY YOU! (to Squidward) Aren’t you still angry about shrimpy nuzzling with your precious little boyfriend? (he smirks, looking down at Squidward’s legs who are still exposed) Aaand taking your pants off?

Squidward: (clenching his teeth together, remembering all the things Plankton did to him, his cheeks growing red with anger) Oh YES I am!

Dennis: (starting to untie Squidward) Why don’t you use this rope on tiny over there, teach him a thing or two.

Squidward: (just relieved at the rope finally being gone after this long night, doesn’t matter what he has to do to get if off, rubbing at his sore hands) Oh gladly!

Dennis: (grabbing hold of Squidward’s arm, walking him towards Plankton who is still sitting in the middle of the cage) Well, let’s go then. (he puts the rope in Squidward’s hand) Have fun blue-hair!

Plankton is of course struggling and trying to prevent Squidward from doing it, but Dennis holds him still meanwhile. Squidward finally able to tie up his hands and feet. After that wanting to stand up again, go back to SpongeBob and question him about what Dennis meant with everything he said last night.

Squidward: Okay good. Hope that’ll teach you, filthy copepod! (getting to his feet, Dennis stopping him however)

Dennis: Oh, but this class isn’t over just yet. (he pulls Squidward closer again) I bet you’ve seen a loooot of men close up, haven’t you?

Squidward: (blushing, looking away, speaking from behind his teeth) What’s it to ya?

Dennis: (smug) Don’t you want to add another to your list?

Squidward: (looking down at Plankton with a disgusted face) THAT over there? No thank you.

Dennis: (roughly squeezing Squidward’s arm, forcing him to sit down next to Plankton) But I want you to add another to your list. And I’m feeling like seeing some blood flow today, so if you don’t, I might hurt crybaby over there.

SpongeBob: (terrified, holding onto the bars while still looking at Dennis with his eyes wide open) No-no!

Squidward: (growls annoyed, knowing he has to obey or SpongeBob will get hurt) What you want me to do?

Dennis: Well, how about a little beating first to show him to not mess with you again, eh?

Squidward: (clenching his fists, this honestly feeling a little weird now, a few moments ago wanting to have done just this – but not with everyone watching him) Well o-okay.

Plankton: (glaring, not wanting Squidward to do anything to him, of course not wanting to get beat up) Hey you can’t do anything to me!

Dennis: (trying to encourage Squidward to do it) Just think of spongeboy… all alone in a cave with teeny… they sure did some fun things together. And shrimpy exposed your biggest secrets too… (grinning when he sees it’s working, the fury welling up inside Squidward again) Oh you must HATE him terribly!

Squidward: (now absolutely furious, not even thinking anymore, just striking his fist to Plankton’s jaw, who cries out) I do! I do! I HATE him!

He bites his lip tightly and beats him again and again, Plankton’s face now entirely covered in dirt and blood. Dennis laughing at it all, enjoying seeing Squidward raging like this and hurting Plankton. Squidward still beating him repeatedly, hitting him everywhere he can get his hands on, wanting to have someone to blame for everything that has happened to him. He then suddenly hits him hard on his nose, it making a snapping sound that sounds awfully chilling and loud in the cave. It stops Squidward in shock, he looks down at what he did, only now seeing it for the first time.

Plankton: (he screams loudly in pain, blood flowing down his face now heavily, making him cry in pain, lying there helplessly as he shakes, hurting)

Squidward: (shocked at what he did, noticing the blood all over Plankton’s face and his own hands, starting to stammer and back away) I-I-I-I…

Dennis: (pulling Squidward closer again roughly, the gravel on the floor cutting up his legs as he gets pulled forward) Oh, you’re nowhere NEAR finished pervy-legs!

Squidward: I-I-I-I… (suddenly pulling himself together) Oh I’m done alright. And you can’t make me do ANYTHING!

Dennis: Is that so? SPONGEBOY! HERE!

SpongeBob who has been watching the whole thing with his eyes wide open, frozen with fear, starts to crawl towards Dennis. Dennis grabs hold of his face, squashing his cheeks together

Dennis: (angry, but speaking overly sweet) Do you like this precious little face? Well, it won’t be able to kiss you anymore if you don’t do what I say. Am I making myself clear?

SpongeBob: (tears streaming down his face, terribly afraid) I w-want to st-still k-kiss you, Sq-Squiddy.

Squidward: Let him go! Ugh! Okay! I’ll do it! (he crosses his arms however, showing he really doesn’t want to)

Dennis lets go of SpongeBob, who is still frozen with fear, unable to move and just lies there, watching it all.

Dennis: So, let’s add teeny to your list of lovers, shall we?

Squidward: (wanting to refuse, grossed out, then noticing SpongeBob’s silent cries and changes his mind, knowing he HAS to, he suppresses a gag however) What do you want me to do peabrain? Let’s get your filthy fantasies over with. (he eyes Dennis intensely, his arms still crossed)

Dennis: (smirking, enjoying his little game of torture) Kiss him. Kiss him like you kiss spongebaby over there.

Plankton: (managing to look up, growling) What?! NO!

Squidward: Oh no. Never-never-never will I put my lips on that--- (noticing SpongeBob’s cries again, growling, an angry frown forming on his face, leaning forward, Plankton struggling) HOLD STILL YOU IDIOT! I want to get this over with as much as you do!

He kisses Plankton, extremely grossed out by the feeling of his mouth on his, it not feeling even remotely pleasant. Plankton struggling around furiously, entirely grossed out, trying to push him off.

Dennis: (grinning, stern voice however) I told you to kiss him like your baby boyfriend, and I’m not seeing any tongue here!

Squidward now actually gagging, the touch of Plankton’s mouth on his being the grossest thing he has ever felt. He opens his mouth reluctantly and kisses Plankton more deeply, feeling like he’s going to throw up any second now. He eventually let’s go, Plankton looking disgusted, moving his mouth around in an attempt to get the taste out of his mouth, spitting a little, gagging, Squidward meanwhile wiping his tongue with his hands, wanting to get rid of the horrible taste in his mouth. 

Squidward: (turning to Dennis, who is still laughing) Well, I added him to my list, happy now? He’s coming in last by the way. (still rubbing his tongue, the taste not going away)

Dennis: Let’s change that then. Why don’t you explore his body a little more? (smirking very evilly, enjoying himself way too much) He might go up a few places.

Plankton: What?! (He shrieks) Barnacles no!

Squidward: Oh, no! That’s where I draw the line. You made me kiss that filthy moron, but I’m not putting my hands on him. So now you listen to me, I’m not doing it and you can’t force me to do it because I—

Dennis: (already grabbing hold of SpongeBob by his throat, choking him, SpongeBob squirming in his hands, trying to get away) Any last words, spongebaby?

Squidward: AHHH, why don’t you just STOP! YOU ARE SICK! LET HIM GO!

Dennis: (tightening his grip on SpongeBob) So you’ll do what I say? And this is your LAST warning.

Squidward: (clawing his hands at his head, honestly not wanting to do it at all) Okay…! But you’re sick!

Plankton: No, DON’T DO IT! (He snarls, praying Squidward won’t come near him)

Dennis: (dropping SpongeBob to the floor) Good. (taking Squidward back over to Plankton, knowing that he’s going to take Plankton to see Karen right after this) Let’s make him feel what I’m about to do to his babe.

Squidward: To his--- (realizing what he has to do) Oh, you’re disgusting!

Dennis: (smug) Disgusting but fun. Now see how his chest feels, compare it to the others on your list.

Squidward reluctantly obeying him, feeling around Plankton’s chest. It being even more uncomfortable because they are both barely dressed. Dennis urging him to do it quicker, more roughly.

Plankton: (He snarls and is disgusted, completely grossed out, struggling around and squirming) Grrrr, rah, stop! Get off me!

Squidward finally retrieving his hands, nauseous with everything.

Squidward: I won’t do it anymore.

Dennis: Did he go up a few places on your list? You seemed to really enjoy it (he grins)

Squidward: Oh no, he’s all the way through the floor. That’s where he belongs on my list.

Dennis: (persuasively) But I want him to go UP on your list. In fact, I want him to go through the roof!

Squidward: (knowing there’s now only one thing left Dennis can make him touch, gagging) I’m not --(gagging again) -- I’m never… (another gag when he realizes he will HAVE to)

Dennis: (grinning) Oh, you know what I want you to do. That’s the best way to judge a man, isn’t it teeny?

Plankton: No way! YOU’RE DISGUSTING AND SICK! HE’S NOT COMING ANYWHERE NEAR ME! (snarling and screaming, furious)

Squidward still moves his hand forward, shaking, his eyes closed however, the nauseating feeling filling up his entire body. Plankton struggling around furiously, Dennis holding him still, his grip rough and firm, Squidward just breathing heavily, extremely grossed out, placing his hand on top of Plankton’s underwear. 

Dennis: (chuckling at the sight of this) Now, did he go up on your list?

Squidward: (trying his hardest to ignore the placement of his hand, speaking from behind his teeth, just wanting it to be over with, extremely uncomfortable) It’s actually quite disappointing if you ask me.

Dennis: (laughing loudly at this comment, enjoying the looks on both Plankton and Squidward’s faces) Well, then I know I’m at least pleasing his babe the way you’re supposed to.

Squidward: (ignoring all the comments, the only thing he can feel and think about is his hand on a spot where it should NEVER be) Can I stop now? (even adding a word he hardly ever uses, hoping it will somehow convince Dennis) Please?

Dennis: Okay, alright. (Squidward quickly retrieving his hand, brushing it against the gravel on the floor to try and clean it) Let’s get dwarfy dressed up to see his wifey again.

Plankton: (his face is bright red and snarls with a furious glare, hating everything about this, but hearing he’ll get to see Karen, he doesn’t try anything but still wants to comment on Dennis constantly insulting his height) Quit calling me that! And I can dress myself!

Dennis: (calling SpongeBob over as if he’s a puppy) SPONGY, here boy!

SpongeBob coming over, sitting on his knees as he looks at Dennis awaiting what he has to do. Indeed looking a bit like a frightened little puppy.

Dennis: Get him dressed. And make sure his hair looks good as well. I don’t like those braids.

SpongeBob starting to dress Plankton up again, who is uncomfortable with SpongeBob doing it, but a little glad that he is finally dressed again. When all his clothes are back on Dennis urges SpongeBob to loosen Plankton’s braids.

Plankton: (he frowns, his eye going big, taking a step back) N-No! Leave my hair alone!

Dennis: Don’t listen to him, spongeboy. I want him to look his best!

SpongeBob unbraiding his hair, making sure to let every single silky string of it go through his fingers. Enjoying the way his hair looks hanging down; all curly and shiny.

Dennis now pleased, going through his hair as well, but roughly, which makes Plankton yell out and shake his head around angrily but he also whines, protective of his hair, hating and never liking it messed up, always wanting it braided. Dennis then grabs him by it and drags him out to go see Karen, leaving SpongeBob and Squidward behind. 

As soon as Dennis is gone SpongeBob huddles close to Squidward again, having missed his loving arms all night. He nuzzles his face against his and whispers sweet, but unintelligible, words to him.

Squidward: What are you saying?

SpongeBob: (looking up at him) I’m glad you’re here with me.

Squidward: (still a little jealous, agitated, looking away from him) Seems you had someone else to keep you company. You don’t need me.

SpongeBob: (shocked) But Squiddy! I will love YOU more only... always!

Squidward: (still not looking at him although his voice is softer) Oh yeah, and what was all that about then?

SpongeBob: (putting his face to Squidward’s chest, starting to cry, feeling guilty about what happened even though he couldn’t do anything about it) I didn’t want to- but Dennis- and he – and Plankton – he’s sad – and we – and I-

Squidward: (starting to feel sorry for telling him off, knowing the kid is about to burst into tears) Shhh, it’s okay. I know you didn’t mean for it to happen. Hug me, Sponge.

SpongeBob throws his arms around him, squeezing his body closely against his, never wanting to let go of him again, wrapping his still bare legs around him. After a few minutes however he lets go and looks at Squidward’s face. It’s hot and red and he’s even sweating a little.

SpongeBob: (worried) W-what’s wrong?

Squidward: (trying to hide it from him, knowing SpongeBob for sure isn’t thinking about it at this moment, also feeling a bit weird about HIMSELF thinking about it after all that happened... But the kid being so close to him in his underwear not helping at all) Oh, uh… nothing. You were just uh… hugging me a little too uh… tight…

SpongeBob: (giggling, suddenly noticing Squidward’s legs wrapped all around him, he starts walking his fingers over them lovingly) They’re unique, Squiddy.

Squidward: (annoyed, still insecure, and not liking the idea that everyone has seen them) I don’t want to hear ANYTHING about my legs anymore!

SpongeBob: (coming closer to Squidward, whispering in his ear) But I like unique.

It stays quiet for some time, SpongeBob just silently and patiently waiting for Squidward to speak, and Squidward trying his hardest to get rid of the feeling of what he wants to do. Eventually he can’t take it any longer and breaks the silence.

Squidward: Hey Sponge, uh… (a little uncomfortable, not looking at him) … Plankton’s gone.

SpongeBob: (panicking) I know! We should go and save him! (starting to shake his head thinking about what Dennis might do to him) It’s not good!

Squidward: (holding SpongeBob down, whispering into his ear) But it’s good for US.

SpongeBob: (eyes opening wide in shock) SQUIDWARD! How can you say that?!

Squidward: (ignoring him, nibbling at his ear) Do you remember your first time? Here? (he kisses him gently)

SpongeBob: (starting to giggle and blush) Y-yes, I remember.

Squidward: Why don’t we try it again? See if you learned something?

He leans forward and kisses him again, more passionately this time. His hands going down SpongeBob’s stomach, who is just giggling softly as Squidward turns him around.

_Cut to Other Side of the Cage, where Dennis’s Throne Sits_

This time there is a chair set out, Dennis throwing Plankton down into it, tying him to it tightly

Dennis: (smirking, tying Plankton up) I can bring you some popcorn for the show if you like. It’s going to be REAL good.

Plankton: (he growls and tries to struggle around, sick of constantly being tied up) L-L-Let go of me! Give me back my wife!

Dennis: Don’t go so soon! I don’t want you to miss the showstopper!

Plankton: (snarling in anger, pulling at the tight ropes) If you touch her anywhere, even just a finger, YOU’RE DEAD! I’ll murder you!

Dennis: (already walking back to his throne, not at all intimidated) Of course you will, tiny, of course you will (getting to his throne, he snaps his fingers for the guards to bring Karen) Bring out the goods!

The guards bring her out, this time already only in her bra and underwear, her dress missing, her hands tied up behind her.

Plankton: (he gasps at the sight of her, frightened, watching Dennis take her) N-No! Dennis, let her go! Don’t touch her!

Dennis: (the guards give him Karen, he immediately puts her on his lap, holding her closely) Oh, how I’ve missed you, babe

Karen: (she huffs and growls at him, struggling around the best she can, hating him, especially after what he had done to her, twice now) Well I didn’t.

Dennis: (biting his lip, moving Karen around on his lap, his hands exploring her back roughly) Hmmm, you were so good last night. So good, babe.

Plankton: (Hearing this, he snarls as he watches, jerking around at the ropes, breathing heavily as he’s furious and scared) Rrrrrr, DENNIS! Stop!

Dennis: (smirking, eying Plankton while breathing in Karen’s neck) Why don’t we show shrimpy how to REALLY please a woman, eh?

He pushes her closer, nibbling at her neck, his hands now on her breasts, squeezing them, moaning at the feeling of them inside his hands.

Karen: (she yelps and wiggles around, whimpering and crying out in pain as it hurts badly) Ahhh, stop! Let go of me, please!

Dennis, not liking all Karen’s struggling, hits her hard on her face, Karen screaming out in pain. Dennis putting his lips on hers to stop her, forcing his tongue inside, grabbing hold of her face roughly, pushing her even closer to his face.

Plankton: (freaking out seeing him kiss and handle her so roughly like that, hot tears down his face) LET GO OF HER! You can’t touch her like that!

Dennis: But we’re just getting started. Why don’t we show him how good I can be with you? (he tries to remove her bra, but Karen’s struggling prevents him from actually doing this, it making him extremely mad, hitting her) STAY STILL WOMAN!

Plankton: (losing it that he won’t stop hitting her, crying, also panicking cause he can see Dennis trying to remove her bra) Stop hitting her, you monster! You can’t hurt her like that! 

Dennis: (turning to Plankton, angrily) Well she’s MINE now and I get to hurt her and do with her what I want!

To prove his point he hits her again before kissing her again, holding her face up by her hair so she won’t struggle or retrieve. He lets go, hits her again and then grabs hold of her breasts. Karen at this point almost too weak to struggle much, just tiredly groaning and moaning, wanting him to stop, wanting to be safe with Plankton again.

Dennis: You like the show shrimpy? You can see how much I’m turning her on. (hitting Karen again) Moan louder for me babe!

Karen: (she cries out, her face bright red and bleeding, too much in pain and too tired, her whimpers coming out more of a moan)

Dennis: Oh yeah, I hear you babe (pushing her down even harder on his lap, wanting to feel her against himself, trying once more to remove her bra)

Plankton: (crying, but he’s outraged watching him, his wrists bleeding from all the struggling he’s been doing, hating that he’s stuck in this chair) St-Stop it! You can’t do that to her! Don’t you have ANY respect for women?! 

Dennis: (still struggling to take her bra off, his hands just too eager and big, getting annoyed with this, growling at her like a toddler that doesn’t get what he wants) Rah! You stupid woman! I want it off and I want it NOW!

Karen: (crying, still weak, whimpering as she’s using her strength to try and keep struggling, shaking) St-Stop please…..you can’t do this in front of Sheldon, he can’t see this! 

Dennis: (hitting her again, Karen’s cheek now almost numb) I’ll touch you WHENEVER I WANT (squeezing at her arms, pulling her closer, whispering in her ear) Because you’re mine now. For always… MY babe.

Karen: (panting angrily, glaring) I-I will never love you and I will NEVER be your babe. The only man I’ll EVER love is Plankton. 

Dennis: (nibbling at her ear, breathing heavily) You need to forget about teeny. Because now I’m going to be your loving husband, babe.

Karen: (angrily, glaring through tears, struggling around best she can but she’s weak and tired) N-Never! I’m Plankton’s wife!

Dennis: But you’ll never have to worry about tiny not satisfying you EVER again. I will be the best thing that’s ever happened to you (he snaps to the guards) Guards! Get me the shrimp’s ring!

Plankton: (he gasps and looks afraid as the guards come over and grab at his hands, trying to pull off his wedding ring from his finger) N-No! Stop! That’s mine!

Dennis: (the guards take it and bring it to him, who takes it gleefully, holding it high up in the air) Look what I’ve got here!

Plankton: St-Stop it! (he watches, scared) Y-You can’t have that! K-Karen is MY wife!

Dennis: Not anymore shorty. (he grins, holding out the ring in front of Karen, starting to “propose” to her) Babe, will you be my wifey?

Karen: (she snarls, outraged, glaring at him in hate) Never. I would never marry you and no other girl under the sea would either!

Dennis: (angry, clenching his teeth together) Oh but you WILL say yes (snaps his fingers, a guard bringing a knife to Plankton’s throat, who cries out) Because he’s going to feel it if you don’t, babe.

Karen: (she looks at Plankton with fear, not wanting him to get hurt before she just huffs, not thinking Dennis will actually do anything to him) You wouldn’t hurt him. You like making him watch you torture me!

Dennis: (scoffs) You got that all wrong, woman. I can hurt him anytime I desire it (he snaps his fingers again)

Plankton: (the guard presses the knife to his throat even more, starting to draw blood, making him cry out in pain and fear) Ahhh! D-d-don’t do it, honey! 

Dennis: (smirking as he hears Plankton’s fearful cries, putting the ring out to Karen again) One more chance… Now, will you marry me?

Karen: (she looks between them with fear, looking conflicted, desperately not wanting to have to say yes to Dennis but not wanting Plankton to be killed more, watching him)

Plankton: (trying not to scream as blood drips down his neck, shaking, locking eyes with her with a terrified, desperate look) K-Karen, no!

Karen: (she can’t bear to see him like that anymore, frowning deeply as she looks back to Dennis with a narrowed look) Fine, yes I’ll marry you…. you big jerk.

Dennis: (laughing, triumphant, putting Plankton’s ring on his finger, pulling her into a big, gross kiss) Hmmmm, now you’re REALLY mine. (retrieving himself from the forced kiss for a second) I love your body, babe. And it all belongs to ME now!

Plankton: N-NOOOO! (he screams, watching with tears in his eye, his heart breaking at the thought of losing her, just wishing Dennis would let her go already)

Dennis: (ignoring Plankton, squeezing firmly at Karen’s breasts, repeatedly saying how Karen is HIS now, just to see Plankton get more and more upset) I just can’t wait for you to be MINE. Let’s get married tomorrow. (kissing her forcefully again) You’ll need a dress, cutie, make you look all pretty for me alone (he squeezes her even harder as he says this, the thought encouraging him)

Karen: (she can’t even protest, only whimpering as he’s hurting her so bad, tears running down her cheeks as she cries and yelps in pain)

Dennis: (getting closer to her ear to breathe into it) And just think of the honeymoon…

Plankton: (hot tears are running down his cheek, deciding he has to intervene, furious yet heartbroken all at once) Hey DENNIS! Just because you’re taking my wife doesn’t make you so great! 

Dennis: (turning to him in anger) I’m the greatest man to EVER walk this earth. You hear me?! I can kill you with my big toe, and you won’t even be able to do ANYTHING, because you’re just a tiny, weak shrimp.

Plankton: If you untied me right now I’d be able to kill you no sweat! That’s my WIFE you’re hurting! (he snarls, struggling in the chair, looking like he really could kill him if given the chance)

Dennis: Oh, but she loves ME now. She said yes, didn’t she?

Karen: (she growls up at him) You’re nothing but a two-faced creep! I will NEVER love you! Even if you WERE my husband, you will NEVER be as good as Sheldon, ESPECIALLY not in the bedroom! (she huffs, referring to how Plankton would never hurt her while touching her and being physical versus that was literally all Dennis ever does)

Dennis: (outraged, absolutely furious at this) SHUT YOUR MOUTH WOMAN! (he backhands her across the face, hitting her so hard he knocks her to the floor, also knocking her unconscious, her now just lying there lifelessly) I’M BETTER THAN TEENY WILL EVER BE! (he then notices Karen is unconscious, not expecting this, looking at it for a slight second before shrugging it off) Oh well… easier for me to please her later. Won’t be as much struggling on her side.

Plankton: (he gasps in horror when he sees him hit her, absolutely losing it, struggling around furiously, making his wrists bleed) RAH, YOU HIT HER! I’M GOING TO KILL YOU! NOBODY EVER HURTS MY KAREN! YOU BARNACLE-HEAD, I’LL KILL YOU!

Dennis: How many times did I hear you say that? Yet you NEVER did, pathetic little man! (coming over to him, untying him to drag him back to the cage despite Plankton’s constant screaming) 

_Cut to Cage_

SpongeBob still cuddling with Squidward, now both dressed again however, one of SpongeBob’s legs on top of him and his head resting on his chest, drawing little circles on it with his fingers. Squidward just lying there, his eyes closed, enjoying the aftermath of what they did, thinking nothing but happy thoughts.

They suddenly hear Plankton’s yelling even from far away, it starting to get louder as Dennis comes closer. Happy thoughts instantly dissolving.

SpongeBob: (instantly sitting up again, afraid, questioning Squidward although he knows the answer) D-Dennis? (he huddles closer to Squidward who is now also sitting up straight)

They hear a loud smack and a yelp, followed by Dennis barking at Plankton to be quiet, coming up to the cage, holding Plankton up by his suspenders, who struggles around weakly, his cheek bright red.

Dennis: (coming inside, grinning as he just keeps holding up Plankton, calling out gleefully) I’m here to announce my wedding with my babe tomorrow!

SpongeBob: (just hearing there will be a wedding, forgetting everything else, looking excited) A wedding?! A wedding?! Do we get to wear nice clothes? (turning to Squidward) Oh we can go matching Squid—(suddenly noticing the worried look on his face) W-what’s wrong?

Squidward: (swallowing loudly, whispering to SpongeBob, not wanting Plankton to hear it any more than he already has to) Sponge, you CAN’T get excited over this wedding. Dennis isn’t doing anything good. He’s going to marry…-- (he looks at Plankton, who is still crying, whispering even quieter) –Karen.

SpongeBob: (looking up at him confused) B-but Karen’s already Plankton’s wife, isn’t she?

Squidward: (nodding, struggling to find the right words to tell all this to an innocent kid) Yes, but Dennis wants her to be HIS wife. And Plankton doesn’t like that. So don’t talk about it ever again, Sponge. Will you promise me that? (he kisses him gently, knowing SpongeBob will do anything for him, SpongeBob just nodding, promising)

Dennis: (ignoring Plankton who’s attempting to pry his hand off him) And EVERYONE will be there to see my babe in her beautiful dress! Oh, how I love my FIANCE (throwing Plankton down at this) can’t wait to see her walk down the aisle.

Plankton: Oof! (he snarls in fury from the ground, looking outraged, still remembering how Dennis had hit Karen, starting to push himself up angrily)

SpongeBob: (whispering to Squidward, still somewhat excited for the wedding, not able to hide it) Will she really have a beautiful dress?

Squidward: (whispering to him in a strict voice, urging him to stop talking about it) SpongeBob, please. Don’t mention anything about it anymore, okay? (SpongeBob nodding again, his head let down a little, really wanting to see Karen’s beautiful dress)

Dennis: I bet she’s going to look PERFECT! Probably better than when you married her shr-- (he suddenly gets tackled by Plankton, who manages to knock him down, looking outraged)

Plankton: (now having immense anger and his fighting power back, his hands going around Dennis’s throat tightly, snarling down into his face as he sits on top of him) I’m going to kill you! You hurt Karen and you raped her and you hit her and you’re trying to take her away from me! But I won’t let you! I'll kill you first!

Dennis: (he just overpowers him, furious with him) You don’t get to say ANYTHING about her. She’s NOT your wife anymore!

Plankton: (snarling with rage, angrier than ever, pointing a finger) You’re not even marrying her no matter what you think! You just think Karen will be yours after you have your FAKE wedding! Karen will still be my wife no matter what, we got married for real!

Dennis hits him hard, making him fall down to the ground. Plankton still trying to fight back weakly, but Dennis just keeping him in place with one hand while turning his attention to Squidward and SpongeBob.

Dennis: Now, I’m going to prepare MY fiancé for the big day. Make sure she’s still hot as ever (he chuckles as he pushes Plankton’s face down so hard it bumps into the ground) I want you ALL to look your best. Spongebaby, get here.

SpongeBob: (coming over timidly, looking at the ground) Y-yes?

Dennis: (yanking at Plankton’s jacket SpongeBob is still wearing, SpongeBob flying along) You still wearing this?

SpongeBob: Yes.

Dennis: Do you like it?

SpongeBob: (nodding, honestly quite liking the feeling of it) Yes, I do.

Dennis: (smug) Good. (starts to walk away, grinning to himself) Very good.

Plankton: (pushing himself up weakly, sneering) What the barnacles was that about?

SpongeBob: Maybe he likes it so much I can wear it to the weddi--- (quickly putting his hands over his mouth)

Plankton: (he snarls at the mention of it, his fists clenching at his sides, angry) Shut up, kid! What the barnacles do you know?!

Squidward: Oh, stop it, Plankton. (pulling SpongeBob closer, covering his ears so he can’t hear the conversation) He’s just a ki--- uh… childish adult. He doesn’t know what’s happening.

Plankton: Probably because he’s STUPID! (he snarls, crossing his arms over his chest) How can he not realize just what’s going on here?!

Squidward: (getting protective, raising his voice) He’s not stupid! (lowering it a little) Well, sometimes… (raising it again) But HE is not the one hurting you, so give him a break!

Plankton: A break?! GIVE HIM A BREAK?! What about me?! Why don’t I get a break after what’s happening to me and Karen?! That dumb kid is worthless and not worth anyone’s time!

Squidward: (now extremely angry with him) Will you just SHUT up?! That’s MY boyfriend you’re talking about! I beat you up before and I can do it again anytime!

Plankton: (stomping up to him, poking at his chest angrily, looking like he could lash out at him) Oh shut up, Sour-Note! You can’t do ANYTHING to me…..again. What do you see in that idiot sponge anyway?!

Squidward: (first still raising his voice, but eventually calming down) HE’S NOT AN IDIOT SPONGE! He’s a better person than YOU will EVER be! And he cares about everyone! And he’s kind, and sweet and he’s nice, and he’s good—(voice calming down)-- and he’s handsome, and he’s annoying… (smiling a little) sometimes. He’s just perfect. And he made me a better person (he kisses him on his hair, still holding his ears closed. Squidward now turning to Plankton again, strict voice) So don’t you say something like that EVER again!

Plankton: Oh yeah? Well if he’s stupid and you’re together with him, that makes you stupid too. But none of that other stuff. You’re not perfect. (he sneers, scowling)

Squidward: (removing his hands from SpongeBob’s ears) Did you… did you hear any of that?

SpongeBob: (shaking his head no) No, Squiddy. I was playing I spy with my little eye (smiling broadly) And I won.

Squidward: (throwing his eyes up to the heavens, but smiling sweetly) I love you, Sponge. Don’t ever change.

SpongeBob: (kissing him on his nose, a little confused however) I won’t. (kissing him again) I love you more-est. (wrapping his arms around him tightly)

Plankton: (seeing this, angry at them for doing this in front of him while Karen’s not here with him) Errr, ENOUGH! Do you really have to do that in front of me, just to rub it in that I can’t be with my “special person”?!

SpongeBob: (thinking Plankton just feels left out) B-but you can join Plankton. (he holds out his hands so Plankton can join the hug)

Plankton: (he snarls angrily and is disgusted, refusing it, going to sit alone in his corner, suddenly feeling very lonely however but not going back, starting to cry, keeping his face hidden though, his back to them)

SpongeBob: (looking at Plankton alone in the corner, sad that he can’t help him feel better, turning to Squidward) W-why won’t he join and feel better? I want him to be happy (a single tear rolling down his cheek)

Squidward: (wiping the tear away, talking more to himself than to SpongeBob, knowing how it took some time for SpongeBob to change HIM) Give it time, SpongeBob, give it time.

SpongeBob putting his head on Squidward’s shoulder, afraid to hug him tightly again and have Plankton be angry with them.

_Fade to black, cut to cage late in the evening_

Dennis entering, startling everyone from what they were doing.

Dennis: (coming in with three bowls, already noticing Plankton sadly sitting in the corner, giving two bowls to SpongeBob) Give it to him, crybaby. Make sure he eats it all! I want him to be awake for my big day tomorrow.

SpongeBob: (taking the bowl over to Plankton, taking place in front of him, Plankton still not looking up) Plankton?

Plankton: (sadness in his voice, looking miserable) I don’t want it.

SpongeBob: (turning to Dennis) He says he doesn’t want it.

Dennis: (coming over, yanking Plankton’s head upright, shouting at him) YOU. WILL. EAT! (signing for Squidward) Creepy-legs! Here, now!

Squidward growls annoyed but comes over.

Squidward: (crossing his arms, irritated) So, what’s your big plan now, simpleton?

Dennis: (smirking) I want shorty to eat. You will make sure he does.

Squidward: Oh yeah, and how do you think I’m going to do that?

Dennis: (yanking at Plankton’s hair, which is still hanging down) Make sure his head is upright like this. Let him feel it if he doesn’t.

Squidward: (not wanting to touch the ‘filthy’ copepod, but obeying, grabbing hold of Plankton’s hair, pulling it down so Plankton’s head is upright so SpongeBob can start feeding him)

Plankton: (everyone pulling on his hair hurts him badly, crying out, trying to shake them off) Ahhh, l-let go of me, go away!

SpongeBob: (still holding the spoon in front of Plankton’s mouth, scared at seeing him in pain) H-he’s hurt! He’s crying!

Dennis: Then start feeding him so we won’t hear him anymore! (he grabs hold of SpongeBob’s hand, shoving the spoon inside Plankton’s mouth so roughly it makes him choke a little)

SpongeBob not liking it, but obeying because he’s scared of Dennis, giving Plankton spoonsful of the mush. Plankton at first still trying to stop him, but because Squidward has to yank his hair every time he tries to struggle he quickly stops and reluctantly eats the food.

When it’s all gone Dennis grins, telling Squidward and SpongeBob to go and eat their own food, turning all his attention on Plankton.

Dennis: Was it to your liking, teeny?

Plankton: (wiping at his mouth, glaring) Of course not you barbarian. It was disgusting and I never wanted it to begin with. 

Dennis: I’ll be sure to serve something better on my WEDDING tomorrow (grinning, going through Plankton’s hair, messing it all up, grabbing hold of his suspenders, pulling him closer so he’s speaking into his face) ‘Cause I want the best for MY babe.

Plankton: (he snarls in fury and whimpers at all the touching and messing up of his hair, squirming weakly, pushing at him) Sh-She’s not your’s!

Dennis ignoring him, going over to SpongeBob and Squidward who have finished their food.

Dennis: Good. (he snaps his fingers to the guards to take the bowls away, bowing down to look at SpongeBob, smirking) Now boy, tell me, do you want your clothes back?

SpongeBob: (excited) Yes, yes, yes! Did you get them for me Dennis?

Dennis: (smug, talking overly sweet) Oh of course, I want you all to look your best tomorrow. (he snaps his fingers to the guard, who brings him a shirt, tie and suspenders just like SpongeBob’s old ones) Is that it?

SpongeBob: (seeing this, very happy now, having missed his own clothes) Oh thank you Dennis, thank you, thank you! (he wants to wrap his arms around him to thank him, but before he is able to do so Dennis pushes him away)

Dennis: (irritated, a little disgusted at someone showing affection towards him) Don’t hug me poove! I don’t want your kind anywhere NEAR me!

SpongeBob: (confused, starting to cry a little, looking at Squidward for answers) M-my kind?

Squidward: (annoyed at him hurting the kid’s feelings over and over) You don’t want us here but yet you kidnap us first, then lock us up, then have us act out all your filthy fantasies? I don’t know about you, but it seems to me that you--- (Dennis grabbing hold of him by his hair, dragging him towards the bars of the cage) --OW! OW! HEY! LET ME GO!

Dennis ties his hands together and to the bars, Squidward trying to kick him off him, but failing to do so.

Dennis: (smug, but still annoyed) I hope that shows you to keep your pervy mouth SHUT!

Squidward: (still talking back to him, trying to get the knots looser) I will never shut up for as long as you keep me here. After all, I don’t even want to BE here! YOU are the one that brought me here. So if you can’t handle my talking that’s YOUR problem, and your problem alone!

Dennis: (ripping a piece of duct tape off the roll, putting it on Squidward’s mouth, grinning) Problem solved.

SpongeBob: Y-you can’t do that to him, that’s not nice! That’s hurting him!

Dennis: Do you want your clothes or not?!

SpongeBob: (timidly, looking at his shoes) Yes, yes I do.

Dennis: Then STOP telling me what to do. (eying SpongeBob intensely) GET ‘EM!

SpongeBob picking up the clothes, handing them to Dennis, not knowing what to do, afraid.

Dennis: (looking at Plankton) Shrimpy! Next to me. Now.

Plankton: (arms crossed from the corner, not looking at him) No thanks. (he snaps sassily)

Dennis: I said NOW!

Plankton: (he sighs tiredly, getting up and coming over reluctantly, just wanting to be left alone)

Dennis: (smirking, enjoying himself) Get your jacket back, tiny.

Plankton: (refusing, the idea of him undressing SpongeBob still freshly in his mind) No way, i’m never doing that again.

SpongeBob: B-but I don’t need it anymore. D-Dennis got me my own shirt back, Plankton. It’s okay. (he starts unbuttoning the jacket)

Plankton: (grossed out, not wanting to look at SpongeBob with his shirt off again) I said no.

Dennis: YES, take it off spongy. (SpongeBob now having taken it off, bare-chested again) Good, my boy, good!

SpongeBob: (handing the jacket to Plankton) There you go.

Dennis: (stopping him) Oh no, crybaby, oh no. Didn’t you hear? He didn’t want it back. It’s too late now.

SpongeBob: (confused at the contradiction) B-but you said I should t-take it off?

Dennis: (talking to SpongeBob) Well actually… I liked it on you better. Why don’t you take his pants also?

Plankton: (knowing where this is going) Oh no. Not again!

SpongeBob: (excited, thinking it’s just a little game of dress-up) Oh, can I? I’ve always wanted to try those on! Can I Dennis, can I?

Dennis: (holding Plankton down so he can’t struggle too much) Oh sure. Go ahead.

SpongeBob starts unbuttoning Plankton’s pants, this time not even thinking about how weird it is, just too excited to play pretend, thinking about how he will act if he’s dressed up as Plankton. He manages to pull them off despite Plankton’s struggling and holds them in front of him as if they were his most priced possession.

SpongeBob: Oh, they’re so pretty! (turning to Dennis, eyes widened) And I can wear them? Oh this is a dream come true, Plankton!

Plankton: (uncomfortable, wriggling around and kicking, obviously hating to only be in his underwear now) Rrrr, so glad your dream involves me in my underwear!

Dennis: (smug) Why don’t you take his shirt too? We can’t leave the outfit incomplete, can we? (he winks at Plankton, who now starts to struggle even more)

SpongeBob: (admiringly looking at Plankton’s shirt, wanting his ‘costume’ to be complete, starting to unbutton that as well, taking the suspenders off) Oh, and I will say to everyone that I’m going to be coming up with my next (imitating Plankton’s voice) evil scheme…! And then I will go and—

Plankton: Stop! This isn’t a GAME, SpongeBob, cut it out!

Dennis: (talking through him, not wanting SpongeBob to stop, whispering in SpongeBob’s ear) And maybe shrimpy can wear YOUR clothes, so you can play TOGETHER…

SpongeBob: (now having completely undressed Plankton, putting the shirt on himself) Yes together! Then Plankton can be the fry cook! (giggling, excited)

Dennis: (grinning evilly, turning to Plankton) Why don’t you take HIS pants off?

Plankton: Barnacles, no! (he snaps with a glare, hating that this is happening all over again)

Dennis: Do I have to REMIND you of something?

Plankton: (he growls with fury but starts doing it, SpongeBob not even protesting this time, only thinking about what he will play, babbling about it while Plankton takes off his pants, cringing)

SpongeBob straight away putting on all of Plankton’s clothes as soon as his own pants are off. Giggling, twirling around to try and see all if it.

SpongeBob: (gasping happily as he twirls) I look just like Plankton! Oh but I need an eyepatch! Oh, and braids! Oh, I wish my hair was longer….!

Dennis: (encouraging him) You look just WONDERFUL spongebaby! Now, let’s have teeny put on HIS costume, shall we?

Plankton: (he looks miserable, not wanting to, but remembering what Dennis will do, plus the fact that he’d rather have SpongeBob’s clothes on than be in his underwear, doing it, starting with SpongeBob’s pants, followed by his shirt and suspenders, getting the tie tied with a sigh) I feel so silly….

Dennis taking a step back, looking at the two of them. SpongeBob still twirling around, happily singing a little song, Plankton just standing there awkwardly and uncomfortable with his hands crossed, eyeing Dennis angrily.

Plankton: I feel ten years old! (he snaps, hating how silly he looks, wanting his old look back)

Dennis: (coming back over, letting his hands go through Plankton’s hair roughly) You look just like spongebaby (looking at Squidward who is still tied to the bars) Just like HIS little BOYFRIEND.

Plankton: (snarling, not liking the way he said the word boyfriend, knowing this isn’t going to mean anything good) Forget about it, barnacle-head!

Dennis: (smirking, shoving Plankton towards Squidward) Why don’t you give your boyfriend a little kiss, spongeboy?

Plankton: (growling, his shoulders tensed up in anger, though he still looks quite silly in SpongeBob’s clothes, starting to speak sarcastically) Ugh, how can I, there’s tape on his mouth….. 

Dennis: Oh, but there’s other things to kiss (he lifts up Squidwards shirt a little, Squidward wincing) I’m sure you won’t mind giving your boyfriend a little kiss there, eh?

Plankton: No way, cowboy! I hate that four-legged squid! 

Dennis: (pushing him closer) But that’s what boyfriends do, spongeboy. Didn’t he teach you about that?

Plankton: (snarling, balling his fists) Against my will might I add….you can’t make me!

Dennis: (hitting Plankton in his face, tired with him refusing) I SAID KISS YOUR BOYFRIEND!

Plankton yelps and reluctantly placing his lips on Squidward’s chest. SpongeBob only now noticing what is going on, having been too preoccupied with his own little game of pretend, running over, trying to get Plankton off Squidward, Dennis holding him back.

SpongeBob: Stop! Stop! That’s MY special friend! He’s MY boyfriend! Stop! Stop! (starting to cry)

Dennis: (grinning) But he’s not. (pointing at Plankton’s clothes on him) You’re shrimpy now.

SpongeBob: (still trying to get Plankton to stop, crying loudly now) I-I-I’m not really Plankton, I-I-I’m just p-pretending… H-he’s my boyfriend, please, please!

Plankton: (having finished the second Dennis turned away, lifting his head up, scowling at SpongeBob) Well then you can have him….!

Dennis: (simply holding SpongeBob under his arm so he won’t move but he himself will have both his hands free) No, you’re not done yet. He’s your boyfriend!

SpongeBob: (not able to do anything in Dennis’ grip but cry) N-no, no he’s not! Please, please!

Plankton: What the barnacles else could I possibly do to him? (he snaps, arms crossed over his chest)

Dennis: (knowing what SpongeBob and Squidward already did twice in his cave) He’s a needy guy, you know? (chuckling at the look on Squidward’s face) He will need a little more than a kiss.

Plankton: YOU’RE INSANE! I WILL NEVER DO ANYTHING LIKE THAT! I’m not even into other guys, I’m into computers!

Dennis: (pushing Plankton on top of Squidward) Have at him, shrimpy!

Plankton: (not doing anything, trying to get off, not able to because Dennis hold him down there, incredibly uncomfortable, squirming around and snarling, yelling out) No way! L-Let go of me! Barnacles!

Dennis: (now starting to struggle a little holding both a squirming SpongeBob and Plankton, so letting them both go, not wanting to show he’s about to fail) Well, I certainly hope you will have more fun tonight.

SpongeBob immediately going over to Squidward, starting to kiss him all over his face, wanting to show him he’s still HIS boyfriend, worried that Squidward will actually confuse him with Plankton. Plankton getting to his feet again, but Dennis stopping him, pulling him towards him by SpongeBob’s tie he’s wearing.

Dennis: Where do you think you’re going?! (yanking the tie, making him choke and gasp for air) You didn’t listen to me, so you’re going to pay!

He drags him towards the bars by his tie, Plankton squirming and struggling to breathe. He ties his hands to the bars, this going easier than usual because Plankton is still catching his breath. After that Dennis yanks the tie on his neck so hard it comes off.

Dennis: (looking at it dumbstruck for a second, then looking at Plankton who is still coughing, putting one and one together and shoves it inside his mouth, gagging him) There we go. No more disturbances from you anymore. Sleep tight my precious prisoners!

Plankton: (he quickly begins to whimper and cry out, not liking the tie in his mouth like that, it painful as its forced between his teeth, unable to spit it out though he tries, crying out because it hurts so much and it’s making him gag, scaring him) Mmm mmmm!

Dennis walking away, leaving the cave with both Squidward and Plankton tied-up to the bars. Looking behind his shoulder one last time, yelling at SpongeBob to not untie them or he’ll get hurt.

SpongeBob, stopping his eager kissing of Squidward’s entire face for a second, looking at Dennis walking away, scared. He then hears Plankton’s struggling, gagging, gasping for air, looking very uncomfortable with the tie stuffed inside his mouth.

Plankton: (he notices SpongeBob is looking at him, eyeing him, wanting him to come over, just wanting the tie out of his mouth, looking at him urgently, trying to yell out) Mmm mmm! Mmmmm!

SpongeBob not daring to do so for quite some time, but eventually feeling so bad for him that he warily comes over and slowly removes the tie from his mouth. Plankton spits it out and is finally able to breathe properly, gasping and coughing, moving his jaw around painfully, his chest heaving, pulling at the ropes tiredly. 

Plankton: (truthfully grateful for SpongeBob removing it) Th-Thank you….now please, will you untie me?

SpongeBob: (shaking his head no vigorously, scared) No-No I can’t do that! D-Dennis said I can’t do it!

Plankton: (frowning at him) Well Squidward’s tied up too, don’t you want to untie us both? You know how much it hurts! 

SpongeBob: (looking miserable) Why, yes, but… But I can’t do it because Dennis will… I don’t want him to hurt anyone. I’m sorry Plankton…

Plankton: (he snarls, annoyed, knowing SpongeBob will not do it, looking away crossly) FINE! Don’t help me then, see if I care…

SpongeBob: I’m sorry Plankton. (walking over to Squidward, wanting to cuddle with him for the night)

Plankton: W-Wait. (stopping him, his unbraided hair hanging in strings down his face, just wanting it to look good again, feeling uncomfortable asking him, but wanting his braids back more than anything) Don’t go yet….c-can you braid my hair for me? (he looks embarrassed)

SpongeBob: (eyes glistening) Braid it? You mean… I can braid it? Me?

Plankton: (huffing) Don’t get too excited, I don’t want to hear another word, just can you please do it?

SpongeBob starting to comb his hair gently with his fingers before braiding it. Humming while doing it. Plankton mumbling a little annoyed, but not saying anything about it, honestly just wanting his hair to look good again. SpongeBob now finished with the braids, his mouth shut, putting his hand up to Plankton before going over to Squidward, remembering he wasn’t allowed to talk.

Plankton rolls his eyes and just looks away as he shakes his head, SpongeBob cuddling next to Squidward, closing his eyes, forgetting about the fact that Squidward is extremely uncomfortable being tied-up like that and his mouth taped shut, SpongeBob just wanting to sleep and feel Squidward next to him. Squidward sighing, knowing he won’t be able to get the kid to help him when he’s snuggling up like that, closing his own eyes and trying to forget about the pain in his arms from being in an uncomfortable position. 


	2. 2.

_Cut to cage, next morning_

Squidward is the first to wake up, looking around, not feeling his arms anymore at all. Noticing SpongeBob is still asleep leaning on him. He starts to move around to get him to wake up. After what seems like forever it works and SpongeBob starts to stir, waking up.

SpongeBob: Wh-what’s wrong, Squidward?

Squidward: (eyeing him intensely, humming furiously from behind the duct tape) MMMM MMMM!

SpongeBob: Oh right! (ripping it off in one go, Squidward calling out in pain, this also waking Plankton up)

Squidward: (a little annoyed) Took you long enough… Can you just untie my hands now?

SpongeBob: (shaking his head no) Dennis said I can’t do that Squiddy.

Squidward: Who cares about that nitwit, SpongeBob! He’s not even here! And I can’t feel my arms anymore. And I NEED my arms!

SpongeBob: (agreeing, still a little scared however, starting to untie Squidward)

Squidward: (as soon as he’s untied his hands fall down to the ground lifelessly) Oh no! I hope he didn’t do any PERMANENT damage or I’m suing him! (silence, thinking) What am I saying, I’m suing him no matter what!

Plankton: (seeing Squidward untied, also wanting to be untied) Hey, I want to be untied, too! (SpongeBob comes over and does so, Plankton glad to be free, rubbing at his wrists painfully)

SpongeBob: (looking at Plankton still wearing his clothes, wanting them back so Squidward will not be ‘confused’ anymore) C-can I have them back, Plankton?

Plankton: (remembering the clothes, perking up) Gladly.

SpongeBob: Okay. (still staring at him)

Plankton: (he scowls, glaring) Can I get a little privacy over here?! And take yours off too, I want them back.

SpongeBob now turning around so he’s not facing Plankton anymore, starting to take off all of his clothes, Squidward looking at him, quietly enjoying the sight of SpongeBob undressing in front of him.

Plankton: (undressing and holding his hand out so SpongeBob can give him his clothes back without looking, dumping SpongeBob’s stuff on the floor so he can pick it up)

SpongeBob hurriedly scrambling it all together, going over to Squidward to put it on. Eagerly jumping inside his pants, wriggling his shoes back on, just wanting to look like himself so HE will be Squidward’s boyfriend again.

SpongeBob: Can you help me with my suspenders, BOYFRIEND? (turning to Squidward, handing them to him, emphasizing the word ‘boyfriend’ a little flirty, still trying to convince him that he’s his boyfriend and not Plankton)

Squidward clipping them on his pants, straightening them, looking at the finished result.

SpongeBob: Do I look good, BOYFRIEND?

Squidward: (starting to get annoyed, his voice coming out a bit angrier than he wanted) SpongeBob, stop calling me that! I know I’m your boyfriend and you know you’re my boyfriend, we don’t have to keep repeating ourselves over and over and over. EVERYONE knows it, okay? Plankton knows it, we know it, Dennis knows it. So stop saying it, okay?

SpongeBob: (his chin starting to quiver) O-okay, Squidward.

Squidward: (feeling sorry) Oh, Sponge… I….

Plankton: (interrupting, now fully dressed again) Finally. Feel like my old evil self again….

SpongeBob: (already forgetting he is sad) Plankton you look so handsome! Will you twirl around for me?

Plankton: What, no.

SpongeBob: Please? Pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty pleeeeease?

Plankton: You’ve seen me wear this before, I literally wear it all the time! (he huffs, annoyed)

SpongeBob: Oh please, please Plankton! I just want to see you one last time before the weddi--- oh… (quickly looking up at Squidward to see if he will be angry with him for saying the forbidden word)

Plankton: (his eyebrows raise and he scowls, remembering the wedding) Rrrr, don’t bring that up to me again! Besides, it’s not a real wedding! He’s just saying that. Karen of course wouldn’t marry him after he raped her!

SpongeBob: (not knowing any better) But why wouldn’t she? She can eat Krabby Patties ALL day long! (thinking about that for a second) Will Dennis rape her during the wedding too? Oh, oh, and will WE also get a Krabby Patty if he does it?

Plankton: (he looks completely miffed and shocked, instantly turning furious, grabbing SpongeBob by his collar, snarling right into his face) How dare you say that to me?! Where do you get the nerve to say something like that, you LIKE women getting raped?! You want my Karen to get raped again?!

SpongeBob: (unsure because Plankton is yelling at him, but still not knowing what is actually happening) Y-yes….?

Plankton: (looking horrified at his answer before he snarls in rage, backhanding SpongeBob across the face in fury and disgust, knocking him to the floor) Creep! That’s my wife you’re talking about!

Squidward: (he intervenes, as SpongeBob is now hurt and crying on the floor) HEY! And that’s my boyfriend you’re hurting! (coming over to SpongeBob and putting a hand on his shoulder, still talking to Plankton) He doesn’t even understand!

Plankton: I don’t care if he understands, he’s talking about my wife getting RAPED as that creep tries to marry her! I hated the kid before but now I really hate him! And I hate YOU for always defending him and actually having feelings for him! You creep, you’re just like him! (he growls before he punches Squidward, just angry)

Squidward: (crying out in pain, getting angry, pointing a finger at Plankton, hissing at him) The only creep here is you! STOP hurting everyone around you and just SHUT UP!

Plankton: Oh yeah?! What are you going to do about it?! (his fists are balled, not caring about starting a fight, honestly wanting to, hating everybody right now)

Squidward: (fury welling up inside him, breathing heavily, coming over to Plankton, snarling right in his face) I’m gonna MAKE you shut up!

SpongeBob: (now scared, not wanting the two of them to hurt one another) N-no, Squiddy stop! I-It’s okay! Stop!

Squidward: (ignoring him, balling his fists, ready to hit Plankton, but Plankton being a bit quicker)

Plankton: (he snarls and punches him right in the face, knocking him down, getting on top of him to pin him down and keep punching him, snarling in anger)

Squidward: (he kicks at him and knocks him off, punching Plankton back, the two rolling around on the floor as they fight, Squidward yanking Plankton’s braids hard)

Plankton: (yelling out in pain as Squidward yanks on his braids, kicking around) Rrrrr, I hate you! I hate you and that good-for-nothing, dumb kid! I hate EVERYBODY!

Squidward: (pushing Plankton to the floor, holding him still with his feet) I hate you more! (Plankton overpowers him again and they continue throwing punches at each other while rolling around, each of them calling out and insulting the other)

SpongeBob: (hating to see them fight, scared they will hurt each other badly) Stop, stop! Please don’t fight! I-I’m sorry I talked about Dennis raping Karen (confusion still in his voice, but just wanting everything to stop) I-I don’t want him to rape her at the wedding, I just don’t underst--… I don’t want him to rape her, Plankton… I-I guess?

Plankton: (growls as he gets up from his scruffle with Squidward, starting to advance on him now) Stop talking about him raping her like you want it to happen! How can you even say that?! Don’t you care about Karen! How do you think I feel knowing that’s she’s getting RAPED, I-

Plankton suddenly stops as he says the word, remembering how awful and serious it was that it was happening to her, his anger instantly disappearing, suddenly looking very sad with his lip quivering, his knees collapsing underneath him as he falls down to the ground on his knees, starting to cry into his hands loudly.

Plankton: (sobbing) That he’s raping her and I can’t do a single thing about it! (he bawls and sobs) Ohhhh, Karen!

SpongeBob: (looking very startled at this, quickly looking upset and worried, concerned, turning to Squidward who looks surprised as well, he goes over to him, clinging to him tightly) Squidward, w-why don’t I understand? I j-just don’t want him to be s-sad like this. I don’t understand w-why he’s sad…

Squidward: (he finally explains what’s going on, seeing how devastated Plankton looks, figuring he better tell SpongeBob the truth, struggling to find the right words however, stammering) I uh… Sponge… Remember when I told you that uh… Dennis was making her…. Krabby Patties?

SpongeBob nodding, remembering.

Squidward: W-well, that wasn’t exactly true… (now looking away from him, rushing his words out in shame, wanting it to be over with quickly) You-know-that-when-you-are-intimate-with-someone-they-both-have-to-want-it-and-Dennis-is-forcing-Karen-to-do-it-when-she-doesn’t-want-it-and-he’s-hurting-her-badly.

SpongeBob: (his eyes widen, mortified, letting go of Squidward, looking up at him in shock) He-He’s… He’s… he’s…. (now disgusted by the word) …raping her. (Squidward nodding, pulling him closer again to try and hug him, SpongeBob refusing, not wanting to after what he just told him, feeling bad for Plankton)

Plankton: (still sobbing on the ground, crying loudly, just wanting Karen, mostly blaming himself for what happened)

SpongeBob: (he wants Plankton to feel better and apologize, starting to come over to try and hug him) Oh Plankton, I’m sorry, I’m so sorry (tears streaming down his own face now, thinking about how bad he hurt him by constantly saying it) I didn’t know… I’m sorry Plankton, I’m sorry, sorry, sorry.

Plankton: (he snarls through his tears in fury, pushing him away with angry yells and snarls, but as SpongeBob keeps trying, wrapping his arms around him, Plankton can’t help but lean into him closer, too distraught to care, actually liking the comforting touch, beginning to sob into SpongeBob’s chest loudly, squeezing him tightly) K-K-KAREN!

SpongeBob: (hugging him back tightly, letting him cry, comforting him, genuinely wanting him to feel better) Let it all out, shhhh, it’s okay, it’s okay.

Squidward: (watching, getting jealous, not liking the affection, clenching his teeth together)

Plankton: (just sobbing right into SpongeBob’s shirt, hugging him tightly, not really having been hugged much before so it’s comforting him though he still won’t stop crying) I-I-I just want K-Karen….! I want my wiiifffe!

SpongeBob: (hugging him even tighter because he still doesn’t stop crying) Shhh, Plankton, shhhh, you will see her again.

Plankton: I-I-I was supposed to protect her and I can’t….! I-I failed her!

Dennis: (suddenly is there, coming inside with a large amount of rope with him, him wearing a nice, shiny tuxedo, looking at them as he spies Plankton crying right into SpongeBob’s chest, smug) I see you two DID end up reconnecting, how lovely!

Plankton: (he looks up through his tears, his eye all red and puffy, looking up at Dennis angrily, his chest heaving, suddenly more furious than upset) YOU! It’s because of YOU this happened to Karen! (getting to his feet, he stomps towards Dennis to attack him) You monster! You think you can do this to her but I’m gonna- (Dennis suddenly grabs him right by the throat before he can hit him)

Dennis: (squeezing and choking at Plankton’s throat, watching him squirm and kick around smugly) Nice try shrimpy, almost there… (he then throws Plankton to the ground harshly, Plankton gasping to breathe as he doesn’t get back up) But not quite yet. (talking to no one in particular, smirking) Who’s ready for my WEDDING with my lovely BABE?

SpongeBob: (timidly raising a hand though he looks at Squidward in hesitation) I-I am?

Squidward: (putting SpongeBob’s hand down, eying Dennis) We didn’t even get a proper invitation, didn’t see no card or nothing. So we’re not going. (he puts his head up in the air, huffing, SpongeBob looking at him a little disappointed, wanting to have gone to the wedding)

Dennis: (chuckling) You don’t have a choice. Everyone needs to be there to see me and shorty’s babe saying our— (looking directly at Plankton as he says this, smirking) ---I do’s (kicking Plankton harshly onto his stomach, grabbing the rope)

SpongeBob: (whispering to Squidward, still very much excited for the wedding) Ohh, Squiddy! I’ve never seen that before; will it be just like in the movies we watch together?

Squidward: (speaking from behind his teeth, wanting SpongeBob to stop talking about it) Shhh, Sponge, don’t mention it again.

Dennis: And I want YOU to watch us say it most of all (starting to tie up Plankton, starting with his hands and feet but then with all the extra rope he brought, he starts tying up Plankton’s body even more, tying rope around his knees, chest and stomach, making sure to get the rope tied around his arms that are behind his back too, trapping them even further, tying every rope as tight as possible)

Plankton: (he lays there trying to struggle but weakly, still crying and too upset to do much, whimpering softly and letting out little groans, wincing at how tight the ropes get, Dennis tying up practically every few inches of his body) 

SpongeBob: (looking worried and scared at all the extra rope and how Dennis is hurting Plankton, still whispering to Squidward) W-what’s he doing? (Squidward not responding, also looking at it in shock, SpongeBob now turning to Dennis) W-what are you d-doing?

Dennis: (still tying Plankton up, nearly finished, giving the rope around Plankton’s chest a firm yank, grinning as Plankton whimpers out, Dennis grinning evilly) I’ve just gotta make sure tiny doesn’t get the chance to try and stop me when I get to kiss my bride (he finishes, giving Plankton’s butt a good slap for more effect)

Plankton: (he whimpers, sniffling as he raises his head to try and look at his body, seeing all the ropes tied around him, starting to kick his legs around to struggle but he only does so weakly, there too many ropes and it hurting so bad, Plankton looking entirely helpless)

SpongeBob: S-stop! Don’t-don’t do that! Don’t hurt him Dennis, don’t hurt him!

Dennis: (just grabbing Plankton’s hair and yanking, forcing him up into a sitting position, Plankton screaming and crying out) But I like hurting him! (now looking at SpongeBob and Squidward, barking at them to come over)

SpongeBob standing up, but Squidward holding him back down.

Squidward: (huffing, crossing his arms, refusing) Come and get us if you need us that much.

Dennis: (angry, coming over, not thinking about the fact that he is actually doing what Squidward told him to do) JUST WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?!

SpongeBob: (his eyes opening wide, feeling proud like a schoolboy knowing the answer) Squidward Q. Tentacles, sir!

Dennis: (hitting him) You little snotnose, shut up! (SpongeBob not even having time to reach for his face in pain, Dennis just picking him up and dragging him along, talking to Squidward) I’d better come if I were you, or you’re going to feel the same thing, creepy-legs!

Squidward growling, dragging his feet on the floor to show Dennis he really doesn’t want to.

Dennis: (talking to Squidward) Keep his head up like this, hurt him if he struggles. Hurt him BAD! (turning to SpongeBob now, whom he has dropped on the floor) Hold his head still, crybaby!

Squidward: And why exactly would I do that? (holding SpongeBob’s hands down so he can’t obey either)

Dennis: Because OTHERWISE I’m personally going back to your home and stomp some more on your big boy toy… uh… Claire?

Squidward: Clarry! No, no, no, no! Don’t hurt her! (yanking Plankton’s hair) Here, I’m hurting him, see? Don’t hurt Clarry, don’t, don’t, don’t! (turning to SpongeBob, telling him to obey, afraid Dennis will otherwise still go and ‘hurt’ his clarinet) Do it SpongeBob, do it!

SpongeBob holding Plankton’s head still, not liking Plankton’s cries but not liking Squidward’s distressed calling out either.

Dennis: Now, hold him still (grabbing a role of duct tape from his back pocket)

Squidward: (noticing SpongeBob is hesitating) DO IT SPONGEBOB, DO IT! (tears forming in his eyes) I don’t want him to hurt Clarry even more than he already did. HOLD HIM, HOLD HIM! (SpongeBob now holding Plankton’s head still, Squidward still holding his hair)

Dennis: (he starts ripping off a long strip and puts it over Plankton’s mouth but doesn’t take it off the roll, instead bringing the roll back as he starts to wrap the tape all around Plankton’s head and face, going around and around several times in one long strip, humming pleased)

Plankton: (he shakes and whimpers as it gets very tight and its scaring him, flinching and wanting to move his head away but SpongeBob and Squidward hold him still, sniffling as Dennis still hasn’t stopped, there getting to be a lot of tape all around his mouth, squeezing at his cheeks)

SpongeBob: (still not removing his hands, afraid that Squidward will get angry with him again, but worrying about Plankton) Dennis, t-that’s not nice, please stop! What if he c-can’t breathe?!

Squidward hardly even noticing, his eyes still full of tears thinking about how Clarry has been all alone on the floor, broken, for all these days, wanting to go home and take care of her.

Dennis: Today’s MY big day where I’m going to marry MY new wife and tiny isn’t going to get one say about it! (finally finishing wrapping the tape around, ripping the strip off from the roll, patting it down firmly, satisfied, admiring his work, patting and beginning to play and pinch with Plankton’s cheeks and face) Can you still breathe, eh, shrimpy? Can you? (pinching his cheek again) Can you, little man?

Plankton: (he flinches and cries out as the tape is squeezing and hurting him badly, Dennis making it hurt even more of course, shaking his head no as he’s crying, trying to protest but with all the tape it comes out all muffled and its much fainter) Mmm mmm mmm…..

SpongeBob: (scared at seeing Plankton look like that) Stop Dennis stop! Please, please, you’re hurting him… hurting him BADLY!

Dennis: (still playing with Plankton’s face roughly, smooshing his cheeks together, laughing) Awww, little crybaby feels left out? Why don’t YOU do it?

SpongeBob: (shocked at hearing this) I-I don’t want to hurt him! (Dennis giving up the thought, a little irritated however, continuing pinching at Plankton’s cheeks)

Plankton: (just helpless, crying miserably and hurting, tears sliding down his cheek, looking at the floor)

SpongeBob just watching, afraid to stop Dennis and scared because Squidward is still crying and not helping him. Dennis continuing to pinch at Plankton’s cheeks and mess up his hair for some time.

Dennis: (he eventually just grabs Plankton by the back of his collar, starting to drag him off, there nothing he can do about it) Time for my wedding, shrimpy. (snapping his fingers to the guards) Take pervy-legs and baby too, they wouldn’t want to miss it.

Guards come and grab SpongeBob and Squidward to lead them away, everyone going to the other side of the caves where Dennis’s throne was, but this time the throne has been moved as there are chairs set up and everything’s decorated, though the only people to be seen are all the guards.

SpongeBob: (eyes glistening, admiring it all) Oooooh, it’s so pretty, Squiddy! I want our wedding to be THIS pretty! (looking around, seeing tables of food and admiring the homemade 'altar' which looks somewhat pretty, decorated with some flowers) Squidward look, look! Ohhh it’s so beautiful!

Squidward: (the mention of HIS own marriage awakening him from his thoughts about Clarry, mumbling, not entirely sure what SpongeBob is talking about) Wh-what?

Dennis: (he’s been dragging Plankton across the ground the whole way, Plankton covered with dirt by now, Dennis taking him to a special chair set up just for him, right in front row where he could see everything up close, throwing him into it roughly) Best seat in the house, tiny! Especially for you. (he then starts to tie up Plankton even further with rope, but this time tying him down to the chair, there being no way he could get free now, grinning) This is complimentary, don’t worry about paying extra, shrimpy.

Plankton: (he’s tired and hurting, all the ropes making him so sore, not even struggling, too distraught and upset, not wanting to be here and wishing this wasn’t happening, knowing how awful it would all be, letting out a tired moan, it coming out muffed and faint)

Dennis: (getting his body completely tied to the chair, grinning as he hears him) Oh, that’s the feeling I get when I see my pretty babe too! Makes you want to moan loudly, doesn’t it?

SpongeBob and Squidward are getting tied down into chairs as well, but only with a few ropes and on the other side of where the “aisle” is, SpongeBob having spotted what Dennis is doing to Plankton, watching worriedly as they get tied up.

SpongeBob: (turning to Squidward, frown on his face) He d-doesn’t like that, does he?

Squidward: (looking over too, feeling a little sorry but mostly glad he himself isn’t tied up like that) Oh uh… no he doesn’t.

Dennis: (now in front of Plankton, mocking him gleefully) I got her the prettiest dress ever. Compliments her beautiful body while still giving me PLENTY to look at. Oh I can’t wait to see her walk down the aisle to ME. (chuckling evilly) I hope you can’t either, teeny. Enjoy! (he then gives Plankton a good smack across the face with a laugh as he stomps away, getting into place at the ‘altar’)

Plankton: (he whimpers and is trying not to cry already, sniffling, this already being the worst day ever for him, looking completely miserable and helpless from the chair)

Dennis: (with all the guards now sitting in the chairs, he announces it’s time to start, another guard beside him who’s dressed sort of like a minister, but he’s obviously not a real one) Oh it’s starting, I can’t wait! (music starts to play from a record player)

SpongeBob: (getting excited, repeatedly forgetting it’s a bad thing that’s happening, babbling to Squidward) Oh Squiddy, I want this music too! Can you write it down? And what will her dress look like? I bet she’s really pretty! Oh I can’t wait, I can’t wait!

Squidward just ignoring him at this point, knowing he can’t do anything to change the kid’s mind and convince him it’s a bad thing. Watching everything reluctantly and a little grossed out.

At the entrance of the tunnel two guards at Karen’s side start to walk her down the ‘aisle’ as they hold her arms firmly so she can’t get away, everyone turning to see.

Karen, unable to really do anything about it, walks willingly down towards where Dennis waits, though she doesn’t look happy one bit. She wears a white, flowery-laced dress that is still pretty, but it’s very short going down her legs, just going past her butt, and its very low-cut on her chest so most of her bosom is revealed, her also wearing her long, high-heeled boots.

SpongeBob: (eyes glistening, mouth opened) Look, Squiddy, look! Isn’t she beautiful? Oh just look at her dress Squiddy! I want one like that! Will you get me one like that? I want to look pretty too! (wanting to jump up and down in his chair excitedly, but failing to do so because he’s tied-up)

Plankton: (as soon as he sees her he starts to tear up and whimper, shrinking a little into the chair, sniffling as his heart is breaking, all he can think about is their wedding day nearly thirty years ago, starting to struggle weakly, muffling out pleadingly)

Dennis: (watching Plankton with enjoyment, also watching Karen continue to walk towards him) Oh, just look at MY pretty babe, all dressed up for me!

SpongeBob: (watching Karen in awe and beauty) Awww, I wish I could’ve seen her and Plankton’s REAL wedding, huh Squidward? I bet it was so cute! (giggling) And Plankton in a suit, oh it’s just wonderful! (his voice now flirty, a little more persuasive) When we get married, will you wear a suit too? You will be so handsome, Squiddy.

Squidward: (despite everything he starts to blush, unable to ignore this one comment, quickly hiding it from SpongeBob) Oh uh… uh… (speaking up again) I’m ALWAYS handsome, Sponge.

Karen: (she comes up near the front where she finally spots Plankton there, looking on in worry and terror to see him like that, just wanting to go to him and be with him) She-Sheldon!

Plankton: (he jerks around as the guards only hold her back, crying out to her as tears slide down his face) Mmm mmm!

The guards just force Karen to keep walking, bringing her before Dennis and practically shoving her into him, her stumbling with a growl, Dennis grabbing her by the arms, knowing she’d try to get away otherwise

Dennis: (immediately starting to breathe in her neck) Oh you’re so beautiful. You did this just for me?

Karen: (she pulls to get away, glaring with a snarl) Oh stop it! Stop this entire thing! Just look at what you’ve done to my husband! 

Dennis: (still speaking in a lowered voice) Oh but he’s not your husband anymore, I’M going to be your husband, babe. (forcing her to keep still) Now, let’s get this over with (he urges the guard to start, who doesn’t bother with vows or anything else, just getting to the part with the ‘I Do’s’)

Plankton: (he’s watching Karen up there with Dennis, crying in devastation and heartbreak, pulling at the ropes weakly, wishing he could stop it)

SpongeBob: (trying to grab hold of Squidward’s hand, failing of course, his voice still low and flirty) When will WE say I do, Squiddy? (giggling a bit shyly) Because I want to.

Squidward: (honestly never having thought about that before, wanting to hide that fact) Oh uh… this is not the time, SpongeBob. (turning away to look at the ‘wedding’ again)

Dennis: (when it’s his turn to say I do, grinning devishly at Karen, squeezing her arm even harder) I do!

Guard: And do you, Karen the Computer, take Dennis to be your husband?

Karen: (she’s glaring at Dennis in absolute disgust and fury, not answering)

Dennis: (not liking her hesitating, snapping his fingers, a guard sitting behind Plankton quickly bringing a knife straight to his throat, threatening Karen) I believe you were asked a question, babe! You better say yes before I have shrimpy killed!

Plankton: (his yelling is muffled but he cries out and looks scared, trying to shake his head no and tell her not to do it) Mmm mmm!

Karen: (watching Plankton with fear, knowing she has no choice, looking back at Dennis with a mean glare, spitting out the words) I do.

Dennis: (he smirks evilly, knowing he’s won, waiting until he hears the words ‘You may now kiss the bride’ before he pulls her into a forced, gross and sloppy kiss, not letting go of her)

Plankton: (watching, he now sobs, his heart shattering, looking absolutely crushed and heartbroken, whimpering and crying out)

SpongeBob: (watching Dennis kiss Karen, not even noticing how forced the kiss is, only thinking about the fact that he’s at a wedding, which to him is always a good thing) I want to kiss you like that on our wedding day, Squidward.

Squidward: (grossed out at seeing Dennis practically drool all over Karen) Blegh, I don’t!

Everyone starting to get up to eat and go to the dance-floor, Dennis eventually coming over to where Squidward and SpongeBob sit, Karen practically in his death-grip despite her trying to yank away, his arm around her waist firmly as she tries to get to Plankton

Dennis: (having the other guards untie the two of them, smirking despite Karen’s struggling) You two love-birds can enjoy the celebration too. I want everyone to celebrate our SPECIAL day. (pointing at the guards, warning the two of them) But don’t think you can try anything because there are guards watching your every move. Is that understood?

SpongeBob and Squidward are looking around to see there are guards indeed everywhere, it being pointless and unwise to try anything, getting to their feet when they’re free.

SpongeBob: (excitedly to Karen) I love your dress, you looked so beautiful up there!

Dennis: (getting defensive, squeezing her even tighter as she’s practically flailing around) Don’t you talk to MY wife like that! She’s MINE, don’t forget it, spongeboy!

Karen: (growling and struggling everywhere, her eyes on the other side of the room where Plankton is) L-Let go of me! Just let me get to Plankton!

Dennis: (he just snarls, yanking her away to take her to the dancefloor so she’ll shut up about Plankton) Time for our first dance together, babe. (whispering in her ear, biting his lip) Nice and close to your beautiful body.

SpongeBob: (looking over to see Plankton is very much still tied up in the chair, feeling sorry, turning to Squidward) Is Dennis going to untie him?

Squidward: I don’t think so, Sponge. Come on (he grabs hold of SpongeBob’s hand, walking him towards the dancefloor)

SpongeBob: (still looking behind him at Plankton while Squidward takes him along) B-but Plankton…

Squidward: (resting his head on SpongeBob’s shoulder, wrapping his arms around him, wanting to dance with him and have a good time while they can, his voice slow and low) Don’t think about him right now. I love you, Sponge.

SpongeBob: (trying to remove Squidward’s hands, squirming around) I can’t, I can’t not think about him, he’s hurt!

Squidward: (clenching his teeth, holding SpongeBob even tighter, annoyed) Can’t we just have fun for ONE TIME? I’m sick of being locked up and tied-up and I just want to dance with you now, SpongeBob!

SpongeBob: (still trying to go away, pushing at Squidward’s arms as he’s now practically squeezing him so tight he can’t breathe anymore) B-but I can’t have fun! He’s my friend and he’s hurt!

Squidward: (growling, very irritated with SpongeBob not even letting him have ONE good moment while they’re here, letting go of him, walking towards the tables with food) Alright! Go then! See if I care!

Squidward furiously grabbing a plate, starting to dump some food on it angrily, not even caring what he puts on or where it ends up.

SpongeBob: (pulling at his arms, feeling sorry, not wanting him to be mad at him) No, no, Squiddy, no, I’m sorry, please dance with me, sorry-sorry-sorry-sorry!

Squidward: (still angry, pushing him aside) Get OUT of my way! (he takes place on a chair, facing away from SpongeBob, starting to eat)

SpongeBob: (extremely saddened, his lip starting to quiver, walking towards the corner of the room, putting his legs to his chest, resting his head on it and starting to cry silently to himself)

Squidward: (first eating a few bites, pleased with the food actually tasting slightly good for a change, then hearing the silent sobbing and suddenly not feeling very hungry anymore, putting the plate down on his lap, but still a little too annoyed to come over)

A guard then notices SpongeBob crying in the corner of the room, starting to pick on him, laugh at him, call him names, eventually kick him hard when SpongeBob doesn’t really respond. Squidward noticing that SpongeBob is screaming now, looking over to see a guard kicking him, his anger now turned towards the guard, walking over.

Squidward: HEY! Stop there, you nitwit! (he grabs hold of SpongeBob, who isn’t really cooperating as he’s still crying, so he ends up holding him in his arms like a little baby a bit awkwardly) NOBODY talks to him like that! (lowering his voice, a little ashamed) Except me apparently… (he walks away, SpongeBob still in his arms, the guard taken too off guard to really do anything about it)

Squidward now sitting SpongeBob down on a chair, kneeling down beside him, SpongeBob still crying softly.

Squidward: Oh… (always struggling to say these words) Oh… I’m sorry Sponge. I didn’t mean it. I DO care if you leave me (kissing him on his forehead) I care a lot…

SpongeBob: (still sniffling, looking up at Squidward teary-eyed) I care a l-lot too (remembering) D-do you still want to dance with me?

Squidward: (looking at him lovingly) Always.

They get to their feet, Squidward resting his head on SpongeBob’s shoulder and holding him tightly, but more lovingly than last time. SpongeBob resting his head against Squidward’s chest, closing his eyes as Squidward gently sways to the slow music.

Also on the dancefloor, but on the other side, are Dennis and Karen. Dennis forcing her to dance with him.

Dennis: (smiling broadly, pushing Karen even closer to him) Are you having fun, my WIFE?

Karen: (just wants to get away from him but Dennis won’t let her, glaring as they dance, him holding her right up against him) No. And you’re NOT my husband. 

Dennis: Oh, but I AM! And you AGREED to it too (starting to nibble at her ear, squeezing at her arms to get her even closer to him)

Karen: And for the record, my wedding with Sheldon was three times better than this one! (she growls, glaring) This isn’t even a real wedding and you certainly don’t treat me like a real bride!

Dennis: (not liking her attitude) A real bride, eh? (hitting her) I’ll treat you like a real bride alright! Just you wait and see, woman!

Karen: Oh yeah? Sheldon will always be a better husband than you could ever be. He cares about me and at least he LOVES me! Oh yeah, he doesn’t RAPE ME EITHER! (she snarls and manages to pull her arm free, punching him hard in the face as hard as she can before she kicks him right in the crotch, taking the chance to dash away to Plankton as he crumbles to the floor)

Dennis: (calling out in pain before seeing her go to Plankton) RAH! STOP RIGHT THERE WOMAN!

Karen: (hurrying in a rush to Plankton, who perks up when he sees her, Karen just wanting to get to him) Sheldon! Sheldon!

Plankton: (he yells out to her in relief to see her coming to him, smiling under the tape, suddenly happy) Mmmm! 

Karen: (She starts to get to him to untie him but Dennis suddenly slams into her, tackling her roughly to the floor, Karen screaming out, Dennis now on top of her, pinning her down with his body)

Dennis: (furious, outraged with her) I TOLD YOU NOT TO GO TO HIM ANYMORE! FORGET ABOUT HIM! I AM YOUR HUSBAND NOW! (he hits her a couple times, furious, Karen crying out in pain, Dennis pulling her up by her dress, her underwear now in sight as he holds her above his head) And to make sure you don’t forget it, why don’t I show you how a husband treats his wife… IN THE BEDROOM! (he puts her to the ground, slapping her butt before grabbing hold of her arms and dragging her along)

Karen: (sobbing, knowing what he’s talking about, crying out and trying to get to Plankton, who’s sobbing and yelling out helplessly from the chair, frantically struggling) N-NO! NOOOO! Plankton! 

Dennis: (he just angrily drags her off forcefully, snapping at the guards to take everyone back into the cage, disappearing with her) Oh you’ll forget about shrimpy after this, babe…

Plankton: (he’s sobbing and yelling as he watches them go, tears streaming down his face, knowing Dennis is going to rape her again, pulling around everywhere at the ropes around him despite how bad it hurts, just wanting to get free, his heart completely broken) Mmm mmmmm mmm!

SpongeBob: (having watched it all, looking at Squidward afraid, blah blah) I-Is Dennis….?

Squidward: Yes, SpongeBob. (looking grim, disgusted) He is. 

SpongeBob: (closing his eyes, holding Squidward so close he is practically pushing his body inside him, afraid for Karen, tears forming in his eyes)

Guards start coming over and grabbing at them to take them back to the cage, the same happening to Plankton.

SpongeBob: (crying out for Squidward as he is harshly removed from his safe arms, afraid the same thing will happen to him) D-don’t hurt me! SQUIDWAAAAARD!

The guards just drag the three of them back, ignoring Squidward’s complaining about them holding him too tight and the fact that he needs his arms for longer than today and SpongeBob’s scared crying.

_Cut to Cage_

Everyone gets shoved inside roughly by the guards, two of them also just tossing Plankton to the floor harshly, who’s still completely tied up

SpongeBob: (falling to his knees, the gravel cutting them up) Ow-ow-ow-ow! (he looks at the droplets of blood forming on his knees, his chin quivering) T-that hurt me…

Squidward: (more angry than in pain at being tossed to the floor, screaming at the guards) YOU ARE GOING TO PAY FOR NEW PANTS! I’LL REMEMBER YOUR FACES!

Plankton: (still unable to hardly move around or struggle, though he’s trying to, he continues to sob, not even caring that everyone can see him like this, lying on his side, sobbing loudly even through the tape, horrified at everything that had just happened in front of him and knowing what was happening to Karen, completely heartbroken)

SpongeBob: (looking at Plankton there on the floor, feeling sorry for him, not liking to have to look at him with all those ropes and tape on him, warily bringing up the subject to Squidward considering how made he got earlier) S-Squiddy…. w-we have to help him.

Squidward: (not even him liking the sight of Plankton like this, still a bit hesitant however) How are we going to get that tape off? I won’t even know how to do it.

SpongeBob: (already going to Plankton, just wanting to help) I don’t care Squiddy, please help me.

Plankton peeks open his eye to look up at him through his sniffling, not even protesting, honestly hoping they would help him but he was so upset he honestly didn’t care either way

SpongeBob: (looking down at all the ropes, frowning deeply, noticing Plankton’s hands are bright red and bloody, starting with those, urging Squidward to come over) Squidward! Please help me! He’s hurt!

Squidward: (sighing, wanting to help SpongeBob so he’ll feel better, starting to help get the ropes all untied) Alright.

Plankton: (he lets out a little sigh of relief when most of them are gone, waiting patiently for them all to be untied before he weakly sits up, still crying, trying to start getting the tape off his face but he struggles)

SpongeBob: (seeing he needs help, comes over, grabbing the end of the tape, starting to unwrap it) I-It’s going to hurt, Plankton. Squiddy, help us please.

Plankton: (he whimpers as they both help get the tape unwrapped, sniffling and crying out as they get to the last of it, it hurting badly as they finally get the rest peeled off, Plankton gasping when it’s gone, air filling his chest, relieved)

SpongeBob: (turning to Squidward) Thank you, Squiddy. I love you more. (looking at Plankton, still a bit worried) A-are you okay?

Plankton: (he doesn’t even say anything, just sobbing now into his hands, crumbling back into a ball on the floor, crying into himself in devastation)

SpongeBob: (he wants to help, caring, looking sorry, trying to put his hand on Plankton’s shoulder to comfort him) Plankton, don’t cry, please. (he makes a silly face, innocently trying to get Plankton to smile again, speaking with his tongue out of his mouth) See?

Plankton (he flinches at the touch and looks angry, lifting his head through his tears) Don’t touch me! Get away from me! Don’t ever come near me again and don’t ever even talk to me again, you hear?! I HATE YOU! I HATE EVERYONE! Karen is gone and my life is ruined! Yet the simple sponge’s life is just great and he gets to be happy all the dang time! You suck, SquarePants! Just go and be with your stupid boyfriend and be stupidly happy and leave me the barnacles alone! I don’t ever want to see you again, you got that?!

SpongeBob: (looking crushed, crying at Plankton screaming to him like that, just having wanted to help, walking to the other side of the cage) O-Okay….

Plankton: (he goes back to crying, just remaining curled into himself on the floor, too distraught to stop or do anything else)

Squidward immediately wrapping his arms around the sobbing kid when he comes over, kissing him on his head.

Squidward: (wanting to comfort him, talking sweetly, telling lies however) Shhhh, don’t cry. He didn’t mean it, Sponge.

SpongeBob: (crying uncontrollably at both the way Plankton feels and how he was yelled at himself) I-I-I know, he’s just s-s-sad. I don’t want him to be s-s-sad.

Squidward: He will be okay over time. Just hug me, SpongeBob. (SpongeBob still just lying in his arms unmoving, too sad to even move, Squidward just awkwardly stroking the side of his teary face)

_Cut to Cage, It Evening Now_

Dennis: (he finally comes back, having spent most of the afternoon with Karen, coming in happily, intending and ready to have some fun, looking around) Did you jailbirds have as nice a time as I did? (spotting Plankton lying sadly on the floor, going up to him) I had SUCH a good time with my WIFE. She just couldn’t get enough of me. Kept screaming for me, kept on crying about how GOOD it hurt. We might have had so much fun we kept going and going and going (counting his fingers) Maybe two, three, four times? (grinning, thinking about it)

Plankton: (he just lays there, not even hardly crying anymore, having cried most of his tears and strength away, not even moving or answering, his eyes glazed and dull, looking like all the life had been sucked out of him)

Dennis: (not liking that he isn’t getting a reaction out of him, trying again) Oh, she was just WONDERFUL! She fits me perfectly! (Plankton still doesn’t move, angering him) What’s wrong with you?! (he kicks him harshly, picking him up when Plankton still doesn’t protest, shaking him around) I SAID I RAPED YOUR KAREN! I RAPED HER!

Plankton: (he just looks miserable and doesn’t say anything, all his energy and emotions seemingly gone, too distraught over Karen to do anything, his body hanging limp in Dennis’s grip, hanging his head, letting out a soft moan of despair)

Dennis: (he doesn’t like this and just throws Plankton back to the ground, who lets out an oof but doesn’t move again, groaning) What’s with shorty? (he growls to SpongeBob and Squidward, wanting an explanation)

Squidward: Well, what do you expect numbskull? After everything you did you think he’d still go around throwing flowers across the room happily, blowing kisses at everyone?

SpongeBob: (looking down at his shoes, still sad) H-he’s been crying for h-hours.

Dennis: (eyeing Plankton, who won’t get up, not liking this, wanting Plankton to be miserable but not this miserable, huffing) I want to hear your tiny screams again!

SpongeBob: (afraid, not wanting Plankton to get hurt even more, hating hearing his crying and not being able to do anything about it) Don’t, don’t! H-he’s cried enough! P-please Dennis!

Dennis: (huffing, annoyed with the kid) I’ll do what I want with! And I know how to make him scream! (already grabbing Plankton by the arms, picking him up, Plankton just groaning tiredly and sadly) Spongy get here!

SpongeBob: (crawling over, his legs too unstable to walk, scared)

Dennis: Take his pants off, NOW!

SpongeBob: (confused, still crying) A-another game of p-pretend?

Squidward: SPONGEBOB! DON’T DO IT! He can’t make you!

Dennis: BUT I CAN! (talking savagely sweet to SpongeBob) You always listen to me, don’t you, crybaby?

SpongeBob: (nodding, scared, taking off Plankton’s pants, frowning when Plankton barely even struggles, just letting out a little moan, looking hopeless and miserable)

Dennis: Take it ALL OFF. And do it NOW!

SpongeBob doing so, Plankton still barely struggling. SpongeBob not liking this all.

Plankton: (now in his underwear again but still not reacting or even moving)

Dennis: (glaring angrily, sneering at him) Ugh, what’s WRONG with you? You’re no fun at all! (grinning) Let’s fix that and perk you up (he grabs him, dragging him over to the bars of the cage, yanking him to his feet, pushing him against them) Come on, get up there…!

Plankton: (he stands on his feet for him and doesn’t fight, willingly pushing himself up against the bars, looking forward with a deep, sad look, barely even paying attention to what’s going on)

Dennis: (liking the cooperation for once, but still wanting him to react) Nice to see you finally decided to listen. Now gimme something shrimpy! (he kicks at Plankton’s ankles, encouraging him to spread his legs apart, Plankton doing so) Thatta boy, good, good. (he reaches down and tightly ties each of Plankton’s ankles to the bars, Plankton not even fighting or anything)

SpongeBob: (watching with worry, not liking Plankton not putting up at fight) He-He’s too tired Dennis, let him go!

Dennis: (ignoring SpongeBob, turning back to Plankton) Put those arms up! (he grins when Plankton willingly obeys) Eh, why can’t you be like this more often? (Plankton’s arms spread apart like his legs, Dennis ties each of his wrists to the bars, Plankton now stuck there completely) There we go, just look at you! (looking over his almost naked body, smirking, turning to Squidward and SpongeBob) LOOK AT HIM!

SpongeBob looking, he was already looking after all, scared at Dennis screaming at him. Squidward refusing, crossing his arms and looking the other way.

Dennis: (pleased, wanting to make this even more fun for everyone, but more so for himself) Don’t you pillow-biters like that sight? (taping Plankton’s mouth shut but just with the one strip this time, thankfully, also pulling out a bandana from his pocket) I know shrimpy doesn’t, since he’s into computers (laughing at that), so let’s make him not have to see it all, shall we? (he starts tying it around Plankton’s face so it covers his eye, blindfolding him)

Plankton: (he doesn’t even flinch or really care, just too upset right now, moaning softly, leaning his head back against the bars)

Dennis: (admiring him again, looking pleased) Now you twinks can do WHATEVER you want to him. He’s your willing victim (grinning, looking forward to what will happen)

Squidward: (his arms still crossed, grossed out) I already told you that filthy copepod was at the BOTTOM of my list! I’m not putting even one finger on him! And SpongeBob isn’t either!

Dennis: Oh really? Well I’m going to uh… (struggling with what to do since he can’t hurt either of them as he wants them both to torture Plankton) I’m going to… (annoyed with himself not finding a way, screaming to hide that fact) I’M GOING TO DO SOMETHING SO BAD YOU DON’T EVEN WANT TO KNOW! (Squidward still holding his head up high, arms crossed, not looking at him, SpongeBob a bit scared by Dennis’ screaming, but not moving as Squidward is not moving either) You need a little reminder of what to do, pooves?! Well THIS is exactly what I’m going to do to the both of you if you don’t listen! (he starts roughly grabbing at Plankton everywhere, squeezing and pinching, being completely handsy)

Plankton: (he screams in pain and is now suddenly aware of what’s happening but he can’t see or talk or move, whimpering and yelping in pain, his skin going red wherever Dennis’s hands squeezed and pinched) Mmm mmm!

Dennis: (glad to FINALLY be getting a reaction, not stopping though, his hands going up and down Plankton’s legs and to his chest) Hmmm, don’t you like the sight of that, tonks? You have to rough ‘em up a little before you get going, don’t ya? Isn’t that a rule or something? (continuing to grab at Plankton’s skin for some moments before letting go, looking at SpongeBob and Squidward now) Now let’s see the real pansies do it. DO IT!

Squidward: Never!

Dennis grabbing hold of SpongeBob, shoving him forward.

Dennis: Why doesn’t your precious spongy teach you how it’s done? (forcing his face on Plankton’s ankle) KISS HIM! Go up his leg and kiss him and do it NOW!

SpongeBob crying, but scared, so he starts doing it. Kissing Plankton’s leg, slowly moving upwards. Dennis now grabbing hold of Squidward, pulling him closer by his hair.

Dennis: You too, four-legs!

Squidward cringes and reluctantly does what Dennis tells him. Feeling absolutely disgusted doing it. SpongeBob meanwhile has reached the top of Plankton’s leg, all the way up to his underwear and retrieves his head.

Dennis: Why are you stopping? That’s the best part! (he pushes SpongeBob’s face on top of it, grinning, SpongeBob and Plankton both struggling to make it stop, very uncomfortable with it)

Squidward: (noticing this, fuming at Dennis) Get his face off there! You are disgusting!

Dennis: (smug) Feel left out, squid guy? (removing SpongeBob by yanking on his hair, pushing Squidward’s face on)

Squidward now feeling not only a little disgusted, but actually nauseous. He starts feeling so sick, so grossed out, his stomach turning around and he… he… retrieves his head, turns around and throws up all over Dennis’ suit, who steps away in shock.

Dennis: (now furious) YOU! YOU WILL REGRET THAT! THAT’S MY WEDDING SUIT! (he kicks Squidward, who is still gagging and on his hands and knees, hard in his stomach, which makes him throw up whatever was still left)

SpongeBob: (seeing this making him extremely mad at Dennis, standing up) DENNIS! You can’t do that you… you WICKED WALRUS! (he paces over to him, pointing his finger to him, not even afraid of him anymore, only mad because he hurt Squidward like that) YOU will get him a glass of water and you will get it NOW. Get it now, now, now, now, NOW! (he furiously stomps his feet on the ground with every word)

Dennis: (clapping his hands slowly, sarcastically) Alright, okay. Such an improvement you made crybaby (walking away to get it, and their dinner too while he’s at it)

Plankton meanwhile has no idea what’s happening as he can’t see, trying to listen closely, not sure what’s going on with them but at least glad all the touching stopped.

SpongeBob turning to Squidward, helping him sit upright, wiping his mouth for him with his tie.

A few minutes later Dennis comes back with their food and water for Squidward. He throws it all on the ground, notices Plankton still tied up like that and starts grinning evilly.

Dennis: Well, I guess shrimpy can’t eat today. More for you two! (he laughs) And don’t you DARE untie him or I’ll make it so your disgusting boyfriend will NEVER be able to throw up EVER again! (he walks away, still laughing at the vision of Plankton tied-up like that all night)

SpongeBob looking at Dennis walk away, at Plankton tied to the bars, at Squidward who is still looking very sick, and decides that the latter is his priority. He hands Squidward the bowl of food and the glass of water. Squidward refusing the food, but gladly taking little sips from the water.

SpongeBob: (gently going through Squidward’s hair) A-are you feeling better?

Squidward: (a little disgusted with himself and with everything that happened, not wanting to talk about it) Well, what do you think?!

SpongeBob: S-sorry. (not understanding the reason why Squidward threw up) D-did you eat too much today? Was the food not good?

Squidward: (sighing, just going with it, not wanting to explain) Yes. Maybe it wasn’t prepared properly. Or maybe my stomach just got used to our daily mushed mud.

SpongeBob: (giggling, glad to see Squidward is doing a bit better, starting to eat his own food, then Squidward’s since he’s not hungry, looking over at Plankton, thinking for a second, then eating his bowl too)

Squidward: Wow, don’t eat too much of that, you’ll get sick SpongeBob.

SpongeBob: (ignoring this, stacking the bowls on top of one another, huddling closer to Squidward) Squiddy, at the weddin--- (Squidward putting a finger over his mouth, glancing at Plankton, shushing SpongeBob, who now continues the question whispering quietly) At the wedding… when I… when you… and I said… and you… and I want… will-you-really-wear-a-nice-suit-to-our-wedding?

Squidward: (never having thought about it) Well, well, I don’t know….

SpongeBob: (shyly, blushing, not daring to look Squidward in the eye) I-I-I really want to get married. Do YOU want to marry me?

Squidward: (taken off guard by this, not quite knowing how to respond to it) What is that? A proposal or something?

SpongeBob: No! Yes! No! Well maybe… No! Yes! (now blushing uncontrollably) D-do you want it to be?

Squidward: I… I… I…. Maybe… I… Well not like THIS. There should be a thousand flowers, and a beautiful ring and some nice music, and I for one shouldn’t be covered in my own puke.

SpongeBob: (making mental notes, remember it all, then starting to smile because Squidward said ‘maybe’, leaning against him, repeating this softly to himself) Maybe… maybe… maybe…

_Fade to black, cut to cage next morning_

SpongeBob still huddled close to Squidward, his arms and legs wrapped around him as they both sleep soundly, safe in each other’s arms. Plankton still tied to the bars, completely exhausted as he barely slept and also hadn’t eaten at all yesterday. Not to mention how sore and tired his legs and arms are, being tied up like that for so long.

Dennis comes in, looking at them all like that for some time, just standing there until something happens. When nothing does he paces over to Squidward and yanks his hair, both Squidward and SpongeBob waking up now.

Dennis: You still need to pay for yesterday, you four-legged creep! (he drags Squidward along to the middle of the cage, Squidward trying to stop him, calling out in pain)

SpongeBob: Stop, stop! He just ate too much, he didn’t want too! He didn’t, he didn’t!

Dennis: (putting his foot down on Squidward’s butt so he won’t be able to move, starting to take his own belt off)

Squidward: (hearing the sound of this, perfectly recognizing it, thinking that now something really dirty is going to happen, not liking it one bit, disgusted) No, oh no no no, get away from me! You are not, not, not, not, not doing that! (trying to get away, it only half working because of Dennis putting all his weight on his foot pinning him down)

Dennis: (now having his belt removed, playing with it in his hands so Squidward can hear all the noises loud and clear) LIE DOWN!

Squidward: (laying his head down again, a little relieved that no other pieces of clothing got removed, but still not liking where this is going)

Dennis pulls up Squidward’s shirt so his back is revealed.

Dennis: (wrapping the belt tightly around his hand, grinning at seeing Squidward squirm underneath him, who now absolutely knows what’s going to happen, Dennis whipping his back with the belt) THAT IS FOR RUINING MY SUIT! (hitting him again, and again and again, liking the blood appearing all over his back, this encouraging him even more, Squidward crying out, terrified and in more pain than he’s ever been)

SpongeBob: (rushing over, pulling at Dennis’ arms, crying, mortified, wanting him to stop) S-s-sto-o-op! S-stop! Stop! Stop!

Dennis: (pushing SpongeBob away, but the kid coming over actually reminding him of something) Untie shrimpy! NOW! Or I’ll hit your squid again!

SpongeBob hurrying over to Plankton, clumsily removing all the ropes from his body and the duct tape from his mouth as well as the blindfold, his hands shaking, eying Dennis the entire time to make sure he doesn’t hurt Squidward anymore. Plankton lets out a grunt as he falls down to the floor in misery, pain and weakness as soon as SpongeBob has all the ropes untied, terribly weak, his chest heaving, looking a little scared, not sure what in the world is going on. 

Dennis: Bring him over!

SpongeBob helping Plankton up to his feet, carrying him over, Plankton hardly able to walk himself.

Dennis: LIE DOWN, BOTH OF YA!

This not being very hard for Plankton as he already is so weak he just falls down to the floor limply. SpongeBob also lying down, grabbing hold of Squidward’s hand, Squidward looking over at him, unable to do anything because of the overwhelming pain. SpongeBob terrified at seeing his face, it being all dirty and wet from crying, the blood drained away because of his screaming. He grabs hold of his hand even tighter as Dennis starts tying up all their hands to each other’s, tying up their feet too.

Dennis: (having finished, the three of them lying in front of him on their stomach, he chuckles evilly) Eh, I thought; why not let you ALL join the fun?!

He starts whipping all of them, bloody marks all over their backs now, not even knowing whose blood is whose as it all gets whipped on one another as Dennis happily hits each of them. All three of them crying out in pain, calling, screaming, pulling at the ropes but unable to move.

Dennis: (maniacally laughing as he does it, wanting to see more blood, it being such a long time ago since he saw it, he starts whipping harder and harder, the welts getting deeper and deeper, drawing more and more blood) That’ll teach you all! It will teach you! I will teach you! Ha ha! Can you feel it? Can you feel the pain?! I will teach you not to mess with me!

All three of them screaming and crying, it hurting extremely bad, especially since Dennis is getting all too excited by it and wants it to hurt more and more. SpongeBob crying and screaming louder than the other two though, crying and screaming SO loud that he’s hardly able to breathe anymore. He keeps gasping for air in-between his screaming and crying, hardly getting any, then continuing to cry and scream, his face starting to turn a little purple as he really doesn’t get much oxygen anymore. Squidward seeing this, worrying about it, grabbing hold of his hand, and trying to stroke it gently despite all the pain and feeling more like squeezing something very hard.

Squidward: (despite his own pain, however hard it is, knowing he will have to calm SpongeBob down or he will actually die, stroking his hand, trying his hardest to ignore Dennis’ manic beating, starting to softly sing SpongeBob a song) H-hush now, my baby, be s- OOWW s-still love, don’t cr-cry. Sleep like y- OOOW y-you’re rocked by the s- OOWW s-stream.

SpongeBob now calming down just enough the finally catch his breath, his lungs filling up, still calling out when it hurts of course, but managing to not choke himself anymore, Squidward’s voice and holding of his hand reassuring him he’s not alone.

Plankton meanwhile is just crying hard in-between his screams, extremely in pain as his back bleeds more and more with each hit, not even paying any attention to Squidward or SpongeBob, hardly even hearing them over his screams, just wishing it would stop, it hurting too much

Eventually Dennis stops, leaving the three of them on their stomach, blood dripping down onto the floor from his belt.

Dennis: Now, wasn’t THAT fun, my prisoners?

The three too exhausted and in pain to give him any response, just lying there.

Dennis: (not liking the fact that he’s not getting a response, yanking at the rope so hard all of them turn over and are now looking at him) HEY! I ASKED YOU SOMETHING!

Squidward: (his voice shaking, pain still overwhelming everything) S-so much fu-fun. Lea-leave us n-now.

SpongeBob: (adding, his voice barely even hearable) P-please?

Dennis: Leave you? (looking at them still all tied-up together) Okay. Good luck today. (he chuckles as he leaves, putting his bloody belt back on.

Some time goes by before any of them has the strength to move, but eventually they want to get rid of the gravel cutting at their backs, starting to stir and try and sit up.

Plankton: Plankton: (angry that it’s not working and they are all tied-up, especially hating that he’s still in his underwear, never having been able to get his clothes back on) Errr, come on….!

SpongeBob: (Plankton’s struggling cutting at his wrists as he’s tied to both Squidward on one side and Plankton on the other) Ow-ow-ow-ow! Plankton stop! You need to stop! If you stop we might be able to make it work. (he holds up Squidward and his own hand, the rope not so tight here anymore) See, we’re already halfway.

Plankton: Plankton: (Frustrated and tired) Rrrr, whatever works, just get these off!

SpongeBob and Squidward first struggling together to get their hands completely loosened. Managing to do so, each of them now having a free hand to untie the other ropes.

Squidward: (as soon as the ropes are all removed, rubbing at his sore wrists, getting to his feet, only then truly noticing what horror went on, the sand entirely stained with their blood) Oh my… (quickly getting angry) THAT BRUTE IS GOING TO FEEL IT! (he balls his fists furiously, but this hurting his back, he cries out in pain)

SpongeBob: (hurrying over, worried, grabbing hold of Squidward’s hand) D-don’t do that, you’ll hurt yourself.

Squidward: I’m already hurt! How much more damage can I do?

SpongeBob looking at Squidward’s back in shock, not having seen it until that moment.

SpongeBob: SQUIDDY! YOU’RE HURT!

Squidward: (sarcastically) No, really? (then remembering how badly hurt SpongeBob is as well, yet he’s still caring about his egocentric boyfriend more) A-are YOU okay, Sponge?

SpongeBob: (shaking his head no while facing his feet) N-no, i-it hurts a lot.

Squidward: (pulling SpongeBob’s shirt up, hating the look of it, it nauseating him) SPONGEBOB! This is really, really, really bad! We need to get this cleaned up or it’s going to be nasty.

Squidward walks over painfully to the bars, yelling at the guards to come and give them some water. SpongeBob meanwhile goes over to Plankton, who has managed to at least get his pants on now, SpongeBob seeing the misery and pain in his eyes, although Plankton is of course trying to hide it.

SpongeBob: (wanting to put a hand on his shoulder, Plankton shrugging him away) S-Squiddy’s going to get us water. W-we’ll clean it up. It won’t be s-so bad anymore.

Plankton: (angry at him for constantly saying that, snarling) I don’t care! Now I told you to never talk to me again, remember?! GO AWAY!

SpongeBob: (backing away in shock) B-but… but….

Plankton: I said GET!

Squidward now coming over with the water a guard gave, there not being much of it, just three small glasses like they normally get when eating. He hands one to Plankton as well, who just growls and grabs it from him roughly, not wanting to talk to anyone anymore.

Squidward removing SpongeBob’s shirt, putting the water on his hands, rubbing it at SpongeBob’s back to get rid of all the gravel stuck inside the welts. SpongeBob winces at his touch, it hurting him, but knowing he will have to go through this if he doesn’t want it to get worse.

Plankton meanwhile realizing he won’t get far since he can’t reach his own back, just looking at the water helplessly, but not wanting to ask for help, sitting there unable to do much, frowning.

SpongeBob now taking off Squidward’s shirt, cleaning him up as well. Doing it very warily and a little clumsy however because he doesn’t want to hurt him. When he’s finished he looks over at Plankton who is still sitting there alone, his back still bloody and dirty.

SpongeBob: Plankton?

Plankton: Don’t talk to me! (He snaps, not looking up)

SpongeBob: I-I can help you i-if you want?

Plankton: I don’t want or need your help, now stop!

SpongeBob: But you’re going to feel better when it’s done, please. Please let me help you!

Plankton: (he snarls and rolls his eyes but just decides to give in, hoping it might actually help him feel better) Rrrr, fine, make it quick.

SpongeBob coming over, taking the water from him, Plankton not liking his touch after everything that happened, but letting him clean his back because he knows how bad it will be if nothing is done about it. SpongeBob gently cleaning up all his wounds. Plankton sighing a little relieved at his wounds being cleaned, it truly feeling a little better.

SpongeBob: (smiling a little sourly) I-I told you it’d feel better.

Squidward: (still extremely jealous whenever he sees SpongeBob with someone else) Sponge. Get here.

SpongeBob coming over, awaiting what Squidward has to say.

Squidward: (not actually knowing what he wants to say, just wanting SpongeBob to be with HIM and not with Plankton) Uh, well I uh… uh… (wanting SpongeBob to feel sorry about him instead of Plankton) My back still hurts. A LOT.

SpongeBob: (Squidward’s little plan of wanting him to pity him working, SpongeBob’s expression saddening) I’m sorry, Squiddy. (he kisses him gently) I wish I could take your pain away, honey.

Squidward: (surprised at hearing that word) Honey? (then blushing because he actually quite likes it) Well, ‘honey’, you can always take my pain away.

SpongeBob: (confused, also blushing at what he said without thinking about it) H-how?

Squidward: (placing his lips on SpongeBob’s) By just being you (kissing him again, more passionately this time)

Plankton: (annoyed at being locked up with two such clingy and sappy people, rolling his eyes at them, wishing they’d quit already, trying his best to look away and ignore them) Do you mind? (he huffs in frustration)

SpongeBob: (removing himself from Squidward’s lips, looking at Plankton drowsily as he’s still half inside his happy place) Oh whoops, we’re sorry Plankton.

Squidward: But I’M not. (still jealous because of SpongeBob helping Plankton and caring about him, forcing his mouth on SpongeBob’s again, eying Plankton the entire time he’s kissing SpongeBob, who himself doesn’t exactly like the way Squidward is kissing him)

Plankton: (watching from the corner of his eye, his eyebrows furrow, now just wondering why Squidward is staring at him)

Squidward: (breathing heavily now, angry at Plankton, possessive over SpongeBob, furiously pulling SpongeBob even closer, this hurting him as his back is still sore, Squidward not even caring, just forcing his mouth on him more and more, roughly, pushing his tongue inside deeper and deeper, eying Plankton the entire time, challenging him)

SpongeBob: (trying to retrieve from this forced kissing, not liking it, it reminding him of what Dennis always does to Karen, thinking about that, remembering, just wanting Squidward to stop, calling out before he realizes what he says) STOP! STOP! Squidward you’re raping me!

Squidward immediately letting go in shock, his eyes widening, his eyebrows furrowing, staring at SpongeBob with his mouth wide open.

Plankton: (angry now that it’s mentioned again, wanting to come over, but everything hurting too much to move, growling) You idiot!

Squidward: (angry with SpongeBob for saying such a thing) SPONGEBOB! You need to shut that mouth of yours! You NEVER know what you’re talking about! I’m not RAPING you, I’m KISSING you!

SpongeBob: (starting to cry, feeling sad about basically everything, not understanding what he’s doing wrong and why everyone always gets mad at him) B-but that’s not a g-good kiss. T-that’s not wh-what you taught m-me.

Plankton: Still not what my wife’s been forced to go through….(he huffs, annoyed, his eyes narrowed, angered at SpongeBob for having no clue what it’s like for him and Karen) 

Squidward: (clenching his teeth when he hears Plankton) Well, I’m sure that peabrain taught you the PERFECT kiss then, one that isn’t “raping” (he huffs, angry)

SpongeBob: (scared at seeing Squidward like this) B-but I want to k-kiss only y-you.

Squidward: (still jealous, knowing Plankton is still there, wanting to challenge him, wanting him to know that SpongeBob is HIS possession and no one else’s) Well kiss me then! (he pulls SpongeBob closer roughly, again forcing a kiss while eying Plankton)

Plankton: (he’s starting to get really angry at them, sick of their kissing and them doing it in front of him when they know he can’t be with Karen and how much he misses her, also angry that Squidward won’t stop looking at him, tension overwhelming him)

Squidward locking lips with SpongeBob even rougher now, biting on his lip, making SpongeBob shriek, shoving his tongue inside so far it’s almost making SpongeBob gag. All the while he’s still looking at Plankton with a furious look on his face. Finally Plankton can’t take it any longer, extremely annoyed and angry at him.

Plankton: Rrrrrah, enough of this! Why did I have to be stuck with you two gay losers?

Squidward: (shoving SpongeBob aside, not even hearing his cries as he is hurt, solely focused on Plankton, angry at him calling him by the one word he hates most of all- loser-) WHAT DID YOU SAY?!

Plankton: What that you’re losers? Well it’s true. I mean only a real loser who’s absolutely desperate for love would wanna date THAT (gesturing to SpongeBob) I can’t even imagine being ‘in love with him,’ blegh (looks grossed out).

Squidward: (breathing heavily, wishing he wasn’t so hurt and could come over to beat him up) DON’T YOU EVER CALL ME THAT AGAIN!

Plankton: (his anger getting riled up, wanting to challenge him, huffing with a smirk) Oh, do you not like that? What cause it’s the truth? (starting to laugh) Loser, loser LOSER! You’re a loser, big nose, I bet even the sponge thinks so!

Squidward: OH YEAH?! OH YEAH?! (wanting to get up, now actually not caring about his pain anymore, just wanting to hurt Plankton, halfway through actually realizing it’s just hurting too much to get up, sitting back down, huffing irritated) As soon as I can I’m going to hurt you SO BAD you won’t be able to WALK FOR DAYS!

Plankton: (scoffs, looking smug, glad he’s winning the argument) Psssh, see you can’t even defend yourself, you really are such a loser. 

Squidward: (growling, clenching his fist) I swear to you you numbskull that I will break every bone in your miniscule bo---

SpongeBob: (interrupting, terrified at seeing Plankton and Squidward shout at each other like that) Squidward! Squidward, stop! Look at me! (forcing Squidward’s head towards his, locking eyes with him, speaking at him with stern voice) I love YOU more, only you! Why don’t you EVER understand that! I don’t want to be with anyone else ever again. But I don’t love you when you do this.

Squidward: (his anger slowly disappearing, however still turning to Plankton) I will still keep that promise! As soon as I get to---

SpongeBob now grabbing hold of Squidward’s lips with his hand, just wanting it to be over with already. Not liking the screaming at all, it making him scared and sad.

SpongeBob: (looking at Plankton and at Squidward, lecturing them) Stop, you two! Why can we never be nice to each other? We only have each other. Why don’t we make the best of it? We should not hurt each other, we mustn’t hurt ANYONE. I just don’t want you to f-f-fight (starting to cry, extremely sad all of a sudden)

Squidward: (his heart breaking a little knowing he was the one that made this happen) Oh, Sponge… (pulling him closer, caressing his hair, twisting the locks around his fingers, wrapping his feet all around him)

Plankton: (crossing his arms with a huff, rolling his eyes, muttering under his breath) Still doesn’t change the fact that I’m stuck with a bunch of crazed gay men who won’t keep their hands off each other…..

SpongeBob: (still sniffling in Squidward’s embrace, looking up at him, seeing the worried look on his face) Hey Squidward? (Squidward still not responding) Hey Squiddy? Hey Squidward? Hey Squidward? Hey Squiddy? (Squidward finally looking back at him, SpongeBob making a silly face) Are you happy now?

Despite everything Squidward laughs a little and squeezes SpongeBob gently in-between his legs, wanting him to never be sad anymore.

Squidward: Yes (secretly making a silly face to SpongeBob, not wanting anyone to see he did such a childish thing) And are you happy now?

SpongeBob: (giggling, wrapping his arms around Squidward, mumbling into his chest as he presses himself closer) Very happy.

Plankton: (rolling his eyes, not liking that he can’t shut them out, looking away) I am so glad I am only into computers…..

_Fade to black, cut back to cage later that day_

Almost an entire day went by without Dennis visiting them again. Plankton trying not to think about the fact that this can’t mean much good as he’s probably been with Karen for all that time. SpongeBob just enjoying the fact that he doesn’t have to be scared about him hurting him or the others again, silently drawing things in the sand, lying on his stomach, tongue sticking out of his mouth a little as he’s concentrating. Squidward looking at him, enjoying the way he’s always finding a way to make himself feel better. He himself still only thinking about his pain.

A guard comes over, shoving three bowls of food inside.

Squidward: No Dennis today?

Guard: You want Dennis?

SpongeBob: No, no, no, we don’t!

Guard: (pointing his finger over his shoulder) ‘Cause I can get ‘im for ya (grinning) Although he’s kinda busy.

Plankton: (getting to his feet, wincing, leaning against the wall, his shirt and jacket back on by now, glaring at the guard, huffing) Yeah I wanna see him. 

SpongeBob: No, no, no! (wanting to stop the guard, getting to his feet although it hurts) No, please don’t, please don’t!

Squidward: (turning to Plankton) And WHY exactly did you do that?!

Plankton: Why do you think I did that? To get him away from Karen, you dope! 

Squidward just huffing as a response, understanding why, but not wanting Plankton to know that.

Some time later Dennis comes into the cage, his shirt soaked with sweat, his hair messed up.

Dennis: What you want me for? I was kinda busy. (he grins, looking directly at Plankton)

Plankton: (he snarls, trying to walk over, wincing cause it hurts, taking one step at a time) I know…..

Dennis: I see you still haven’t seen enough of me. Wanna feel more of my belt?

Plankton: (he just scowls a little, glaring, hating him, turning away) Hmmph….

Dennis: Ah, such a shame! (turning to SpongeBob and Squidward) Do you have anything to say?! I don’t want to be interrupted for nothing!

SpongeBob: (scared, clinging to Squidward) N-no, we d-don’t.

Dennis: (bowing down, eying SpongeBob) You don’t?

SpongeBob shaking his head no. Dennis now bowing down to look at Squidward.

Dennis: And you, creepy-legs?

Squidward: (looking directly back at him) You’re a jerk.

Dennis: (hitting him in his face) I didn’t come here to hear that! (barking at all of them) WHAT DO YOU WANT ME HERE FOR?!

SpongeBob: (shaking, scared, still clinging to Squidward) I-I-I didn’t…

Dennis: Oh, shut your mouth, crybaby! (hitting him as well) And now I’m going to finish what I started (turning away)

Plankton: Oh no you don’t! (trying to stop him, just not wanting him to go back to Karen) You can’t keep doing this to her!

Dennis: (not stopping, continuing to walk away, angrily kicking the bowls of food so the food ends up all over the floor) I’m not listening to you anymore, teeny. You can’t stop me!

Plankton: Oh yeah?! Why don’t you say that to my face, COWARD?!

Dennis now turning around, pacing towards him, grabbing him up by his collar.

Dennis: I SAID YOU CAN’T STOP ME!

Plankton: (he cries out, in very much pain, but still not wanting him to go back to Karen, trying not to look scared, being brave, doing it for her sake) Fat chance, coward. You aren’t going to do anything else to her, you hear me?!

Dennis: I can do with her WHAT I WANT, because she’s MY wife now. And she’s WAITING for me now! A real husband NEVER leaves his wife alone, unlike YOU!

Plankton: (he growls at him, not backing down) You are NOT her husband! And you don’t love her either! Not properly anyway, you’re always hitting her! Oh yeah, and RAPING her too! I actually LOVE her and she’s my REAL wife, so back off and leave her the barnacles alone!

Dennis: (chuckling pleased, dropping Plankton to the floor) I might rough it up a little more after this. Make her pay for you interrupting me for nothing.

Plankton: (he growls in pain, quickly trying to push himself up but it hurts to move around) N-No! You can’t do that to her! Stop, please!

Dennis leaving him, walking away, turning to SpongeBob and Squidward before he goes back to Karen. SpongeBob still clinging tightly to Squidward, shaking and very scared, just wanting Dennis to leave.

Dennis: (growling at Squidward) Take good care of your baby, he’s gonna need it!

Squidward: (hissing at him) Just leave him alone, dimwit. Go away.

Dennis: Oh gladly. (singing happily as he walks away) Oh Kaaaaaaren, oh my baaaaaaby! (saying this makes him think of something, looking behind him at SpongeBob still huddling close to Squidward, even having his thumb in his mouth, looking at Plankton who looks devasted, grinning) Oh. My. Baby.

As soon as Dennis is away Squidward turns to Plankton.

Squidward: And just WHY did you do that?! I just got hurt AGAIN!

Plankton: (half-sad about Karen, half-angry) You know good and well why! (he snaps) I’m trying to protect my wife! I’m sure you’d be doing the exact same if it were happening to your precious spongy boy…. (he scowls)

Squidward mumbling, wanting to say something more, but knowing he probably shouldn’t because it will make Plankton upset, and that will make SpongeBob upset.

SpongeBob now feeling his stomach growl, looking at the bowls, the food spilled all over the floor, except for a little bit that is still left in one of them. He grabs a spoon and wants to take a bite, very hungry. Suddenly remembering Plankton hasn’t eaten for two days. Going over to him with the bowl in his hand.

SpongeBob: (placing it in front of him) Here. You can have it.

Plankton: (not wanting it, though his stomach hurts awfully) No thanks.

SpongeBob: Please eat Plankton, you have to eat.

Plankton now realizing he is indeed, and despite everything, a bit hungry, taking the spoon from SpongeBob, slowly taking a bite. SpongeBob looking at it pleased, trying to forget the feeling in his own stomach, walking over to Squidward again.

SpongeBob: (knowing perfectly well that he deprived Squidward of food too) I-I’m sorry, b-but he needs t---

Squidward shushing him, not even minding that much, although he too didn’t eat yesterday, just wanting SpongeBob to be happy. And if it means not eating that will be a price he has to pay after everything the kid’s been through today. He gently lets his hands explore SpongeBob’s chest, wanting to feel him close to him, but not wanting to hurt his back. SpongeBob giggling a little, kissing him. A true kiss, not a forced one, a kiss only meant for Squidward. He takes place in-between Squidward’s legs, looking over at Plankton, who is still slowly eating the food.

SpongeBob: He’s doing better, isn’t he?

Squidward: (confused, thinking Plankton is doing anything but be better) What exactly do you mean?

SpongeBob: (confused by Squidward being confused) Well, well, he isn’t thinking about evil schemes anymore…

Squidward: (shaking his head, not able to stop himself from laughing a little) No, I guess he’s not.

SpongeBob: A-and that’s good, right?

Squidward: (assuring him, just wanting him to be happy) That’s good.

Plankton eventually finishes what was left of the food, glad when Dennis doesn’t come back the rest of the night, relieved to be left alone, not paying much attention to Squidward and SpongeBob as he doesn’t care one bit for all their affection, just staying in his usual spot in the corner, crying every now and then, but softly, still very sad over losing his wife, eventually managing to fall asleep however, leaning against the bars, tired and badly needing the rest.

_Fade to Black, Cut to the Cage the next morning_

SpongeBob and Squidward still sleeping, SpongeBob with his leg on top of him, sucking on Squidward’s cheek in his sleep.

Dennis comes inside, sees this and grins. He turns the kid around, a long string of drool now dripping down Squidward’s cheek, SpongeBob now sucking the pieces of gravel on the floor, SpongeBob of course not waking up yet, too fast asleep. Squidward starting to stir at the sounds and movement around him, but also the cold spot on his body where SpongeBob’s leg was before.

Dennis: (turning his attention from Squidward and SpongeBob over to Plankton, seeing he’s asleep, ready to reenact his new plan, coming over) Shrimpy, shrimpy, wakey wakey! (he kicks him right in his stomach to get him to wake up quicker)

Plankton: (he startles awake with a whimper, looking scared to see him, starting to growl) Rrrr, this is not how I wanted to start my morning…..

Dennis: Too bad, ‘cause it’s exactly how I wanted to start mine (starting to put his plan into action, grinning) Because I’ve got good news, tiny. My babe and I had such a LOVELY honeymoon! You know how I took her three, four times, and now… guess what? She’s pregnant. (trying not to laugh, just smirking evilly) We’re going to have a baby.

Plankton: (his face goes white and his mouth falls open, him completely frozen, holding his breath, hardly able to speak) Wh-Wh-What?

SpongeBob: (having heard only part of what Dennis said as he and Squidward had started to wake up from the noise, just hearing that Karen’s pregnant and there’s going to be a baby, thinking her and Plankton are going to have another son or daughter, getting excited) Ooohhh a baby? A real baby?! Oh can I see it, can I see it? (he turns to Squidward, pulling at his arm) Oh Squiddy, did you hear that? Karen is having a baby!

Squidward: (putting his hands on SpongeBob’s shoulders, pushing him down, a serious look on his face, whispering sternly) Sponge, that’s not a good thing.

SpongeBob: Why not? I like babies! They giggle cute and their cheeks are rosey and thei—

Squidward: SpongeBob! It’s Dennis’ baby, NOT Plankton’s. And it’s not good. You shouldn’t say anything about it to him, okay? (SpongeBob nodding)

Dennis: (explaining more details, though it’s all just a lie, just wanting to mess around and torture Plankton some more) Oh, it’s ALL mine. My babe will be such a beautiful mother to MY child. She is so happy about it too! We celebrated it over and over last night, seemed like she wanted three more! (he grins evilly)

Plankton: (his eye is now welled with tears, completely devastated, Karen never having been pregnant before, them having adopted Chip of course, and it wasn’t the fact that he didn’t want another kid, he honestly wouldn’t really mind, but the fact that Karen is now pregnant and the baby wouldn’t be his absolutely crushes him, trying not to cry, shrinking into himself and hiding into the corner, looking very scared and tiny) N-No….no….. (he starts to sniffle, suddenly guilty of everything)

Dennis: (glad to see Plankton so upset, turning to SpongeBob and Squidward now, still pleased with how it’s all working out) Don’t you pooves wanna congratulate me and my babe? We’re having a baby!

SpongeBob: Congratu--- (remembering he wasn’t allowed to get excited, pouting) W-well I can’t. Squiddy says I’m not allowed…

Dennis: (acting as if he hadn’t already planned this all out) Hmmm, only problem is….I don’t know anything about babies…. (now eying SpongeBob and Squidward intensely, trying to look innocent) Say, maybe you two could help me, since you’re all smoochy smoochy together. (grinning at Squidward) And especially pervy-legs here should know what it’s like to take care of one (glancing at SpongeBob for a second)

Squidward: And WHY would I do that? I don’t even WANT a baby! They’re disgusting and filthy, their crying annoys me, and they stink too!

SpongeBob: (a little disappointed upon hearing this) N-no baby…?

Dennis: (seeing SpongeBob’s expression, using it for his plan to develop) Aww, did YOU want a baby?

SpongeBob shyly nodding, tears forming in his eyes, looking down at his shoes.

Dennis: And you want to play with them, and hug them and give them kisses and dress them up in pretty clothes? (seeing SpongeBob get excited again)

SpongeBob: (jumping up and down) Oh yes, yes, yes!

Dennis: (smirking) You want to be a daddy?

SpongeBob nodding his head as fast as he can.

Dennis: (smug) Well, why don’t you help me and play PRETEND with teeny? He’ll LOVE to be your baby!

Plankton: (listening, he lifts his head, distracting him from his sniffles, raising a brow) Wait what?

SpongeBob: (eyes glistening, very excited for another game of pretend) Oh really? Oh I want to be his daddy! And Squidward can be his… his… his OTHER daddy!

Squidward: (crossing his arms, huffing) Never in a million years.

Dennis: (his attention solely focused on SpongeBob, knowing he’ll get Squidward forced to join eventually, his voice savagely sweet) And the two of us can learn together. I can prepare for MY baby, and you can prepare for YOUR baby (coughing, knowing the two of them could never). You and the four-legged creep can teach me ALL about it!

He grabs Plankton and drags him over to Squidward and SpongeBob, holding his hand down on his head so he can’t escape, although Plankton tries, growling.

Dennis: (smug, enjoying Plankton’s squirming underneath him) He can be the apple of your eye, spongeboy. You will have to give him lots of love and special attention, just like his parents did.

Plankton: (huffing with a drawl) I was baby number 405. My parents never gave me special attention. Course my first hundred brothers and sisters did….

SpongeBob: (getting excited, staring at Plankton with his mouth wide open) Wow, I wish I had that many brothers and sisters! How GREAT that would be! We could’ve played princesses and knights and pirates and -- Oh, Plankton I want to meet them! All 404 of them!

Plankton: Actually I have 800 brothers and sisters.

Dennis: (a little startled at hearing this, imagining his cave full of them, then starting to grin, imagining hearing all their screams as he hurts them) 800, eh?

SpongeBob: (all excited, pulling at Plankton’s arm as if he wants him to take him along right now, forgetting they are locked up) I want to meet them, I want to meet them ALL! Oh it must have been SO fun growing up, Plankton!

Plankton: (just annoyed thinking about his family and childhood, remembering) Oh yeah, it was GREAT...(being sarcastic) Growing up the only smart kid with a bunch of hicks, it was one heck of a grand old time.

Dennis: (joining in now, grinning, smug, imagining Plankton all alone) Awww you were never loved? Poor little baby! Well your daddies will show you PLENTY of love, won't you?

SpongeBob: (going over to Squidward, grabbing hold of his hand, proud that they’re ‘daddies’ together, kissing him on his cheek, nodding excitedly) Yes we will, yes we will, we will, we will! Won’t we Squiddy?

Squidward just growling as a response, both not liking what Dennis is doing and SpongeBob wanting him to be a dad.

Plankton: Hey my parents loved me! Just not...(hesitating, frowning a little) personally....but they still loved me! More than these two freaks ever could! 

Dennis: Your parents never loved you and I can see why. (trying to mess with him) The only kid that was always all alone, eh? Always left out, shrimpy? Everyone different from you? Poor little thing! They must have really not loved you for you to turn out like this. Awwww, surrounded by 799 siblings, but yet… All. Alone.

Plankton meanwhile starts to remember his childhood as he frowns deeply while listening to Dennis, memories flashing through his brain as Dennis speaks, thinking of his parents.

_Flashback_

_Cut to a much younger Plankton in the kitchen trying to talk to his mother, his brothers and sisters everywhere, the room alone full of them, all different ages and sizes_

Sheldon: (holding up his science project) But Mom, I made it myself! See, it’s a rocket!

Mama Plankton: (one baby in her arms, trying to tend to all the others babies in highchairs, cooking and cleaning all at once meanwhile) Sheldon, now I know you like all that do-hickey sciency stuff but I don’t have time right now. Can you please just go work on your chores in the barn like everyone else?

Sheldon: No Mom, I hate that stuff, I like science! Now look at my rocket! (his sisters bump into him, almost making him drop his project to the floor, him gasping) Hey watch it, you’ll break it! (his brother now starts pulling on his ponytails, laughing at him)

Brother: Ha ha, give it up, Sheldon, quit trying to be so smart, nobody cares about that dumb ol’ stuff. ‘Sides, you can never be smart.

Sheldon: (he snarls, smacking him away) Oh yeah?! Well I do and I will be smart-I mean, I am smart! Smarter than any of you will ever be! (he smacks one of his other brothers who is snickering at him, glaring) Go away, dummy! 

Mama Plankton: (Not even having seen anything but Sheldon hitting and yelling at his brothers, now upset) Sheldon, what have I told you about calling your brothers dumb? You know that isn’t allowed. (feeding the other babies as she’s already juggling one in her arms, talking to him in a sterner voice) Now go out to the barn and do your chores like I told you to, young man. 

Sheldon: No Mom, I don’t want to. I WANT you to look at my rocket. (he glares at her, frustrated, stepping aside to avoid being trampled by six of his sisters)

Mama Plankton: Sheldon, I honestly don’t care about your rocket, now either listen to me or go to your room! 

Sheldon: But - (a large group of his brothers suddenly come in and go up to her, taking all her attention, Sheldon trying to keep talking to her but she won’t listen or even pay any more attention to him, this only angering and upsetting him, stomping away, glaring as his sisters are eyeing him and giggling at him, many of his brothers doing the same, making him snarl, annoyed and hating most of them, always getting constantly laughed at for being so smart, different than them)

He keeps stomping off until he gets to the living room, his father just getting home from work, making him perk up, coming over despite the other twenty children also piling onto and attacking their father in a greeting.

Sheldon: Dad, Dad, do you wanna see my rocket? (trying to show him)

Father Plankton: (kids all over him, he looks at Sheldon, grinning as he ruffles his hair) Oh sorry, Ronnie, not now, son.

Sheldon: (He glares, his father never remembering any of his childrens’ names but especially not his because it was so different) My name’s Sheldon.

Father Plankton: (he just chuckles, trying to keep the kids hanging on him from falling on the floor) Oh right, well I gotta go see your Ma so take that do-hickey elsewhere, okay?

Sheldon: (huffing) It’s called a rocket, Dad, I built it myself and it actually works.

Father Plankton: (he looks a little closer, suddenly interested) Now how’d you do that, Cletus, you some kind of smarty? Didn’t yer mother tell ya to quit that kinda stuff? Ya know she don’t like when you build them stuff and use ‘em to prank yer brothers…. you should be paying more attention to gardening and helping on the farm.

Sheldon: (looking upset) But Dad, I don’t care about our stupid farm, I wanna be smart and be an evil genius who builds stuff to take over the world!

Father Plankton: (hardly hearing him, just frowning when he doesn’t go away) Rusty, I said no, now gimme that- (he snatches away Sheldon’s little rocket, throwing it away into a nearby garbage can)

Sheldon: (he gasps, upset, whining) Daaaaad! 

Father Plankton: (glaring down at him now) No, Bobby, now go to yer room! Ye won’t be eatin’ supper with us. Oh and take your sister too. (handing him one of his baby sisters, making Sheldon growl)

Sheldon: (angry, glaring, his sister just poking at his face from his arms, babbling) That’s not fair, Dad! You never care about any of my projects or the fact that I’m the only one who actually does well in school! You never pay any attention to me!

Father Plankton: I don’t care, Sheldon, now go away! (he snaps, stomping off)

Sheldon: (his eye welled with angry tears, he looks hurt, marching off to go to his room in anger)

_Cut to more Flashbacks, One at a time_

Mama Plankton: (glaring) Sheldon, why do you have to be so different? Why can’t you be like the rest of us?

Father Plankton: Zekey, dagnabbit, ye better start actin’ right. All yer doin’ is causin’ trouble!

Mama Plankton: Just because you might be smart, Sheldon, that gives you no dang right to act that way. No go to your room young man, I don’t wanna discuss this again.

Father Plankton: Hornswaggles, son, you best shape up before I give ya a good whippin’! Yer nothin’ but a nuisance, son!

_End Flashback_

Plankton: (looking conflicted, frowning with big eyes, tuning in again to hear Dennis)

Dennis: (continuing) All alone, with no one to turn to. Oh how I pity you! But your new daddies will love you. Don't you want to be loved like you could've been, shrimpy? (turning to SpongeBob, grinning) You love him, right, daddy?

SpongeBob: (feeling sorry for Plankton because he ‘wasn’t loved’, wanting to show him what it’s like) Yes, yes, I'll love him!

Plankton: (quieter, some of the stuff Dennis saying getting to him) But my parents did love me…

Dennis: No, they DIDN’T! (gently and slowly shoving SpongeBob closer to Plankton) But your new daddies will. (he snaps his fingers to the guard) They’ll show you what it’s like to be loved.

Some time later a guard brings over a box of baby stuff. SpongeBob’s eyes glistening, shimmering, quickly walking back over to rummage through it all.

SpongeBob: (holding it all up one at a time) Oh a little bib! And a bottle! Awww, a little bonnet and a pacifier! A rattle, oh I love the pretty colors! (he now holds the entire content of the box in his hands, turning to Dennis cheerfully) Can I play with this? Ohh, and can I wear that?

Dennis: (still talking in a sweet voice) No, no, no spongy, you were going to be the daddy, remember? Plankton will be your little son.

Plankton: (looking a little annoyed and baffled, half-confused as to why Dennis would want them to do this) No way, I don’t want to be a part of this!

Dennis: (ignoring Plankton, kneeling down besides SpongeBob, taking the bonnet from his hands) Won’t your little man look just darling in this?

SpongeBob looking over at Plankton, back at the bonnet, back at Plankton, then starting to nod. Dennis coming over to Plankton.

Dennis: (grinning evilly at him, putting the bonnet on his head harshly) I think so too.

Plankton: (He snarls and already is taking it off, yanking at it) Hey lay off, I don’t think so!

Dennis: (whispering coldly into Plankton’s ear) I wouldn’t do that if I were you, or I’m going to make twenty other babies with my wifey.

Plankton: (he gulps and his anger washes away, frowning as he reluctantly puts it back on, hating it, especially cause it’s pink) Rrrrrr…..

Dennis: Such a good boy! (he pinches Plankton’s cheek)

Plankton: (he flinches and lets out a snarl, pushing his hand away with a glare, hating it when he does that)

SpongeBob: (coming over to Plankton, dumping the content of the box in front of him, holding out a pacifier, very much ready for this game of pretend, looking up at Dennis for him to approve) C-can I be the daddy now?

Dennis: (his eyes brighten, enjoying the fact that SpongeBob is going along with his plan so easily, enjoying how much Plankton hates it all) Oh yes, spongeboy. Show your precious little one what a good daddy you are.

SpongeBob at that note putting the pacifier in Plankton’s mouth before Plankton knows what’s going on. SpongeBob then starting to stroke the side of his face lovingly.

SpongeBob: Hi baby! I’m your daddy! Do you want to play with me?

Plankton: (he snarls, instantly spitting the pacifier out, angry, clenching his fists) Get away from me, I’m an adult, not some tike!

SpongeBob: (picking it up from the floor, looking up at Dennis) H-he spit it out…

Dennis: He’s a BAD baby! You need to discipline your son, daddy! (he hits Plankton in his face so hard that he falls over)

Plankton: Ow! (he yelps and whimpers a little as he starts to get back up, looking hurt, his cheek bright red)

SpongeBob: (in shock, still holding the pacifier in his hands) I-I need to hit him? B-but that’s n-not nice…

Dennis: (still talking sweetly to SpongeBob) But that’s how you discipline your baby. He needs to learn to behave or YOU are a bad daddy. (shoving the pacifier back in Plankton’s mouth) Now, let’s stop your crying, little man. (bending down so only Plankton will hear him) Or I have someone eagerly waiting for me in my bed, aaaaall tied-up.

Plankton: (he gulps again and frowns deeply, angry, but obeying, furious that he has no choice, keeping the pacifier in his mouth though it tastes and feels awful)

Dennis: Good. (turning to SpongeBob) Now why don’t you get his other daddy, so you can ALL play together.

Squidward, who has been trying to ignore it all, his head high up in the air, feeling too good for all of this, not ever wanting to be a father, and ESPECIALLY not to that filthy copepod, not liking what is happening. His arms are still crossed when SpongeBob comes over to try and get him to join.

SpongeBob: (pulling at his arms excitedly) Come daddy, come, come! Our little Plankto--- Planky- wants to play with you! He wants to be with BOTH his daddies. Come Squiddy, come, come, come, please!

Squidward: (huffing) No SpongeBob. I’m NOT coming. Because I don’t want to be anywhere near that simpleton! And I don’t EVER want to be his father. Not even in a STUPID game Dennis made up!

SpongeBob: (disappointed, very sad, chin starting to quiver) B-but…

Squidward: I said NO SpongeBob. NEVER.

Dennis: (coming over, grabbing hold of Squidward’s arm roughly) Seems like the other daddy has some more trouble, eh. I mean I get why you’re disappointed in your son, but you can make him better.

Squidward: (digging his feet in the sand, trying to stop Dennis as he brings him over to Plankton) I’m NOT joining in your absurd ideas!

Dennis: (pushing him down to the floor, kicking him) I think you’d rather watch HIM suffer than watch yourself suffer, eh?

Squidward: (rubbing at the sore spot where Dennis had kicked him) There’d be NO suffering if you just let us go, numbskull.

Dennis: (ignoring this, seeing Plankton has spit out the pacifier once more) And now I want you to discipline your son for being bad AGAIN!

Squidward: I’m not touching that dirty rug. Do it yourself.

Dennis: But I want his DADDY to do it. I bet he’s used to it, I bet his own parents beat him often, didn’t they? Go on daddy, DISCIPLINE HIM!

Plankton: (he just frowns at them with a small scowl, wanting to say something but not knowing what, as his father did physically punish him when he was little, only because every parent did back then, remembering how angry he would get, frowning)

Squidward hitting him, indeed rather see Plankton suffer than himself, awakening Plankton from his thoughts, yelping in pain, glaring as he wipes away a little blood from his lip, wanting to hit Squidward back

Dennis: Good, good. I’m sure your little man will grow up to be a GREAT person (clearing his throat) uh… a TINY person.

SpongeBob: (beginning to think that what Dennis tells about discipling a child is true, making notes of this in his head, coming back over, putting the pacifier in Plankton’s mouth again) Shhh, shhh, don’t cry Planky, don’t cry. Me and your other daddy will take care of you. Don’t cry, shhh (he kisses him gently on his cheek)

Plankton: (his face red with anger and embarrassment, snarling as he just spits out the pacifier again, shoving SpongeBob off of him) Leave me alone! And I’m not crying!

SpongeBob: (picking up the rattle, waving it in front of Plankton) Do you want to play, little man? It will make you feel less sad (he himself mesmerized by the pretty colors as he shakes it) Oh I want to play with you ALL day, my little Planky!

Dennis: (grinning at all this, enjoying seeing Plankton suffer) At LAST some parents who actually take care of you, eh? They don’t have a thousand more children that are more important than little shrimpy!

Plankton: (he snarls up at Dennis, extremely tempted to punch him, glaring) Hey I was one of the tallest boys in my family, bucko, watch it! I’m sick of hearing you call me that!

SpongeBob: (still shaking the rattle in front of Plankton, who looks at him furiously, SpongeBob not even noticing, remembering all Plankton’s brothers and sisters) Did you play princesses with them? I bet you was the PRETTIEST one of all because of your shiny hair! And did you wear a crown? And a pretty dress? Or did you like playing pirates better? They can have long hair too!

Plankton: (slapping the rattle out of his hands, snarling at him) SpongeBob, all my siblings were farmers, we only thing we ‘playyyyed’ was cleaning out the barn and gardening! (he snaps)

Dennis: (SpongeBob mentioning Plankton’s hair making him think of how much he dislikes having someone touch it and how he only wants to have them braided) Why don’t you give your little Planky some pretty ponytails? Play ‘princess’ with your little baby?

SpongeBob: Oh, can I? I’ve always wanted to do that! (taking off the bonnet from his head, starting to unbraid his hair)

Plankton: (he gasps, not wanting SpongeBob to do anything, trying to reach back and stop him) No, leave my hair alone!

Dennis: But your DADDY wants to play with you. (grabbing hold of Plankton’s arm roughly) Or should your other daddy DISCIPLINE you again?

Plankton: (he snarls and tugs at his arm while giving Dennis a death glare, letting SpongeBob do it reluctantly) Argh, FINE.

SpongeBob: (babbling happily as he starts to put in ponytails, using a little brush that was also in the box of baby stuff) Oh, Plankton did you get to play with ALL your sisters and brothers at once? You must have had a VERY big treehouse! And I bet your little sisters were so cute, and do your brothers look like you? Are they also evil geniuses? And do you all have long hair? Did your mom? Or your dad? Oh, and I bet your drawings were really big so you could add all your siblings, or did you just draw little dots? And what are all their names? I want to know all their names!

Plankton: Hold on, kid, I can’t answer all your stupid questions at once! And trust me, they all suck, I hate all of them! (remembering how much he hated growing up at home, always getting teased and constantly having to take care of everyone, especially cause there were always babies around)

SpongeBob: (not even hearing the answer, still babbling on and on about it all while he brushes Plankton’s hair) And did you have your own room, or did you all share a room? I bet it was really cozy! Did you all snuggle up together at the fireplace, and did your daddy read you stories? And did your mom make you hot cocoa? Oh, and then you’d all be so happy together! I wish I had so many brothers and sisters, oh I really do.

Plankton: (still remembering, snarling, looking annoyed) Well then you can have them all, ALL of them, I really don’t care! Oh and take all my nieces and nephews while you’re at it, there are thousands of them. 

Dennis: (seeing the ponytails are finished) Doesn’t your little son look pretty, eh spongy? (SpongeBob nodding, loving the way Plankton looks) Let’s put your little hat back on, make you look even prettier, tiny man (he buts the bonnet back on his head, the ponytails sticking out from underneath)

Plankton: (his cheeks go red, hating it because for all plankton, only kids had their hair in ponytails and once they grew up and their “antennae” fully grew, then their hair could be braided, not liking this because it makes him feel like a child, speaking up) Rrrr, braid them again, I hate this! I’m an adult, dagblast-it! 

Dennis: (annoyed at this) What is that?! (remembering Squidward who is sitting with his back to them, figuring he can make him the ‘strict parent’ when Plankton doesn’t obey) HEY DADDY! (Squidward not responding, Dennis grabbing him by his hair) I SAID HEY DADDY! Your son has been bad again! He needs to listen!

Squidward: (very angry at Dennis grabbing hold of him like that, but the more so with this stupid game) Good for you. Make him then. I’m not doing anything.

Dennis: But I’m not his daddy. YOU are. And your son needs to learn.

Squidward: HE’S NOT MY SON! Now leave me alone!

Dennis: But you WILL do it! (whispering savagely in his ear) Or do YOU want to be the baby?

Squidward: (growling, disgusted at this thought) Ew, no. Don’t you even THINK about it!

Dennis: So discipline your son. Teach him a little lesson.

Squidward standing up, going over to Plankton.

Plankton: (snarling, backing himself up as far as he can into the corner, glaring) Oh no you don’t! You just stay away from me, big nose, you ain’t touching me!

Dennis: (grinning, smug) He STILL hasn’t learned to shut up. You better spank him REAL hard now. Make sure he doesn’t speak for a LONG time. (turning to Plankton) Turn around, teeny!

Plankton: No way! (He snaps, glaring furiously, hating everything about this) I’m not doing anything!

Dennis: (turning to SpongeBob, knowing he will get more cooperation there) You want your son to be good, don’t you? (SpongeBob nodding, knowing that ‘this the way to do it’, turning Plankton around before Plankton can struggle too much, Dennis putting his foot on his back so he can’t go away) Now spank him, leggy, and do it HARD! (he grins at the thought, pushing his foot on even harder)

Plankton: (he cries out and starts to squirm, now looking panicked, whimpering at Dennis’s foot) N-No wait, g-get off me! Le-leave me alone! (he pleads, sounding scared)

SpongeBob closing his eyes as Squidward comes closer, not wanting to see it, not liking it, but knowing it ‘must be done’.

Squidward reluctantly spanking Plankton, disgusted with having to do it. Feeling sorry for himself, not so much for Plankton, who screams and cries out, attempting to get away.

Dennis: (enjoying Plankton’s screams) AGAIN, AGAIN! He needs to LEARN!

Squidward doing it again, knowing he has to do it or Dennis will do… who the barnacles knows what to him, SpongeBob or Clarry, then crossing his arms, too disgusted to do it again.

Squidward: I won’t do it no more. He’s the grossest creature I’ve ever laid eyes upon. I won’t do it.

Dennis: Alright, alright. I think he learned his lesson for now (grinning at Plankton’s cries, talking to SpongeBob) You better comfort him, daddy, let him suck your thumb or something.

Plankton: (the angry look returning, immediately refusing) No! Now stop this, I command you!

Dennis: (smirking, pretending to walk away) Oh my Kaaaaaareeeeen, want to make another baby?

Plankton: (he cries out in a panic, quickly looking scared) No, wait! I….grrrr (he balls his fists, so angry, hating that he can’t do anything to stop this, just sitting down and grumbling, letting SpongeBob)

SpongeBob going over to Plankton, sitting down, holding Plankton in his lap, putting his thumb inside his mouth, shushing him, liking this game of pretend very much – except for the disciplining -.

Plankton: (his eye goes wide and he looks baffled, his cheeks going red in embarrassment, not doing anything with it in his mouth, though he wants to bite down as hard as he can)

SpongeBob: (at the feeling of Plankton’s lips on his thumb) Hee hee, that tickles, Planky! Aren’t you just the cutest little baby? Oh I love you SO MUCH (he kisses him gently on his forehead, he starts singing him a song softly)

Plankton: (he starts to snarl, hating all of this, struggling around, trying to talk and protest, pushing at SpongeBob’s chest to get away, not liking all the affection, disgusted)

Dennis: (smug, enjoying the look on Plankton’s face, wishing it would never end) Good, daddy, good. Why don’t you three have some more quality time together while I’m gone? Make sure to sing him LOTS of songs, daddy.

SpongeBob: (nodding, his eyes glistening, proud to be called a good daddy) I will! I know so many songs! (he strokes Plankton’s nose with his free hand) I love you so much, Planky. I will be your daddy for always! (softly singing a new song to him)

Dennis: For always, eh… Good boy! (turning to walk away, satisfied with how it’s all going) Now, I’m going to prepare my babe for MY baby.

Dennis walks away. As soon as he is out of sight Plankton bites on SpongeBob’s thumb, wanting it out, feeling absolutely humiliated, hating all of it. SpongeBob quickly retrieving his thumb, putting it in his own mouth to suck on it to make the pain go away. Plankton standing up, angry at everything, throwing his bonnet on the ground, kicking all the baby stuff across the cage.

Plankton: (furious, panting angrily) Barnacles I hate this! So STUPID! Gah! 

SpongeBob: (shocked at this, still very much inside this game of pretend) D-don’t be angry Planky! We will make you feel better… daddy and I! (he picks up the rattle, shaking it)

Plankton: (turning to him angrily, especially at him saying daddy, snarling at him in rage) Stop it! You are NOT my daddy and I am NOT a baby! So quit acting like it!

SpongeBob: (starting to cry, not understanding why he can’t call himself daddy) B-but Dennis… and he… and I… and Squiddy…

Plankton: I don’t care, SpongeBob! All you’re doing is letting Dennis get his way and he’s only doing it to mess with us! So just STOP! It’s ridiculous!

SpongeBob: (looking down at the rattle in his hand sadly) But… but Planky… I want to be your daddy…

Plankton: (still snarling) Shut up! You are not my father, stupid!

Squidward: (suddenly adding himself in the conversation, not liking Plankton talking to him like that) Oh lay off of him! He’s just playing pretend!

Plankton: Oh SHUT UP…..(he snaps, glaring) you’re just as bad as him you know.

Squidward: (shielding SpongeBob from Plankton, pointing angrily at him with his finger, a frown on his face) YOU shut up! If he wants to be a daddy, let him be a daddy!

Plankton: But not to ME! I’m older than BOTH of you and the youngest one here is pretending to be MY father?! I’m not going to keep being the baby here!

Squidward: Well, who else? You are the one who looks most like a baby here, just look at you! (he grins)

Plankton now remembering he is still wearing ponytails, taking them out angrily and a bit ashamed he had been arguing with Squidward while looking like that.

Plankton: (snarling, huffing, really wanting to beat Squidward to a pulp) I hate all of you! And if any of you treat me like that again, YOU’RE DEAD!

Squidward not even responding to him anymore, just taking the sobbing sponge away from him. Going to sit in the corner, starting to wipe his tears away with his fingers, SpongeBob still sadly holding the rattle in his hands, just wanting to be a daddy. Plankton goes to sit in the other corner, desperately trying to fix his hair, at least managing to get it back into ponytails as that was at least better than having it all down, but unable to braid it himself, he growls, pouting a little

_Fade to black, cut to cage in the evening_

SpongeBob now has the bonnet on his head, two tiny ponytails in his hair, wanting to look like Plankton, but not really able to do so because his hair is too short. He is sucking his thumb, now pretending that he is the baby instead of a daddy, since that didn’t seem to work out. He is leaning against Squidward, who doesn’t really approve of all this, not liking the whole baby-daddy thing at all, just trying to ignore SpongeBob best he can, but at the same time wanting him to be happy. Plankton’s just been in the corner, looking crestfallen, thinking about Karen and her going to have a baby, yet he refused to cry, still trying to tell himself it couldn’t be true, knowing it couldn’t happen, that Dennis could and should NEVER be a father, especially not to a baby with HIS wife.

Dennis coming back in with the bowls of food in his hand. Noticing SpongeBob is now wearing all the baby stuff.

Dennis: (irritated) HEY! That’s not yours! It’s for teeny! (he yanks the bonnet from SpongeBob’s head and the rattle from his hand)

SpongeBob’s chin starting to quiver, not liking how he isn’t allowed to play ANY game of pretend today.

Dennis: Why don’t you FEED your little baby, daddy?

SpongeBob’s happiness instantly returning, excited to be a daddy again.

SpongeBob: Can I, can I?

Plankton: Oh no you don’t! I’m not going through all this again! (he snarls, eyeing them all in hate)

Dennis: Oh of course you can, DADDY (he puts the bonnet on Plankton’s head again and holds him still to prevent him from struggling) Come here, spongy. (SpongeBob coming over) Give him his little bib, we don’t want baby to get dirty, do we? (he chuckles, knowing how much Plankton will hate all this)

SpongeBob: (taking the bib from wherever Plankton had kicked it when he was angry, putting it on, looking at it when he’s done) It says tiny! (he giggles) For my cute tiny man! Oh, how I love you Planky!

Plankton: (he snarls, looking down at the bib, furious at the word ‘TINY’ stitched onto it) This is ridiculous! I’M AN ADULT! 

Dennis: (smirking) He is starting to complain, daddy, he’s getting hungry!

SpongeBob: (putting some food on the spoon, coming closer to Plankton) Here comes the airplane, open wiiiiide!

Plankton: Oh pleeaase! (he snarls, trying to get away, but Dennis is holding him firmly so he can’t struggle that much, so he has to eat, making him grumble, not doing anything for several moments before he rolls his eyes and finally opens his mouth, taking the spoonful, though reluctantly)

SpongeBob: (proud at ‘his son’ eating, feeling like a great dad) And here comes a train, Planky, toot toot! (he gives him another spoonful)

This continues for a while, until most of the food is gone. Plankton by now absolutely embarrassed and furious at being treated like this.

Plankton: (kicking around and throwing his fists around) Stop this! ENOUGH!

Dennis: (seeing SpongeBob indeed putting the spoon down) NO! Your son needs to grow up BIG and TALL and STRONG (emphasizing the words to annoy Plankton even more) so he needs to eat all of it.

Plankton: NO! (still refusing, snarling) L-Let go of me, i’m through with this!

Dennis: (now turning to the ‘strict parent’) CREEPY-LEGS! Get here!

Squidward: (was just eating his own food reluctantly, looking up, knowing this can’t mean any good) What now?!

Dennis: (grinning, smug) Your son isn’t listening.

Squidward: (annoyed) So what?

Dennis: So he needs another spanking.

Squidward: How many times do I have to say that he’s NOT my SON first of all, and second of all that I don’t want to go NEAR him!

Dennis: (stomping over, hitting Squidward in his face, going from one cheek to the other until they both are bright red and sore) AND NOW DISCIPLINE YOUR SON, DADDY! OR DO YOU NEED SOME MORE DISCIPLINING YOURSELF?!

Squidward: (grumbling, going over, reluctantly doing what Dennis told him, then sitting back down, huffing) There. Lesson learned. He’s disciplined.

Dennis: Perfect, pervy-legs! You are SUCH a good daddy. (turning to SpongeBob again) Go eat your own food, daddy. I want your squid guy to bond with your baby. Seems they haven’t spent much time together.

SpongeBob going away, taking his bowl of food, starting to eat while watching Squidward, excited that he will now finally be playing along.

Dennis: Why don’t you hold your baby? He still needs to burp after his din-dins. (he smirks)

Plankton: (his arms crossed, glaring angrily) Oh please….Not happening!

Squidward: Agreed. No way.

Dennis: (furious, just wanting Squidward to go along and stop talking back to him all the time) DO YOU WANT ME TO HIT YOU AGAIN?! ‘CAUSE I CAN DO IT!

Squidward: (remembering the pain, not wanting to but obeying Dennis) UGH! You’re going to pay for my drycleaners once I get back because muttonhead here is DISGUSTING!

Squidward picks him up, Plankton of course trying to get away, ashamed and angry, but Squidward holding him too tightly in his arms, not wanting Dennis to hit him again. Plus Squidward is much bigger than Plankton, him unable to get free no matter how much he struggles and kicks.

Dennis: (laughing very loudly at seeing this) Do you see that, spongeboy?! Isn’t that just great! Now make him burp, walk around with him. I need to see how it’s done so I can do the same with MY baby.

Squidward mumbling, annoyed, feeling absolutely horrible and foolish carrying Plankton like that, dragging his feet as he walks around the cage. Plankton snarls in absolute anger and annoyance, feeling like he’s two again, just wanting to be put down, snarling and struggling continuously but Squidward won’t put him down.

After some time Squidward stops, not wanting to continue with this stupid thing.

Dennis: Hey! Don’t stop! I didn’t hear him burp yet! A BABY needs to burp after his din-dins!

Plankton: (snarling in fury) I’m NOT a baby! I’m not going to do that no matter what! You can’t make me! 

Dennis: BLUE-HAIR, you keep walking until your son does it!

Squidward: (growling, hissing at Plankton) Just DO it, you moron! Get this over with!

Plankton: NO WAY! How’d you like to be treated like this, let’s see you do it!

Dennis: (sing-songy) I’m not heeeaaaring it.

Squidward: DO IT! I don’t want to keep walking around like a fool with you on me, you filthy rug! DO IT!

Plankton: (annoyed, but doing it to make it stop, just wanting it to be over, Squidward instantly dropping him to the floor) Oof!

Squidward: (wiping at his shirt to get Plankton’s ‘germs’ off him) Grah, you disgusting thing! You got my shirt all dirty!

Plankton: (snarling from the floor, huffing) Oh you poor thing….(sarcastically) Too bad you weren’t just being treated like you were a BABY!

Dennis: I’m glad to see you bonded with your other daddy, little man. And now I think it’s bedtime for the little guy. (smirking) Why don’t you read your son a bedtime story, spongy?

SpongeBob: (already excited because Squidward was playing along for once, now getting even more excited because he LOVES bedtime stories) Oh, I know so, so, so, so, SO many great stories! How can I ever choose?

He runs over to Plankton, wraps his arms around him, holding him so tightly in his excitement that Plankton can’t even struggle or get loose.

SpongeBob: There once was a little boy who lived in a --- (continuing to tell the entire story, Plankton complaining because he can’t seem to get loose, hating it) The end! Did you like that, Planky?

Plankton: (entirely annoyed, being sarcastic) Oh yes…..it was so great, I can’t believe it already ended….

SpongeBob: (kissing him on his hair) Oh I’m glad you liked it! I want to tell you stories ALL NIGHT LONG!

Dennis: (grinning, this making him think of something else) Well, why DON’T you, crybaby? He really seemed to like it!

SpongeBob: Okay, okay! I know another one, and that one is called ----

Dennis: (interrupting) Why don’t you lay down together, I’ve got this lovely blanket for you. In fact, why don’t you ALL snuggle up together! Little Planky in-between his daddies, keep him all safe and warm throughout the night.

Plankton: WHAT?! (he shrieks, immediately refusing, hating the sound of this) Ohhhhohoho no….I’m not going anywhere near those freaks!

Squidward: Gross! And you can’t make me!

Dennis grabbing some rope from his back pocket, coming over to Squidward, putting it on his arms, dragging him towards Plankton, tying him to Squidward, then SpongeBob on the other side so Plankton is now in the middle, tied-up to the both of them, everyone but SpongeBob struggling.

Dennis: See, I made you. Now, let’s all cuddle up together, shall we? (he puts a blanket over all of them, only SpongeBob thinking it’s exciting, although he is a little confused as to why they are tied-up, but well… what does he know about parenthood, maybe it’s supposed to be like that) Why don’t you tell him another story? I can listen for a while too. (grinning at Plankton) Make sure I know some good stories to tell MY baby.

SpongeBob excitedly starting to tell his story, his eyes glistening, loving that he and Squidward are going to sleep with ‘their baby’ in the middle, so proud of him.

When the story is over Dennis gets to his feet, smirks at the sight of them tied-up under the blanket.

Dennis: (starting to walk away) Be sure to tell him stories until he’s asleep, daddy! Make them nice and long!

SpongeBob: Aye-aye! (turning around as much as possible to kiss his ‘son’ on his forehead) I’m going to tell you stories ALL NIGHT LONG until you fall asleep, Planky. I love you.

Plankton: SHUT UP! (his face is red, looking absolutely annoyed, squirming around the best he can, hating that SpongeBob is talking to him like his parents….well, like his mother used to)

Squidward: SpongeBob, just stop this nonsense! Dennis is gone!

SpongeBob: (not even hearing the both of them, already starting with his next story, him having memorized a lot of his own books at home) This one is called Grandma Comes for a Visit. A long, long time ago in a forest far, far away…

SpongeBob continues to tell all the stories he knows and can think of. Both Squidward and Plankton extremely uncomfortable with everything; being tied-up to each other, being forced to listen to bedtime stories and the fact that they are going to have to sleep like this… and under a blanket with little ponies on it too.


	3. 3.

_Fade to black, cut to cage next morning_

Dennis walking in to the three of them still sleeping soundly under the blanket.

Dennis: Goody-goody! I see you all had a nice night together with your precious little son!

SpongeBob: (waking up, noticing Plankton next to him, who is still wearing the bonnet, remembering everything) Oh yes! He’s the apple of my eye!

Squidward: (mumbling, annoyed with everything, his wrists sore from being tied-up all night) He’s the bitter apple of mine…

Plankton: (waking up, seeing Dennis, quickly getting angry, glaring) Rrrr, Untie us already!

Dennis: Awww, how sweet! Your first words!

Plankton: First words, I’ll show you first words! (he starts to let out a string of curse words)

Dennis: (starting to untie them, talking to SpongeBob and Squidward) Aren’t you proud of your son? He just said his first words!

SpongeBob: Oh, I’m SO proud of him! I am so, so, so proud of him! My sweet little Planky! You are so smart, you know that? My smart little man!

Plankton: (he frowns a little with a scowl, thinking of his parents and how they constantly hated him for being smart, remembering all of his science fairs and how his parents only actually made it to one of them)

_Flashback_

Sheldon: (holding his first-place trophy, happily and greedily showing it off to all the other kids, bragging, frowning when he hears his name being called, turning to see his parents and 12 of his siblings coming over, surprised to see them there, cringing, slightly embarrassed because none of them were dressed up nice like him, all of them clad in their overalls and dirty, rugged clothes) Oh no….

Father Plankton: (ruffling his son’s hair) Ha ha, hey there, son, sorry we’re late. Your brothers gave us quite the scare on the way over. Now, where’s that trophy, how’d you do? 

Sheldon: (he holds his trophy up, managing a grin) First place. It was too easy.

Mama Plankton: (smiling at him, bouncing the baby she’s holding in her arms) Awww, Sheldon, that’s great honey. Your twelfth one. 

Father Plankton: (letting out a guffaw of a laugh, it very loud) Ha ha, that’s my boy! I’ll admit, I had my doubts about you, you havin’ that ol’ noggin there (he drums his fist onto Sheldon’s head) But first place, ha ha! Why son, you’re doin’ just fine. You’re one smart boy, Sheldon (he winks at him, remembering his name for once, making him grin) I’m proud of you. 

Sheldon: (he grins, never having heard his father say that to him, looking happy)

His brothers meanwhile have went over to his science project, crawling all over the table, laughing. 

Brother: Look, it’s our dorky brother’s project! This thing won first place?! 

Brother: It looks stupid….let’s fix it! (they start pushing if off the table until it falls to the floor, crashing and breaking, them laughing) It looks so much better like that!

Sheldon: (he gasps, looking horrified) My slimeconverter8000!

Brother: Hey, Sheldon! You couldn’t have won first place with this, you nerd! Better give us that trophy back! (they snicker, yanking it out of his hand, laughing) Ha ha, you lose, dork! 

Father Plankton: Clem, Paulie, Rocky, you varmints, knock that off! (he glares, furious, smacking a few of them) Leave your brother alone!

Clem: (holding his cheek, huffing) But Pa, he’s just a dweeb! He’s just a stupid sciency-smart kid! We don’t care about him!

Father Plankton: (growling) I don’t care about him either but dagnabbit, I told you young-un’s to behave! Sheldon may be different but he’s still one of us, even if he is just some smart kid! 

Sheldon: (he frowns at his father, looking hurt, his eye welling with tears, humiliated and angry, turning and running off but its hard because all of his brothers and sisters are in the way, trying to push past them, half of them laughing at him, calling him names, making him feel even more humiliated) 

_End Flashback_

Plankton: (frowning, glaring at SpongeBob from the floor, huffing at the memory) Don’t say that again….

Dennis: (grabbing him as he’s trying to crawl away) It’s time for your breakfast now, tiny. (turning to SpongeBob, grinning) Better get the bib, daddy!

SpongeBob takes it from the box of baby stuff and ties it around Plankton’s neck, excited to be a daddy again, absolutely loving the feeling of it. Dennis holds Plankton still so he can’t move or retrieve himself.

SpongeBob: (taking the bowl, scooping some of the mush on his spoon and holding it in front of Plankton’s mouth) Here’s one for daddy, open wiiiide!

Plankton reluctantly opening his mouth, knowing he has nowhere to go with Dennis holding him down, not liking it at all though, very embarrassed and angry at being treated like this for yet another day.

SpongeBob: (another spoonful) And here’s one for your other daddy; Squidward!

Plankton now growling, absolutely hating that SpongeBob keeps repeating they are his ‘daddies’, sick of it.

SpongeBob: And this one is for your sister… or sisterS and brotherS. (he gives him another spoonful, remembering all of Plankton’s siblings) Oh Plankton, did your mom make nice food? Did you all eat at the table together like a big happy family? And did your sisters and brothers and sisters and brothers and sisters and brothers and sisters and brothers and sisters and brothers and---

SpongeBob’s voice fading away, repeating this for some time.

Plankton: (he growls in-between spoonfuls, remembering)

_Flashback_

Sheldon’s at the dinner table, a very large dinner table, with at least 50 of his siblings there too, others just on the floor or eating in their rooms, there being way too many kids to feed all at once, there being enough babies in high-chairs alone, Sheldon glaring at everyone as he eats, hating all the noise and how disgusting his family is as they eat sloppily, some not even using silverware, others throwing food at one another. 

Everybody talking all at once, his Father suddenly speaks up to catch everyone’s attention.

Father Plankton: Ahem, listen you young-un’s! Yer mother and I have somethin’ to tell y’all. (he pauses as he looks around grinning) Guess’em who’s gonna have more babies?!

Sheldon: (he snarls while the other kids cheer, them used to hearing their mother’s pregnant again dozens of times, Sheldon throwing his silverware down and banging his fist) Oh come on! How many more kids could you possibly need?!

Mama Plankton: (his parents hearing him, they frown in his direction) What was that, Shelly?

Sheldon: Why does this family have to be so big? I hate all of you! I don’t want anymore brothers and sisters! (he glares, angry)

Mama Plankton: (just smiling at him) Oh but, Shelly, that’s not up for you to decide if you want ‘em or not. I’m the one havin’ the babies. ‘Sides now, just you wait until you grow up and meet another girl plankton and live on your own farm and have all your children.

Sheldon: (he snarls loudly, furious) NO! I’m not EVER having children and I’m not living on no farm, either! I’M going to go to college and build my own laboratory! Oh and I’m not marrying another plankton either cause I don’t want another huge family! I’m going to marry a girl who will never want kids, especially not hundreds of ‘em! In fact, I’ll make sure she CAN’T have kids at all! Someone like uh…..someone like um, a-a COMPUTER! Yeah, a computer can’t have children! (he starts laughing evilly)

Father Plankton: (most of the family is frowning at him) A compu-what now? College?

Mama Plankton: But Sheldon, you can’t go to college (she’s laughing) why no Plankton has ever went to college before….

Sheldon: Well I’m going to! I’ll be the first and I’ll show all of you!

Mama Plankton: But dear, you have to get yourself a good farm and a good girl and soon enough you’ll have a family in the hundreds just as good as ours. Why what kind of plankton would you be if you didn’t?

Sheldon: NO! I don’t EVER want to be compared to another plankton again! I HATE OUR FAMILY!

Father Plankton: (Standing up from his chair, looking angry) You take that back there now, Rufus, no one talks like that at our dinner table. 

Sheldon: My name is SHELDON! (he yells furiously at the top of his lungs) And I don’t care, I hate every single one of you!

Father Plankton growls and doesn’t hesitate before he stomps over, grabbing him by his hair, roughly dragging him to his room, Sheldon snarling and whimpering in pain, trying to fight, his father just taking him to one of the children’s rooms. All of the kids inside look up from their supper, their father just marching past them to the closet where he tosses Sheldon inside angrily.

Sheldon: (he’s a little too old for this by now, glaring) Oh yeah, real mature, Dad, nice….

Father Plankton: (He just smacks him with a growl, slamming the door shut, locking it with a key, Sheldon already trying to open it) Now jus’ stay in there an’ think about what you’ve done!

Sheldon: (this has been happening to him his entire life as he’s too big by now to be spanked anymore, this really the only punishment he would get, snarling) Oh come on, Dad! (he pulls and knocks at the door) Lemme out! (he frowns when he doesn’t get a response, realizing his dad must’ve walked away, able to hear his siblings laughing on the other side, making him growl) Oh come on!

Sheldon: (he wanted out because whenever he got locked in there, his father had a tendency to forget he was there, Sheldon sometimes being stuck in there for a whole day cause his siblings sure didn’t care about him, him hating it, growling) And you wonder why I hate this family?!

_End Flashback_

SpongeBob: ---and sisters and brothers and sisters and brothers and sisters and brothers all help feed each other? Oh I bet it was all so cozy and happy!

Plankton just growling, not liking the kid talking about all this, not liking all the memories that are coming back to him, having shut them out a long time ago.

Dennis: (waiting until Plankton has eaten the whole thing, now handing SpongeBob the baby bottle, which is really just filled with some soda) Your little son still needs to drink something, give him this, daddy.

SpongeBob: (his eyes glistening, looking at the bottle admiringly) Oohh a real baby bottle! Oh I love it! Come here my sweet Planky!

Plankton: Oh come on! You can’t do that to me! I’m an adult, this is ridiculous! 

Dennis: You’re not an adult, little man, your daddy’s little BABY. And now you are going to drink that! (he grabs the bottle from SpongeBob’s hand and forces it into Plankton’s mouth, who squeaks, quickly shoving it away, sputtering with a snarl)

SpongeBob: (looking at the bottle now lying on the ground a little dumbstruck) M-maybe he’s not hungry anymore?

Dennis: (furious for Plankton not listening and going along with it) Oh he IS! (he forces the bottle into Plankton’s mouth again, shoving it so far down Plankton couldn’t possibly spit it out again) Now HOLD IT! He needs to drink like a proper baby, daddy, or he’ll cry all day. And you don’t want that, do you? (he bends down to look at SpongeBob, who quickly grabs hold of the bottle, not wanting his ‘son’ to cry all day)

Plankton kicking his feet around in pain, it hurting because the bottle is shoved that far inside his mouth, the fluid basically dripping down his throat, hardly able to swallow.

Some time later the bottle is finally empty and SpongeBob takes it out, bitemarks from Plankton’s teeth all over it now, him having tried to shake it out in every possible way the entire time because it was almost choking him.

Dennis: There, there, wasn’t that fun? (he grins evilly at Plankton who still has tears of pain in his eye) Now it’s play-time, oh and spongeboy, (reaching into his pocket) I had my guards buy you this just for your little son (pulls out a little stuffed toy that looks like Plankton (cartoon-version) there being a button for the eye and little antennas made with soft bendable wires sticking up, giving it to him)

SpongeBob: (taking it, admiring it, excitedly showing it to Plankton, playing with the antennas) It looks just like you, Planky! (he kisses the thing, loving it very much himself, playing with the little arms and legs, making him ‘dance’) Or like your brothers and sisters! Or your mommy, or daddy!

Plankton: (He scowls, unimpressed, glaring) Eh…..

Dennis: (grinning at him) If only I could get my hands on those siblings of yours…. I could torture them all! Imagine all the tiny screams here! (he laughs, thinking about that himself)

Plankton: (he glares at him, crossing his arms over his chest) Oh trust me, pal, you don’t wanna go there. They’re all a bunch of hicks and believe me, they each have like hundreds of kids, you would never get away with it.

Dennis: (realizing he’s right, forgetting to not show this to Plankton) Yeah, I guess so… (realizing he just agreed with him and TOLD him too, frustrated at this, shouting to hide it) BUT IT STILL WANT TO SEE ALL OF THEM HURT!

SpongeBob: (walking the toy all over Plankton, still babbling about his family, hardly ever hearing Dennis) And does your mother’s hair look like yours? And do you all have one eye? And did your mom make all the eyepatches herself? I bet your parents were really handy and creative! Weren’t they? Oh will you tell me about your parents? I want to hear ALL about it! (he walks the toy over Plankton’s head and over Dennis’ hand who is still keeping Plankton still)

Plankton: (he doesn’t want to talk about them, turning away with a huff) No, Sponge, I don’t care about my stupid hick-town parents….

Dennis: Oh but I do. Tell me ALL about them. (he pushes his nails inside Plankton’s skin for a moment) ALL about it. I’m curious. (turning to SpongeBob) Aren’t you, daddy? (SpongeBob nodding, quickly holding the toy closer to himself, hugging it, awaiting a good story)

Plankton: (sighing, rolling his eye, grumbling) Fine. Uh, Mama was ALWAYS pregnant and Dad, well, he never remembered my name…..

SpongeBob: (looking at Plankton sadly) He d-didn’t? Well, I will always remember your name, little one.

Dennis: (smirking) Always pregnant, eh? Your parents must’ve had a lot of fun in the bedroom every night. You ever hear her scream?

Plankton: (he snarls in anger, face going red) Hey don’t you talk about my mother that way! 

Dennis: (grinning, wanting to see something more of a reaction from Plankton) Hey, speaking of moms, you know who will be a great mom? My pretty babe will be an AMAZING mother to MY baby.

Plankton: (he starts to frown, eye going big) 

Dennis: I just can’t wait to meet MY baby. I wonder if it will look like me or like MY wifey?

SpongeBob: (excited, really wanting to see the baby) Oh, oh, oh, do you think it will be a little boy or a girl? I just want to cuddle him… or her… Oh Dennis when will the baby be here?

Plankton: (hearing this, he snarls, now angry) No, don’t be excited! There’s no way Karen’s going to have YOUR baby, Dennis! It can’t be yours!

Dennis: (smug) Oh but it IS! Or have YOU seen my babe up close lately? I thought not. It’s MINE!

Plankton: No! That baby has to be mine! There’s no way you could ever be a father! I won’t let you do that to either one of them, I’ll be that baby’s father myself!

Dennis: Like you’re doing such a great job at that! Remember your son? You couldn’t even safe him, SUCH a terrible father you are! (bending down to look Plankton directly in the eye, taking his hands off him, releasing his grip) And this baby is ALL MINE!

Plankton: N-No! You can’t have a baby! Not with MY wife!

Dennis: (furious, hitting Plankton hard) SHE’S NOT YOUR WIFE! SHE’S MY WIFE! AND SHE’S HAVING MY BABY!

Plankton: (whimpering in pain, about to cry) B-But-But Karen! Sh-She can’t do this on her own, she can’t have a baby that’s not mine! I-I need to be with her!

Dennis: Well you CAN’T! She’s MINE, and MINE ALONE!

Plankton: (growling) Of course I’m going to see her again, she’s my wife and she’s having a baby!

Dennis: (smug, enjoying seeing Plankton like this) A baby that’s not yours!

Plankton: (outraged, he can’t take it anymore, lunging forward, tackling Dennis to the ground, punching him several times) NO! You can’t be the father to my wife’s baby! I won’t allow it!

Dennis: (furious at the outburst, completely outraged, flipping him over to be on top of him, starting to beat Plankton up by hitting him over and over, punching him in the face harshly) What will you do about it? What will you do! It’s MY baby, and MY wife! (he continues punching him, mad, not liking that Plankton keeps saying that she’s not his)

Plankton: (he screams in pain and can’t fight back as Dennis is too big, crying out as his face starts to bleed the more and more he gets punched, whimpering as it all hurts so bad)

SpongeBob having huddled closer to Squidward, afraid that his ‘son’ is being beaten, but too afraid to stop Dennis, just softly crying in Squidward’s arms.

Dennis: (he stops, huffing as he looks down at the now hurt and weak Plankton, who winces and groans in pain, his face bleeding, Dennis smirking in Squidward’s direction) Now THAT is called disciplining.

Squidward: (huffing at Dennis, not liking all of this) I see you had a rough childhood yourself, dimwit. Poor you, boohoo.

Dennis: (ignoring Squidward, too excited for hurting Plankton some more) Now let’s do the rest of your punishment, teeny (grabbing Plankton by his arms, dragging him over to the bars of the cage, starting to tie his hands to them)

Plankton: (hurt pretty bad, he groans and tries to tug and stop him, whimpering through his sniffles) N-No, l-let go of me…..p-please…..

SpongeBob: (looking up at all the commotion, scared at seeing all the blood on Plankton’s face) H-he’s hurt! Please don’t tie him up like that, Dennis, please don’t! He’s hurt! Please, please!

Dennis: (ignoring him, getting Plankton’s hands tied as tight as possible, grinning at SpongeBob) Oh but don’t you want to have playtime? Show him the little puppet again.

SpongeBob: Oh w-well I d-do. (he sniffles, wipes away his tears and walks over to Plankton again, hoping ‘playtime’ will make him happy again) S-see Planky? D-don’t you want to p-play with m-me?

Plankton: (though he’s struggling weakly by pulling at his arms, his head is hanging down in pain, his nose still bleeding, groaning in pain, not noticing) Ugh….

Dennis: (growling, grabbing him by his hair, yanking his head up, forcing him to lean it back against the bars and stay still) HEY! Your daddy is showing you something! LOOK AT IT!

SpongeBob: (showing him it again, waving it around) Look Plankyton, it’s your mommy….or daddy….or brother! Or cousin!

Plankton: (looking at it tiredly, his eye half open, wincing) Actually it looks like my sister Maggie….ju-ow….just needs some overalls.

SpongeBob: (letting the little Plankton dance again, hugging it tightly) We can name it Maggie! And I will take great care of her!

Dennis: (grinning, wanting to torture Plankton some more, looking at SpongeBob) Ask him some more questions about his parents, daddy, since he LOVES talking about them so much…..

SpongeBob: Oh oh, can I? (excitedly turning to Plankton) Oh Plankton, what were your mom and dad like? Were they nice and kind? What did they look like? What did they like?

Plankton: (he just groans at first but yelps when Dennis gives him a giant yank on his hair, him quickly starting to speak, whimpering) Uh uh uh, Mama liked crafts and knitting, and Barney was her favorite son and Kimmy was her favorite daughter! My-My Dad never had favorites, he couldn’t even remember our names!

SpongeBob: Does your mom still knit you warm sweaters for the winter? My mommy does, and they are always so nice and warm! When did they last come by to see you?

Plankton: I-I haven’t seen them since before I went to college! (He’s started to cry but not because of his parents but because Dennis had hurt him so bad, sniffling, a few tears rolling down his cheek)

SpongeBob: (thinking he is sad for not seeing his parents in such a long time) Oh Plankton, I’m sorry! I know you must miss them terribly! (starting to cry a little himself) I-I-I’m sorry…

Dennis: (laughing, snickering) Awwww, I bet they couldn’t wait to get rid of their misfit son!

Plankton: (Frowning at him) Y-Yes but not because they didn’t love me….every parent’s ready to get rid of their kids when they go to college.

Dennis: (grinning) But your parents NEVER loved you, remember? And if they never visited you again, that only proves it! They wanted you gone and NEVER to come back again!

Plankton: (frowning up at him with his eye big, remembering the last time he saw his parents, it being ages ago)

_Flashback_

Sheldon: (he’s packing the car, his parents beside him, his mother pregnant AGAIN, her belly as big as ever, Sheldon just grumbling as he throws his suitcases in the back, ready to leave already)

Mama Plankton: Are you sure you want to go to COLLEGE, honey? You don’t have to ya know….

Sheldon: Of course I’m going, Mom, I told you! (he growls, not facing them, hating them)

Father Plankton: NO plankton has ever been to college, now why should you be the first? (he huffs, Sheldon scoffing)

Sheldon: Because I’m SMART, Dad, and I want to get out of this dirt-pile you call home…..

Father Plankton: Well why should ya be so eager to leave? Our family ain’t good enough for ya?

Sheldon: (slamming the trunk shut, glaring) No, Dad, I’m going. I can’t stand to be here one more second with you.

Father Plankton: Well then fine, we don’t care if you go or what you do with your life! I never liked you anyways!

Sheldon: Yeah? Well neither did I! (he snarls in his father’s face, glaring) I never liked BOTH of you!

Mama Plankton: (glaring now too) Sheldon, you’re making a huge mistake, but if that’s what you think then maybe you should just go!

Sheldon: (sarcastic) Great Mom, I WILL! (getting into the car)

Father Plankton: (growling) You’ve never been a good son, Ronnie, it’ll be GOOD to finally be rid of you!

Sheldon: Great, same goes for both of you! (he snaps)

Father Plankton: (getting even more angry) Well then I’m glad you’re leaving! I hope I never see you again!

Sheldon: Yeah? LIKEWISE! I’m going to leave and NEVER come back OR see you ever again! (he starts the car, glaring at them, expecting them to say something else but they just glare and turn around, already marching back to the house without a goodbye or a good-luck and especially not any ‘I love you’s’. Sheldon frowns a little but snarls, driving off, that being the last time he ever saw or even heard from his parents)

_End Flashback_

Dennis: (continuing) I bet they never even THINK about you anymore. The little nosepicker that was never missed.

Plankton: (he’s frowning deeply at the memory, looking up at him a little sadly, still sniffling) N-No, b-but I don’t miss them….

Dennis: Awww then why are you crying? I can see those little tears of yours (he laughs) You’re crying because you were NEVER loved!

Plankton: N-No! I -

Dennis: They couldn’t wait to get rid of you, remember? They hated you! I bet they’re so happy you’re gone!

Plankton: (lowering his head a little, starting to believe him, tears sliding down his cheek, frowning deeply) Th-They never even said goodbye….

Dennis: Of course they didn’t, they never loved you! (pleased that Plankton is starting to believe him, smug, turning to SpongeBob something) See I told you he’s a baby; he’s crying!

SpongeBob: (still also crying at Plankton’s words) I-I-I don’t w-want him t-to…

Dennis: Quit your crying! You’re supposed to be the Daddy, you don’t cry! Now, since baby’s already crying, you wanna know what will make him feel better?

SpongeBob: (sniffling, liking the sound of that, wanting Plankton to be happy) W-what?

Dennis: (he’s untying Plankton’s hands from the bars, grabbing him with a grin, Plankton still sniffling, Dennis holding onto him, leaning him back against him) Why don’t you take off his shirt and I’ll show you?

SpongeBob: (wants to see what he’s going to do, just wanting Plankton to stop being sad, starting to unbutton Plankton’s jacket and shirt)

Plankton: (he sniffles and begins to growl, struggling but Dennis holds him still) W-Wait….s-stop!

Dennis: (he waits until SpongeBob manages to get both the jacket and shirt off, Plankton’s chest now bare, making him smile, still holding him tightly) Now, watch Daddy, I’m going to make baby feel “better” (it’s really just a trick, wanting to torment Plankton some more, planning to hurt him) You pay attention now….

SpongeBob: (looking closely at Dennis, hoping this will work) O-okay.

Dennis: (he grins and keeping a firm grip on Plankton, he runs his hand roughly up his stomach until he gets to Plankton’s chest, grabbing one of his nipples tightly and twisting it around, pinching)

Plankton: (He immediately screams in pain and starts to struggle, leaning his head back into Dennis’s shoulder, crying out as Dennis won’t let go, making him kick and squirm, crying even more, it hurting extremely)

SpongeBob: (shocked, jumping up) Th-that’s not making him feel better! He-he’s crying! Stop, stop!

Dennis: (letting go of the first one, doing the exact same to the other one, grinning when Plankton screams loudly, pinching at his nipple harshly and not letting go for several moments, keeping it twisted, laughing) It’s making me feel better, see? Babies can’t talk, they can only scream when they like something!

SpongeBob: B-but that’s not right! You can’t hurt a baby, you can’t do it!

Dennis: Oh but you can do it to your own baby, then it’s okay (finally letting go, squeezing around Plankton’s chest before he goes back to the first one, doing the same thing again, Plankton now sobbing in pain, whimpering and crying out) See, when MY baby is born, I’m going to this to HIM (he squeezes even harder at this) assuming it’s a boy anyway….I’m sure teeny’s father here hurt him, right baby?

Plankton: (he’s too busy crying to answer, yelping when Dennis squeezes him even harder and barks at him to answer, whimpering loudly through tears) H-H-He hurt me sometimes but not like this! Please, let go!

Dennis: See, even his father hurt him, spongy, so you can hurt him too, daddies are SUPPOSED to hurt their babies (he grins at SpongeBob, his hands squeezing roughly around Plankton’s chest, even going up to Plankton’s throat and squeezing, making him choke)

SpongeBob: (very unsure of everything, not liking seeing Plankton in pain though) B-but i-it’s making h-him c-cry. A-and babies s-shouldn’t c-cry, r-right?

Dennis: (letting go of Plankton’s throat, going back to squeezing at his chest, Plankton coughing and yelping, struggling to breathe again, especially through his tears) But crying is a good sign. And you want to be a good daddy, right?

SpongeBob: (just wanting to help Plankton, crying at seeing him in so much pain) Y-yes I do… But daddies are supposed to help their babies stop crying not make them cry!

Dennis: Oh really? (giving one final squeeze to Plankton’s chest, which is now bright red) Then see if you can make him stop, daddy (letting go of Plankton, shoving him towards SpongeBob)

SpongeBob: Oh come here, Planky (he reaches his arms out of comfort him, coming closer) I’ll make it better, come here my little one.

Plankton: (still crying, he spots this and quickly snarls, not wanting anybody else to be touching him, managing to punch SpongeBob, knocking him straight to the floor) Don’t come anywhere near me! 

SpongeBob: (reaching for his head in pain, screaming out, starting to cry buckets of tears now) Ow-ow-ow-owwwww!

Squidward: (sees this, balling his fists, fury building up inside him) HEY!

Dennis: (furious with Plankton, quickly grabbing him before he can do anything else, snarling, turning to Squidward) Your son just hit his daddy! Are you gonna allow that, blue-hair?!

Squidward: OH NO! (he gets to his feet, his fist still balled, wanting to hurt him like he hurt SpongeBob)

Dennis: (smirking, liking where this is going) Let him feel it, creepy-legs. He hurt your precious crybaby!

Squidward: (pacing over to Plankton, furious) OH YEAH, he’s going to feel it!

Plankton: (looking a little scared, struggling around) St-Stop! Don’t hurt me!

Dennis: (just lets go of Plankton, grinning, knowing this will be good) Punish him good, daddy! Teach him to not hurt your boyfriend!

Squidward now in front of Plankton, Plankton trying to scramble away, but Squidward picking him up by his hair, letting him squirm in the air, shouting to his face.

Squidward: NOBODY HURTS HIM! (he spits at him, it getting all over Plankton’s face) NOBODY!

Squidward drops him to the floor, putting two of his feet down on him, pushing down hard, Plankton screaming and crying, his hands trying to grab hold of something to get out from underneath him. Squidward now bending down, grabbing hold of Plankton’s hair, letting it go again, his head smashing to the floor.

Squidward: (getting even more furious while he’s going at it, remembering how Plankton and SpongeBob were huddled up together, how they talked to each other sweetly, striking his fist, hitting him hard on his nose, blood immediately starting to flow down) I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU! I HATE EVERYTHING ABOUT YOU! (he doesn’t even care about the stream of blood flowing from Plankton’s nose, or the fact that it looks a little crooked now, he just wants to teach him to not hurt HIS possession, to NEVER come near SpongeBob again, he hits him over and over, Plankton at this point too weak to do much, just lying there while Squidward is beating him up)

After some time Squidward stops, his fists and arms entirely covered in Plankton’s blood. He growls, looking at what he did, not regretting it this time. Wanting to see him hurt like he hurt him and SpongeBob, hating his entire being.

Squidward: Now NEVER touch SpongeBob again! NEVER!

Dennis: (grinning evilly, just glad to see Plankton hurt, loving that he could manipulate them all to do what he wants) Good, good, good, daddy, nice job. But I still think he needs a time-out to learn his lesson...why don’t you tie him up over there?

Squidward: (still angry with Plankton) Oh gladly! (grabbing him and doing as Dennis said, getting his hands tied to the bars, tying them tightly without Dennis even telling him to, huffing) I want him to be in time-out for the REST OF HIS LIFE!

Plankton: (struggling weakly, whimpering out, crying, looking very hurt and scared, but tired) P-Please, l-lemme go! (he keeps begging and pleading)

Dennis: (his whining annoying him, huffing) We better shut him up, I don’t want to hear teeny’s annoying little screams (looks around, remembering SpongeBob’s tie) Aha, gimme that….

SpongeBob: (still crying, holding his face in his hands in pain, scared at Dennis coming closer, quickly taking it off, throwing it at him, not wanting to get hurt even more, wanting him to stay far away from him, Dennis picking it up)

Dennis: (rolling it up, giving it to Squidward, knowing Plankton will hate it) Here, that’ll do the trick.

Plankton: (seeing the tie, he starts shaking his head no and struggles around weakly, remembering how awful it was to be in his mouth, not wanting it, quickly shutting his mouth, refusing to open it again)

Dennis: OPEN IT! OR I’M GOING TO FORCE YOU! (Plankton finally opening his mouth, not wanting Dennis to do it since he wouldn’t take it easy on him, he whimpers) GOOD! That’s what I thought, tiny.

Squidward: (starts shoving the tie into his mouth, gagging him with it, getting it firmly between his teeth so he can’t spit it out, huffing with a sneer) There. Don’t hurt SpongeBob ever again, am I clear? This’ll stay in until you get it!

Plankton: (he whimpers, not liking it, quickly shaking his head no, attempting to spit it out but he can’t, still crying and sniffling, it hurting him, looking at them all with a pleading eye) Mmmm mmm mmmmm!

Dennis: Good, good, pervy-legs. Now let’s leave him there for a LONG TIME. Have him learn.

Squidward: (going back over to SpongeBob, kneeling down beside him, wiping his tears away with his fingers, shushing him) It’s okay, Sponge. It’s all going to be okay. That dimwit will feel it for hurting you.

SpongeBob: (not liking that he is the reason why Plankton is hurt, but also still crying because he himself got hurt) B-but… but…

Squidward: (holding him tighter) Shhh, don’t say anything. I’m here now.

Dennis: (noticing them cuddling up like that) HEY! I don’t want to see all your poovy stuff here! Let go of him!

Squidward: NEVER! He’s hurt, and I will comfort him whenever I want him, and you have nothing to say about that!

Dennis: (smirking) Oh, I don’t?

Squidward: (not liking the look on his face, starting to sweat a little, but still not letting go of SpongeBob, trying to sound sure of himself) N-no you don’t.

Dennis: Well, why don’t you daddies give your little son a little show then?

Squidward: And what do you mean by that?

Dennis: Well… (grinning)… show your little son how he was made. It was here in this cave, am I right? Was it the first time, or the second time?

Squidward: (his face red through and through, extremely embarrassed for Dennis knowing and telling Plankton about it too) W-well… well…

Dennis: So show him. You love your spongy right? Why not make another little sibling for your son?

SpongeBob: (looking up excitedly, wiping his tears away) Oh another baby? I want another baby!

Squidward: (startled, shocked at SpongeBob saying that, shocked at what Dennis wants, not liking any of it) N-no, no, no, no, NO.

Dennis: Maybe this one will turn out better than your first son. It’s worth a shot, isn’t it?

Squidward: (mumbling) Couldn’t be much worse…

SpongeBob: (still only excited at the thought of having another son, jumping up and down) Oh I want another baby! I want a little girl! I want one, I want one! Squiddy, I want another baby!

Dennis: (smirking, turning to Squidward) See, he’s ready for it.

Squidward: Oh please, he doesn’t even know… anything about… THAT.

Dennis: Even better. Give him a little baby then, daddy. I’m sure it’s been TOO long since your needs have been fulfilled, eh?

Squidward: (crossing his arms, looking away, blushing, it indeed having been a lot longer than usual, not wanting to show Dennis this) N-no it’s not…! And now just leave us alone.

SpongeBob now practically jumping all around the cage, too excited about the thought of there being another baby to play with.

Dennis: But your precious crybaby can’t wait. Look how excited he is.

Squidward: (now just wanting this topic to be over with, ashamed, sarcastically trying to shake Dennis off) Well, maybe tonight if it will make you happy. (he huffs) But not with everyone watching.

Dennis: That’s the good part! Your little son has to learn how it’s done for when he grows up, doesn’t he?

Squidward: (mumbling) Ew… And you call me a pervert…

Dennis: (realizing he is not getting anywhere here, getting angry, kicking Squidward hard on his leg) Alright, DON’T listen to me than! But you made your ugly boyfriend pretty upset though (he shrugs, grins, looking at SpongeBob who has now stopped jumping around)

Squidward: (wincing at the pain, also noticing SpongeBob isn’t looking happy anymore) SpongeBob, Sponge, come here.

SpongeBob: (coming over, sad that there won’t be another baby)

Squidward: Sponge, sit here (SpongeBob wriggling himself in-between his legs) Maybe there’ll be another baby… someday. Okay?

This reassuring SpongeBob, resting his head against Squidward, content, pleased with this answer, although Squidward is lying through his teeth. Dennis just huffing at the sight of this, turning his attention back to Plankton.

Dennis: (walking over) Now, let’s see if our little man has learned his lesson (he grabs SpongeBob’s arm harshly, dragging him along)

Plankton: (he’s pretty much exhausted by now, leaning his head back against the bars, no longer crying, too tired and having cried a lot by now, just biting down reluctantly on the tie still stuck between his teeth, his eye closed as he breathes heavily through his nose, half whimpering and half moaning, letting out muffled sounds with each deep breath) Mmmm mmmm…..

Dennis: (grinning at the sight of Plankton, turning to SpongeBob) Hear that, daddy? Hear him moan? He likes being punished!

Plankton: (he peeks open his eye tiredly, looking up at them in hopes they will free him and remove the tie, giving a weak tug at the rope, moaning again) Mmmm…..

SpongeBob: (not liking the sight of Plankton, scared of it for him) H-he, he-he doesn’t like it… I-I don’t think he d-does.

Dennis: We should just leave him like that, shouldn’t we, daddy? It’s so much quieter around here! (laughing)

SpongeBob: (not liking the idea of Plankton having that in there for any longer, seeing how much it hurts him, taking the tie out of his mouth before Dennis can protest, whispering to Plankton) There you go, Planky. I love you, my little one. (getting excited because Dennis called him a daddy again, remembering their little game of pretend)

Plankton: (he starts to cough and catch his breath again as he can breathe properly now, grateful to have it gone, his jaw hurting, moving his mouth around to try and get the awful taste to go away, groaning again) Ugh. 

SpongeBob: (noticing his tie now wet with Plankton’s spit, shrugging, putting it back on, a daddy needing to look proper in his eyes) Do you want to play again, Planky? You won’t be sad anymore, I promise!

Dennis: (smug) Oh, such a WONDERFUL idea! (handing some to SpongeBob, who just waves them in Plankton’s face excitedly, squeaking a few of them, giggling) 

Plankton: (he just looks at them tiredly, scowling, unimpressed, not saying anything)

SpongeBob: (playing with the toys, babbling, not noticing how unhappy and tired Plankton looks) Hello little Maggie, do you want to play with Planky? (he picks up the Plankton toy, walking it over Plankton’s entire body, taking another toy, this one a little dog and holds that close to ‘Maggie’) Oh good boy, who’s a good boy doggy? Do you want to go for walkies? Planky and Magggie can take you!

Plankton: (just sighs, trying to close his eye, frowning) Come on, kid, just stop….

SpongeBob: (looking up, a little confused as to why Plankton isn’t having fun) Why don’t you want to play?

Dennis: ‘Cause it only reminds him of how much his parents didn’t love him. (he chuckles, grinning when Plankton growls at him) He didn’t like growing up, remember, Daddy?

SpongeBob: (remembering, feeling sorry) Oh, but I will love you! And we can play all day long, because I will always love you, Planky!

Plankton: My parents did love me….! (he huffs, shaking his head no tiredly) I know they did!

Dennis: (smug) Then why were they so happy to get rid of you when you left? You know they didn’t love you, you just know it, don’t you, shrimpy?

Plankton: St-Stop! (getting annoyed, not wanting to think of them again)

Dennis: I bet they never read you stories or tucked you in or kissed you good night. The other kids were more important than you. (laughing) I bet they hardly even noticed you!

Plankton: (he frowns at him, remembering the time when he had ran away from home, though all he did was hide in one of the garden sheds, it being quite some time, hours before anyone even notice he was gone, his entire family then spending the whole day looking for him)

_Flashback_

Sheldon: (his sisters found him first before anyone else, making him gasp when they started to scream and shout for their mom and dad) No, no, go away! Don’t tell Mom and Dad!

Sister: Ma, Pa, here he is! He was hiding in the shed the whole time! Maaaa! 

His parents came in, looking very unhappy when they saw him because they had been searching for hours and he had been in the yard the whole time, only looking mad.

Mama Plankton: Sheldon J. Plankton! Shame on y’all!

Father Plankton: (he growls as he grabs his son by his hair, shaking him around) Y’all were here the whole time?! Why, Darn you, son! We was out there all day lookin’ for ya, you no-good varmint! You do nothin’ but cause us trouble, you hear me! You’re such a disappointment, you’re not even like us!

Sheldon: (whimpering, eye big and welled with tears, hurt by his words because they didn’t even care that he had ran away) B-B-But Dad! I -

Father Plankton: You’re grounded for a year! And no inventions and no science fairs!

Sheldon: (now crying, very upset) N-No Dad, you can’t do that!

Father Plankton: Shut up, now! Go to your room and don’t come out for the rest of the night! I don’t wanna see your face again, you’re such a disappointment!

_End Flashback_

Dennis: (continuing) But you’re finally in good hands now. (he pinches Plankton’s cheeks) ‘Cause your daddies will take good care of you. And I am sure spongeboy will play with you ALL day long (he laughs, Plankton still tied-up and not able to go anywhere) Won’t you, daddy?

SpongeBob: (hugging little ‘Maggie’) I’d LOVE to! We’re going to have SO much fun, Planky!

Dennis: He can hardly wait! (he grins at Plankton growling from underneath the tape) Do whatever you want with him daddy, he’s ALL yours!

Dennis leaves, still laughing, knowing that SpongeBob will be too excited to play pretend to even think about removing the ropes, knowing that Squidward wouldn’t care about it either, and knowing that Plankton will stay tied-up like that for a long time.

SpongeBob: (talking to the Plankton doll) We still have to name our little doggie, Maggie. What should we name him? (he puts his finger to his chin, thinking)

Plankton: How about stop this nonsense and untie me? (he growls with sarcasm in anger, fed up and just tired of this)

SpongeBob: (giggling) That’s not a good name, silly! Maybe…. Maybe…. Billy! And now Maggie can take Billy on a walk! (he walks both the toys over Plankton’s shoulders, pretending Maggie is walking the dog, babbling excitedly)

Squidward: (growling at the sight of it all, not liking SpongeBob once again spending time with Plankton instead of him) SpongeBob, get here! (SpongeBob not even hearing it, too caught up in his own game) SPONGEBOB! (still no response, this annoying him, wanting him for himself) SpongeBoooooooob!

SpongeBob: (turning his head around, looking at Squidward a little startled) W-what’s wrong, Squiddy?

Squidward: I said GET HERE. And when I say get here you get here, is that understood?!

SpongeBob: (looking at Squidward, then back at Plankton, trying to look at them both at once, now just cross-eyed) B-but… our s-son, he wants to play!

Squidward: He’s NOT our son! And now GET HERE!

SpongeBob: (chin starting to quiver, a single tear rolling down his cheek) B-but… but-but….

Squidward: (coming over, grabbing SpongeBob by his arm, dragging him away from Plankton, forcing him to sit in-between his legs) Do you even HEAR me?! I want you with ME! Or is that stupid copepod your boyfriend now?!

SpongeBob: N-no, he’s our SON!

Squidward: (furious with him, furious with this stupid game of pretend, sick of all of it, sick of SpongeBob ‘liking Plankton better than him’) Shut up, SpongeBob! Shut up and stay here!

SpongeBob: But I can’t leave our son all alone!

Squidward: I SAID SHUT UP! (he slaps him across the face, annoyed with him, SpongeBob immediately starting to scream and cry loudly, Squidward now realizing what he did, looking at his own hand in shame and guilt) Oh Sponge…

SpongeBob standing up, running over to Plankton, grabbing hold of his ‘son’, crying into his chest, soaking his entire shirt with his tears. Plankton not able to do anything about it since he is tied-up.

Plankton: (a little surprised at Squidward hitting the kid, scowling at the sponge crying on him, not liking how close he is to his bare chest, huffing) Ugh…. (he doesn’t say any more because he knows SpongeBob isn’t going to stop) 

Squidward: Oh Sponge, oh Sponge… I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry!

SpongeBob just grabbing hold of Plankton even tighter, afraid of Squidward – and hating the fact that he is.

Squidward: (letting his head sink into his hands, starting to sob louder than he has ever done, hating himself for what he did)

_Cut to Cage, later that day_

SpongeBob still over at Plankton, playing with all the toys in the sand, talking to himself as he plays. Plankton tired from being tied-up for so long and tired from SpongeBob’s babbling all day long. Squidward all the way over on the other side of the cage, still very much ashamed, guilty and miserable about what he did, not able to face SpongeBob, it making him think of what he did. His head still in his hands, thinking about everything, very gloomy, hating himself.

Dennis: (coming in gleefully, ready to torment them all some more) Well hello everyone! Aren’t you a lovely bunch today!

SpongeBob: (stopping his little game, looking up at Dennis) Very lovely!

Dennis: (looking at Squidward sitting as far away as possible, a little confused, turning to SpongeBob) Aren’t you with blue-hair anymore?

SpongeBob: (shaking his head sadly and slowly)

Dennis: You have a new boyfriend now? (smirking at Plankton)

SpongeBob: No no no! (looking over at Squidward to see if he reacted to that, still a little timid and scared however) No, Planky is my baby!

Dennis: Did you take good care of him today, spongeboy?

SpongeBob: (nodding) Yes! We played all day long, didn’t we Planky?

Plankton: (looking frustrated, now being sarcastic) Oh yeah, it was just peachy….I loooved it. (he scowls)

Dennis: (smug, eying Plankton) Oh I’m sure you had a GREAT time. But your baby is a little dirty, daddy. He has been playing TOO much. Let’s change that, eh? (he starts untying the ropes)

Plankton: (confused, but liking the fact that the ropes are finally removed, quickly starting to walk away, hoping to get away from Dennis and this stupid game)

SpongeBob: (also confused, but excited as well) Can I play some more? What are we going to do, Dennis? I want to keep playing with my little man! What are we going to do?

Dennis: Oh it’s baby’s BATH-TIME! (he snaps his fingers, guards bringing in a little wash-tub full of water, setting it down, giving Dennis some soap and a scrubbing brush)

Plankton: (not wanting anything to do with this, looking horrified and absolutely refusing, knowing he would have to take his clothes off to do this, snarling and angry) No way! I don’t need or WANT a bath!

Dennis: (smirking) But you stink, and you’re all dirty and bloody. Isn’t he, daddy?

SpongeBob: (looking at Plankton, who is for sure all dirty and bloody, nodding) Yes, he needs to be clean. A baby shouldn’t be dirty.

Dennis: I thought so too. Why don’t you get your little man ALL READY for his bath? (he pushes Plankton down to the floor so he can’t go anywhere)

SpongeBob: (starting to take off Plankton’s clothes, all the way down to his underwear, Plankton calling out, wanting him to stop)

Dennis: See how excited he is to finally be clean again! Now let’s dump— eh I mean PUT him in there.

He picks up Plankton and forces him inside the tub. Plankton still trying to stop him, calling out even for Squidward to help him stop this, knowing that he won’t get very far with SpongeBob who is just excited about it all. Squidward not even hearing anything, too preoccupied with his own gloominess and guilt.

Dennis: Now, you can wash him, daddy. There’s some stuff there (he gestures to the scrubbing brush and the bar of soap)

SpongeBob picking it up, rubbing Plankton’s back with the soap, doing it very gently, slowly and lovingly because of the welts, scared he will hurt him, humming a little song as he does it.

Plankton: (Snarling in the tub, absolutely humiliated, glaring at them all furiously, wanting to get out) STOP! I can wash myself, I’m a grown man! Now leave me alone! (he starts cursing and swearing, growling and raging) 

Dennis: (hearing Plankton swear, grinning) Looks like baby needs his mouth washed out with soap! (he grabs the bar of soap from SpongeBob’s hand, putting it in Plankton’s mouth, who looks startled, wanting to take it out) DON’T! Little shrimpy’s have to learn to behave themselves! (Plankton having to leave it in for a while, reluctantly, it tasting purely awful)

SpongeBob: (meanwhile now brushing and washing Plankton’s hair, loving it, still humming his little song)

Dennis: (pinching at all of Plankton’s bare skin, enjoying the sight of all the marks, welts, cuts and bruises, knowing he created those, wanting to make some more, pinching with every word) EVERY little PIECE of YOU has TO be CLEANED!

Plankton: (he yelps in pain, quickly spitting out the soap, crying out and trying to shove his hands off, whimpering) St-Stop! That hurts!

SpongeBob: (stopping his humming, looking at what Dennis is doing to Plankton, suddenly very protective over him) Stop! Stop! He’s MY baby and I will wash him!

Dennis: Wow, wow! Look who decided to man up! Alright, go ahead spongy. (he pinches at Plankton’s skin once more just for his own sake)

SpongeBob puts some water in a little bucket, holding his hands over Plankton’s eyes as he dumps it all on Plankton’s hair, washing all the soap away, letting his fingers run through the long, silky, wet strings of hair, enjoying the feeling. Plankton hates this affection even more than his body hurting, growling, not liking his hair being washed like this. Dennis just watching, enjoying the look on Plankton’s face.

Plankton: (he snarls, loudly, angry, trying to move away) Get off me! This is just WRONG!

SpongeBob: You’re not done yet, Planky. I still have to wash your little belly and your bellybutton! (he giggles and pokes his finger inside of it)

Plankton: (he flinches and jerks away a little, not liking the feeling, snarling, trying to swat him away) Stop! Quit touching me!

SpongeBob: (holding him down with one hand, suddenly having enough strength to keep him down, rubbing Plankton’s entire body with the bar of soap) You smell good, little man. (looking at Dennis) What kind of soap of this? Is it roses? It smells a bit like roses!

Dennis: (smug, looking at Plankton) Oh yes. I want all the best for your little baby.

SpongeBob: (sniffing innocently at Plankton’s chest, wanting to take in all of the lovely smell)

Plankton: (looking disgusted and angry all at once, glaring furiously) Gah…..STOP IT, Kid, that’s enough already!

SpongeBob: (quickly retrieving his head, loosening his grip on Plankton for a second, startled) Oh, oh, I’m sorry!

Plankton using the fact that SpongeBob has taken his hands off him, getting up from the tub, extremely angry 

Plankton: (His fists balled, grumbling and muttering, swearing, hoping the kid wouldn’t ever touch him or do anything like that) Stupid simple sponge, why I outta…..

Dennis: Finished already?! (he tries to push Plankton back down, but slips on the wet floor, falling down) HEY! (getting angry at Plankton, wanting someone to blame) Why’d you do that?!

Plankton: (looking at him, trying not to laugh as he watches him fall, huffing) I didn’t do anything….! YOU’RE the one that slipped! 

Dennis: (growling, getting back up, still wanting someone to blame for his own mistake) Well… well… I STILL HATE YOU!

Plankton: Wow, my heart is breaking, I can’t believe you hate me…. (He growls sarcastically, glaring at him with his arms crossed)

Dennis: (snarling) I hate EVERYTHING about you, shrimpy! I hate it ALL! Except for your pretty babe, but she’s MINE now.

Plankton: You shut up about Karen! (he snarls, quickly getting angry)

Dennis: (ignoring him, just talking through him, enjoying how easily he can make him mad) So if I have your babe that means I DO hate EVERYTHING about you. Oh, I bet you miss her a lot, ESPECIALLY in bed, ‘cause she’s good, you know? I’m sure I’ll make some more babies with her, ‘cause I just LOVE the feeling of her. (he bites his lip thinking about this)

Plankton: (he snarls in absolute fury, seething with rage, balling his fists as he starts to march over, getting ready to attack)

Dennis: (going on and on, his eyes closed, enjoying talking about Karen, not noticing Plankton coming closer) Oh she’s just the best! And she screams SO good! Turns me on just thinking about i---

Plankton jumps at him, raging, pushing him down to the ground, which was easy to do because Dennis wasn’t looking at him.

Dennis: (surprised at this, not wanting to show it however, hiding it by talking about Karen some more) Hey, that’s just what I always do when we’re in the bedroom together! Give her a good push down!

Plankton: (he snarls, angrily, not able to take this anymore, wanting it to be over) That’s it, I’m THROUGH! (he attacks Dennis again, raging and snarling as he punches him several times before he tries to grab Dennis’s knife, yelling and ranting furiously, honestly wanting to kill him)

Dennis: (knocking him away before he can get the knife, furious, now turning on him, beating him up with no hesitation again, snarling) WHAT ARE YOU DOING SHRIMPY?! NO GUTS TO FIGHT ME WITH YOUR TEENY FISTS?!

Plankton: (he cries out in pain and already having been beaten up twice before, getting more and more weak with each hit, screams, unable to take much more) S-SpongeBob, SpongeBob, help! Help me! (he tries to get up, struggling around)

Dennis: (he just grabs him, slamming him back to the ground, unintentionally slamming the back of his head against the ground, Plankton gasping with a yelp) DADDY, HEAR THAT?! LITTLE BABY NEEDS YOUR HELP!

SpongeBob: (starting to come over, wanting to help not only his ‘son’ but just Plankton in general, this overpowering his fear for Dennis) I-I’m here for you, Planky!

Dennis: (yanking Plankton to his feet, grinning at Plankton’s weak struggling and crying, who’s exhausted and badly hurt) YEAH! Help him daddy! Little BABIES can’t take care of themselves! And this baby is the WORST of a--- (he stops as suddenly Plankton lets out a sort of sigh as his eye rolls back and his body goes completely limp as he unexpectedly passes out, falling backwards, Dennis catching him before he hits the ground, startled) What the--?

Plankton: (completely unconscious, his mouth hanging open, limp and unmoving)

SpongeBob: (stopping in his place, frozen, frightened at the sight of Plankton) PLANKTON!

Dennis: (just thinks Plankton is pretending, huffing as he starts to grin) Oh, I see… REAL clever shrimpy. Just FAKE again and again, REAL smart! (he jerks Plankton around and plays and messes with his face, pinching at his cheeks and nose, sing-songy) But I don’t belieeeeeve it. You can’t fool old Dennis here.

SpongeBob: (seeing Plankton still not moving or doing anything, touching and moving Plankton’s face around himself, but gently, looking at him worriedly, scared when he won’t open his eye or say anything) H-he’s n-not moving, he-he’s not pretending, Dennis, he is REALLY hurt!

Dennis: (realizing he’s right, huffing, having to think of what to do now) Hmmm, yeah, I see… (he dumps Plankton’s body to the ground)

SpongeBob immediately hurrying over, holding Plankton’s body in his hands, his own tears falling down on him.

SpongeBob: P-Plankton, s-say something, please, please!

Dennis meanwhile thinking of what to do with Plankton and his sudden unconsciousness, not expecting something like this to happen, but while it did wanting to take advantage of this, not quite knowing how yet.

SpongeBob: Oh Plankton, oh I’m sorry! I should have protected you! I’m a bad daddy! (he is crying uncontrollably now)

Dennis now noticing Squidward again, who is sitting far away from everyone else, looking absolutely lonely and miserable. Remembering everything that he has said to him today, grinning, a plan forming in his head.

Dennis: (coming over) BLUE-HAIR! Haven’t seen you in a long time!

Squidward not even looking up, hardly noticing Dennis is talking to him at all.

Dennis: (yanking his head upright, which looks absolutely horrible by now, his eyes bloodshed, his face covered in tears, snot and dirt) And I MISSED you!

Squidward still not responding, worn out from crying and thinking all day, tired with life, honestly not wanting to do anything anymore, Dennis hurting him, but hardly even taking notice of that.

Dennis: (holding Squidward up in the air by his hair) Didn’t you miss your little crybaby boyfriend? Remember how long ago you saw him?

Squidward’s eyes tearing up again at the mention of SpongeBob, his chin starting to quiver, wanting SpongeBob to never see him again, afraid he will only hurt him like he always seems to do.

Dennis: (irritated that he’s not getting a response, swinging Squidward around, still holding him by his hair, smug) And you also didn’t want to please yourself today while you had the chance. How long ago has it been? You must want something again, right? I KNOW how much you need it. I’m a needy guy myself, you know.

Squidward still just sniffling, his shoulders all droopy, just wanting to go to sleep and never wake up again.

Dennis: (dropping him to the floor, kicking him in his stomach, angry that he’s not getting a response, wanting Squidward to just go along) YOU NEED IT! I KNOW YOU DO!

Squidward: (immediately sitting upright in pain when Dennis kicks him, awakening from his thoughts) OW! What the barnacles was that about?!

Dennis: (grinning now he got Squidward back to this world) I see you and little spongy had a fight, didn’t you?

Squidward: (gulping, trying to hold back his tears, guilty, looking away) Well… something like that.

Dennis: Too bad! Means he can’t please you anymore! (he grins, looking over at SpongeBob who is still sitting besides Plankton, crying)

Squidward: I-I-I don’t need it (looking down at his shoes)

Dennis: (whispering in his ear savagely) You don’t have to lie to me. I know you need it.

Squidward: I don’t…

Dennis: (grabbing hold of Squidward’s head, forcing him to look at SpongeBob and Plankton, still whispering in his ear) Doesn’t it turn you on? Thinking about how he fills you up? Don’t you want to feel it again?

Squidward: (his face reddening, remembering the feeling, actually wanting it now he thinks about it, starting to stammer) I-I-I-I d-d-don’t.

Dennis: (knowing that he’s getting Squidward in the mood, his plan going exactly how he wants it to go) It’s okay. You can give in to it, I won’t judge you.

Squidward: (honestly thinking about doing it, then remembering how he hurt SpongeBob, looking down sadly again) I… I can’t…

Dennis: Why not? (smug, knowing exactly why)

Squidward: Sponge… he’s… and I…

Dennis: But there’s someone else there. And he’s okay with ANYTHING you do to him. He won’t complain (he grins, knowing how much Plankton will hate everything, planning to tell him all about it when he awakes again)

Squidward: (shocked) Oh, no! No, I can’t do that!

Dennis letting go of Squidward’s head, walking over to SpongeBob, grabbing him away from Plankton harshly, dragging him over to the bars, tying him to it, putting duct tape over his mouth, SpongeBob crying too hard over Plankton to even try and stop him.

Dennis: But you WILL. Or you’ll NEVER see your spongy again! (he puts his knife at SpongeBob’s throat)

Squidward: (gulping, seeing this, not wanting SpongeBob to get hurt or get killed) Let go of him! Let him go! Don’t do that to him, you jerk! Don’t hurt him!

Dennis: (grinning) I won’t if you do EXACTLY what I say. Is that understood?

Squidward: (looking at SpongeBob with the knife so close to him, looking at Plankton who is lying on the ground unmoving, looking at Dennis who is staring at him) ARGH, OKAY!

Dennis: And I mean, YOU are the one winning here. Don’t you pillow-biters enjoy things like this? Getting to do EVERYTHING you want? (he pushes Squidward over to Plankton, pushing him to his knees)

Squidward: (mumbling) Well, not to HIM…

Dennis: Go on, feel it. You’ve felt it before. See if it feels any different now he’s had a bath (he smirks, holding Squidward’s arms firmly, hurting him just enough so he will do what he says but is also still able to move) And try not to throw up this time.

Squidward: (swallowing hard, starting to sweat, suppressing a gag, reaching out, putting his hand on Plankton’s underwear, it feeling even more unpleasant than last time because it’s all still wet from the bathing, able to feel more then he wants to feel) T-there.

Dennis: Oh please, creepy-legs! I know you can’t be pleased THIS easily. (he squeezes at his arms more roughly, whispering in his ear again) And from one needy man to another; there’s not a single bad thing about that.

Squidward: (moving around in Dennis’ grip painful and uncomfortable with where his hand is, wanting it off, but Dennis holding him down to firmly, not able to do so) Well even if I AM needy… there’s only one person I’d want to do something to. And that’s MY BOYFRIEND! (he looks over at SpongeBob, who is still crying, in pain and afraid as he’s tied-up very tightly)

Dennis: (smug) Well, he’s not really in the position to do anything right now, is he? And you’re already SO close to fulfilling all your needs with shrimpy here in front of you. Doesn’t it feel GOOD to have it in your hands again? Hasn’t it been SO long ago?

Squidward: It doesn’t feel good AT ALL! I HATE IT! (trying to get his hand off once more, it still not working)

Dennis: You don’t like the feeling in your hand? You like it better somewhere else? (grinning villainous) Like your mouth?

Squidward: (shocked, grossed out) Ew, ew, ew, NO! Gross! Gross! (even the thought making him sick, not wanting anything to do with it) G-get away from me, let me go! I’m not some little puppet you can play with, I have morals too you know! I-I won’t do it!

Dennis: You’d rather have me kill spongeboy first then? So he doesn’t have to watch? (smirking)

Squidward: (absolutely desperate, terrified and grossed out) I-I’m not doing it! Please, please, don’t make me do it!

Dennis: (waving his knife in front of Squidward’s face, reminding him) It will only hurt a little I guess. I kinda want to hear him scream, so you’re doing me a favor, really.

Squidward: (looking over at SpongeBob in distress, starting to cry, not wanting either of these things to happen, but knowing he can prevent one from happening by doing the other, hating that he is to do this, nauseous at it, panicking over it too) O-okay, okay, I’ll do it! I’ll do it! Don’t-don’t hurt him, please! (tears streaming down his face, both in terror and in disgust)

Dennis: Good, now DO it. (he grabs hold of Squidward’s arms even tighter again, squeezing them so hard he is almost cutting off his circulation, pushing him forward)

Squidward: (crying very loudly now, his eyes wide open in shock, desperately trying to think of something else, trying to imagine it’s SpongeBob he is about to do this too, it not working at all, still seeing Plankton in front of him, grossed out, breathing heavily, sweating, his stomach turning around)

Dennis: What are you waiting for?! DO IT! AND DO IT NOW!

Squidward: (suppressing another gag, closing his eyes, starting to pull down Plankton’s underwear, not wanting to see it, suppressing one last gag and reluctantly and extremely grossed out obeying Dennis)

Dennis looking away while Squidward is doing what he told him, not wanting to actually see it, just know that it’s happening, still squeezing Squidward’s arms so he knows he still obeying him. SpongeBob closing his eyes, crying even louder now, having seen and heard too much, thinking Squidward now really hates him, first having hit him and now doing things he normally does to him to someone else.

After what seems like forever Dennis can’t deal with Squidward’s gags and shuddering anymore and let’s go of him. Squidward immediately retrieving, feeling disgusted with himself, trying his hardest not to throw up again as his stomach is definitely turning around, not able to get rid of the taste in his mouth, hating all of it.

Dennis: Wasn’t that something? (he grins when he sees the horrible state Squidward is in) I bet you’re pleased for quite some time now, creepy-legs.

Squidward not answering him, too busy trying to get rid of the taste, not even caring how he will do that, stuffing his mouth with the gravel, hoping that will somehow overpower it. It not working, spitting them out again.

Squidward: (looking at Dennis, his voice barely hearable) C-can I get some water… please?

Dennis: Water? What for? (smug) I want you to enjoy this feeling for a LONG time. I thought you liked it, twink.

Squidward: (begging him and not even ashamed of doing it this time) Please… please!

Dennis: (getting up to walk away, grinning) Oh no! You’ll enjoy the taste for the entire day! (he laughs loudly and pleased with everything as he walks away, knowing he will absolutely torture Plankton with what happened here)

Squidward starting to look around the cage desperately, wanting something to help him get rid of the taste. Noticing SpongeBob still crying and tied-up to the bars, coming over to him.

SpongeBob: (noticing this, shaking his head no, scared of Squidward coming closer, scared he will hurt him now he ‘doesn’t love him anymore’)

Squidward ripping off the tape from his mouth, SpongeBob taking a deep breath, finally able to breathe properly instead of hiccupping and gasping for air. Squidward starting to untie the ropes, SpongeBob noticing he isn’t hurting him, relaxing a little, still not sure if he still loves him however.

SpongeBob: Are you… did you… do you….

Squidward: I DON’T want to talk about it!

SpongeBob: I’m sorry! I’m sorry!

Squidward now having untied the ropes, the two of them quietly sitting next to each other for some time, not sure what to say to the other person.

SpongeBob: (timidly breaking the silence) D-do you still l-love me?

Squidward: Why, of course! What a stupid question, SpongeBob!

SpongeBob: B-but you…

Squidward: Oh, Sponge, I didn’t mean to do that, I didn’t want to hurt you. I never do. I hate myself!

SpongeBob: D-don’t hate yourself, Squiddy.

Squidward: (gloomy, depressed, remembering everything he has done) But it’s true. I hate myself, and I hate my life.

SpongeBob: (shocked at hearing this) Squidward! Don’t say that!

Squidward: Well, tell me ONE good thing about my life, SpongeBob! I’m locked up in a cage that belongs to the world’s most horrible cutthroat that forces me to do stuff I NEVER want to do, hurts me, hurts you, I have to eat the grossest food there was ever made, and Clarry is broken on my floor. I HATE my life!

SpongeBob: (wrapping his arms around him) One good thing? I can tell you that I love you more?

Squidward not even responding to this, starting to cry loudly, absolutely miserable at everything and his entire life, miserable at the fact that he hurt SpongeBob and yet he is still there caring about him, miserable at everything he had to do, crying louder and louder, louder than he’s ever done, soaking SpongeBob’s entire shirt with his tears, staying like this for a good couple hours until the both of them are startled by something.

Plankton: (groaning loudly, waking up, not moving yet)

SpongeBob: (noticing, cheering up, screaming loudly in his happiness, this also alerting Dennis on the other side of the cave somewhere) PLANKTON! (running over)

Plankton: Ugh…..wha? What’s going on? (he groans, his eye fluttering open, returning to his senses)

SpongeBob helping him sit up straight, holding him gently in his arms, seeing how badly hurt he is.

Plankton: (pain overflooding him, his head hurting badly, wincing as he holds it, still groggy, struggling to remember) Ugh, my head….Ow. Wh-what happened?

SpongeBob: Well… well when you were having a bath and then you passed out and then w---

Dennis: (interrupting, suddenly appearing at the entrance, opening the cage, walking over, smirking) Well, why doesn’t the four-legged creep tell you ALL about it?

Plankton: (squinting his eye, looking all dazed and confused) H-huh? What?

Dennis: (grinning villainous) Oh, you had a GREAT time together, didn’t you?

Squidward: (his face reddening, not wanting to think about it, still ashamed and grossed out, hating the fact that he had to do it, mumbling some unintelligible words)

Dennis: You became a little CLOSER alright (he eyes Plankton intensely)

Plankton: What? (still confused, but not liking the sound of how Dennis said ‘closer’, turning to SpongeBob for answers, growling) What is he talking about?

SpongeBob also looking away, not comfortable to say it out loud, Plankton now really confused and not liking any of this, wanting to have answers.

Plankton: (angry, wanting answers, glaring around) Well?! Tell me!

Dennis: (smug) Don’t you feel a little turned on? (he looks down Plankton’s body, glancing over it all, wanting Plankton himself to guess what happened) Because you SHOULD after what blue-hair did… if he did it right at least (he chuckles)

Plankton: (looking down, seeing he’s still in his underwear, soon realizing, looking at Squidward to know if Dennis is making it up or not, his eye wide and his lip curled up in disgust) Wh-What? Is that true?!

Dennis: Yes, squidguy, why don’t you tell him all about it?

Squidward just mumbling and looking away in shame, not wanting this to be mentioned ever again, also not liking the fact that Plankton is told about it now, this being even worse. Plankton knowing enough by seeing this reaction, extremely grossed out, his face going white, looking entirely disgusted.

Plankton: Oh my nep-…..ugh, I -....I-I think I’m going to be sick….! (he indeed turns over and starts to throw up, practically emptying his stomach, horrified and disgusted, feeling gross everywhere, shaking and coughing as he finishes retching)

Dennis: (watching, a little disgusted but still pleased at Plankton’s reaction nonetheless) Oh yeah, it was GREAT! 

Plankton: (shaking his head, unable to believe it, wanting to forget it, cringing) Ugh….Blegh......I-I’m not even gay! (he yells, it more of a snarl, his head suddenly whipping towards Squidward) You….! You did this to me, sicko!

Squidward: (looking at Plankton now, irritated) You think I LIKED doing it?!

Plankton: (just angry and raging, furious that Squidward had done that to him, completely feeling violated, glaring) Why I’m gonna…..(he starts to get to his feet to attack him, swaying a little though, the pain instantly swarming his head, making him gasp and fall back before he could take a step, SpongeBob quickly catching him. Plankton holds his head in pain, wincing) Gah…..Once I’m able to, you are SO dead, four-legs! I mean it! I’m gonna grind you into sushi!

Squidward: (wanting to yell something back at him, noticing how sad SpongeBob looks, not wanting to hurt him more than he already has, growling and looking away)

Dennis: Oh I think he VERY much liked it, could see it with my own eyes… could hear it too (he smirks, awaiting what reaction Plankton will give him)

Plankton: (snarling, looking at him now with the same furious expression) And YOU! You had as much to do with this as him! Don’t think I’m going to leave you out! Imma make you pay for this too you know!

Dennis: (laughing) Make me pay? Well, come over here then, let me see it. You can’t even walk, teeny!

Plankton: (snarling in anger, especially because he knows he’s right, having to think of something to say for a minute) Well I…...I’ll kill you, that’s what I’m going to do! 

Dennis: (laughing very loud now) KILL me you say? With what? Gonna try and grab my knife again? Or use the gravel? What are you going to do to me, shrimpy, eh?

Plankton: (growling as he glares furiously at him, every word Dennis saying only making him more and more angrier) I’ll kill you with my bare hands, that’s what i’m gonna do!

Dennis: (challenging him, smug) Oh well, come on over, DO it. I can’t wait to feel it. Come on, shrimpy!

Plankton: (snarling, quickly starts trying to get up, not able to, growling in frustration when he tries to stand but just falls right away, panting in anger) Rah…..!

SpongeBob: (still holding Plankton, pushing him back down) D-don’t do it Plankton! You’ll hurt yourself! Please…

Plankton: (still weakly trying, too angry) I-I don’t care! I-I’m gonna get you, Dennis, as-as soon as I can!

Dennis: You can’t come over, awww, such a shame! I really wanted to feel how your tiny fists would feel in my face. (pretends to wipe some tears away, angering Plankton even more) I feel so TERRIBLE for having to miss all that!

Plankton: (still snarling, angry, his blood broiling) I said I would kill you and I will!

Dennis: Let. Me. Feel. It. Then. (he comes closer, walking around Plankton in circles, bending down occasionally to pet his hair like a dog, pinch his cheeks and his nose) I’m not feeling anything, little man! Come on, kill me! Go ahead!

Plankton: (furious, sitting upright, balling his fists, looking ready to snap, not having stopped snarling)

Dennis: (bending down in front of Plankton, looking him directly in the eye) Kill me. You can’t, shrimpy, you ca---

Plankton suddenly swings his fist, punching Dennis straight in his face with his final strength, Dennis flying backwards. He just sits there dumbstruck for a second, his head hurting as Plankton had punched it, but it also hit the ground when he came down.

Plankton: (he huffs in victory, pleased of himself, not taking his eyes off Dennis, wanting to watch him suffer) I told you…!

Dennis: (scrambling back to his feet, completely outraged with Plankton) YOU! I WILL MAKE YOUR LIFE MISERABLE! MISERABLE!

Plankton: Oh yeah? (he manages to chuckle, being sarcastic, crossing his arms over his chest) What do you think you’re going to do to me?

Dennis: (furious, balling his fists) I’M GOING TO MAKE YOU PAY! PAY SO BAD! PAY LIKE YOU NEVER PAID BEFORE!

Plankton: Ooh, I’m so scared! But come closer so I can keep beating the life out of you! (he huffs, his fists balled again, glaring)

Dennis coming over, then stopping, grinning at Plankton, remembering that there is something Plankton hates more than him hurting him; hurting his Karen. Halfway over to Plankton he turns around, which confuses Plankton.

Plankton: Hey! Get back here so I can beat you up some more! You coward!

Dennis: (smirking, speaking savagely sweet) Oh no… I know someone who I can make pay for this. And I like that even BETTER!

Plankton: (realizing it’s Karen, quickly looking worried, starting to try and get up again instantly) N-No! Don’t you dare!

Dennis: (looking behind his shoulder to see Plankton really can’t move much, smug, knowing he’s winning) I should thank you teeny. I get to spend a LOVELY rest of my day with her delicious body. Hmmm, I can hardly WAIT! (he grins, walking away)

He takes a long time locking the cage back up, eying Plankton the entire time, enjoying the look on his face.

Plankton: (terrified for Karen, trying to get up but he can’t, panicking because of this, looking scared) N-No! Please don’t hurt her again, please, I’m begging you!

Dennis: (pulling at the bars, pretending he is Plankton, speaking in a very high-pitched voice) Oh my Karen, please don’t hurt her Dennis, please don’t! Boohoo, boohoo. (he lets go of the bars, smirking, yelling at Plankton) Well I’m going to HURT HER like NEVER BEFORE! I want YOU ALL to hear her scream. Make sure teeny knows NEVER to touch me again!

He walks away, whistling happily, knowing what he is about to do and enjoying it even more now he has told Plankton about it, planning to actually try and get her to scream so hard Plankton will hear it, furious with him, wanting him to pay for everything, wanting to see him miserable and broken, hating him.

Plankton: (crushed, he whimpers, guilty and scared, trying not to cry, shaking his head no furiously, his hands at his head) N-No! No no no NO! Not Karen….!

SpongeBob: (starting the stroke his nose lovingly, wanting him to be happy again) Oh, Plankton, it will be better, I promise. We will help you, right Squiddy?

Squidward: (grumbling, not wanting anything to do with Plankton ever again, not daring to look at him because it will just remind him of what he had to do)

Plankton: (angry, snapping out of his sadness, not wanting SpongeBob’s affection, shouting at him to go away, shoving at him) Get away from me! Don’t talk to me!

SpongeBob: B-but you’re-you’re hurt!

Plankton: I DON’T CARE! Go away! NOW!

SpongeBob: I can’t just leave you here! I can’t! I have to help you!

Plankton: (opening his mouth to speak again, but Squidward being quicker)

Squidward: (still always a little jealous, trying his hardest not to yell at SpongeBob) Sponge… he said to go away. (he clenches his teeth, not liking this part, but knowing it’s the only thing he can say to actually get SpongeBob away from him) H-he’ll tell you when he needs you again.

SpongeBob: (looking at Plankton a little sad, looking at Squidward, thinking he is probably right, gently crawling from underneath Plankton’s body) O-okay, do you promise to tell me Plankton?

Plankton: (still angry, giving him a death glare) Fine, whatever, just get the barnacles away and leave me alone!

SpongeBob: (nevertheless reassured by this, going over to Squidward, sitting down next to him) Are you feeling better, honey? (adding the word ‘honey’, because he saw how much Squidward liked that last time)

Squidward: (sighing) Depends on your definition of better…

SpongeBob: (leaning against him, twisting the locks of his hair around his fingers) I don’t like to see you sad, Squiddy.

Squidward: Trust me… neither do I… (he leans his head against SpongeBob’s, still very gloomy however, hating himself, and mostly hating what he had to do and Plankton knowing about it now)

_Fade to black, cut back to cage later at night_

Dennis hadn’t come back for the rest of the day, leaving the three without food and water, all of them tired and hungry by now, and unable to do much more they just tried to sleep early and forget about the awful feeling in their stomach.

SpongeBob suddenly waking up, still in Squidward’s arms, who himself is still very much asleep. He notices some silent crying on the other side of the cage, coming from Plankton, who is sitting there with his shirt hanging from one arm and his pants only just past his feet, too badly hurt to do anything more. He is crying because he is unable to do it, which makes him feel useless and weak, and also because he is very uncomfortable, cold and sad.

SpongeBob: (getting out of Squidward’s embrace, softly speaking to Plankton) Plankton?

Plankton: (startled that SpongeBob is awake and had heard him crying, lifting his head in alarm, trying to wipe away his tears) SpongeBob?! Wh-What do you want? (he snaps quietly, sniffling) 

SpongeBob: (coming over) Plankton, what’s wrong? (not yet seeing that Plankton had tried to get dressed, just knowing that he is crying)

Plankton: What do you think is wrong?! (he snarls, huffing, turning his head away, both embarrassed to be seen like this but still angry at the same time)

SpongeBob: (sitting down next to Plankton, seeing that he had tried to dress himself) A-are you cold? Do you want me to… (looking over at Squidward, afraid that he will disagree, Squidward still asleep however) … help you?

Plankton: (Still sniffling angrily) I-I can do it myself! (he starts trying to put his clothes on again to prove it, but it hurts just to move alone, so he struggles and can’t do it)

SpongeBob: (knowing he really can’t because of how hurt he is, just wanting to help because he knows how cold it gets here during the night) I-I won’t look. I-I promise.

Plankton: How can you not look….?! (he snaps, shivering again, wishing SpongeBob would go away, not liking to be seen so vulnerable like this) Now please, just go…..

SpongeBob: (urging him now) Just let me do it, Plankton. Please. I don’t want you to get a cold…

Plankton: (shivering, finally agreeing just because he is so cold, huffing as he closes his eye, leaning his head against the wall) F-Fine….

SpongeBob starting with Plankton’s shirt, putting it on properly, buttoning it, putting his jacket over it, buttoning that too. Plankton actually already feeling a little better, stopping his shivering at least, still crying however, now more because of the fact that SpongeBob has to dress him and he isn’t able to do it himself, though Karen of course is still well in the back of his mind.

SpongeBob: (going over to Plankton’s legs, warning him, knowing how much Plankton dislikes him doing this) I-I’m going to…

Plankton: Just do it, SpongeBob… (He huffs, not angry though, just half relieved at getting his clothes back on)

SpongeBob pulling up his pants, letting Plankton zip them up himself, who does it with shaking hands however, growling a little annoyed because he can’t see that much through his tears.

Plankton: Rrrr, this is so annoying…. (He growls, huffing as he doesn’t look SpongeBob in the eye)

SpongeBob: It’s okay, Plankton. (noticing Plankton is still crying and shivering) You’re still cold. Do you want the blanket? (he looks over at the box of baby stuff, which is still with them, the pony-blanket sticking out)

Plankton: (refusing, eye narrowed) No way, I don’t want that crummy thing again.

SpongeBob: Please, I just want you to feel better. You won’t be cold anymore. (already going over, picking up the blanket, not even awaiting Plankton’s answer)

He comes back over and huddles close to Plankton, wrapping the blanket around the both of them, giving Plankton the bigger half. Plankton actually taking it now, wanting to be warm again, having been freezing for a long, long time. Not liking SpongeBob being so close to him, but not wanting him to go away either, actually thankful for him helping him.

SpongeBob: (whispering) Plankton?

Plankton: (sighing a little) Ugh, what is it?

SpongeBob: Are you asleep?

Plankton: No, I’m still talking, aren’t I?

SpongeBob: (a little scared to say this, not knowing how Plankton will respond, but wanting to talk to him, thinking it will make him feel better) D-don’t you ever wonder what is going on a-at home?

Plankton: Uh…..maybe. (frowning a little)

SpongeBob: I-I think about G-Gary a lot (a tear dripping down his cheek, remembering the bad state Gary was in when he saw him last)

Plankton: (looking upset and embarrassed to admit it) I-I think about Spot….and-and Chip...wonder if he knows we’re gone….

SpongeBob: (more tears dripping down now, slowly and gently going down his cheeks and neck onto his shirt) A-and Patrick, he m-must miss me. And maybe Mr. Krabs g-got a new fr-fry cook… (thinking quietly for some time, letting his tears flow, then softly speaking again, his voice hoarse) I want to go back home…

Plankton: M-Me…..me too, kid….. (his eye closed, still sad, thinking about his family only reminding him of Karen, which hurts him, trying to block them away and not think about it, trying to sleep instead)

SpongeBob: (snuggling with the blanket, rubbing the soft fabric against his cheek, thinking about everything, crying) And I w-want to see S-Sandy again, and Mrs. P-Puff and mom and d-dad and g-grandma and… Oh Gare-bear, oh I want to go to Gary, oh G-a-a-a-ary!

He huddles closer to Plankton, notices he isn’t talking to him anymore, poking gently at his cheek. Plankton very much asleep by now; his clothes, the blanket and SpongeBob’s body close to him having warmed him up enough for him to relax, be warm and fall asleep.

SpongeBob stopping his crying, glad to see Plankton is asleep, resting his head on him, trying to fall asleep himself, this not working, his mind going back and forth about Squidward. He looks up to see if he is still asleep, which he is, his expression sad even in his sleep. SpongeBob laying back down, still not able to sleep however. Wanting Squidward to feel better again, not liking the fact that he has gone back to his gloomy self, not having seen him like this since they got together. Trying to think about all the things that make him happy; his clarinet, painting, going to the museum together… but nothing that he can do here.

SpongeBob: (mumbling to himself softly) What else does Squiddy like? Sunbathing…? no, that won’t work… cooking? No, that won’t work either… And… (he realizes the only thing Squidward likes and is with him right now is… he himself) I-I’m here. B-but how can I…. There’s nothing I can… (realizing there is, starting to blush, looking over at Plankton who is sound asleep) W-well… maybe?

He warily gets up, not wanting Plankton to wake up again. He lays the blanket over his body, quickly going through his hair lovingly, liking that he is sleeping now, thinking he very much deserves to rest. He tiptoes over to Squidward, biting his lip, not wanting to make any noise at all.

SpongeBob: (sitting down beside him, kissing him on his forehead, letting his fingers run over his nose, Squidward waking up to this) Squiddyyyy

Squidward: (a little groggy for SpongeBob waking him up) What is it, SpongeBob?

SpongeBob: (his face bright red by now, hiding it by coming closer to Squidward, a little ashamed to say it out loud, trembling and stammering) W-well P-Plankton i-is a-asleep.

Squidward: (wanting to turn back around and go back to sleep) Great. And why’d you wake me up to tell me that?

SpongeBob: I-I-I thought that… maybe we could… and make you happy… and I want to… we can…

Squidward: (adding it all up, knowing what SpongeBob means by now, sitting straight up) Sponge… I didn’t know you were thinking about…. that.

SpongeBob: (just wanting to see Squidward happy again, blushing uncontrollably now) W-will it make you happy if we… if I let you…

Squidward: (his voice soft, pulling SpongeBob closer) Very happy (he kisses him passionately, them rolling over as a natural reaction, Squidward now hovering over SpongeBob, taking off his clothes until SpongeBob is bare naked, letting his fingers explore every part of his body, SpongeBob giggling at the touch, Squidward warning him, whispering) Sponge… you have to be quiet, okay?

SpongeBob: Okay honey (biting his lip as hard as he can to prevent himself from giggling even more at the touch of Squidward’s cold and loving fingers)

Squidward: (kissing his chest all over, breathing heavily now, very much ready for it all, his voice raw as he speaks) Turn around, Sponge…

SpongeBob doing as he says, positioning himself in one of the ways Squidward had taught him, knowing this is the one he likes best. Squidward kissing his back now, pulling his own pants down a little while he does it.

Squidward: Sponge… a-are you ready?

SpongeBob: Y-ye… YES! (he screams as Squidward does what he said, quickly putting a hand over his mouth, not wanting Plankton to wake up, Plankton however starting to stir, not sleeping quite so deep anymore, neither SpongeBob nor Squidward noticing though)

Squidward: (whispering sternly) SpongeBob…! I told you to be quiet…!

SpongeBob: (biting his lip again to try and not make any more noise, his toes curling up, his hands trying to get a grip in the sand, Squidward seeming even more eager than normal, it being because of his jealousy still, wanting SpongeBob to know what he would miss when he isn’t with him, SpongeBob not able to suppress his moaning) Squidwa-a-ard!

Plankton now actually waking up, sitting up, noticing the blanket around him, noticing SpongeBob isn’t with him anymore, quite liking it because he didn’t like the kid being so close to him. Not noticing what’s happening yet, wrapping the blanket around himself even more because it’s warm, although he hates the design very much, wanting to close his eyes again and go back to sleep.

SpongeBob: Oh, oh, S-S-Squiddy!

Plankton hears this, his eye instantly opening and going wide, suddenly realizing what is going on, extremely grossed out, and angry, looking over but then quickly regretting it.

Plankton: (disgusted, instantly looking away) Ugh, ugh, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! Gross! (angry and disgusted with them, refusing to look again) 

Squidward so surprised to hear Plankton’s voice that he rolls backwards, sitting back up a little dumbstruck after that, quickly pulling his pants up, now just shocked at the fact Plankton is there, having forgotten about his entire being for a minute.

Squidward: P-Plankton!

Plankton: WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! Right in front of me! Ugh, you’re disgusting! 

SpongeBob: (answering him innocently, still lying on his back, now resting his head on his hands, not dressed at all) I was making Squidward happy again.

Plankton: Yeah I got that! (He snaps, still not looking, huffing) The question is, WHY?! 

Squidward: (extremely embarrassed, not knowing what to say) We… we… and I… and you were… and SpongeBob…

Plankton: (just so disgusted and annoyed with them, now yelling at them so loudly that it even alerts Dennis on the other side of the cave) You two are the worst! I hate you both! You’re disgusting and cruel and gross and inappropriate and disgusting and I hate that you can’t keep your hands off of each other! You two just make me SICK!

SpongeBob: I-I just wanted to make him happy a-again. I don’t like to see him s-sad.

Plankton: (he dares to look over, seeing SpongeBob is still not dressed, angry, snarling) Rah, put your clothes back on!

SpongeBob scrambling them together, Squidward having thrown them all over the cage in his eagerness, starting to put on his underwear when suddenly Dennis is there behind them, wearing only a shirt and his underwear, having been awoken by Plankton’s screaming. He quickly notices what happened here – SpongeBob only in his underwear, both him and Squidward’s faces red and sweaty, panting, their hair all messed up.

Dennis: Well, well… You decide to have some more fun eh, needy Squiddy? You just can’t get enough of it, can you? (he grins, eying Plankton) Neither can I!

Plankton: (he snarls, not having expected to see him, glaring, knowing he means Karen) You’re sick, Dennis!

Dennis: (smug) But didn’t you like it? After all, YOU felt how good creepy-legs can be yourself! (turning to SpongeBob and Squidward) So, did you have some fun my precious pooves?

SpongeBob: I did, didn’t you Squiddy? (looking at Squidward innocently)

Squidward: (blushing, putting a hand over SpongeBob’s mouth, ashamed) SpongeBob! Are you going insane or something?!

SpongeBob shaking his head no in Squidward’s hand.

Dennis: Oh, seems you didn’t quite please your loving blue-hair yet, spongeboy. You can’t leave a man unpleased EVER. You knew that, right?

SpongeBob shaking his head again, a little unsure of what to think or do.

Squidward: (turning to Dennis, wanting him to go away) Don’t you have something else to do?

Dennis: (smirking) Oh yes. In a minute. But I want some good ideas of WHAT to do to HER (looking over at Plankton to see if he gets a reaction to saying this)

Plankton: (fuming, his face bright red, his fists balled) You have some nerve, Dennis! I’M WARNING YOU! 

Dennis: (grinning, knowing Plankton is listening) So, any good things I can try? Did you do something good just now?

Squidward: (now also grossed out because Dennis is talking to him like that) G-go away. Go, go, GO!

Dennis: (turning to SpongeBob, thinking he will get him to talk more easily) What do you like best, crybaby? What makes you moan?

SpongeBob: (wanting to answer, but Squidward’s hand still on his mouth preventing him from doing this, just holding up his finger in the air a little awkwardly)

Dennis: (growling a little, annoyed that he can’t get them to say much) Well, at least you had some fun, I guess. And I might have some more fun myself tonight! You made me think about it again. Thanks creepy-legs and your neediness! (looking at Plankton, seeing him all tensed up now, knowing if he keeps pushing him he will get even angrier at SpongeBob and Squidward and they might hurt each other) Oh yes, THESE TWO made sure that I want to get some more of my pretty babe. Thanks YOU TWO!

He walks away, looking behind him for some time to see if something actually happens.

Plankton: (snarling angrily at Squidward and SpongeBob, still half worried though) Now look what you’ve done! All because you two couldn’t keep your hands off each other!

Squidward: Oh shut up! As if we WANTED you to see it!

Plankton: RAH! I HATE YOU, I WISH YOU WOULD DIE ALREADY! And SpongeBob, PUT YOUR CLOTHES ON ALREADY! 

SpongeBob starting to dress himself again quietly while Squidward and Plankton are shouting at each other.

Squidward: SHUT UP! I MEAN IT! Shut up now, you disgusting copepod! Shut your mouth!

Plankton: Shut up, oh don’t you tell me to shut up! Thanks to you my wife is gonna get raped again! It’s all your fault!

Squidward: I don’t want to hear another word coming from your filthy mouth! CUT IT OUT!

Plankton: YOU’RE the one so desperate for affection, you LOSER! You couldn’t even wait to get to a bedroom, you just had to do it out in the open, that’s how desperate you are!

Squidward: (absolutely furious with Plankton now, shouting it before he realizes what he says) You know its perfectly normal! It’s not as if YOU and your stupid WIFE never do the same! NOW SHUT UP!

Plankton: (he looks alarmed at what he said, most of his anger drifting away at the mention of Karen, looking a little sad, huffing) I-I hate you so much…..

Squidward: (realizing what he just said, knowing how bad it is, even if he doesn’t care about Plankton at all) I-I-I… I didn’t mean to…

Plankton: Oh of course you did, you stupid cephalopod! (he snaps, bitter) I know you don’t care about me, or Karen!

SpongeBob: (now almost fully dressed again, only his shirt still unbuttoned, wanting to help Squidward, knowing he struggles apologizing) He didn’t Plankton, he really didn’t, and he’s sorry! He’s REALLY sorry!

Plankton: I don’t care! And get dressed! (he snaps, glaring angrily, so annoyed with them both)

SpongeBob: I’m sorry, I’m sorry! (hastily and clumsily buttoning up his shirt)

Squidward: Don’t you yell at him like that! And now shut up before I MAKE YOU!

Plankton: Oh yeah? Let’s see it, four-legs! Try it!

SpongeBob: (holding Squidward back down, him for sure trying to get up and go over to Plankton, SpongeBob not wanting either of them to get hurt) Squiddy, Squiddy, stop, please. Please stay with me. Please…

Squidward: (still yelling at Plankton) I HATE YOU! YOU are the one that made my life miserable! YOU are the one that hired that brute the first time! YOU, YOU, YOU!

Plankton: MY FAULT?! I’M the one who made your life miserable?! How about the fact my wife has been raped I don’t even know how many times anymore AND that she’s gonna have a baby that isn’t even mine?! Your misery is nothing compared to mine, pal, just shut up!

SpongeBob: (now crying, still trying his hardest to hold Squidward down) Squidward, please, please! I love you more, please just stay! Plea-ea-ease! (suddenly yelling, really not wanting Squidward to go) I NEED YOU, YOU IDIOT!

Squidward: (a little surprised at hearing SpongeBob scream and call him that, staying quiet for some time before the tears start dripping down his cheeks) Oh Sponge…

Plankton: (he huffs, not caring about any of this, just turning away, looking cross, sneering)

SpongeBob and Squidward not paying attention to him anymore. SpongeBob wiping away Squidward’s tears, this being the opposite of what usually happens, shushing him, trying to make him feel better, eventually his crying turning into a soft sniffling and hiccupping before he falls asleep. SpongeBob himself not taking too long after that to join him, Plankton also falling asleep too, though after he sniffles for quite some time….

_Fade to black, cut to cage next morning_

Plankton already awake for some time, sniffling and thinking about his wife very sadly, miserable, trying not to look at Squidward and SpongeBob because it makes him think of what he saw last night, still angry and hating them, not able to shut them out completely however because SpongeBob is making little sounds as he sleeps.

Suddenly the sound of a key turning around makes Plankton look over. Dennis entering, not having his usual ‘I’m going to have some fun with you’ expression on his face, but a big, angry frown, looking frustrated.

Dennis: (pacing over to Plankton) What’d you do to my babe?!

Plankton: (confused, looking up with a worried expression) Wh-What?

Dennis: YOU did something to her! (sounding genuinely frustrated) You did something and now she won’t do anything anymore, all she does is cry and whine and she won’t eat or react or nothin’ (eyeing Plankton intensely) She’s no fun anymore! (throwing his hands up in the air, hating it all)

Plankton: (now getting even more worried and scared) Wh-What? K-Karen won’t eat? Sh-She’s crying?

Dennis: I went to get her good last night, but she didn’t even protest or react or fight or anything! It ain’t fun anymore, I just want to hear her scream for me, and scream HARD. Not whine about her (making a disgusted face) ‘Planky, Planky, Planky!’ What’d you do to her?!

Plankton: (getting upset and broken-hearted about hearing Dennis say this about Karen, knowing she must be so bad off for her not to fight Dennis back or anything, looking crestfallen, shrinking himself lower into the ground) O-Oh no…..not Karen…. This is my f-fault….(he starts to sniffle, guilty)

Dennis: (grabbing Plankton up by his collar, yelling to his face) I WANT MY BABE BACK! I WANT HER TO SCREAM! (dropping him again, irritated) Why doesn’t she just FORGET about you! Argh, I HATE YOU!

Plankton: (he lets out an oof but doesn’t really react otherwise, looking sad as he now huddles into himself on the ground, sniffling) K-Karen…..

Dennis: (now turning to SpongeBob and Squidward who have woken up at all the screaming) YOU! It’s because you didn’t give me some good suggestions! (looking across the cage at all of them) I HATE ALL OF YOU!

He stays quiet for some time, still panting because of his outburst, eying all of them, wanting someone to react, but everyone just awaiting what he is going to do next. Plankton looking downcast, distraught and miserable for her, this reminding Dennis of something.

Dennis: But… (he chuckles) at least I still have my baby to look forward to.

Plankton: (he frowns deeper with a sniffle, starting to push himself up, a pleading look on his face) N-No…..

Dennis: (hitting Plankton across his face, knocking him down, wanting him to react) MY BABY! I SAID MY BABY!

Plankton: (not getting up from the floor, now crying, entirely upset and miserable)

SpongeBob: D-Dennis, h-he’s sad. S-stop!

Dennis: (turning over, his face all red in frustration and anger) DON’T TALK TO ME CRYBABY! (he snaps his fingers to the guard to get them some food) EAT AND DON’T SPEAK! (turning his attention back to Plankton) Don’t you want to see MY baby?

Plankton: (crying, he only looks up once before he just closes his eye again, sniffling, not moving or saying anything) 

Dennis: (taking one of the bowls from the guards) NOW EAT! You need to be strong to see my baby when my wifey gets it. You NEED to see MY baby!

Plankton: (not wanting it, knowing if Karen isn’t eating, he shouldn’t be eating either, even if his stomach does hurt, just shaking his head no, not even opening his eye)

Dennis: EAT! I SAID EAT! (he angrily grabs the spoon and tries to shove it in Plankton’s mouth, but he just turns his head away, really not wanting it, which makes Dennis furious) I WANT TO SEE THAT GONE! (he gets up, dumps the spoon in the bowl which makes nearly half of it splatter all over Plankton) When I’m back, it’s GONE, you hear me?! (he walks away, slamming the door behind him)

Plankton: (he barely even notices that some of the food got on him, just frowning deeply, still not eating it, even as more time passes, just lying there miserably, thinking about all the things Dennis said, distraught over hearing Karen was doing so poorly, especially worried because he hadn’t seen her in so long now, just wanting her to be free and get better)

As more and more time passes, SpongeBob has looked at Plankton worriedly the whole time, afraid that when Dennis comes back and he still hasn’t eaten, he will hurt him terribly. He kisses Squidward on his cheek, telling him he loves him before going over, hoping that Squidward won’t be sad about him going to Plankton if he reassures him he loves only him. 

SpongeBob: Plankton? (Plankton not even looking up) Plankton? Plankton? Plankton? (sitting down next to him, holding the bowl of food in front of him) Plankton?

Plankton: (finally speaking, his voice quiet, opening his eye only to look at the floor) I don’t want it….

SpongeBob: B-but Dennis said that---

Plankton: I don’t care…..! (he whines a little, just looking upset with a crumbled frown on his face, still curled up into a ball, looking hopeless and defeated, completely upset)

SpongeBob soon realizing Plankton will really not eat it, looking over at the entrance of the cage, quickly throwing the entire thing down himself, hoping to prevent Plankton from getting hurt by doing this. He puts the empty bowl in Plankton’s lap, making sure it looks like Plankton himself ate it. He hurries back over to Squidward and positions himself in the same way he sat before he went over, kissing Squidward again and again, whispering to him, telling him he loves him, repeating the same thing over and over, wanting him not to be sad.

Some time later Dennis comes back in, noticing the three empty bowls, grinning.

Dennis: Good, shrimpy, I see you decided to listen to me after all. Good, good.

SpongeBob eying Dennis intensely, hiding his own face from him because he is blushing, afraid that Dennis will somehow find out that HE was the one who ate it and not Plankton.

Dennis: (looking around, huffing) So pooves, did you two have some more fun while I was gone? I mean… it must only take four-legs, eh… a minute of five I bet. Doesn’t it, needy Squiddy? (he chuckles, looking at Squidward)

Squidward: (ashamed, his face bright red, not liking that Dennis perfectly knows what he’s talking about, grumbling, looking away)

SpongeBob: Actually, four minutes and 27 seconds exactly! I timed it once on my--- (Squidward putting his hand over his mouth, now absolutely embarrassed at SpongeBob exposing literally everything about him, suddenly hating the fact that he is like this, starting to believe Plankton when he said he was a desperate loser)

Dennis: (smug) Oh, that’s nowhere NEAR my record with my pretty babe. Must be… less than three minutes? Oh, I always have SO much fun with her! (suddenly angered again, remembering, yelling at Plankton) Or I WOULD if someone’s woman decided to DO SOMETHING!

Plankton: (he frowns when he hears this, still not moving from the floor, continuing to look miserable)

Dennis: (coming over to him) Yeah, must have taken me only two minutes to make my baby. My wifey is just THAT good, turns me on the minute I undress her. (he moans over the top, wanting Plankton to react) Hmmm, I just can’t stop thinking about her pretty body. I want her, oh I want her! 

Plankton: (he still doesn’t react but just frowns deeper with a little whimper, hugging his knees tighter to his chest, entirely guilty, believing it was because of him that this was happening to her, especially now that she’s pregnant)

Dennis: (snarling, wanting him to get angry and react, giving Plankton’s side a harsh kick) HEY! I’m talking about your Kare—MY KAREN and MY BABY!

Plankton: (whimpering and not looking up, not trying to fight or get up or anything, feeling completely hopeless and devastated)

Dennis: (he’s angry, trying to think of something else to make him react, glancing over at Squidward and SpongeBob again, getting an idea, grinning when he continues talking to Plankton) Hmmm…..you know… blue-hair over there? (remembering how angry Plankton was with him earlier, figuring he’d surely get riled up over that) Remember what he did to you? Trying to turn you into a tonk? Remember it all? Don’t you hate him for doing that? You weren’t a poove, or ARE YOU?

Plankton: (he manages to look up and indeed glares over at Squidward, indeed remembering, starting to scowl, but not getting up)

Dennis: (keeps going on and on, trying to get Plankton angry again) Oh, you can’t just leave him like that, can you? Aren’t you afraid he LIKED it? He might do it again if you don’t make him pay. Beat him up, show him to never touch you again. Come on, shorty, I know you want to!

Plankton: You bet I do! He’s gonna pay! (he huffs, indeed getting more and more angry, just wanting to make Squidward suffer, growling as he starts to get up but he’s still weak so he can’t)

Dennis: Great, great, make him pay good! (seeing him struggle, grabbing him and pulling him to his feet) Oh, get here shrimpy! (walking him over to Squidward, holding him close within punching range) DO IT! MAKE HIM PAY! You’re not a poove, HE IS! SHOW HIM!

Squidward: (hiding himself behind SpongeBob, using him as a shield, not wanting to get hurt) Don’t, don’t! G-get away from me, chintzy copepod!

Dennis: Do it! (he huffs, hoping to see some blood out of this) 

Plankton: (snarling, he raises a fist and starts to swing to punch Squidward but it stops mid-air as he begins to reconsider, his anger disappearing as he now frowns deeply, lowering his fist, looking down, just too upset to fight right now) I-I can’t….

Dennis: WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU CAN’T?! I thought you were furious! Don’t you remember what he did to you? Don’t you want this fudgepacker to pay?! (getting angry because he isn’t going to get his way) REMEMBER WHAT HE DID!

Plankton: (he shakes his head no, looking miserable and hopeless) It doesn’t matter….(he sniffles) Nothing matters anymore.

Dennis: (he snarls in fury and just tosses him aside to the ground, sneering at him) Fine! Don’t do it! Must mean you LIKED four-legs touching you!

SpongeBob: (looking at Squidward worriedly) D-did he?

Squidward: No of course not, SpongeBob! He wasn’t even awake! (he gags, not wanting to think about it again, not liking the fact that he’s constantly reminded of it, hating everything)

Dennis: (still glaring down at Plankton, hovering over him just lying there) Well if you don’t want to do some hurting yourself… I guess you won’t mind if I just start hurting you instead! (already grabbing at him, Plankton not protesting or struggling, letting him)

SpongeBob: (scared at hearing Dennis mention he will hurt Plankton) N-no Dennis, no please!

Dennis: Yes please crybaby, oh YES, PLEASE! (holding Plankton down so he can’t struggle, though he isn’t even bothering to, Dennis angrily getting his jacket and shirt undone but he’s impatient so he ends up ripping both of them a little, the fabric tearing as he just wants to expose Plankton’s chest) He doesn’t remember how to hurt a person, I need to show him again how it’s done!

SpongeBob: (watching Plankton not struggle, this worrying him) Please, please! He doesn’t want you to! It’s not nice to hurt him! Don’t do it!

Dennis: (starting to grab at Plankton’s chest and stomach everywhere, squeezing and being entirely rough purposefully, making sure to squeeze extra hard, chuckling in his ear, rubbing his hands everywhere) Can you feel it? Do you remember how to hurt someone? Isn’t it GOOD?

Plankton: (he immediately starts to scream and yell out in pain, whimpering at how badly it hurts but yet despite the pain he still doesn’t struggle or try to stop it, panting heavily as he just continues to wince and sniffle, his eye squeezed shut tight)

Dennis: (liking to hear him scream but also wanting him to struggle and fight, trying to be even more rough, twisting his nipples) THERE! FEEL IT! Don’t you like it, teeny?!

SpongeBob: (seeing Plankton’s chest turning red and watching him be tortured helplessly, scared for him, starting to tear up a little himself) Please Dennis, please! D-don’t!

Dennis: (now getting really mad because Plankton still won’t react the way he wants him to, growling as he now slides his hand up Plankton’s throat and to his face, grabbing and pinching him harshly, clasping his hand over his mouth firmly and keeping it there a minute, his other hand still all over Plankton’s stomach meanwhile, continuing to squeeze and pinch harshly) DO SOMETHING! Or do you like me hurting you? Cause I can hurt you EVEN MORE!

Plankton: (he whimpers and is crying, but softly, weakly trying to push Dennis’s hand off him with a sob but only doing this once before he goes limp again, just taking all the pain, miserable, having nearly given up entirely)

Dennis: (still pinching and squeezing him everywhere he can put his hands on, hurting him awfully, which only makes him madder that Plankton still won’t react, snarling, trying to think) DO SOMETHING SHRIMPY! This not good enough for you eh? Let’s see… (he then remembers Plankton’s hair, grinning, starting to pet his head like a dog roughly) I know you like THIS the best! (he then grabs his braids and pulls back slowly but harshly, grinning smugly as he pulls Plankton’s head back and holds him in place like that, watching him closely) Don’t you like it? Doesn’t it feel GOOD?

Plankton: (he gasps a little in pain at first but as Dennis pulls, it hurts extremely but all Plankton does is let out a little moan of pain, too tired and hurting to do anything else, his chest heaving as Dennis doesn’t let him move, still holding his head back, silently crying, just letting it happen and hoping he will let go)

SpongeBob: (struggling in Squidward’s grip, who is holding him down, wanting to go over, tears streaming down his face at seeing Plankton hurt so bad) P-please Dennis, s-stop!

Dennis: (glad at hearing Plankton moan, still pulling on his hair) Oh yeah, I knew you’d like that teeny. (undoing both his braids to run his hand through his hair roughly, being harsh, pulling and scratching) Let me hear you scream! Gimme something! I’m touching your precious HAIR! (he yanks again, hard)

Plankton: (he whimpers and whines, but still doesn’t fight, just keeping his eye closed, trying to ignore it all, frowning deeply through his tears)

Dennis: (not getting a reaction at all, he snarls again, huffing) Ugh, you’re just like my wifey! Why don’t you DO SOMETHING?! (getting another idea) Hey daaaaddy…. (he sing-songs) your baby is crying….you want to make him laugh and be happy instead?

SpongeBob: (wanting Plankton to no longer be sad, sniffling, looking up at Dennis hopefully) Y-yes, d-daddy is h-here for him.

Dennis: (smirking, glad to get SpongeBob along with his ideas) Then why don’t you tickle his feet? Babies LOVE to be tickled….!

SpongeBob: (managing to get away from Squidward, walking over, taking off Plankton’s shoes and socks to do it, already giggling a little himself) Oh, my little Planky, let me see your beautiful smile (starting to tickle his feet like Dennis said) Tickle, tickle, tickle!

Plankton: (he quickly starts to giggle, unable to stop himself, but it’s quiet and soft, whimpering a little as he tries to stop, not wanting to be laughing at a time like this) Hee hee hee….! St-Hee Stop!

Dennis: (encouraging SB to keep going, enjoying seeing Plankton like this, knowing how much he hates being treated like this) Don’t stop, daddy! He’s laughing, YOU made him happy! (he smirks, eying Plankton)

SpongeBob: (starts to tickle Plankton’s feet even more, feeling proud about being a daddy, loving the fact that he made Plankton ‘happy’) You are so CUTE when you smile, little man! Daddy loves you! Tickle, tickle, tickle!

Plankton: (he giggles more, wiggling his feet a little as he can’t help but laugh but then his giggles soon just turns into loud crying, not in any mood to be laughing, too distraught to)

SpongeBob: (in shock, stopping his tickling in an instant) H-he’s crying! My baby is crying!

Dennis: That’s just ‘cause he remembers his real Mama and Dadda didn’t love him…. (he talks in a baby voice, pinching at Plankton’s cheek to mock him, smug) Little Planky was ALL alone… unwanted… unloved… poor thing…!

Plankton: (at the mention of his parents, he frowns deeper and looks conflicted, crying harder) Ohhh….my own parents don’t even love me, this is just terrible!

SpongeBob: (sad to see Plankton so miserable, wanting to help his ‘son’) Oh Planky, I will love you! And Squiddy will too! We will take care of you and kiss you and hug you! Don’t cry, my baby!

Plankton: (just continuing to cry loudly, his face in his hands, not paying any attention to any of them, not even hearing them, just crying) I-I can’t keep doing this!

Dennis: But I can! (grinning, turning to SpongeBob) You want to hug him and kiss him, daddy? (SpongeBob nodding, Dennis grinning even broader, knowing how much Plankton hates affection and how jealous Squidward gets) Okay, DO it, give him ALL your love!

SpongeBob throwing his arms around Plankton, planting little kisses on his forehead, stroking through his hair, wanting to show his ‘son’ how much he loves him. Dennis grinning at first, hoping to get a reaction from Plankton, but all he does is just look even more miserable and cry, Dennis soon just getting angry at Plankton for not struggling. 

Dennis: (shoving SpongeBob aside) AH, STOP IT! (hitting Plankton in his face) Why aren’t you DOING something! (stomping his feet, wanting to get his way and annoyed he isn’t getting it) DO SOMETHING!

SpongeBob: (crawling back over to them, wanting to help Plankton, a little scared at Dennis being like this however) D-don’t, please…

Dennis: I will do ANYTHING I please! (he kicks Plankton, still not really getting a reaction other than a soft moan of pain)

SpongeBob: (now over at Plankton again, kneeling beside him) I-I’m here for you, P-Planky.

Dennis: ALL OF YOU SHUT UP! I HATE YOU! (he wants to kick Plankton again, SpongeBob shielding him from him, kicking SpongeBob instead, which goes straight to his face because he was on his knees)

SpongeBob: (starting to freak out at the blood dripping down his face, crying, screaming, looking at his hands now covered in blood, crying even louder at this sight)

Squidward: (his eyes opening wide, a frown appearing on his face, biting his lip angrily, breathing heavily, wanting to go after Dennis) Leave him alone!

Dennis: (whipping his head to look at Squidward, looking so angry it makes Squidward gulp) WHAT DID YOU SAY?!

Squidward: I-I-I-I…..

Dennis: That’s what I thought! (kicking SpongeBob aside to get to Plankton again) Get out of my way crybaby!

SpongeBob crying and screaming at the top of his lungs right now, crawling over to Squidward painfully, throwing himself at his lap, sobbing right on top of it. Squidward starting to stroke his hair, shushing him, trying not to think about the amount of blood that will be left on his pants the moment SpongeBob gets up, feeling miserable at the only person he loves being treated like this, hating himself more and more for not ‘caring enough about him’ and not being able to stand up to Dennis, his chin starting to quiver, honestly hating the person he is, feeling like he is not good enough for SpongeBob, just a pathetic, desperate loser.

Dennis: (bending down so he is looking at Plankton directly, challenging him) Well, if YOU don’t respond… I think I’m going to check on my pretty babe. See if anything changed since I last tried. (he starts to leave, knowing he for certain will get a reaction from Plankton now) Maybe she wants to scream again, maybe she is ready for me again now.

Plankton: (he suddenly looks up with a cry, latching himself onto Dennis’s leg, not letting go, looking up with a desperate look) Wait, wait! Please, don’t go to her! Y-You can do whatever you want to me, please just don’t hurt Karen….you can hurt me instead! (he’s on his knees in a begging position now, looking completely genuine and pleading)

Dennis: (looking down at him, smirking) I can do ANYTHING you say? How about THIS! (he holds Plankton up by his hair, spitting in his face) A bit pathetic, teeny… VERY pathetic actually (he drops him again, kicking at his side) But oh well, what’s it to me? (he laughs, kicking Plankton again) What a perfect opportunity!

He continues to kick Plankton a couple times, but suddenly it doesn’t feel like much fun anymore because Plankton had ASKED him to do it, thinking it isn’t much torture if someone asks you to do it, wanting to actually torture him, deciding that hurting Karen will be more tortuous for Plankton than anything else he could do.

Dennis: (kicking him one last time, walking towards the door, smug) Eh, actually… I really have to see how my babe is doing. Show her some of my LOVE.

Plankton: (watching him go, crawling, or more like dragging himself towards the cage door) N-No! NO! Please, I’m begging you not my Karreeennnn! (he sobs as Dennis only disappears from their sight, Plankton going limp on the floor in defeat, sobbing loudly in despair)

SpongeBob: (looking up from Squidward’s lap, wiping away the blood and tears from his face, timidly coming over to comfort him, Plankton’s pain being much worse than his own) Plankton? Can I…

Plankton: (he doesn’t want any comfort or affection, ignoring him, just continuing to cry)

SpongeBob: (he gently starts lifting him up by his arms in a hugging position until he is sitting up, Plankton now already hugging him back and sobbing into his shoulder, making SpongeBob glad) Just cry, buddy, let it all out. It’s okay… It’s okay…

Plankton: (just crying, not moving for a long time, not caring that it was the kid he was hugging, just needing some sort of comfort right now, sniffling as SpongeBob’s shirt becomes soaked with tears)

SpongeBob: Shhh, shhh, it’s going to be okay (gently going through Plankton’s still unbraided hair) I’m always here for you.

Squidward looking up, watching them for some time. It making him feel even more miserable about himself, Plankton seemingly being able to comfort SpongeBob better than he does, SpongeBob seeming to rather be by his side… why can’t he himself be more like that and be there for SpongeBob? He doesn’t even notice how miserable Plankton is, only the fact that he and SpongeBob are hugging and the fact that SpongeBob looks so calm now. Better off without him. He closes his eyes, feeling absolutely terrible about himself.

SpongeBob: (now gently rocking Plankton in their hug the way you would a baby, still shushing him, Plankton still crying onto his shoulder) I’m here for you, and I always will be. It’s okay, it’s all going to be okay, Planky.

_Fade to black, Cut to Cage Later that evening_

SpongeBob having gone back over to Squidward after some time, seeing how miserable he was. Looking at Plankton every once in a while, to make sure he is still there and if he needs more comforting he can come over. Squidward not even responding to SpongeBob’s arms around him, feeling like he doesn’t deserve to hug the little kid back, which makes SpongeBob very sad for him, wishing Squidward would just cheer up again.

Meanwhile Plankton has just been in the corner this entire time, hugging his knees to his chest, sniffling and crying sadly, but quieter, still completely distraught and miserable, unable to stop thinking about how awful it was not for him but for Karen and the baby, and how it seemed like this torment was never going to end and he just wanted his wife and her future child to be safe and okay, knowing this can’t keep going on.

Dennis: (coming in) Where are your smiles, my precious prisoners?!

SpongeBob: (looking up at him) W-well… mine is here (he smiles his broadest smile at Dennis, not sure why he asked such a silly question – smiles always disappear when your expression changes after all)

Dennis: Good, good (he rolls his eyes) Now, what happened to shrimpy and pervy-legs?

SpongeBob: Oh Plankton’s just sad because of Karen and Squidward’s just sad because…. because…. I don’t know why… (this makes him feel sad, just wanting to help him)

Dennis: Sad because of Karen, eh? (he walks over to Plankton, holding his head up so he is forced to look at him) You have NO right to be sad about her. She’s MINE!

SpongeBob: B-but he’s her husband! Or… (looking confused and conflicted) maybe YOU are now? But… then why is Plankton so sad about her all the time, he must still be her husband… isn’t he? Because they got married… but then you got married as well… So does Karen have two husbands now? (he is putting up his fingers with every word, trying to figure this all out)

Dennis: NO! SHE’S MINE ONLY! Teeny doesn’t even have a ring anymore! (he stomps over to SpongeBob, grabbing him up by his collar) I’M her husband! Do you HEAR ME?!

SpongeBob: (struggling in his grip, choking a little) I-I-I hear you

Dennis: Are you SURE?!

SpongeBob trying to nod, this hurting because Dennis is holding him firmly.

Dennis: I don’t believe you at all, crybaby! (looking smug, wanting to have some more fun, knowing he’ll get the most reaction out of SpongeBob right now)

SpongeBob: I-I-I do b-believe you! P-please! (he squirms, his legs kicking around to try and get Dennis to put him back on the ground)

Dennis: (putting SpongeBob on the ground but not letting go of his hair yet, dragging him along to the middle of the cage) I don’t believe a SINGLE word you’re saying, spongeboy!

SpongeBob: P-please, please let go of my h-hair! Y-you’re hurting me! Hurting me VERY bad! (he starts to cry, looking at Squidward helplessly) S-Squiddy! H-help me!

Squidward not even noticing his screams, only half noticing SpongeBob isn’t in his embrace anymore, too caught up in his own miserable thoughts.

Dennis now slamming SpongeBob’s body to the ground, the gravel cutting up every part of his body, smirking at seeing the kid in so much pain, ready to have him scream, ready to see some more blood.

SpongeBob: (crying out at the pain, wanting someone to help him, but neither Squidward nor Plankton giving him much reaction -- at all) S-stop Dennis! P-please! Let me go-o-o-o!

Dennis: (putting his foot on SpongeBob’s chest, pushing him down on the gravel even harder, grinning) Seems like nobody cares about you, eh. I might as well do THIS! (he puts his other foot down on SpongeBob as well, so he is now on top of him, pressing him down with all his weight)

SpongeBob: S-stop! Stooop! Pleeeease! (he cries louder and louder, trying to get Dennis’ feet off of him)

Dennis: (smug, trying to press both his feet down even more, moving them around) But I thought you LIKED rough things? After all, doesn’t your needy boyfriend teach you ALL about that?

SpongeBob: (the tears still dripping down his face) N-no, he isn’t rough, he really isn’t! He-he loves me more!

Dennis: Oh yeah, I’ve noticed that! (taking his feet off SpongeBob’s chest, him letting out a slightly relieved sigh) How many times… three, four? I lost count! Blue-hair must REALLY like my cave, eh?

SpongeBob: (trying to crawl away while he has the chance) I-It’s not the c-cave…

Dennis: (picking him back up, not finished with him yet) Then what is it? Can’t be YOU, I mean look at you! Pathetic little crybaby, I’m surprised you even KNOW all that stuff! (he drags him over to the bars)

SpongeBob: N-no I do, I do! Squiddy, he taught me… (still crying, wanting Dennis to let go of him, his body hurting all over) …he taught me EVERYTHING!

Dennis: Everything? (he gets a piece of rope, tying SpongeBob’s hands to the bars) Like what? (he grins smugly while he tightens the knots)

SpongeBob: (pulling at the ropes, desperately trying to free his hands because the rope is tied way too tight and cutting at his skin, also really not understanding why Dennis wants to know all these things) Well… well… everything. H-he also told me I-I couldn’t t-tell that to a-anyone.

Dennis: But why not? (he is now grabbing hold of SpongeBob’s feet, tying those together as well) I’m sure he’d LOVE for us all to have that knowledge!

SpongeBob: (trying his hardest to lift up his head and look at Squidward, failing to do so because Dennis is in his way, unsure if he should listen to what Dennis tells him or what Squidward had told him) Well…

Dennis: Come on, tell me! Creepy-legs doesn’t mind! (he finishes tying up SpongeBob’s feet, looking at the finished result, smirking)

SpongeBob: (closing his eyes, uncomfortable at disobeying Squidward’s wishes, but hoping Dennis will release him from the ropes if he answers him, rushing it all out) He-taught-me-about-kissing-and-stroking-hair-and-faces-and-chests-and-all-his-favorite-positions-and-and… (a little shy at saying it out loud, trying to think of a different way quickly) and-what-he-did-to-Plankton-and-and-and-everything. (he takes a painful breath) Yes… everything.

Dennis: Well, well. I bet he really liked teaching you, over and over and over, didn’t he, spongy? (he yanks at the rope on SpongeBob’s hands, blood now actually dripping down his arms, SpongeBob crying out in pain)

SpongeBob: Ow, OW, p-please, p-please stop! H-he d-did! B-but… but sometimes I-I asked for it. (Dennis now placing his feet down on his legs, slowly walking upwards) OW! Squidwaaaaaaard! Stop, Dennis, STOP!

Dennis: (knowing perfectly well that although Squidward and Plankton aren’t doing anything they are still listening, maybe with one ear, but still, and hating every word of what SpongeBob is saying when they realize, smirking) YOU asked for it? Well, that’s not like you, crybaby! (he now places his foot down on his crotch, pushing down hard) Let’s teach you to behave! Babies don’t ASK for such things!

SpongeBob: (screaming and pulling at the ropes, Dennis hurting him very bad, wanting him to get off him, crying, screaming even louder, wanting someone to help him) AH, PLEASE, PLEASE! SQUIDWAAAAARD!

Dennis: Oh yeah, creepy-legs, you wanna watch this! (he grins, looking over at Squidward who by now is looking up, alarmed at the sound of SpongeBob screaming so loudly) Watch what I’m doing to him! Make it so you never get to enjoy him again! (he pushes down even harder)

Squidward: (his face all wet with tears from crying over his own miserable life, wanting Dennis to stop now he notices what’s going on, his voice coming out soft and broken however) Please stop… Please…

Dennis: YOU come over here then. MAKE me stop!

Squidward: Please, please, please just stop. Let him go.

Dennis: (finally lifting up his foot, yanking at the rope one last time, making sure SpongeBob’s wrists are bleeding nice and painfully) Alright. I’ve had enough of his screams anyhow.

SpongeBob: (sniffling, still in very much pain) T-thank y-you…

Dennis: Now, let’s have you all eat! Pervy-legs! You can feed ‘em all! (he snaps his fingers to one of the guards, who brings over some food, Dennis handing them to Squidward) Here, feed your little baby boyfriend, it’s romaaaantic, isn’t it?

Squidward: (he sighs downheartedly) No, it’s rather stupid (he goes over to SpongeBob and does it anyhow, too tired and miserable to complain, and figuring SpongeBob should eat after all)

SpongeBob: (in-between bites, still sniffling) S-Squiddy?

Squidward: Yes? (he puts another spoonful in SpongeBob’s mouth, feeling ridiculous)

SpongeBob: (starting to blush) I-Is it really w-wrong for me to a-ask you to do… to have…

Squidward: (staring at the bowl, avoiding eye contact) No, Sponge. It’s perfectly okay. I’d rather have you ask then---

SpongeBob: (remembering) Then rape you?

Squidward: SpongeBob! Don’t EVER say that again! (looking over at Plankton for a second, who seems to have sunken into the ground even more, whispering in his ear) Sponge, it’s a forbidden word from now on, okay? I don’t EVER want to hear that again, is that understood?

SpongeBob nodding, swallowing another spoonful of the food Squidward is giving him.

Eventually Dennis has seen enough of this, there not being enough fun for him here.

Dennis: Let’s have your little boyfriend stay like that ALL night, okay? Don’t you DARE to remove the ropes, I will KNOW when you did it!

Squidward: (muttering under his breath) Of course you’ll know that, simpleton…

Dennis: And I want shrimpy to eat as well! If he doesn’t he’ll FEEL it! (he turns around to leave, eying Squidward intensely) Or YOU’LL feel it. Your choice. (he slams the door behind him)

Squidward watching him leave, sitting quietly for some time after that until SpongeBob disturbs his train of thoughts.

SpongeBob: S-Squiddy? I-It hurts. A lot.

Squidward: (looking over at SpongeBob, his arms entirely covered in blood dripping down from the cutting ropes at his wrists) Oh Sponge… Oh, I’m sorry (he starts crying in his hands, feeling bad that he left the kid like this for so long)

SpongeBob: Squiddy, don’t cry, don’t cry please (he tries his hardest to ignore his own pain, feeling like Squidward needs his comfort more than he himself needs comforting)

Squidward: I’m such a loser, SpongeBob. Let me help you with that and then I’m going away (he starts loosening the ropes, leaving them hanging on the bars so SpongeBob can easily put his hands back in when Dennis decides to come in again) There. And your feet (he bends down, untying those ropes too, barely able to see through his tears)

SpongeBob suddenly grabbing hold of him, this startling Squidward, SpongeBob walking his hands all over his legs, leaving smears of blood all over his clothes, up to his back, up to his hair. Squidward pushing him away.

Squidward: Stop. I don’t deserve it. (he looks away, wiping the tears out of his eyes)

SpongeBob: (worried at seeing him like this, starting to tear up himself) Squidward… but you know I lo---

Squidward: (putting his hands over his ears, the tears streaming down his face now) Stop. Stop. Stop!

SpongeBob: (confused and sad, putting a hand on his shoulder, not understanding why he won’t let him hug him) But Squiddy…

Squidward: (his voice chilling) Stop, SpongeBob. I need to think. Okay?

SpongeBob: T-think about…. me? About… us?

Squidward: No, about myself. Now just go to sleep.

SpongeBob: (swallowing hard, not liking everything Squidward is telling him, thinking he himself is doing something wrong, suddenly remembering Plankton however, looking over at him) B-but Squiddy… Plankton still needs to e-eat. D-Dennis… he will…

Squidward: I don’t care what Dennis does to me. Sleep SpongeBob.

SpongeBob: (begging him) Please, please! I won’t ask for anything else, okay?

Squidward sighing, picking up the bowl of food however and going over to Plankton, doing it to make SpongeBob happy.

Squidward: (he puts the bowl in front of Plankton) There. Eat.

Plankton: (he doesn’t look up, just hugging his knees to his chest tightly, frowning deeply, tears slowly sliding down his cheek)

Squidward: (irritated, honestly just wanting to go to sleep and not wake up for years) Ugh, what am I even doing?! Fine. Don’t eat then.

SpongeBob: (looking at it all, scared at both the fact that Plankton hasn’t eaten for so long, but more so the fact that Dennis will hurt them if that bowl is not empty) Please, Squiddy. G-give it to me then. I don’t want you to get h-hurt. Please.

Squidward: Alright. (he comes over, dumps the bowl in front of SpongeBob and goes over to the other end of the cage, feeling like crying himself to sleep) Now just let me sleep… please.

SpongeBob looking at both him and Plankton worriedly, not liking the fact that they are so miserable and that he doesn’t seem to be able to help them. He starts eating Plankton’s food as fast as he can, afraid that Dennis will be back soon. When it’s all gone he looks at Squidward who has huddled up in the corner, looking awfully lonely and cold. He slowly walks over, notices Squidward is already asleep, he gently rests his head on him, loving him with all his heart, wanting Squidward to know this, to feel it.

Plankton meanwhile, never stops crying, at least not until he had cried himself clear out of tears, but he still doesn’t sleep well. 

_Cut to Cage, the Next Morning_

SpongeBob is startled awake by someone’s stomping coming closer, it is very unusual for him to wake up before anyone else. He looks around the cage a little afraid, suddenly seeing the ropes still hanging from the bars, hurrying over, putting his hands inside, worrying that Dennis will hurt someone if he isn’t tied-up anymore. He is just in time.

Dennis: Ah, you had a nice sleep? (he grins at SpongeBob, coming over)

SpongeBob: Yes, pretty nic—uh, I mean… no, m-my hands hurt.

Dennis: Good. (looking over at Plankton and Squidward) SHRIMPY! BLUE-HAIR!

Squidward: (slowly looking up, his face still wet from crying, a frown on his face, having a terrible headache from crying for so long)

Plankton: (waking up slowly, instantly miserable again as his pain and sadness returns, looking over miserably, his eye clouded over in sadness)

Dennis: I want us ALL to celebrate today (he smirks)

SpongeBob: (getting excited, putting his hands to his face, forgetting they were supposed to be ‘tied-up’) Celebrate? Oh I want to celebrate! I LOVE parties!

Dennis: Hey, what’s that? (he holds up SpongeBob’s hands, looking a little angry and confused)

SpongeBob: Uh… I….

Dennis: Never mind. (letting go of SpongeBob’s hands, throwing his own hands up in the air excitedly, grinning, eying Plankton specifically) Today is my wedding anniversary! I’ve been married five beautiful days to my pretty babe!

SpongeBob: (remembering the wedding, still always forgetting it’s a bad thing) Oh congratulations, Dennis! Are you and Karen going to celebrate too? (he looks up at him with glistening eyes)

Dennis: (smirking) Oh yes, for suuuure. Maybe she will be happier today than the past couple days. (he snaps his fingers to the guard) But now, let’s ALL have a little celebration meal.

SpongeBob: Oh, oh, oh, what are we getting?

Dennis: (the guard bringing over the bowls, there being the same mush inside as always, SpongeBob looking at it a little disappointed, Dennis grinning, giving it to him) You feed your sick, sad boyfriend over there. I’ll celebrate with teeny myself.

SpongeBob taking the bowls, going over to Squidward, who is still looking miserable and doesn’t want to eat at all.

SpongeBob: (going through his hair, kissing his cheek) We’re celebrating, honey. Turn that frown upside-down! (he giggles)

Squidward: I don’t want to celebrate. YOU can celebrate. Celebrate the anniversary of me being a needy loser if you want to celebrate anything (he sighs and looks down, drowning himself in his own misery)

SpongeBob looking at him in shock, the spoon hanging still in his hands. Meanwhile Dennis has gone over to Plankton with a bowl.

Dennis: Want a little celebration meal, eh? (he sits down opposite him, eying him)

Plankton: (not talking still, looking up with the same sad look, his head resting on his arms propped up on his knees, just blinking sadly)

Dennis: Oh, come on dwarfy! (he forces up his head, pulling at his hair) Eat!

Plankton: (he whimpers, but still doesn’t respond, not struggling or pulling away at all, continuing to frown, trying not to look Dennis in the eye)

Dennis: Ugh! You’re JUST like my wifey! (he growls annoyed) What the matter with you two, on a hunger strike or something?!

Plankton: Please, just leave me alone…..(Even his voice is miserable, looking completely hopeless)

Dennis: SHE won’t eat, YOU won’t eat! You’re weaklings! (he huffs, honestly done with Plankton and wishing Karen would just scream for him again)

Plankton: (softly, a little timidly) Is the baby gonna be okay....if-if Karen won't eat?

Dennis: (a little startled, remembering there isn’t actually a baby) Err… oh uh… yes. (pulling himself back together) Of course! It’s MY baby, so it’s a STRONG one!

Plankton: (frowning deeply, tears in his eye) B-B-But Karen needs to eat, otherwise the baby will get weak and die!

Dennis: My baby won’t be WEAK. It won’t have ANY of your genes… or your stupid wife’s. It’s going to be MY baby! Or… (he calms down a little) maybe if it’s a girl… I guess I wouldn’t mind her looking like my pretty babe (he licks his lips, remembering Karen’s body)

Plankton: I sure hope it’s not a girl….(he mutters under his breath sadly so Dennis doesn’t hear, honestly hoping it wouldn’t be a girl because he knew Dennis would only torture her and do lord knows what else) And Karen is not stupid…..

Dennis: (grinning, enjoying all this) Oh I just can’t WAIT to see if it’s a boy or a girl! And when it’s born I will make another one STRAIGHT AWAY! I want to have a LOT of babies with my wifey. Make sure she NEVER forgets who gives them their good genes.

SpongeBob: (hearing this, looking over, excited) More babies? Can I… Can I play with them?

Dennis: Suuure. You can play with the babies while I can play with my babe (he chuckles)

SpongeBob: Oh I want the baby to be born, Dennis, when is it going to be born?

Dennis: (scratching his head, thinking) Well… uh… soon.

SpongeBob: (bouncing up and down excitedly) How soon? How soon? Tomorrow? Or next week? Or next month?

Dennis: Oh… it’s uh… going to take a little longer… (he coughs, wanting this topic to be over with) And NOW, I will go and CHECK on her. Make sure the baby has an EASY way out (eying Plankton, winking, smug) If you know what I mean…

Plankton: No…..NO! (he shakes his head, looking miserable and heartbroken)

Dennis: (turning to walk away) Yeah, I have to make SURE she’s used to the hurt, don’t I?

Plankton: Wait! (he looks up from being on his knees on the ground, again in a begging position, looking serious, no longer crying, looking Dennis right in the eye) N-No more. I-I have a deal to offer you.

Dennis: Oh? (interested to hear this, a smile appearing on his face) A deal, eh? What kind of deal is that, tiny?

Plankton: (he’s trying to look brave, taking in a deep breath, swallowing hard, not faltering his gaze, having thought about this for a long time, knowing he has to do this) The-The deal is…...if you let Karen a-and the baby, as well as these two (gesturing to Squidward and SpongeBob, who are curiously listening, a little surprised at Plankton suddenly talking so much again, and about them too) if you let them all go, and SAFELY…..you can kill me..... (he closes his eye and lowers his head, extending his arms as he shows defeat and submission, entirely seriously, no longer having the will to live to keep suffering like this)

SpongeBob: (his eyes instantly widening, terrified and in shock) Kill you?! Plankton, Plankton no! (he starts crying loudly, afraid)

Dennis: (nodding slowly, surprised at the offer, but thinking about it) Well, well… Trying to be noble, are we? Kill you…

Plankton: (managing to look up, not even sniffling, just frowning softly, talking in a low voice) If it means saving my wife and future son or daughter, then yes…..please just kill me. And if you don’t, I’ll just kill myself instead…

Dennis: It would make things easier, won’t it? I have MY baby ALL to myself then (starting to get excited about the offer, at least wanting to hurt Plankton very bad, not sure if he will keep himself to letting the others go however, especially not Karen) Are you sure, shrimpy? (he grins, already putting his hand on his knife, ready to take it out)

SpongeBob: (looking over at Plankton worried, in shock, yelling at him, crying loudly) Don’t Plankton, don’t! I don’t want you to die! Stop! Dennis! Stop!

Plankton: Shut up, kid. This has to be done, for Karen. I'm sure, go ahead, Dennis. (he huffs, eyebrow furrowed, his mind set, not going to change his mind) 

Dennis instantly grabbing his knife, holding it to Plankton’s throat, breathing heavily, even drooling a little at the thought of seeing blood, very, very excited about it, a little manic even.

Dennis: What do you want? Nice and slow or quick and fast? (he pushes the knife a bit deeper inside his skin, drawing a little blood, the sound of Plankton whimpering encouraging and raising his excitement even more)

SpongeBob: (still sitting beside Squidward, frozen and unable to move or do anything because he is so terrified) STOP! STOP! PLEASE! Don’t kill him, please!

Dennis: (panting, moving the knife down Plankton’s body, figuring out a good spot to stab him so it will hurt badly but won’t kill him instantly, grinning) But I LIKE killing. It’s been SO long!

Plankton: (he’s shaking as he watches the knife, trying not to whimper loudly, not wanting to die afraid like this but he can’t help but still be scared and nervous) 

SpongeBob: Please, please! Pl-ea-ea-ease! (he cries loudly, trying to find the strength to move and stop Dennis himself, but his whole body shaking and weak, too frightened)

Dennis has now found a good spot which he knows will hurt Plankton, but won’t kill him, holding up his knife, biting his lip in excitement, slashing it down, stabbing Plankton, but only in the arm. He pulls his knife back up, the thing now entirely covered in red sticky fluid, he runs his fingers over it, laughing a manic laugh, wanting more, planning to stab Plankton in a few other spots, wanting to make it a slow, painful death. Plankton screams loudly, gasping, blinded by pain, his arm now bleeding extensively since Dennis pulled the knife back out, falling to his knees and then fully to the floor on his side as he tries to put his hand over the wound to stop the bleeding, yelling and crying out in pain.

Suddenly he is startled by SpongeBob, who all of a sudden has immense strength and manages to stand up, looking so much taller than usual, Squidward looking at him in shock, a little afraid of what will happen, if he will try and stop Dennis, because after all… he’s still just a kid… and Dennis is so big and strong.

Squidward: Sponge, what are you---

Before Squidward can finish his sentence SpongeBob is behind Dennis, grabbing the knife from his hand before he can stab Plankton again.

Dennis: HEY, what do you think you’re doing?! (he whips his head to look at SpongeBob, annoyed and angry for being interrupted)

SpongeBob, still never having said a word, holds the knife firmly in his hand, his knuckles turning white, crushing it until it disappears into thin air. Everyone looking at it with their eyes wide open, unable to believe what just happened. It takes a moment before anything happens, Dennis too surprised to even go after him, until he finally gets himself back together again and jumps for SpongeBob.

Dennis: You will PAY for that! That was my GOOD knife! (he runs for him, wanting to throw him on the floor and kill him, hating him, SpongeBob only holding up his hand) MY GOOD KNIFE, YOU HEAR ME?! (suddenly his feet aren’t touching the ground anymore, his entire body in some sort of floating energy) What… What are you DOING?! (he kicks around his feet, wanting to be put down)

SpongeBob looking rather calm himself, his eyes closed, his hand still up in the air, energy draining from him as he is holding up Dennis. Squidward still looking at it with both fear and admiration reflecting from his eyes. Plankton even looks up too, his screams and cries having quieted, too in shock as he watches, mouth agape, half-forgetting his pain and all the blood as he can’t believe what’s happening.

Dennis: (yelling and screaming at him, still frantically kicking his feet around, suddenly remembering what SpongeBob did to him last time, not wanting to go back there) PUT ME DOWN! I DEMAND YOU! PUT ME DOWN! NOW!

SpongeBob dropping him, having to catch his breath. Dennis rubbing over his head, growling, annoyed and furious, he crawls back up painfully to try and get SpongeBob to pay, wanting at least ONE person to die today.

Before Dennis is back to his feet however SpongeBob is in front of him, pushing him down again, his hand on Dennis’ chest where his heart is. He closes his eyes and takes a deep breath, feeling something tingling inside his own heart.

Dennis: (struggling, wanting SpongeBob to stop, not liking the fact that he can’t get him off) LET ME GO! I WILL HURT YOU! I WILL! OR CREEPY-LEGS! I WILL KILL ALL OF YOU!

SpongeBob: (speaking for the first time, his voice soft and slow, tired, needing all his strength to do what he is about to do) You can’t hurt us. Not anymore.

He takes another deep breath, letting the tingling feeling flow from his heart all through his body, to his hands, to his fingers that are still on Dennis’ chest. Taking another breath, letting the feeling leave his body, the entire cave lighting up as it leaves his fingers and flows around in the air for some time, everyone except SpongeBob following the swirls until they finally go back down and inside Dennis’s body. SpongeBob opens his eyes a little, the cave now dark again, the light however coming from underneath his hand, Dennis’ body soaking up all the love SpongeBob is giving to him.

Dennis: (a little afraid, stammering, wanting it to stop, it not feeling good to him) L-l-lemme go! I-I need to go! GO! Let me G-GO!

SpongeBob sends more and more of his own love and kindness into Dennis, him having plenty and plenty to share, the light underneath his hand shining brighter and brighter, Dennis’ heart getting lighter and lighter until suddenly the light is so bright and his heart is so light that he disappears. Disappears the same way he went before with only a small percentage of evil left in him, though this was unintentional of course. As soon as Dennis is gone SpongeBob falls down on the floor, his body limp, exhausted. Squidward instantly running over, kneeling beside him.

Squidward: (worried, shaking him around a little, worried that this was all TOO much for him) SpongeBob! SpongeBob! Talk to me! PLEASE!

SpongeBob: (lifting his head up a little, opening his eyes, his voice barely audible) K-kiss me

Squidward holding him tighter than he has ever done, pushing his body as close to his as possible, thankful for everything he has done, thankful for saving them again, thankful for having a boyfriend like him, instantly forgetting how miserable he was, all he wants to do right now is… He kisses him passionately, tears streaming down his face, loving him with all his heart.

Squidward: Thank you, Sponge.

After some time they break apart their kiss, hearing some grunts and groans coming from Plankton who is still in very much pain, whimpering and sitting up awkwardly on the ground, trying to get part of his shirt tied around the cut to stop it from bleeding, breathing heavily. 

SpongeBob: Plankton! (his energy instantly returning at the sight of Plankton like that, hurrying over, helping him, getting a little nauseous at the sight of all the blood, looking over at Squidward, begging him with his eyes to come and take over)

Squidward coming over, ripping off the sleeve of Plankton’s jacket and part of his shirt, tying them around his arm, making sure it’s tight and will prevent him from bleeding too much, Plankton wincing and trying to catch his breath. 

SpongeBob: (his eyes closed, not wanting to look at Plankton) I-Is he going to be okay?

Squidward: (looking at Plankton, seeing that he’s weak, but knowing he will make it, and if anything wanting to comfort SpongeBob after all he did) He’s going to be fine.

Plankton: (now able to focus on not bleeding out, looking up with a sort of scared look, still gripping his arm) S-So, Dennis is gone? We can get out of here?

SpongeBob: (opening his eyes, looking at Plankton with a little smile, reassuring him) He’s gone. And he won’t be back, it’s okay, I promise. I send him away-- (he kisses Squidward, loving him with all his heart, loving the fact that he is now happy again too, wanting to be with him for forever… this suddenly reminding him of something, keeping it to himself however, blushing) --- I send him away with my love.

Plankton: (hearing this, he starts to shift immediately, starting to get up, his whole focus now entirely shifted, no longer sad or wanting to die anymore, the thoughts completely gone) K-K-Karen! We have to go get Karen! Right now!

The three start to walk over to leave, soon realizing the door is still locked however, making them panic.

Plankton: The-The door’s still locked! 

Squidward: Dennis must have had the keys and now he’s gone! How are we supposed to get out of here? 

Plankton: (just wanting to get out right this instant to go save his wife, his voice rushed and panicked) The-The guards! They must have a key! (he spots the closest guard walking by, huffing) Hey you! Get over here and give us your keys!

Guard: (eyeing him, scowling, coming over but not all the way, growling) You think I’m just going to let you go? Like Dennis won’t care…?

Squidward: Do you see Dennis here, dimwit? Dennis is gone. (he pulls SpongeBob closer, holding him tightly, feeling proud, huffing to the guard) You don’t have to listen to that brute anymore. No more boss to obey. Do what you want, go crazy. But give me the keys first.

Guard: (looking to see Dennis is indeed gone, his expression turning to surprise, starting to stammer a little, not quite knowing what to do, just coming over and handing them the keys, there not being a reason to keep them there)

Plankton: (as soon as Squidward gets the door unlocked, he rushes out, still in a panic, an almost wild look on his face, grabbing ahold of the guard tightly, yelling in his face) Where’s my wife?! Karen, take me to her!

Guard: (huffing with a snort) You mean Dennis’ wife?

Plankton: (he snarls angrily, yelling again) She’s MY wife! Now show me where she is!

Guards: (he growls, starting to walk off and lead the way, glaring, Plankton following right behind eagerly)

Squidward: (grabbing SpongeBob’s hand, squeezing it a little) Let’s go home, Sponge. Let’s get Karen and we’ll get going.

SpongeBob: (looking sheepish, blushing, grinning at him, looking away) It’s okay, Squiddy. You can go, I have to stay here for now.

Squidward: (visibly confused) What? Why?!

SpongeBob: (his face reddening even more) I… err… I… My-shoelaces-are-untied-and-I-need-to-tie-them-first-you-go-ahead-honey.

He pushes Squidward away before he has the chance to look down and see that they really aren’t. Squidward trembling, but deciding he will let the kid do what he wants, he will catch up eventually. Besides… SpongeBob always has peculiar things like this, it’s all part of the deal when you’re his lover, or even his friend.

Squidward now catching up to Plankton, who after a long series of tunnels finally makes it to where Karen is being kept at Dennis’s main headquarters, a bed being at the end of cave where she is tied down to it, clad only in her bra and underwear, a piece of tape over her mouth, looking terrible.

Plankton: (rushing over as soon as he sees her, panicked yet so relieved to see her, her perking up as soon as she sees him also, Plankton quickly ripping off the tape and getting the ropes untied) Karen! 

Karen: (looking shocked at the state of him, all bloody and busted up like that, looking terrible) Sheldon, what happened?! Did he STAB you?!

Plankton: D-Don’t worry about it…. (getting her all untied, embracing her firmly, as does she with him, hugging each other tightly, smiling happily as they nuzzle affectionately, each sniffling a little) Oh Karen…..I-I missed you so much! I was so worried! (he squeezes her tighter)

Karen: Sheldon, I was so scared…..(crying a little, snuggling her face right into his neck, cuddled up right against him) Scared of what that monster did to you, did-did to me…..

Squidward: (watching them from the corner of his eye, feeling a little weird for being here right now, their snuggling making him think of SpongeBob, wondering why he isn’t here yet, a bit worried about him even though Dennis is for sure gone, mumbling to himself)

Plankton: (hugging her tighter, fighting back tears, frowning deeply, kissing her head) I-I know honey, I-I am just so…..sorry. I am SO SO sorry…...I-I promise I will never let go of you again, I-I will never let anything else happen to you again, baby. (the term reminds him of the baby, frowning as he shifts a little, putting a hand on her bare stomach, looking down at it softly) And-And I promise I will take care of you too, little one…..I-Imma be here for you too, don’t you worry.

Karen: (looking confused, eyeing him strangely) Sheldon, what are you doing?

Plankton: (looking a little ashamed and guilty, frowning softly, looking at her sincerely) Dennis told me about the baby, Karen….b-but it-it-it’s gonna be okay. Imma be a father and love it no matter what….

Karen: What are you going on about, there’s no baby….! (she huffs, half-smiling, still confused) I’m not pregnant, Sheldon…. Dennis musta just made that up as some old story.

Plankton: (his eye lights up, starting to smile slowly) There-There’s no baby…..? Th-That’s great, honey! Ugh, I am so relieved! (he hugs her tightly again, kissing her head, the two nuzzling before they share a deep kiss, overjoyed and relieved to be with each other again, Karen even giggling a little, happy to be with her husband again)

Plankton: (pulling away from the kiss after a few moments, smiling widely, just beaming happily at her) Oh no….I never got my wedding ring back…. (he frowns, remembering it was still with Dennis)

Karen: (she shakes her head at him, smirking) Oh please…. I don’t care about a ring…..all I care about is you, Sheldon….(they chuckle and nuzzle their noses together) Now help me get my clothes back on and let’s get out of this horrid place….

Plankton: (he smirks and wants to pick her up in his arms to carry her, but, still being weak and especially with a hurt arm, he decides not to, just grabbing her by her hands and pulling her to her feet excitedly, looking for her clothes, spotting Squidward still standing there, grinning at him) Oh uh, you can go on ahead, big nose, we’ll uh, just catch up later….(he looks at Karen, chuckling at her, her still clinging to him happily and in love) 

Squidward: (agreeing, quite happy to leave the two of them alone, especially wanting to see what is taking SpongeBob so long, worrying) Okay, have fun or something! (he says it before he realizes it, quickly putting his hand over his mouth, thinking that not everybody has to be as needy as he is) Well-well, I’m just going n-now (he quickly walks away to hide his face and prevent himself from saying anything more)

Halfway over he spots the guard again which makes him tremble, afraid that now he’s alone they will hurt him – or SpongeBob.

Squidward: H-hey! (he tries to call out in his most steady voice, the guard looking over) Didn’t I tell you that D-Dennis was gone?

Guard: (eying him a little confused) Yeah, so?

Squidward: That means… you can err… do whatever you want. Go home or something, go to the movies, whatever. Nobody is going to stop you.

Guard: (visibly thinking about this offer, actually wanting to have a break from the musty cave for once) Well…

Squidward: (knowing he has almost convinced him, wishing he would hurry up already, wanting to go to SpongeBob) Just go, Dennis won’t stop you, have some fun!

Guard: (slowly nodding, agreeing, walking away, shouting for the other guards) Pete, Jack, everyone, Dennis is gone! Who wants to watch Crustacean Crime Theater? My place!

Squidward sighing, relieved that he accomplished that, hurrying towards SpongeBob now, calling for him.

Squidward: Sponge! Sponge, is everything okay?!

He reaches the cage and sees SpongeBob just standing there, his hands behind his back, looking directly back at him as if he had been waiting for him, those adorable rosy cheeks blushing their brightest red and his eyes glistening.

Squidward: (worry still in his voice) SpongeBob! What are you standing here for? You can play your silly little games at home, or would you rather stay he--- (his mouth opens slightly, his eyes grow big, starting to stammer seeing what SpongeBob had done) Sp… sp… spon… Sponge… what d-did you do that f-for?

There are flowers drawn in the sand all around them, there must be at least… a thousand... Squidward stares at it for some time, both amazed and a little confused, until SpongeBob finally speaks.

SpongeBob: (he takes his hand, coming closer, looking deeply into his eyes, his voice soft and gentle, a little flirty too) S-Squiddy… I love you more. A-and I love you more for forever.

Squidward: I-I love you more-est Sponge. You know that. (his eyes close, his head hanging down, suddenly remembering he hasn’t shown much love to him lately, feeling bad about that) W-well… well I HOPE you know that… (he looks up, squeezing at SpongeBob’s hand, promising himself to be better to him) Because I do, Sponge. I really do

SpongeBob: (giggling a little nervous) I know, Squiddy. B-but I was going to say that… to ask you… if you… will you…

Squidward: (interrupting his stammering) Sponge, what’s with all the flowers? Why’d you spend your time doing that when we could have gone home… and could’ve gone… (his face reddens, whispering) … to my bed together? Come on, SpongeBob, let’s g---

SpongeBob: (still holding Squidward’s hand with one of his hands, the other one reaching in his back pocket, kneeling down, interrupting him before he can say anything more) Squidward, do you want to marry me? (he holds out a little, red ring)

Squidward: (taken so off-guard that he is at a loss of words) S-S-S-Sponge… I… I don’t know what to say…

SpongeBob: (giggling) How about… yes?

Squidward: (slowly moving his hand towards SpongeBob, shaking however, loving him so much he can barely speak anymore) Y-yes, I d-do, yes.

SpongeBob jumps up and down excitedly, the way only SpongeBob would at a moment like this, before putting the ring on Squidward’s finger. Squidward looking at it confused and a little grossed out, because it feels – a bit sticky.

Squidward: Sponge? Where’d you get this ring?

SpongeBob: (starting to babble excitedly) Oh, it was in my back pocket the whole time! I remember I ate a lollipop ring the day before Dennis came to get us, and it must’ve still been in there, and when you said there needed to be a thousand flowers and a beautiful ring I thought about it again, sorry that I didn’t have music, but I can sing you a song if you want, because I want it to be just like you said it had to be, and I know you’re not wearing nice clothes, but I don’t mind and I hope you don’t mind either, because I-I don’t want you to be sad or not like it, or not like me, or---

Squidward: (leaning closer, whispering in his ear sensitively) It’s perfect, SpongeBob. And YOU’RE perfect (SpongeBob giggles softly at hearing this, wrapping his arms around him) But I do want another ring, you know that, right? (he is now smiling himself, blushing uncontrollably at the fact SpongeBob remembered all that he said about a proposal, and did it too)

SpongeBob: (resting his head on Squidward’s shoulder, closing his eyes tiredly) I want to go home. I miss your bed.

Squidward: MY bed? (SpongeBob slowly nodding, whispering something in his ear that makes Squidward’s face redden even more and his smile becoming even broader)

Squidward picks him up, SpongeBob still resting his head on his shoulder, holding him tightly as Squidward carries him outside.

SpongeBob: (whispering) I love you more, Squiddy. Always.

Squidward: (kissing him on his hair gently, still carrying him, them now being outside) Not as much as I love you… (he takes deep a breath, sighing relieved) …and fresh air.

_Fade to black_ , Karen and Plankton also outside now, holding hands, looking at each other lovingly, Squidward still holding SpongeBob, all of them ready to return to their normal lives, smiling at each other and at the thought of what is ahead of them – home.

**The end**


End file.
